


What Happened to the Miserables

by maddog13



Series: It's a Miserable World [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 102,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog13/pseuds/maddog13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of silence, five friends mask up as vigilantes to put a stop to the gang wars and those who front them. Relationships are strained, friends are tested, and the lines between good and evil are blurred. One thing's for sure, everything they've ever known is changing. Sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Note: This is the sequel to my other Teen Titans Story, Les Miserables. Please read that first so you can at least know what's going all those who have read the story, welcome back and I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Fly me up on a silver wing_  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

* * *

A thin young woman clad in black garb runs across the dark streets. She is breathing heavily, reminding herself that she has to breathe. The night is late and the stars are covered by dark clouds. As her thick boots hit the pavement they disturb the puddles beneath her feet and splash against her legs.

She turns down dark alleys, places too dangerous for unaccompanied girls such as herself. But this girl is not worried about that in the least. She could care less about the thugs and the creeps that roam the streets at night.

Smoke from pipes attached to the sides of walls block her vision as she runs but she pushes past them and ignores the fact that the streets are not well lit and the street lamps that do work flicker ominously.

This woman has news, news too classified for her to send in any written way. She must get this news passed on as soon as possible, should she fail to do this she is aware of the consequences. Normally she is not as concerned for the safety of others but tonight she is.

In her mind she knows that where she found this out was not safe, but ever since a certain event she knew she had to be involved with these people. For the safety of others and herself she took on this job. She does what they all tell her, they pay her with cash as well as something else much more important they don't realize they give her. Information.

This right now is why she does what she does.

The woman continues running, wishing in her head she did not wear heeled boots. She is very capable running in them but it never is as easy as sneakers. She didn't own sneakers. In this instance she wishes that she didn't always buy the impractical footwear simply for the fashion.

She is not a woman of particular endurance, she is not inadequate but also does not have the energy to run across the city as she must do now.

As she runs before turning the corner a she hears voices and stops instantly at the last second, hiding behind the wall. She peaks over to see who it is.

_Super._

Two men she knows are there. Should they recognize her she is exposed. No one can suspect her as a traitor, not if she wants to stay alive. She makes sure to tuck any strands of hair into her hat and steady her aviator shades on the bridge of her nose. When she is prepared she turns the corner and confidently walks towards them.

One whistles, probably due to her tiny shorts that show off a large percentage of her thin, smooth legs.

She continues approaching them and flashes a pretty smile. She knows she can charm them but she'd rather do something a little different.

"Hey pretty la—"

He is cut off by her swift fist hitting his cheek violently, knocking him out cold. The second man curses and runs towards her, gun in his hand.

The woman moves, quick as lightning, kicking the gun out of his hand. She grabs his shoulders, knees him violently in the abdomen and slams his head against the brick wall.

When she sees he is unconscious she picks up his gun, checks the contents and secures it on the side of her shorts.

"Oops." She smirks mischievously, not sounding like it was an accident at all.

She continues running and finally reaches her destination.

Fumbling with her keys she opens the door and tip toes through the rooms and up to the loft upstairs. She grabs her phone and dials a number quickly. As it rings she taps her feet anxiously,

"C'mon, pick up, pick up, pick up." She mutters.

"Hello?"

She breathes out in relief,

"He's alive."

"How?"

"No idea, but I've seen him."

"And?"

"He's after them, after all of us."

"I'll alert Abigail and Emma. Are you going to tell the others?"

"…I don't know." The woman admitted, "I better go."

"I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks."

She hangs up the phone, visibly relaxing, but stiffens when she hears someone coming up the ladder leading to the loft.

A head pops up.

"Hey you." The man says with a smile.

"Hey." The woman replies, almost wording it as a question.

"Why are you wearing _that_?" He asked with a smirk, walking up to pull her hat and sunglasses off.

Long pink hair falls across her face and she huffs, causing her hair to fly up.

"Work, you know that."

He tries to appear nonchalant but she can see the disapproval in his eyes. She knows he hates her line of work, but doesn't say anything,

"What are you still doing here anyways?" She asks.

"Finishing up a job downstairs."

"Well it's rude to barge into a lady's room, so shoo."

"I don't see a lady here."

She glares at him with pink eyes,

"I'm sleepy, leave me alone."

"OK, fine I'll be back tomorrow morning so be ready."

"Whatever, just leave already before I hit you."

He chuckled and left the loft leaving her alone.

She lay down on her bed and her brows furrowed. She had a lot to think about. It was almost surreal.

_I'll be seeing you soon I guess "Emma"._

A very different young woman watches the sun set. It's windy and all the leaves have fallen from the trees. Her expression is solemn for she knows what is coming. The cool wind blows through her short dark hair as her eyes stay fixated on the horizon.

The day had come. She was not expecting it yet it came. Suddenly, and unwanted for she had no desire to return to her old ways.

Hands in her pocket and posture serious, the woman sighed.

She feels another presence behind her, she doesn't turn around, she knows who it is.

"We are leaving then?"

"Yes we are." The other speaker says.

"He's alive?"

"Somehow yes."

"Pest." The woman remarks humorlessly, "Well, let's not waste my time. I'm ready to go when you are."

"You sure you're alright with this Emma?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

No response.

"I'm going." The woman confirmed, "Whether I like it or not."

She turns around and walks past the other woman without so much as a glace.

She does not like it.

Not one bit.

* * *

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_   
_Hardly anything there for you to see._   
_For you to see_

_-Linkin Park (Castle of Glass)  
_


	2. Adoring Questions & Devestating Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is four months prior to the prologue, the next chapter should be set back in the present. This time skip thing is actually really confusing me when I write.

_And I hope that you don't suffer_   
_But take the pain_   
_Hope when the moment comes,_   
_You'll say_

_I did it all_

* * *

**4 months earlier:**

Richard was bored to death. He had finished his paper that was due the next day and he had finished work at Wayne Enterprises. That left him with literally nothing to do. Kori was busy at university, Vic was working, and Gar was probably studying for school.

He was so bored.

Kori would tell him that being bored simply meant that he himself was boring. Richard didn't like that little pearl of wisdom but it probably was true. He was so tired too, making his options of activity even more limited.

School had been taking a toll on him. Richard was taking online courses in an attempt to get a Masters of Business Administration, and along with work he seemed to always be exhausted. Bruce said that he could cut back on his work hours in a few weeks, the first couple years were busy and packed simply to get him used to the place and the various roles present. Richard was relieved that he would be working part time for the next few years.

Kori was working hard to, trying to get into teaching. She particularly liked the idea of teaching children who didn't know English. Richard for one thought that that was the perfect job for her. Her kind heart and her patience would be exactly what someone would need, plus the fact that Kori had been a kid who couldn't speak the language well. She still talked strangely and was as innocent as ever, but she was much happier than when he had first met her.

Richard sighed. The two of them were still dating and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with their relationship, in fact he never expected to be so attracted to someone. There was one thing however, maybe he was crazy, and maybe this was a little fast but…

Well there was a little blue box sitting on his bed that had a certain item in it. Richard wanted to give it to her but he wasn't sure if she would want it. It was weird, normally he would never move so fast in something like this, he would analyze it and over think it but Kori made him a little mental. In the best way of course. He never pictured himself having that box so early in his life, or having it at all really, yet here he was.

Richard hadn't mentioned this to Bruce yet and he and Kori hadn't even talked on the subject. Maybe he was jumping the gun. He probably was but that didn't stop him from buying it.

He sighed. He should probably just put the box away and save it for another year or so. They were still young after all, even if they had been dating for two years.

Richard heard someone walking down the hall. Probably Alfred doing whatever it was butlers did.

The footsteps stopped at his door and the door was opened, revealing, much to his surprise, Kori.

She had changed a lot over the past couple years. Her hair had grown longer and she no longer had bangs that were awkwardly too short for her forehead. She still dressed in a cute manner and had orange tinted skin. Every time Richard saw her he could swear she got more beautiful.

He himself had changed drastically. Maybe not drastically but he _had_ gotten taller, she was still a couple inches above him but he'd gained a considerable amount of muscle and looked a lot less like a child when standing next to her.

"Greetings Richard!" She smiled brightly, giving him a peck on the lips before sitting on the bed.

Richard eyed the box on bed suddenly and subtly grabbed it. Apparently not so subtly because Kori saw him do it.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." Richard said nonchalantly, hoping she wouldn't pry too much.

"Oh please let me see." She pouted, "It is not nice when you do not tell me things."

"It's nothing I promise." Richard said unconvincingly, he wanted to give it to her but he knew that it was a stupid idea.

"No it is not nothing." She frowned, "I came all the way from my school to see you and you keep a secret from me."

She was closing in trying to reach behind his back. Richard gulped; physically he knew she was probably stronger than him (which was pretty embarrassing) so if she tackled him she'd win. Plus he wouldn't fight a girl.

"I swear, it's a secret, something I'll tell you about later. It's a surprise." He insisted, sweating a little bit.

Kori relaxed and backed down,

"Oh, then I shall look forward to being surprised."

Richard was relieved,

"Then I'm going to go put this away."

He turned to go hide the box when Kori spun him around and planted a kiss on his mouth. He returned the kiss and as she parted her lips she slipped her hand down to his hips.

Richard grinned and in a split second he realized something. She had snatched the box from him.

Sneaky girl.

"Thanks!" She said cheerily rushing to the corner of the room with a mischievous grin planted on her face.

"Dammit Kori, give it back!" Richard demanded.

Kori raised an eyebrow and examined the box,

"Why should I wish to return it when you ask me like that?" She teased.

"Please!" He begged desperately.

"Hmmm…" Kori thought, putting her index finger to her chin, "No!"

She then proceeded to open it.

"NO!" Richard shouted.

It was too late.

Kori's lips formed an "O" shape when she saw what was in the box.

"Richard… is this…?"

Richard's face went red,

"It's not for now; I was going to wait a little while before asking."

Kori deflated,

"Why?"

"Because we're so young." Richard explained, "I mean, you just turned twenty last month."

"But… why is it that marrying young is not advisable." Kori inquired sitting on his bed and playing with the corner of one of the pillows.

Richard thought to himself. Wasn't it generally because of financial stability? Or was it because when you're young you don't know what you want.

Neither really applied. Kori had her own apartment and job, Richard was more than financially stable. In fact, he was inheriting a crap ton of money. They weren't stupid either, they'd have been dating for two years in November and they knew each other like the back of their hands.

"I—I don't know." Richard admitted.

"Alright then." Kori said sadly.

"Let's say I did ask, hypothetically," Richard began, "What would you have said?"

"I would have accepted you." Kori replied, "You know I would have."

Richard hesitated,

"Then do you want it?"

"Of course, but the real question is, do you wish me to possess it?"

Richard approached her,

"I wouldn't have bought it for you if I didn't."

Kori grinned and giggled something he noticed she did when she got nervous and excited.

"You must ask me properly then," She ordered handing him the box.

Richard nodded stiffly, suddenly feeling very nervous. He was barely able to get down on one knee without losing his balance.

"Kori Anders," He began, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Yes Richard Grayson." She said, barely able to form words due to her excessive (and slightly adorable) giggling.

"Would you… marry me?" Richard really couldn't think of anything else to say. He was never the type to have a way with words, he was no romantic, and he most certainly had never done this before. He hoped that she didn't expect him to make a speech because Richard was never good with expressing feelings in words without sounding and looking like he was constipated. This moment was no exception.

But Kori seemed to think his simple, yet apparently effective, proposal was suitable since she flung herself on him in a bone breaking hug.

"YES!" She shrieked.

Richard was in a daze. Partly from shock, partly from happiness, and partly because her hugs were extremely painful. Just another thing he loved about her.

He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her delicate finger.

It of course looked perfect.

And in that moment so did life.

* * *

Vic was concentrating. Something he generally wasn't too good at. He sat underneath a car fixing the last few problems. His hands were greasy and black and he was exhausted but it was almost time for him to leave and he wanted to finish it before closing time.

He was almost done he just needed a monkey wrench to complete the job. He checked his tool belt.

Not there.

"Jinx!" He called.

The sound of her heels clicked on the cold cement floor and stopped at the car.

"What?" She yawned.

"Can you find my monkey wrench?" He asked, looking at her shoes.

"What does that look like again?"

"Seriously!"

"OK, OK, I'm teasing." She groaned walking away to search for the required item, "You think I'm that incompetent?"

He could hear her rummaging around in his tools before stopping and returning with the wrench.

She slid it under the car and he used it to fix the last few parts before rolling out from under the car.

"You're welcome." She said sarcastically whipping her hands on a nearby towel.

"Ha. Ha."

Jinx scowled at the large T shirt with the garage's logo he forced her to wear to work.

"Are we done?" She asked.

"You are free to go." He permitted.

Jinx grinned happily, tearing off the grubby shirt revealing a black tank top underneath. She tossed the shirt in the washing machine and sighed,

"I swear that shirt gets nastier every time I see it."

Vic rolled his eyes, every day she would come into work complaining about wearing the shirt and trying to bribe him into letting her wear something else. And every evening she'd whine and tell him how terrible it was.

"Well then be glad I don't make ya wear it after work." He replied.

Jinx scoffed while tying her still bubble gum pink hair into a loose pony tail. He still had no idea what her natural hair color was, she was so vigilant about dying it Vic suspected she did it to annoy him and drive him crazy with curiosity.

"Please, once I clock out I don't work for you." Jinx scoffed.

About a year ago Jinx apparently had to leave her old place of residence and find a new place. She hadn't been able to find one that could house her and all of her friends so he had offered her a place and a job at his garage which had just opened. She had been hesitant but eventually accepted. She now lived up in the loft along with her roommate, a cat she had called Mimi. During the day she worked as an assistant who just did odd jobs and worked with customers. It had taken her a while to get used to working with people but she eventually got the hang of it, although some customers who came in still were surprised by her sharp tongue and her less than typical appearance.

She had another job, one he didn't really like but knew she had to do. Her, Gizmo, and all her other friends all did some illegal activity involving the gangs around town, which was worse than ever. Jinx always assured him that it simply was to keep tabs on Trigon and report to Rita any information that seemed important. Even though she did this Vic always worried about whether it was just because she liked working in that kind of setting.

The crime rate was through the roof though and it had gotten to the point where cops had almost stopped trying because it all seemed useless. Apparently there were a few good ones but a ton worked for Trigon as well as other gangs. At least that was the explanation Jinx had given him.

It worried Vic for sure, but so far he had been pretty careful and hadn't personally run into any problems. He knew that Jinx was in constant danger though and he hated to admit it, he worried more about her than himself.

"Hello?" Jinx waved in his face, "Earth to Stone?"

"Wha? Huh?" Vic said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Gosh, you're such a daydreamer, wake up." Jinx laughed pulling a large purple hoodie over her thin frame, not bothering to zip it up.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"In that thick head of yours, I doubt it," Jinx replied, "Now I'm off work tonight, y'know my other job, so I'm going out with Pam. She has someone she apparently wants to introduce to me."

"Oh," Vic said with a stretch, tired from the day of work, "Well I'm going to shower here if you don't mind then visit my dad."

"Tell Silas I said hi." Jinx said gathering up her things. He knew that she knew that his father wouldn't even remember if he passed on the message.

"Sure, no problem." Vic lied. She could tell he was lying but never said anything.

"I'll be back here late, so feel free to head straight home from your dad's. Don't worry about me 'cause you do enough of that already."

"And rightfully so, stupid," He sighed, "But don't worry about it, I won't spoil your girl time or whatever the hell you guys do in your little world."

"We finger paint and talk about periods," Jinx replied, "Nothing you'd be interested in I'm sure."

"I dunno, I wouldn't mind finger painting to be honest."

"Just shut up and visit your dad, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." Jinx said waving him off.

They said their goodbyes and Vic got into his car, which by the way was still a beauty. As usual, Vic was dreading the visit.

Silas Stone, though still holding his job, was still drunk off his ass most of the time. Jinx knew it, but they never talked about it. The subject seemed better to remain unspoken; it left complications out of their already fragile, somewhat actual friendship. Vic could tell that Jinx had a lot to say on the subject and a more than a few harsh words to say to Silas but kept quiet. She didn't want to make working together awkward because they had finally gotten past that stage.

Vic still visited his father every week and occasionally found him sober. He never looked forward to the visits but never tried to talk his dad out of his habits. Vic wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt his dad any more than he already had so he tried not to think about it too often.

As he drove to Gotham he began dwelling on his thoughts as he usually did, because traffic was terrible and he literally had nothing better to do. When he did happen to get lost thinking he tended to think on a few particular subjects. Whether Rachel was OK, work problems, or worst of all, Jinx.

She was an idiot. Vic had no idea what had possessed him to look at her that way but somehow in some way he did. He knew that she didn't like him in that sort of way but he couldn't help it. It wasn't like he made it weird or anything, she had no clue. Vic could just see Rachel telling him that she knew it and how painfully obvious it was.

If he could pinpoint a moment when he actually realized this he would, but he couldn't even remember. Probably during the time when she moved into the loft but he couldn't be sure. He didn't even know why she was attractive to him. She was sarcastic, rude, lazy, and had zero respect for authority. Plus she was dense and couldn't even guess that he felt that way towards her. Therefor unintentionally doing things that made him uncomfortable, she had no sense of personal space.

_Damn._

If he thought about it from an outside perspective this result was almost inevitable. Rachel definitely had guessed it before she had even left.

Vic shook those thoughts from his head. There was no point in thinking about those kinds of things, at least about her. Jinx had explicitly told him that she had no intention of having any sort of relationship because of what happened with her biological parents. She had told him this without any knowledge of his interest but he could understand. From the very little she had told, her dad had knocked up her teenage mom then left, Vic couldn't help but get why she wouldn't want to be close with anybody in that sort of way.

Instead of lamely pining, he decided on worrying about something a little more pressing.

His best friend, not Rachel, the male one.

He and Gar had been close ever since they met in the office of their old high school and they were inseparable ever since. The two of them, along with Richard, had gotten pretty close over the past couple years, even if sometimes Richard could be an ass and Gar could be annoying as hell. Vic was sure he was obnoxious in some way to them. They each had faults but they were regardless very close.

Lately they had all been pretty busy, Vic worked a lot, and so did Richard. Only problem was Gar had no excuse to be getting out of the times they made plans. The shrimp seemed to have a lot of places to go that he didn't feel like telling them about. As his excuses got stupider and stupider Vic got more uneasy. Whatever it was it wasn't something Gar wanted to talk about.

It was something that had been troubling Richard too. When they asked their friend about it he laughed and changed the subject.

Vic sighed as he pulled into the driveway of his dad's house.

He had too much to worry about really. He needed a break.

Seriously.

But was that going to happen?

Hell no.

* * *

Gar waited anxiously on the examination table, he wasn't sure when the doctor would be in but he was super nervous. Doctors walking in never meant much good for him.

He had insisted that Rita stay home and that he would be fine on his own. She had insisted on coming so he had no choice but to lie about his scheduled appointment date. He felt bad but he didn't want anyone with him when the test results came back. Rita would freak herself out as well as the baby. Gar had asked Steve if he could lie and he had agreed out of concern for her health.

She had broken the news that she was pregnant a while back, now she was three months in and starting to get a little bump. Steve had been so excited when she revealed the information and as a result had been a lot easier to live with. Gar for one was eager to have a little brother or sister.

That was fine and all but right now he had a bit of an issue to deal with.

A couple months ago he had noticed a problem with his health, it sucked because the moment he did he knew he had a lot of hospital visits in the future. He hadn't been wrong. The doctors had been doing so many tests on him Gar had lost count. Today was the day he'd be finding out what was going on in his body.

That made him nervous.

He started tapping his fingers and feet in a rapid motion hoping that it would help him pass the time quicker.

Gar tried to get his mind off of this whole situation and think about something else.

He had a paper due. That was yet another thing he had to worry about. Ever since he started university he had been busier than he had ever been. Going crazy about exams, hospital tests, and personal crap was not a walk in the park. He hadn't seen Vic or Richard in a couple weeks, which definitely was not ideal. He'd rather be doing something with them right now but he had no choice in the matter.

He liked university though, he had thought about going into the sciences his parents had gone into but figured that he sucked at it and would rather work in another field. He was studying to be an animal doctor of sorts. What kind? He had no idea. However he had been told he was good with animals by various people. Science didn't come easy to him, but he liked what he was studying regardless, even though it left him with less time for video games.

The personal stuff? Well other than the fact he'd only been on one and a half dates in the past two years. Vic had told him to move on from Rachel since it seemed like she wasn't coming back but he couldn't. Richard had called him crazy, pining over a girl who he'd barely known for a month in high school. Gar didn't even know why he still couldn't forget her. She had kept her promise and sent each of them a postcard, no note, just a postcard. It didn't have a specific city or area; it only read "Canada". Gar assumed that's where she was. He missed her; sometimes it was hard to hold on to the hope that he would see her again but did he really have a choice?

As he thought the door opened. Gar gulped as the doctor walked in with a bunch of paperwork.

"Oh crap." He muttered under his breath.

"Hello Garfield." Dr. Freeman said.

"Hey." Gar said sullenly.

"I've got your test results." He said indicating towards the paper, "Let me get these in order then we can talk."

Gar nodded, not wanting to hear what he had to say, yet also wishing he could get it over with.

"Sounds good." He replied weakly.

"How was your week?" The man asked.

"Busy, my mom's going in for an ultrasound soon and I have a ton of papers due this week."

"Sounds tough, tell Rita I said hi." He replied, "Why isn't she with you today?"

Gar chuckled guiltily,

"I kind of told her my appointment was next week, Steve and I didn't want to freak her out, not with her being pregnant and all. If it is really bad news I'd rather let her know gently."

"As much as I disapprove of lying, that may have been a good choice."

Gar raised an eyebrow,

"Why? Is it bad?"

Dr. Freeman hesitated.

"C'mon Doc, don't sugar coat it. Tell me straight and I'll be fine."

The doctor pulled out a sheet of paper and read it over quickly.

"The unknown disease plaguing your body is getting worse. I didn't expect it to take over your body so quickly. Your blood cell count is—"

"I don't care about the details," Gar sighed, "Just let me know what's going to happen to me OK? How long do I have?"

Dr. Freeman looked at him sadly,

"I've been your doctor a long time, I won't lie to you. You don't have long. If you're careful, take your meds and don't overexert yourself you might have two years. If not… it could be a year, maybe months."

Gar inhaled and held the breath for a moment. He tried to collect himself, he had to because he refused to cry in the doctor's office. Once he thought he could speak steadily he asked,

"Will I see the baby?"

"Most likely, but you need to speak with your parents about this."

"I know." Gar whispered. He had always known he wouldn't be living as long as people like Vic and Richard but he always figured he'd live to have a kid or at least to start a career. He didn't think he'd be dead before his twenty second birthday, heck he was barely twenty and he could be dead soon. He wouldn't get to be a big brother long enough for his sibling to remember him.

"Can I give you some advice?" Dr. Freeman asked quietly.

"Why?" Gar laughed humorlessly, "I'm a dead man remember? Is there any use for that kinda thing?"

"I just wanted to recommend that you don't quit school, if it becomes too difficult to physically bear that's a different story, but if we do find more information on the disease it might be good to continue with pursuing your career."

"How likely is that though?"

"Not very. Very slim chance."

"I see." Gar nodded, "Can I go now or am I still needed here?"

"You can go; I'll call you to set another appointment." Dr. Freeman agreed, "I really am sorry."

Gar bit his lip,

"I'll be fine, everyone dies right?"

"Yeah…" The doctor said sadly.

Gar left the office in a blur; everything seemed to be going in fast forward. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

He didn't know how he could tell his parents. He couldn't think of a way to do it. What about his friends? He didn't know what he was supposed to say? Gar didn't mind dying but he wanted to at least live a bit before he did. He wanted to see his baby brother or sister, he wanted to talk to Rachel one more time, he wanted to make sure all the important people in his life knew how much they meant to him.

He took the bus home silently watching the sun set. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he would be gone in two years. That wasn't an easy thing not to think about.

Gar attempted to sneak in the house but failed when he found Rita sitting on the couch with a scowl on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked angrily.

"Look I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that if the news was bad, you wouldn't freak out and hurt the baby." Gar defended.

"Still I would like to know if my son is OK or not. I don't think that's too much to ask." Rita sighed, "I have a lot of things to worry about, I know that too, but my family is my first priority."

"I promise I won't do that again." Gar replied, "Just calm down OK?"

He began to walk towards the stairs leading up to his room when Rita stopped him,

"What were the results?"

Gar didn't answer and kept going. He had no wish to talk about it with her now.

"Garfield Mark Logan, get down here now." She said firmly.

He obeyed simply because Rita was scary when she got mad, even Steve avoided her like the plague when she was upset.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, "No lies please."

Gar didn't reply with words, he couldn't meet her eyes he felt that if he did his heart would explode.

"I—"

Gar couldn't say it. He couldn't. How was he supposed to tell this woman that her child wouldn't have a brother? There was no way he could.

He looked up at the woman who had taken a sick, dying teenager and given him a home. Just putting his eyes on her broke his heart, his eyes watered up slightly and he choked back a small sob before he pulled her into a tight hug and started sobbing.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

Rita didn't cry, she stroked his brown hair lovingly and mumbled sweet words to him.

"Shhh, it's not your fault."

As she held him Gar felt a kick in her stomach, a reminder that that little person would never remember him except through pictures. It only made him cry harder.

Gar was dying and there was no way for him to stop it.

* * *

_I wish that I could witness_   
_All your joy_   
_And all your pain_   
_But until my moment comes_   
_I'll say_

_I owned every second that this world could give_   
_I saw so many places, the things that I did_   
_Yeah with every broken bone_   
_I swear I lived_

_-OneRepublic (I Lived)_


	3. Wise Advice & Returns Home

_I heard them calling in the distance_   
_So I packed my things and ran_   
_Far away from all the trouble_   
_I had caused with my two hands_

* * *

**Present Day:**

Kori grinned to herself. The ring that was placed on the silver chain was ever so shiny and very beautiful. She had not been expecting Richard to ask her such a question yet but was more than pleased when he had. Normally he was very quiet, more of someone who works a great deal than preforms romantic gestures so the question was a shock.

It really was quite glorious.

It had been four months and she still was absolutely thrilled.

Kori was unsure of when they what time the date of the marriage ceremony would take place. They each had agreed to keep it to themselves and not speak with anyone on the subject quite yet. Richard mentioned something about finishing the school term and getting married during the break, or the next year, which made sense to her. Kori did not wish for a big deal to be made over it so the two decided to keep it a secret until they had a set plan.

So she decided to wear the ring on a long silver chain that would be concealed beneath her shirt should she wear it as a necklace. It was a pretty ring. Very pretty. Quite a large one that was certain. It was very distracting during her classes however because of how shiny it was. The glimmer was absolutely beautiful but she couldn't concentrate when she looked at it. That was why she strung it on the chain.

When her class was finished Kori bid her goodbyes to the friends she had made in said class and made her way to her car.

Kori didn't have much to do that day other than her required classed so that left her with a lack of activities to participate in during the rest of the day.

Richard would not be free from work for a while and everyone else worked a considerable amount.

Her phone suddenly began vibrating in her pocket. Kori jumped slightly, she always forgot that it meant someone was calling; it usually scared her a little.

"Hello?" She greeted answering the phone.

"Hello Kori."

"Galfore!" She cried happily, "It is ever so glorious to hear from you. How have you been?"

"I have been well, I miss you."

"I apologize that I have not been back to see you in a couple weeks, school has been quite busy." Kori explained sadly, wishing she had more time to spend with her guardian.

"I understand, your education is important to you as well as me. I just called to bring you some news."

Kori tilted her head. What kind of news could he have for her?

"Your mother and father are coming home." Galfore revealed.

Kori froze, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Are you sure they are not just speaking of coming? For they do that frequently but never seem to." Kori asked nervously. Her parents had been saying they would visit ever since Kori had located herself in America, they never seemed to so it was natural that Kori would be skeptical.

"Quite sure, they have business in America." Galfore confirmed.

"I see." Kori looked at the ground.

"They will want to see you."

"I doubt it," Kori said with a melancholy tone to her voice, "But should they ask for me I shall have to bear it."

"I will let you know, but I believe that you will have to see them." Galfore warned.

"I suppose so," Kori agreed with a sigh, "I don't really want to talk about this, I apologize."

"I will be sure to call you later."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't talk much longer, I suddenly find myself in spirits very low."

"Don't worry about it, I promise it won't be too bad if I can help it."

"Goodbye Galfore." Kori said hanging up the phone.

She had no idea what to do. There was a reason she had gotten an apartment separate from her family. Kori did not want to be there, she and Richard had come to the conclusion that her staying in the same home as Kaylea would not benefit her. The toxic relationship between the two sisters was not healthy for Kori, even Jinx had agreed with them. The pink haired girl had voiced the opinion that while Kaylea and Kori were related by blood that did not mean that her older sister wished her well.

The same with her parents, Richard had said that staying away from them would be the best option and Kori could not help but see the logic in her words. Kori had other people who cared for her. She still met with Galfore when she could and she loved Richard's family. Bruce was very nice company and Alfred had become a lovely friend of hers.

Kori did not need her parents, if they did not want her, she did not want them. At first she had thought it harsh but she realized after countless years of believing in them it was fruitless. Kori would be civil towards them but not expect anything pleasant to come of meeting them again.

Three years, they had left her here and been gone for three years. Even before then she did not know them well enough. Kori could not recall her parent's voices anymore it had been so long and she was OK with that because she had other people who cared for her.

Kori dialled a phone number into her phone.

"Hey this is "The Garage" located in Jump City how may I help you?" The voice on the other end asked, not exactly enthusiastic.

"Hello Jinx, this is Kori."

"Oh hey," The girl replied, sounding a little happier, "Do you need your car fixed or something?"

"No, my gas run vehicle is working fine for the moment; I called to see if I could speak to Vic." Kori explained.

"Well Vic's got his hands a little tied at the moment, covered in car grease. He's got a busy day today; doing whatever it is he does so now might not be the best time."

"Oh, then can I speak with you?" Kori asked. She wanted to confide in someone and she needed some sort of advice. Gar was not the sort you went to for advice, Richard was in a meeting, and Vic was working.

"Uh, I'm not good with this kinda stuff, you'd better wait for Vic." Jinx answered, sounding reluctant to comply.

"Please," Kori begged, "You give very good advice and I would be honored if you could help me."

"What is it?" Jinx groaned.

"It's my parents." Kori said as she unlocked the doors to her apartment.

"Them? I thought you dealt with them already, haven't we talked about this?"

Kori wandered into her bedroom and plopped onto her bed.

"Well yes, but they're coming to visit very soon."

"Oh, well that really sucks." Jinx sympathized, "Why do you even have to see them?"

"You mean I don't have to?"

"Of course not, you're an adult and they pretty much gave you up. You have your own life and family now, separate from them."

"I just feel bad because Galfore requested to have me present."

"I don't know what a Galfore is but if you just visit them once you don't have to see them again I suppose. Then they won't bother you."

Kori sighed, partly because she was weary and partly because Jinx never could remember her guardian's name,

"I just don't think I know them anymore."

"Ha! Did you ever know them? Do you even want to?" Jinx questioned, appearing a little blunt.

Kori pondered the question. Did she know her parents? Their faces were hazy in her mind and she hardly knew what they were like other than their apparent flakiness.

"They are like strangers to me and I don't know what to say around them."

"They are strangers then, treat them like they are." The girl suggested.

"Is that not rude?" Kori wondered.

"Not really, not as rude as they've been to you." Jinx pointed out.

That did make sense, she did not have to be unkind to her parents, but Kori was in no way required to behave as if they were close to her.

"You seem to know a lot on the subject and I am glad that I asked you for countenance." Kori said with a smile.

"Meh, it's no problem. Believe me; I would not be as nice if my biological father came to me asking to meet. I could never be as good hearted as you."

"All the same I thank you very much." Kori said warmly.

As she said this Kori heard someone scolding Jinx for chatting on the phone, she suspected it was Vic but couldn't be sure. She heard Jinx tell said person to "F off" except she had used the longer version of the first word and did not put it as respectfully. Jinx used many words that Kori did not like to speak of or use in everyday life. Richard sometimes too when he was stressed from work, never at her though, Kori would have given him a good whack if he did.

"I have to go Kori; Vic won't give me a break. stupid klud." Jinx sighed, "I'll talk to you later."

"Have a lovely rest of your day."

She heard Jinx mumble something about Kori being too chipper then hung up.

Kori got in her car lost in thought. She was definitely still nervous about her meeting with her biological family but she felt a little more secure about how she would approach the situation. Speaking to Richard on the subject would not be a bad idea and she would soon.

As she played with the ring on her necklace she wondered to herself about wedding guests.

She couldn't imagine inviting her parents but she couldn't imagine not having them there.

What was she to do?

* * *

Jinx yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. She hated the last ten minutes of work because it felt like an hour. The tacky T shirt Vic forced her to wear felt like dirt on her skin and she couldn't wait to get it off. The job wasn't that bad, it was just boring when Vic didn't have anything for her to do.

Jinx didn't have anything scheduled for her evening job tonight either. All she really had to do was call Gizmo and get their plan in order for the next night. Not a problem.

She also had to call Rita and make sure that everything was in order for the arrival of the two women they had spoken about the other night. Then she had to call someone else, someone who had been helping her with a certain project she hadn't really talked to many people about.

Pretty easy night in her opinion.

"Vic can I go yet?" She whined in her most obnoxious voice possible, simply for the purpose of annoying him. It was one of the only things she could take pleasure in while she worked at this stupid front desk.

"Fine, fine." A voice called from the other room, "Just make sure you finished all that paperwork for car 201938?"

"The Volvo?" Jinx asked, "Already done."

"Then you are free." Vic said peeking his head out from the door frame.

"Finally!" Jinx cried tearing off the nasty shirt as she did every day. She wore a tank top underneath it for the sole purpose of being able to have it off her body as soon as possible.

"Wow, I'm offended." Vic said sarcastically, "You're so eager to leave?"

"Well you do give the crappiest uniforms I have ever seen."

"Cry me a river."

"You seem to forget Stone, I have." Jinx chucked, "The number of times I've begged you, fake tears and all, to get better clothes would be able to fill the Nile… twice"

"Yet I am unmoved," Vic laughed, "Just make sure you clock out OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jinx said with an eye roll, "Can I order take out?"

"Why are you working tonight?"

"No," Jinx replied, "Why would you assume that?"

"Because you always order take out when you have to work the night."

"Well I'm not, so stop looking all judgy." She said wiggling her fingers in his face.

He hated that she still did work in gangs, but she wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Especially not now.

She had been working hard for the past three years to get in with Trigon and now that she was she couldn't risk leaving until he was brought down from power. Gizmo, Mammoth, her and the others all were pretty high up. They were still friends but Jinx had to admit that she had used them to get this far up. To prove that she meant business. A few of Trigon's men had been suspicious of her, so having a group of criminals you hang around helped shake those suspicions. Now she worked as a personal secretary and strategist for Trigon and his little group of elites and was part of the intelligence unit. Gizmo worked as head of tech in the gang and Mammoth just fought a lot. Billy, Kid, and Seamore were in reconnaissance. Each had found a place in one of the most dangerous gangs in the country. It had taken a while for Jinx to convince the others to join with her but after much persuasion they agreed, now they couldn't imagine not being in the gang.

Jinx wouldn't admit it to anyone but she had taken the jobs because she couldn't quite give up the life she had been living. She liked working in gangs and on the streets, not because of the results but because it was comfortable. Jinx was used to it and change wasn't an easy thing.

Jinx yawned again,

"Anyways, I'm getting take out. Did you want any?"

"Yeah sure, you know what I like right?" Vic asked.

"It's pizza, not that complicated."

After they had eaten and Jinx had called Gizmo and planned their next night. Jinx then picked up the phone a second time to dial Rita's number.

"Hey, what's going on?" The woman asked on the other line.

"Just wanted an update." Jinx confirmed, "Are they coming?"

"I have them scheduled for a plane to arrive here tomorrow." Rita said, "You'll have to meet with the two of them, you realize that right?"

Jinx sat against the wall of her room,

"Yeah, don't remind me. I can't see them tomorrow though, I have work that night."

"Can you make it the day after?"

"No, I'm super busy. It's not like I can just ask for a night off that isn't offered to me without raising questions."

"I know, can you get off work in the daytime?" Rita asked.

"I have the day off on Thursday and that's it."

"Three days? I can work with that, I wish it could be sooner."

"You think I don't? This may not directly lead to me, but it might soon if he finds out anything. I don't want him on my tail thank you very much." Jinx insisted.

"Alright, I'll let them know. I'm sure seeing Emma again will be interesting."

"You have no idea." Jinx said, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly, "I have to go, I have a lot on my plate right now."

"No problem, just one more question."

"What?" She replied sounding impatient.

"Do they suspect anything?"

"If you mean Trigon, no. If you mean others, no. I've got this Rita, have a little faith, I'm not that useless."

"Alright, I'll meet you Thursday at noon, you know where."

"Whatever," Jinx said hanging up the phone.

She had no desire to do this, but what she said was true. If she didn't do anything she could be in a lot of trouble with multiple circles. Jinx hated that she was involved but at the end of the day she was out for herself and maybe a few others if she was in a good mood. This was how she would save her own ass.

It sounded really bad when put into words but Jinx wondered how many people wouldn't think like that. Jinx wanted to survive and that was it. She had people she might consider friends but she would choose herself over them. At least she was honest about it.

Jinx pulled out her laptop and began on her project again.

A few months earlier Pamela Isley had introduced her to someone. Someone to help her find out the information she wanted to.

So far they'd made progress but it would take a while. Jinx was looking for someone and that someone didn't exactly want to be found.

It would be a long time before everything would be complete but Jinx didn't mind, not if it worked.

So she searched, and made sure to do it well.

* * *

Rachel made her way silently through the crowd. She hated groups of people, particularly jet lagged, angry people. All she wanted was to get her baggage and get out of the airport but apparently that wouldn't happen anytime soon, at least not if every human being here insisted on behaving like children and acting disagreeable.

She hated planes. Not that she'd been on very many. Only two in fact, but the two experiences she had had were mind numbingly awful. There had been a child kicking her seat from behind and the man who had sat on her right smelled like rotting fish. Rachel hoped that this was her last trip using an airplane.

When she had finally reached the baggage claim she couldn't seem to find her bag.

"Perfect." She muttered.

"Can't find your bag?" A voice behind her asked.

Rachel turned to see a younger man with a smile offering to help. She wasn't sure if he was attractive by society's standards, his blonde curls and his tanned skin might fool others but Rachel couldn't find him anything but repulsive simply because of the arrogant smile he wore on his face.

"I'm fine." She replied coldly, brushing him off.

"You sure?" He asked, "I can ask someone for you."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, I am a human being with a functioning brain am I not?"

"You sure? You look a little lost girly." He smirked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, not impressed in the least bit. She saw no need to continue on with the pointless conversation and simply turned to resume her search for her baggage.

"Ah so you're the hard to get type huh?" He laughed putting his hand on her shoulder, "C'mon let me give you a hand."

Normally Rachel would write this off as someone who actually was trying to be helpful but the fact that he was appealing to the eye (and obviously knew it), and that he had the nerve to touch, speak to her like that, made her know for sure he was a creep.

"Actually no," Rachel said in monotone, then glanced at his hand, "I'm the type who isn't turned on by forms of sexual harassment."

The guy opened his mouth, most likely to spew out more sexist or unpleasant words but she cut him off by continuing,

"So either you get your hand off my shoulder or I'll have to break it off and don't think I won't."

"Emma?" Another voice asked, sounding worried.

Rachel turned to see a woman with long black hair, undeniably beautiful even with her loose fitting jeans and sweater. She held two bags in her hands.

"Oh you found my bag. Thanks Mom." Rachel replied taking one of the bags and forcibly removing the man's hand from her shoulder, not enough to hurt, but enough to warn him that she could carry out her threat. She then left him looking dumbfounded and walked along with her mother.

"You could at least be friendly Rachel," Arella whispered, chastising her daughter, something Rachel never appreciated.

"Yeah sure, and blow all of this? Being friendly with someone like him would guarantee me a rash, I swear I'm going to check myself for an STD after this; I'm bound to have caught something with those hands of his. Besides, I don't need to be friendly 'Abigail'."

"You really are impossible, you _are_ allowed to feel. Will I always have to be reminding you of that?"

Rachel frowned, not liking where this conversation was going,

"I'll feel when he's dead."

Arella sighed, but didn't protest the matter any further. She frequently tried to get Rachel out of her shell and Rachel had to admit she felt bad for shooting her down so often, but she had a goal and she couldn't focus on anything else until it was accomplished. Maybe tunnel vision wasn't a good thing but in her situation thinking about other things wasn't going to solve her problem.

"Where are we staying?" Rachel asked.

"A motel as of now." Arella replied with a smile.

"Great, rat droppings and dirty bed sheets, here we come." She deadpanned.

"Stop complaining," Her mother scolded.

The two took the bus to a cheap motel out of the nastiest parts of town. They didn't need to run into any old friends during their stay in Jump City. That would not only be awkward but problematic considering Arella and Rachel Roth were missing and presumed dead.

The mother and daughter duo were now Abigail and Emma Walters. The names didn't stand out but they weren't too plain. They had an entire cover story for themselves. Rachel's (or Emma's) father had died of lung cancer when she was eight, they lived in Maine up until two years ago before deciding to move to Canada, Abigail worked at a small retail store and Rachel went to school just like anyone else. Living in a small town in New Brunswick had been a lot more peaceful than Jump City considering there were no gangs lurking about, that didn't mean that Rachel didn't constantly worry.

When Rachel opened the door and saw what beheld them she looked at her mother with a look that said, 'I told you so.'

"How quaint." She remarked.

"It's only temporary." Arella reasoned.

"Whatever, when is Rita coming?"

"She said something about meeting up with us in a few days."

"A few days?" Rachel said, obviously displeased, "Why so long?"

"Jinx couldn't make it until then."

"I swear that girl…" Rachel muttered sitting on a chair located in the corner of the room.

"Well she is working hard for us." Arella pointed out, "Without her we wouldn't know anything about Trigon."

"I've known Jinx for about six years now, I am pretty much one hundred percent positive she's in it to save her own skin."

Arella gave Rachel a warning look to which the younger daughter ignored.

Rachel didn't want to see any of them again. Not because she disliked them but because she would be putting all of them in danger by being near them, not that they weren't already.

"I'm sure Jinx isn't that bad, she saved you remember?"

"It's not like you've met Jinx either, how can you hold such a definite opinion on someone you've never met? I wish Rita had never talked to you about that." Rachel replied, "You keep bringing it up."

"Only because you keep acting like those people mean nothing to you." Arella countered.

"They shouldn't, I knew them for a little over a month when I was seventeen. It's absurd to think that they mean anything to me at this point."

"You've known Vic for longer."

"My point still stands." Rachel said firmly, "I'm here for one reason and one reason only."

"I understand but—"

"But what?" Rachel cut off.

"I was hoping…"

"That I was a nice kid who had friends? That I'd be a normal girl with a boyfriend and a college major? I'm Trigon's daughter, I can't be those things. You made sure of that."

Arella frowned slightly.

"I'm not trying to blame you," Rachel softened when she saw the hurt in her mother's eyes, "But it is true, had I not been Trigon's child my life would have been exactly how you wanted it to be, I however am glad of my upbringing because now I could never be one of those people."

"I'm sorry," Was all Arella said before retreating to the bathroom. Rachel knew she hurt Arella and despite the past couple years the two had spent together, the mother and daughter still couldn't quite relate to one another.

Rachel's mother was a dreamer and Rachel herself was a realist. The older woman put a lot of her time into encouraging Rachel to have faith, hope, and trust, whereas Rachel simply believed nothing worked out unless you worked through blood, sweat, and tears. Even then most of the time you didn't get what you wanted and the world was still an unfair and harsh place.

Their different ideals made it hard for the two to get along, much less agree on a plan to take down the head of their family, Trigon. After years, the two, along with Rita and now Jinx, hadn't come up with any sort of way to get him behind bars or preferably (to Rachel) dead. Trigon was too powerful, he had men everywhere. He had them in the police department, he had them in Gotham, and he had them in the city's government. Trigon manipulated the city without anyone knowing it. Now that things had changed as of very recent, Rachel was back to where she grew up, with no plan whatsoever. Not exactly a comforting feeling.

Rachel was dreading this next week too which didn't help with the knot ever-present in her stomach.

Seeing everyone again would be a nightmare. Sure, she cared for them more than she let on otherwise she'd still be in Canada and not worrying for her safety. It had been a while actually since she decided that not feeling anything wasn't humanly possible, she felt anger, she felt disappointment, she occasionally felt happy, and she couldn't do anything about it. Instead Rachel made the choice to not let those emotions get in the way of her goal. Once it all was over she could move on, but for now she would let herself become consumed.

Regardless she was dreading seeing everyone again, they all had moved on from the month they'd known each other in high school, that was normal, they had their own lives now. Rita had informed Rachel that everyone except Jinx was in school, Vic had opened up his garage and Richard was preparing to inherit a company. They all were becoming their own people and forgetting their younger years that had caused them pain. Kori had become estranged from her family and moved to Gotham and Gar was on his way to getting a degree. Even Jinx had a job other than the one in the gangs.

Rachel was still in the same place. She couldn't move on. She would. But not yet. She would make the others aware of the position they all were in then leave them to their own lives. It would be unfair to pull them into her life again. Jinx would help and that would be enough. Even Rachel couldn't figure out why she was assisting her though, people didn't change.

The door to the bathroom cracked open again, her mother peeked her head out,

"Are you upset with me Rachel?" Arella asked quietly, "Because you really are all I have, I couldn't bare you hating me."

Rachel stared and gave her a humorless half smile

"I'm not mad Arella, I'm just always displeasing. That doesn't seem to change. Nothing about me does."

* * *

_Alone we traveled on with nothing but a shadow_   
_We fled, far away_

_-Of Monsters and Men (Mountain Sound)_


	4. Raccoon Eyes & Instincts Regained

_"Don't have any dreams, don't have any plans,"_

* * *

Jinx yawned as she stretched out of bed. She stared at the clock; it was way too early for her to be up. Then again she had been getting up early a lot more lately with her day job and everything, that didn't mean she liked it any more than ever.

After making a fairly substantial effort to get herself out of bed Jinx looked at her reflection in her mirror.

Horrific. She really should do something about her hair.

Jinx shrugged and left her room, not really caring about her appearance at seven in the morning. The meeting with Rachel and Arella wasn't for hours so Jinx couldn't be bothered at this point, besides who was there to impress? Vic? Jinx snickered at the thought. She could care less whether he saw her like this, besides she'd seen him looking like death at breakfast about a million times before.

As she wobbled down the ladder of her loft groggily she smelled her first meal of the day.

"I smell bacon!" She called in the direction of the kitchen.

"You smelled right," Vic replied, back towards her as he prepared the breakfast.

"Damn right I did." Jinx scoffed, "You think I can't smell heaven in the morning?"

She took a seat at the small table and sighed,

"Is it almost ready?" She whined.

"Patience please or I might have to eat it all before it comes to you."

"Threaten me with that and the bacon won't be the only thing burned to a crisp." Jinx muttered.

If he heard her he didn't show any signs of it, the idiot simply kept about his cooking and didn't say anything.

Jinx groaned when he started whistling, he tended to do that a lot when she was annoyed, probably to egg her on even more.

"All done!" He cried happily a couple minutes later, then turned around and jumped slightly,

"Um… I like your new look… is that black spread around your eyes another one of your fashion statements?"

Jinx rolled her eyes,

"Good grief."

"It's not?"

"No." Jinx replied firmly.

Vic breathed a sigh of relief,

"Good, I thought it was one of your weird fazes."

Jinx snatched the plate of bacon from his hand and helped herself,

"It's what happens when I don't wipe my makeup off stupid."

Vic laughed,

"Well then, you Jinx, look like hell. Or a raccoon, not sure which."

Jinx stuffed her face with bacon as she buttered her toast, a frown ever present on her face,

"Hey, I never make fun of you when you look gross in the morning." Jinx said with a muffled voice, trying not to spit bacon in his face.

"Actually you do, I specifically recall you making a remark along the lines of me looking like a 'gremlin that had just come out of the butt of a hippopotamus.'"

Jinx swallowed, remembering the insult,

"Oh that…" She mumbled.

"Yeah that." He laughed.

"But it was true."

"Same with you too."

"Touché."

They ate silently for a minute or so before Jinx announced that she'd be gone most of the day.

"Really? Why?" Vic asked between bites.

"Meeting a friend." Jinx answered.

"Gizmo?"

Jinx laughed,

"No, I sometimes need a break from that kid. He tends to annoy after repeated use."

"Don't I know it." Vic sighed, "I'm curious though, who is it?"

_Your childhood friend._

"Remember that woman Pam introduced to me, we're doing something today." Jinx lied seamlessly.

"When are you going to introduce me to her?"

"Probably never," Jinx grinned, getting up and clearing her plate into the dishwasher, "She tends to keep to herself, y'know has her own hobbies."

Vic raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Jinx hoped he wouldn't ask any more questions, he was easy to dodge but it got tedious after a while.

"I'm going to clean my raccoon eyes 'kay? That is if you're done with your interrogation." Jinx stated.

"Whatever, you are free to go and enjoy your stupid day off."

"Don't miss me too much." She winked as she left the room and made her way back to the loft.

"Are you kidding? It'll be a like a vacation being away from you!" Vic called when she was half way up the ladder.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

* * *

Jinx and Rita had met at their usual spot, the street corner by the privately owned library. Their own places wouldn't do, Gar or Vic would wonder what on earth they were doing and they didn't need any more questions than necessary.

When they met Rita had explained to Jinx that they would keep Rachel and Arella as hidden as possible so most meetings would be conducted in the motel they were staying in until they found another place.

So that was what they were doing at the moment, driving to the motel. Fun.

"Do we even have a plan?" Jinx asked lazily.

Rita looked over at the girl as she stopped at the stop light,

"Not at all."

"Great."

"You realize you might have to tell everyone else about this, when you do they might have an idea."

"You're quite the optimist, no offense to your son, but we have more of a chance that Trigon will drop dead than any of them coming up with a half decent plan."

"I know, I keep telling myself that maybe we'll get lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with this; gosh I sound just like Rachel don't I?" Jinx sighed.

"A little, yeah."

"Super."

"Maybe we need her realism right now, normally I suppose I'd say to think positively but I guess in this situation that might not be the best idea."

Jinx laughed humorlessly as she put her feet up on the dashboard,

"That's how people end up dead."

"Feet down." Rita said firmly.

"Gotta say, you really do have the nagging mother thing down to a T." Jinx remarked, removing her feet, "Perfect practice for the little sea monkey in your tummy."

Rita smiled,

"Well this sea monkey doesn't really look like a sea monkey anymore."

"Oh yeah! Two months before you pop and you get a messed up pee pee hole. Just so you know, when they come out they still look like aliens."

Rita shook her head in mock disapproval,

"You really don't like kids."

"Kids are fine, I just wouldn't want one. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, I'm just preparing you. I won't sugar coat you with the, 'after you see your baby it doesn't hurt' crap."

"Thank you so much Jinx." Rita said sarcastically.

"No problem. Are we almost there?" Jinx asked, sounding impatient, "I just want to get this over with."

"You sound like you don't want to be doing this." Rita remarked.

"Well duh, not many people would. It doesn't help that we have no plan and we're shooting in the dark here. You just said that we might have to rely on your idiot, again no offense, son for ideas. C'mon Rita this situation is really inconvenient."

Rita turned the car down an old street and nodded,

"You make a fair point, if I could change the situation I would but we need to fix this. If we can, we save at least our lives as well as those close to us. In the end it's worth it."

Jinx waved her off casually,

"Meh, I suppose you're right. Hopefully this doesn't take too long; I'm getting a little tired of having to worry about this."

Rita looked at her with a slight smirk,

"I didn't think you worried."

"I don't," Jinx insisted quickly, "I'm just speaking hypothetically."

"Sure you are."

"Whatever you say hormonal pregnant lady, you still haven't answered my question. Are we almost there?"

"Five minutes."

"Finally!"

* * *

They arrived at the motel. It was a small, gross looking place that smelled strange. There was only about ten separate rooms and the chipping off white paint could use an extra coat or two.

_Rachel would hate it here._

"What room are they in?"

"Five."

"What are we waiting for?" Jinx asked.

"Not sure."

"You nervous?"

"A little," Rita admitted, "You?"

"Kinda." Jinx replied, "But I guess we better go in or there would be no point in me coming. Besides, I have work tonight so I can't waste too much time here."

"OK then, knock on the door."

"You do it."

They paused for a moment then went together.

This would be hell.

* * *

Rachel heard a knock at the door as she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Arella?" She called, her voice muffled from the foam from the toothpaste.

"I got it!" Her mother replied from outside the door, Rachel heard the door crack open then a voice, slightly hard to pick up on but Rachel would recognize it anywhere.

"Hey Arella, long time never seen."

_Jinx, who else?_

"Ah, you must be the infamous Jinx. I've heard a lot."

"Well I wouldn't say infamous but I'm flattered either way." Jinx laughed.

"Arella, lovely to see you after so long a time." Another voice joined in, Rachel recognized it as Rita, Gar's former foster parent and current adoptive mother.

There was a pause in the conversation Rachel could only assume it was a hug between the two women.

Rachel spat out of the minty toothpaste, rinsed her mouth, and then opened the door revealing two people she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey." She said in her usual vocal tone, not bored but not interested, probably too casual considering the situation.

Jinx and Rita looked up to see her.

"Rachel, you look a little different." Jinx said, a hint of smugness to her voice.

"That's generally what happens when you assume another identity, yes." Rachel countered smoothly.

Her former classmate still had bubblegum pink hair that was pulled up into an intricate knot on the top of her head. She was still was thin as a twig and her choice of dress was relatively similar to the last time they saw each other, generally consisting of black, purple or pink, dressed absolutely ridiculous with rips and holes in her tights and obscene saying on her shirts. She was still taller than Rachel and had grown taller since the last time they'd met. Jinx always had been the long body type and Rachel the petite sort.

Rita on the other hand was completely different. She still had medium length brown hair but there was huge bulge in her stomach, not from over eating at McDonalds but from the presence of another human being.

The moment Rachel saw this she froze.

"Hey Rach, not a fan of kids or pregnant ladies? I can't tell." Jinx smirked.

Rachel shot her a look, crossing her arms, and then turning to Rita,

"I had no idea."

"I didn't think it was necessary to mention it."

"Arella knew I'm assuming." Rachel observed, feeling slightly insulted that no one had told her. Sure she was terrible with babies and little people and they made her very uncomfortable, that didn't mean that she wouldn't want to know.

"Awkward…" Jinx muttered.

"Do you know the sex yet?" Arella asked sweetly, it must have been a mother thing, but most women who had given birth seemed overly interested in the offspring of other women.

"A little girl." Rita smiled, "We still haven't decided on names. I tried to get Gar involved in the process but his names were absurd."

Rachel wasn't surprised at this.

"Congratulations!" Arella said clapping her hands together, "Do you have her room set up yet?"

As the two women began excitedly chatting Rachel stood there unsure what to say, it wasn't that she wasn't glad that Rita would be having her first child, it was simply that Rachel didn't know what to think about the fact that soon there would be a baby around.

"You look happy." Jinx observed, coming over next to Rachel.

Rachel pursed her lips,

"Do I look like I'd be good with kids?" She deadpanned.

Jinx looked Rachel over,

"Not at all." She grinned, "The estrogen in this room is a little high, wanna get this thing started?"

"Gladly."

"Shouldn't we get to the point?" Jinx asked the others.

"Right!" Arella agreed, "Jinx, Rita, are you ready?"

Rita nodded and Jinx shrugged.

Rachel and her mother sat on the bed and the other two on the arm chairs located around the room.

"So, what do you know?" Rachel asked, "Please refrain from speaking too many names, simply for safety, just in case anyone is listening. If you could all stop calling me Rachel as well that would be lovely."

"Oh yes, I forgot you go by Emma now. Aren't you being a little paranoid, I doubt anyone is _actually_ listening in on this." Jinx replied sarcastically.

"Do you want to make that call and risk it _Iris?"_

"That's the game we're playing?" Jinx spat, suddenly getting defensive, apparently they hadn't exactly outgrown their former grudges, "It's been what? Two minutes and you're already bringing that up?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and spoke in her monotone,

"You seem to forget that you tend to like to stir things up and speak sarcastically. You were asking for my little comment."

Rita and Arella looked at each other with uncomfortable glances.

"Well _you_ seem to forget I saved your life and have been working to help you for the past two years, so I suggest that if you want me to continue helping, you shut up and stop talking about that."

Rachel raised an eyebrow but nodded, she saw that she most likely was in the wrong in this case,

"Point taken."

Jinx looked taken aback, Rachel wondered why.

"You seem surprised."

"Yeah I am, you let that go pretty quickly eh?" She laughed, suddenly not upset at all, Jinx's mood swings were too instant and confusing for Rachel to even bother trying to follow.

Rachel shrugged,

"The tension between you and I has no relevance in this matter, I see no point in being bitter and behaving as if we're still in high school."

Jinx pulled her leg up on the chair against her chest, resting her chin on her knee and smirked,

"Looks like not only your appearance changed."

"Shall we continue?"

"Whatever you say." Jinx yawned.

Rachel appreciated that Arella and Rita had kept out of their minor disagreement. It was between her and Jinx and she wanted to keep it that way. The feeling that their veiled distaste for each other wasn't over stayed at the back of Rachel's mind but she ignored it, there were more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

The next night Rachel had gone out, quite stupidly, to get groceries for her and Arella. They had run out and Rachel had taken the thoughtless risk of going out to retrieve food from the all-day grocer. It was of course an idiotic thing for her to do.

It wasn't as if she wore her former hood or anything, she looked much different than she did the last time she was in Jump City but that didn't mean she was safe. Sure she looked like a normal person, maybe not as happy as most, in their sweatpants, grabbing something to eat, but that meant nothing around here.

Her choice of grocery store had been because of the neighborhood it was in. When Rachel had lived here it hadn't been a bad part of town at all, apparently a lot had changed. Not only were there homeless people shooting up or whatever it was called, but Rachel was beginning to recognize people she knew back a long time ago.

She simply avoided walking past them but that still didn't make her feel any less tense. None of them knew her face; they simply knew that the hooded girl Raven that everyone feared was gone. Rachel didn't think anyone would recognize her but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous.

Refusing to show how daunted she was by them Rachel continued on her way across the streets of the broken city she used to think of as home.

It worked for a while until she reached a corner where there was no way she was going to be able to get through without having to fight someone, or a bunch of someones.

She bit her lip as she peered around the corner of the building sheltering her from the view of Trigon's group of goons. They didn't look like they were moving anytime soon by their lazy stances. The air was filled with smoke from their cigarettes or whatever else they were smoking.

Rachel could recognize a few of them. They weren't higher ups, but they were fairly experienced and far into the gang, there was about twelve of them, too many for it just to be them hanging around the street to scare anyone who walked by. They weren't there just to remind others that Trigon was everywhere, there must have been something going on nearby, some sort of important deal or drug smuggling must have been going on.

Rachel clenched her fists; she knew there would be more of them where she couldn't see. These people were just guards. She had no chance, she was a good fighter but she couldn't take on twelve thugs, plus any other hidden ones that she didn't know about, then add the people they were guarding. The urge she had to step in was strong but she knew she couldn't do anything without risking everything she had worked to get at this point.

Rachel knew not to pick a fight when you knew you couldn't win so she turned around and tried to find another way home.

Before she got far she past a restaurant across the street from her. As she did she saw some people.

People she knew.

* * *

When Kori had insisted that Richard have a birthday party he had been hesitant. Mostly because he was already pretty busy and he wasn't really a party person. However she begged and so did Vic and Gar. Eventually it had just gotten too much of a hassle to refuse so he finally agreed to a very small event, a dinner, and it satisfied the nags that insisted it in the first place. It wasn't like he disliked them, Richard knew he was extremely lucky to have them in his life, it was just that they could be a little over bearing and with Jinx gone, he felt like the party pooper. Normally she was the other somewhat pessimistic force in the group but this time it was only him in the group of energetic young adults.

Dinner had been nice though, despite his fears. Sure the restaurant and been in a sketchy area and the food had taken ages to get to them, but they still had a good time. In fact Richard was glad he was forced into this. He hadn't been able to see everyone in a while. He and Vic hadn't seen each other for a few weeks and Gar had pretty much been MIA for months. He'd said something about school and family issues. Richard knew all about that sort of thing so he didn't pry.

It was almost eleven when they left the restaurant and they were all exhausted. Gar and Vic had lost their voices from the terribly loud and off key singing they had done when his slice of birthday cake had arrived. Kori had talked up a storm and for once had nothing to say. Richard seemed to be the only one who wasn't absolutely exhausted.

They walked about thirty feet in content silence, each observing their surroundings just happy to be in each other's company, not requiring conversation.

They passed an alley Richard felt something hit his head, as if thrown at him.

_Huh?_

He looked behind him in confusion, wondering what on earth that was. He dismissed it when he didn't see anything; it was probably some idiot messing with him.

Richard continued walking with his friends, Gar had struck a conversation with Kori and Vic had joined in, Richard listened intently but didn't add much to the conversation.

_Ow!_

He turned around a little more violently to see what had hit his head with such force.

Then he saw it.

Or her.

He didn't recognize her at first but the girl peeking out of the alley behind him was someone he knew. She looked different, but it was definitely Rachel. What she was doing here he had no idea. He had a strange feeling when she'd left two years ago that she hadn't intend to return yet here she was.

He looked back at the group and they still hadn't noticed that he was distracted by their long lost classmate. He met her eyes and she waved casually. He gestured his thumb towards the group as if to ask if he could tell them.

Rachel glared and made a slashing motion across her neck.

Richard raised both eyebrows, vaguely understanding her predicament. He pulled out his phone and put it up to her ear. Motioning for her to hide he called his friends over.

"Guys I have to take this, go on without me OK?"

"Who is it?" Gar asked curiously.

"Someone from the company, it's some kind of emergency; I have to head to Wayne now."

"Then by all means, rich men await." Vic smirked, "Go ahead."

"Dude, what asses making you come to work so late." Gar mused.

Richard nodded, holding his hand over the bottom of the phone.

"It's really important though so I'll see you around."

Kori smiled and quickly kissed him,

"Happy Birthday to you." She said sweetly, "I'll call you tomorrow."

He returned her grin. The friends said their goodbyes and once they were out of site Richard put his phone back in his pocket and approached the alley.

Sure enough Rachel was standing there, back against the wall.

"You look different; guess I can't call you Purple anymore." He observed. Rachel no longer looked like the girl he had fought in high school. Her long purple hair had been chopped above her shoulders and dyed black. She dressed differently as well; he had never seen Rachel in sweatpants. She looked a lot less conspicuous.

"Guess not." She replied simply.

"What are you even doing here and why can't they know about it?"

Rachel's brows furrowed,

"It's complicated."

"Jinx knows right?"

Rachel nodded,

"You'll get a call from her tomorrow asking to meet; you can get your answers as to why I'm here then. For now I need your help."

Richard raised an eyebrow, strange request coming from her,

"Rachel Roth, Raven, daughter of Trigon, needs my help? Is a meteor crashing to earth, have aliens invaded?"

"I see you haven't lost your tongue."

"I'm guessing you haven't lost yours."

Rachel smirked, a slight hint of mischief dawned on her face,

"Of course not."

Richard crossed his arms, mimicking Rachel's expression,

"So what do you need my help with?"

"Come." She said shortly, turning around and walking down the alley.

Excitement surged through his veins, this would be good.

* * *

They came to the end of the maze of alleys when Rachel finally. They were in a pretty bad area of town, homeless, addicts, and gang members oozed out of every corner of the streets.

"Are you still a decent street fighter?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can you still fight the way you used to?"

Richard shrugged,

"I've been off the streets for a while; I've been a little busy."

Rachel gave him a condescending look,

"Kori's a strong influence huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You miss it." Rachel said simply.

"I don't, I'm happy with my life as of now."

"You aren't, if there's one thing I learned about you is that Richard Grayson craves conflict and can't settle with quiet life. You were somewhat of a legend on these streets."

Richard frowned, slightly insulted and slightly flattered,

"People change."

"No they don't." Rachel said with an eye roll, "Tell me, you were anticipating this once I told you I needed your help weren't you?"

Richard didn't reply to her current question but her first one, he knew she was right,

"I keep in practice."

"Good because we're going to stop whatever those guys are guarding."

Richard looked past the corner and noticed a group of men guarding what appeared to be the entrance to a drug smuggling hot spot. Police didn't know much about it, only the ones that were involved with Trigon did. Richard recognized it too, it lead to a concrete jungle of cargo trucks, some not useable but the ones that could be were used for transporting anything Trigon could get his hands on.

It would be crawling with thugs judging by the amount of guys guarding the entrance.

"You think just the two of us could do it?" He whispered with a smile.

"I would have thought you would know by now, in my position you never go into a fight if you aren't completely sure you can win."

"How do we want to do this? You're the leader." Richard offered.

"You tell me, I'm no leader. There's a reason I picked you to help me, not just because you can throw a few punches." Rachel shrugged, "What do you suggest we do?"

This surprised Richard, if she was implying what he thought she was at least. He had never considered himself that sort of person, the sort to take charge. That was usually what everyone else did for him, he just went with what others said, the dinner he had tonight being an example. But when he thought about it, he was going to run a company, and that had to mean something regarding leadership skills.

Still, he was glad that this was what she was asking him to lead in. This was arguably his specialty.

"I have a few ideas."

* * *

A tall, muscular man hid in the shadows unseen by the red and blue lights from the police cars. They were all searching the trucks and confiscating all the drugs he was about to ship. The man clenched his fists in anger, hard enough that his short nails dug into his skin, almost cutting him. He couldn't believe his eyes. His plan had failed. They were ratted out and no one, not one of the men on duty tonight knew why or who did this.

He was angry. He was furious. All he was told was that in the span of ten minutes all the men were down and five minutes later dozens of cops were surrounded the area, and not the corrupt ones.

When he had questioned the ones he had managed to get from the scene all they could tell him was that they came out of nowhere and they had no idea how many there were. Needless to say he'd shot them right then and there. He wouldn't miss them, if they were that quickly and easily beaten what use were they to him? It would be a bloody mess (literally) to clean up, but that wasn't his problem was it?

Still he couldn't help but be troubled by the sudden and unexpected development. Whatever had gone on that night was not going to happen again, at least not on his watch. Whoever had done this wasn't about to wipe their hands of the situation easily, and considering the efficiency and skill it had taken they obvious didn't want to.

This was a city that he liked to think was dictated, and whatever had been the cause of the momentary lapse in control was to be exterminated or forced to join the ranks of the gang.

Besides this shipment was a minor hiccup, a mere speck in his overall plan, the rats who did this would have no way of stopping what he was really doing, he didn't have to worry.

Trigon always got what he wanted.

* * *

_"I went out into the night, I went out to find some light,_

_Kids are swingin' from the power lines, nobody's home so nobody minds."_

_-Arcade Fire (Power Out)_


	5. Trust Broken & Secret Meetings

_How long I say how long_   
_Will you relive the things that are gone_   
_Oh yeah the devil's on your back_   
_But I know you can shake him off_

* * *

"But Richard, tell me why Jinx is asking for our presence." Kori asked as Richard put his coat and shoes on.

He had come into her apartment just a few minutes ago unexpected. She had thought he would sleep in quite late considering the dinner they had attended last night and the emergency he had even later last night. She had offered him breakfast to which he silently agreed and proceeded to devour four slices of toast despite the fact she had oatmeal she prepared earlier. Perhaps it was a little black but she thought it was satisfying.

Richard then told her that Jinx requested to meet them. At the Library. Not the public one, the small one towards the north exit of town. Kori couldn't help but think it extremely strange.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." He said quietly.

Kori wore a worried expression on her face, but prepared herself to leave the house as he did. Slipping on a coat she followed Richard outside her apartment and into the elevator.

She rather liked her apartment complex, her neighbors were civil, the building was in a friendlier area of town, Richard had made sure of that, and it was just the right size for her minimalistic yet realistic needs. The place did smell a little strange but she eventually got used to it and made herself comfortable.

When they reached her elevator they walked into it and Kori pushed the Lobby button, Richard knew better than to push it, that was Kori's job and she rather enjoyed when it lit up like a firefly. As they went down towards the bottom floor in silence Kori looked at Richard curiously, she wondered if he knew anything of what was going on, he hadn't given her definite answers and it was quite plausible he knew more that he led her to believe.

"Do you know anything about this?" She asked as they got into his car.

Richard pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, probably to himself,

"What's the point in lying…?" He then turned and said to her, "I know enough to be nervous but it isn't my story to tell so you may as well hear it from the source."

"I shall assume that the source is Jinx, correct."

"Eh, partly."

"Does it involve something that occurred a couple years ago" Kori asked, getting this feeling in her stomach that there was something bad going on and Richard wasn't telling her.

"It is important and you won't have to wait much longer to find out about it."

Kori nodded, deciding not to speak on the subject any further despite her confusion and frustration. They drove down the almost empty streets, any traffic from commuters had already passed and there weren't many people around now.

"I do wonder about the meeting spot though, a library…" Kori mused,

"What about it?"

"I did not think Jinx read books."

Richard sputtered out a quick laugh.

"Tell me, what is amusing?"

"Nothing, nothing, you can just be unintentionally funny sometimes."

Kori rolled her eyes but honestly had no idea what he was on about. She usually pretended to understand his jokes as well as others.

They spent the next couple minutes not speaking and staring at the road.

"Any news from your parents?" Richard asked carefully after a moment.

"A little, they should be coming towards the conclusion of April, they have business to attend to in town." Kori replied, she wished he wouldn't bring it up.

"That gives you a couple months to prepare I guess." Richard smiled.

Kori tried returning to expression but couldn't quite. It wasn't that she wasn't appreciative of his support, but she believed he didn't quite understand what she was feeling in regards to her family. Kori did not expect him to but she couldn't be comforted by his words despite their best of intentions.

Richard took his hand off the wheel and placed it on hers.

"It'll be fine." He assured her, "I'll come with you to see them so don't worry too much."

Kori still felt was uneasy about the entire situation; her discomfort was heightened when she saw Richard's hand, or more precisely, his knuckles. They were wounded; they were covered in the scabs as well as bruises. Kori did not comprehend why she was on her way to the library but she was smart enough to know how one would get such markings. It was suddenly very obvious what he had been doing last night. Richard saw her looking at his hands and both of pulled away instantly looking at the road and avoiding the others gaze.

"I can't explain—"

"Then don't attempt it, I beg you." Kori interrupted shortly, her voice dripping with distain despite knowing this was a sore subject for the raven haired boy. She had expected better from him, he had told her he was done with that life.

An air of discomfort weighted over the car, everything they wanted to say was unsaid. Kori was bottling up feelings and she was sure Richard was doing the same.

The fact that he had blatantly lied to all of their friends and to her was upsetting but the fact that he did it made it even worse. Kori hated it when Richard got angry; it was like him going back to the bitter classmate she had thought was gone. It wasn't fair to himself and her. It was times like this when she wondered why she was marrying him, she knew she loved him but she just wanted honesty so she could know that he was safe. The very notion of him going back on the streets terrified her. If he didn't tell her the truth how could she commit her life to him?

"Fine, why would I if you can't trust me?" He said bitterly.

Kori didn't move her head, but averted her eyes to look at Richard; he looked angry and guilty at the same time. Kori looked down and her lap not sure whether to feel sad or displeased.

_Stupid boy, I do trust you. But I can't live worrying about you all the time._

* * *

Vic had been waiting for Jinx for about twenty minutes. She had left a note for him to close the garage before he had arrived and told him to meet her at the library. It was strange; of all the years he'd known her he had never seen her with a book so he did wonder at her choice of place. Plus he couldn't possibly think of why she might want to see him there when he could just see her at the garage.

But like the push over he could sometimes be, Vic went where she told him. It wasn't like he listened to everything she said, he was pretty curious about this entire situation anyways.

When he arrived, she wasn't there so he was stuck waiting in his car to stay away from the cold. Sure there wasn't any snow, it had melted about a month ago, but that didn't mean he wanted to wait outside.

Still he couldn't figure out what was going on. Did it have to do with her job, or did it have to do with Rachel? Honestly it was starting to make Vic nervous, and it took a lot to make Victor Stone scared. This situation was just too abnormal and unusual he couldn't help the knot in his stomach. As if he didn't have enough to worry about. His life was getting pretty damn hectic and tedious and Vic was ready to do something about it.

He just wasn't sure what yet.

All he knew was that he was ready.

He saw a car pull up into the parking lot he recognized Rita in the driver's seat and Gar getting out of the other side. Vic was surprised to see the two there. Had Jinx called them too? The knot in his stomach that knew something was screwed got bigger. Figuring he better just act casual Vic waved to Rita and rolled down his window.

"Yo Gar what's up?" He called out.

"Nothing really dude, just really confused, my mom said something about dropping me off here and that's pretty much it."

"You not stayin' Rita?" Vic asked.

Rita shook her head,

"I think this should be between you all."

"If you don't mind my asking, what's going on?"

"You won't have to wait too much longer, so don't worry too much."

"Easy for you to say since you already know…" Vic said sarcastically.

Rita gave him a knowing smile and rolled up her window and then drove off.

"Your mom is really cryptic isn't she?"

Gar shrugged,

"I guess so now that you mention it."

"Is she always like that?"

"Not at all, it's kinda bothering me that all of a sudden she's acting like this. Maybe it's because her stomach's about to pop but I dunno."

"You too? This entire situation seems a little off to me. I mean, Jinx said she wanted to meet here and then you and Rita show up, I ain't got a clue as to what's going on and I hate not knowing."

As Vic said this he got out of the car joining his best friend outside. He shivered slightly as his body came in contact with the cold.

Gar nodded, appearing to be deep in thought. Unfortunately for the shrimp that meant a rather dumb looking expression crossed his face.

"If both Rita and Jinx are involved do you think it has something to do with… y'know."

"That's what I was thinking," Vic replied as the two leaned against his car,

"It's kinda making me nervous," Gar laughed, obviously uneasy, "I mean all this not knowing makes it a little harder to sleep at night."

"Yeah, something's coming and no one seems to want to tell me what."

The conversation paused for a few moments; Gar was probably drinking in the weight of the situation just as Vic was. Talking with someone else about it really put things into perspective, and not a nice one.

"You read the papers right?" His friend asked.

"You mean about the explosion from a couple months ago?" Vic asked, "Jinx doesn't like talking about it."

"Not surprised, I mean dude, there were a ton of inmates who died and there even more that escaped."

"Ever since it happened she's been way more busy with work, and not her day job. Crime rates are up and police are doing less and less about it. Everything is headed to hell, you can't go on the subway anymore without being shot, can't go to the super market without witnessing or experiencing a mugging. If I was a smarter guy I'm pretty much certain I'd be long gone by now."

"Did you hear that he died?" Gar inquired in a soft voice.

"Slade? Yeah. They found his body in the wreckage."

"It's a damn relief. For everyone."

"Now they just have to worry about Trigon."

"You make it sound so easy." Gar laughed.

"I don't mean to." Vic replied.

Gar rubbed his forehead; obviously the stress was too large for his head capacity.

"Do you think about 'that thing' a lot?"

He was of course referring to the events that transpired during their senior year of high school.

Vic nodded, how could he not? It was kind of a big deal and even though it appeared to be all over the sole fact that Jinx was still in contact with Rita meant nothing was said and done with.

"It's kind of hard not to. How 'bout you?"

"It sounds a little harsh but not as much as I used to." Gar sighed.

"Forgetting Rachel already?"

"Not exactly, I've just had a lot on my plate lately, and not just tofu."

Vic frowned despite the dumb joke,

"We all know that and we want to know why. The problems in Jump City and Gotham are important but we all consider your well-being to be a little higher."

"It's complicated… and a little too personal to talk about." Gar mumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

"I get it, but we just want to know what's happened to our friend." He replied, "You kind of disappeared for a while. I mean, last night was the first time in months you've made time that much time for any of us. I don't want to lose another friend."

Vic didn't usually talk like this with the kid, their conversations weren't usually so serious but Vic figured they might need to at this point. Vic was sick of friends leaving his life; he knew that he could eventually move on from them simply because he was the type to always move forward. That didn't mean that he wanted them to, Rachel was gone, he had accepted it and dealt with it, but that didn't mean he never had days where he missed her. It also didn't mean he lived as pleasantly without her. If Gar left… Vic didn't know what he would do.

Gar didn't reply, he kept his green eyes down and bit his lip slightly. Vic wondered if he said anything that might have upset him.

"You OK man?"

Gar hesitated slightly but shot Vic a grin, one Vic could tell was fake.

"Of course, and don't worry, I won't go do it again. It got kinda lonely the past couple months and I guess I've had enough of it."

"Well we have too." Vic assured him, slapping his back maybe a little too hard based on the grunt Gar let out. Vic knew whatever was going on wasn't over but he could still pretend a little while longer that everything was fine between the two of them.

"Soooooo…" Gar said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, all hints of sadness gone, "How's Jiiiiiinxxx?"

Vic narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort but no words came out.

"Ah…"

Gar burst into a fit of laughter, Vic quickly joining in.

"Poor Vic. Can't woo his woman." He mocked as he gasped for breath.

Vic feigned offense as he replied,

"I guess you would know since you've had a girlfriend—oh wait, you _haven't_."

"Have you?"

"Freshman _and_ Junior year, suck it Logan."

Gar crossed his arms, with a smirk on his face,

"All that experience and you still can't get a date with a sarcastic chick with pink hair. Suck that Stone."

Vic rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

"It's not what—"

"Don't give me that, 'it's not like what you're thinking' crap," Gar interrupted with a cheeky smile spread across his face, "It may not be that way for her, but that girl's got you whipped. I mean you shut down your garage for the day and waited for her outside a library in the early morning, no questions asked."

"Shut up." Vic muttered.

"I'm right, I'm right!" Gar chanted, all signs of sadness gone from his face.

"Alright that's enough shrimp." Vic yelled putting him in a headlock and began giving him a noogie.

"Ah!" Gar cried through his laughter, "Uncle, uncle!"

"Damn straight," Vic smirked, "Who's the man?"

"You are…" Gar gagged.

"Good boy." Vic said, releasing him from the hold.

They continued talking another couple minutes. It was as if nothing had changed, that was the thing about Gar, you could have been away from him for ten years and he could make you feel like it was ten minutes. He was so unlike Rachel in that respect, she could be gone 4 minutes and make you feel like you missed four decades of her life. Vic always thought it was part of her charm just as it was Gar's.

Vic felt temporarily reassured.

But it wouldn't last very long.

* * *

Gar and Vic continued talking for a few more minutes but Gar couldn't shake the feeling of dread weighing on him. He felt guilty for shutting out all his friends ever since he had gotten the news that his days were limited. He hadn't wanted to but he couldn't face them. It wasn't like he was going to go up to his best friends and drop the bomb that he might be dropping dead himself sometime soon. He had made the choice to keep his blabber lips shut on the subject and since keeping quiet was not a skill he had mastered. It took a few months being fairly distant from his friends to do it.

Now that Gar was ready to spend his last days with his friends he realized that doing it was not going to be easy. It was pretty annoying that every time he looked at them he knew that he was a goner and he'd be leaving them behind. Despite Rita's encouragements he hadn't been able to shake the fact and accept that he wasn't going to live much longer. She had also told him to tell his friends but he knew that he couldn't. Once it was blatantly obvious he was really sick he'd let them figure it out, but for now he didn't want them looking at him any differently. He didn't need them feeling sorry for him he needed them to be his friend even if it meant faking happiness every once in a while.

Talking to Vic had upset him too. That guy was his best friend and Gar felt angry at himself for abandoning him. He had told Gar he couldn't lose another friend. Well needless to say Gar's heart almost broke and he just about spilled his secret. Vic would lose another friend. That much was certain.

Even though he felt like a crappy friend he continued his conversation as if nothing was wrong and Vic bought it. After a couple minutes Kori and Richard arrived and Jinx shortly after.

Gar had greeted the two with hugs, much to Kori's joy and Richard's disappointment. Jinx had grabbed his shoulders holding him away from her before he could receive her into his arms.

"Wow, I forgot how much I _didn't_ miss you." She said with sarcasm edging her voice.

"Awww you know you did." Gar pouted, trying his best to get on her nerves.

"No, I really didn't, now get away from me."

Gar complied thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Can we please proceed with the situation?" Kori said crossly, which surprised Gar slightly. Usually his friend was a little more pleasant.

Richard's usual frown deepened and Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"O…K…?" She said, Gar guessed she was surprised by Kori's tone as well, "Well let's go in, they should be open by now."

Kori turned quickly, and walked to the entrance, Richard scowled and followed a few moments after.

As the other three walked behind them Jinx asked,

"Did something happen between those two?"

"Dunno, Kori was quiet since they got here and Richard has been avoiding her like the plague." Vic explained in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" Gar asked in in a quiet voice. He really was lost. He didn't think Kori and Richard were fighting. Did they do that? They always seemed so happy and pleased with each other. Maybe he'd been absent too long.

"Why do you think?" Jinx groaned, "Seriously though, I didn't expect there to be trouble in paradise."

"It's not a big deal, Kori will forget about it in about five minutes anyways."

"Yeah but dude, I totally didn't expect there to be trouble in paradise!"

"That's what I _just_ said." Jinx sighed, apparently exasperated as she opened the doors to the library and stepped in.

"What's your point?"

Jinx put her hand to her forehead as Gar smirked triumphantly he had managed to annoy and baffle her in the span of a few moments.

"Let's just go in, besides it's not like it wasn't bound to happen eventually." Jinx said, brushing off the situation as if it didn't matter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vic asked, sounding slightly agitated.

"Just that relationships don't work and they can't expect there's to last forever." Jinx said simply, "C'mon Vic, you're occasionally a smart guy; you should have figured that out by now."

Vic frowned and didn't answer her. Gar suspected that was a blow to his poor heart and probably his ego. Gar snickered slightly, not loud enough for either to hear.

"Jinx you are such a man eater." Gar smiled.

Jinx looked backwards at him and winked playfully,

"Whatever you say."

Kori and Richard were still walking ahead, staying as far away as possible from each other. Maybe there was something wrong but then again Gar was no expert in this field as Vic had pointed out earlier.

"Hey love birds." Jinx called out, causing the two to flinch, "You might want to slow down so I can tell you where we're actually going."

Kori stopped and ran quickly towards Jinx, latching onto the girls arm and away from her boyfriend. Jinx seemed uncomfortable with Kori's closeness but didn't protest. That was the thing about the girl, not even Jinx had the heart to shoot her down.

"I apologize for being so hasty." Kori replied, "I shall allow you to take the lead."

Jinx nodded stiffly. Gar noticed that Richard was staying in place; Gar was no good at reading people's feelings so he had no idea what the guy was thinking.

"Let's hurry up then." He said shortly.

"Do not speak to our friends so rudely Richard." Kori rebuked.

"Then hurry it up." He snapped.

"Easy there Dick." Jinx chastised.

Vic, Jinx, and Gar all exchanged uneasy glances, not wanting to get in their way. Kori looked pissed and Richard looked the same, they were giving each other the stink eye. But Gar was way more scared of Kori when she was angry. Richard could be unnerving but his girlfriend was downright terrifying. All Gar could think of was when she had held a desk over her head and knocked out Slade, a dangerous murder, like it was nothing.

Pretty damn scary.

Apparently Vic had the same idea since the two took a few steps back from the red haired girl.

Jinx then led them up the stairs and through a series of book cases filled with texts, spines facing in and out in no particular pattern. Gar liked the smell of old books, but he never read them.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

Jinx didn't answer and continued leading them along. She led them past the computers that had the occasional user and into a quieter and less populated area. In fact, Gar didn't see anyone else around.

"We're almost there."

He could almost feel the tension and curiosity everyone seemed to be producing. Jinx turned in between another two shelves of books and by the end of the bookcases there was a table. The table was placed near a corner of the wall. It was shaped like a pizza and had a few empty chairs around it but it wasn't the empty chairs that were interesting. It was the occupied one.

There was a girl sitting in it. When Jinx saw her she slowly came to a stop. Gar studied the girl a moment.

She had her nose in a book and her short black hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. Her hair was too short to fit so two pieces fell across and framed her face. She wore a simple black long sleeve top with a grey scarf. Gar couldn't see her face but he couldn't help but think she looked familiar.

Apparently she heard them stop in front of her because she looked up from her book. She looked up at them with a neutral face, her skin was pale but had a slight grey tint to it and her eyes were a striking purple. The moment her saw them Gar recognized her instantly.

Gar was shocked and by the looks on the others faces, the only ones who weren't were Jinx and Richard.

Rachel raised an eyebrow critically at the group,

"What?"

* * *

_You know it's funny how freedom_   
_Can make us feel contained_   
_When the muscles in our legs aren't used to all the walkin'_

_\- Foster the People (Waste)_


	6. Enemy Resurfaced & Unwarrented Flirting

_When's the day you start again_  
And when the hell does you'll get over it begin  
I'm looking hard in the mirror  
But I don't fit my skin

* * *

"Gar, please close your gaping jaw." Rachel deadpanned, "It's been two years and I was hoping you'd make a more intelligent impression on me this time this time."

She spoke nonchalantly but inwardly she was surprised. Gar looked a lot older. Last time she had seen him he was a scrawny shrimp, that had changed. He was still lithe but not skinny and he had definitely grown a few inches, leaving only about two or three inches below Richard. His hair was shorter and he looked less like he'd been hit by a hurricane. Judging by his reactions, facial expressions, and body language his overbearing and loud personality hadn't shifted much.

Rachel watched as Vic pushed up the obviously shocked boy's mouth back in its closed position forcefully. Their reactions were to be expected, to say the least. Gar was shocked; Kori looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with excitement, and Vic looked stunned. Richard looked amused which didn't surprise her; this wasn't anything new to him, not after last night.

Before Rachel could get out of the way, she was greeted with a bone crushing hug from Kori. She choked slightly from the force.

"Friend!" She cried joyfully, "You are back!"

"He—hello Kori."

"Oh! Am I hurting you?" Kori realized, releasing her promptly, "I apologize, I was overcome by happiness."

Rachel shrugged, indicating that it was fine. Kori smiled brightly and stepped away. Rachel observed quietly to herself that Kori seemed more confident. There was still an air of insecurity around her, but she seemed more comfortable around the group. Her appearance was much more… womanly and she appeared less like a lost and awkward puppy.

"Richard." Rachel said, greeting the boy with a nod.

Richard mimicked the action,

"Rachel."

Kori looked at the two in confusion, probably wondering why they seemed so calm. He had seen her yesterday so it wasn't like this was anything new to him.

"Dude, how are you even here?!" Gar yelled, probably due to confusion and unease.

Rachel gave him a critical stare and put a finger to her lips quickly,

"It's a library, quiet." She replied, "And I'll explain in a minute."

Rachel looked at Vic, who still hadn't said anything. He hadn't changed that much, he never really did. He always seemed tall to her so his height never seemed to change in her eyes, whether or not he did or not. He was still bald and dressed casually. He was as big and burly as he ever had been and she was glad that at least he hadn't changed too much. Sure his face matured but he still looked like Vic.

"Hey," She said, not warmly but not coldly.

"Hey," He smiled, "Good to see you."

"Yeah," Rachel replied, one side of her mouth curving upwards subtly.

"Alright then," Jinx suddenly said abruptly, "We all kinda get where this is going right? Good. So let's get this over with."

Rachel agreed silently. Placing her book in her bag she gestured for them to sit. When the group complied her stomach felt slightly sick. She didn't want them to be involved in this, but she couldn't keep them in the dark about what was going on or what could happen to them. That didn't make it any easier to say out loud. Plus knowing each of them, they would want to help. Jinx, Arella, Rita and Rachel had agreed to keep them out of this. They could be updated, but helping out wasn't optional. It wouldn't be easy with determined people like Richard and Gar, and protective people like Vic and Kori.

"I'm glad someone wants to explain all of this to me." Gar groaned.

"I confess, I also have been feeling 'in the night' in regards to this situation." Kori piped up.

Kori's speech patterns had stayed the same throughout the time apparently.

"Keeping you in the dark as you say Kori, was necessary." Rachel concluded, "Jinx and I will tell you as much as we know but you all have to promise us something."

"What?" Vic asked.

"To keep your traps shut and not get involved." Jinx cut in bluntly.

There was a brief murmur of annoyance and protest from the four, Rachel knew this was going to happen. It was what she dreaded.

"And why not?" Richard said with a level voice but his defiance was blatantly clear.

"Because it's like signing your soul to the devil." Jinx smirked.

Rachel shot Jinx a look but didn't give her the satisfaction of a reply and instead directed her words to Richard,

"It's too dangerous and frankly, none of you can handle it."

Richard scowled,

"What about before?"

Rachel's eyes met his and she gave him a warning look.

"OK what is it that he knows that I don't?" Gar demanded, "Cause you two have been making secret eye contact this entire time and he wasn't a damn bit surprised to see you."

"Nothing."

"Are you doing 'the lying' Rachel?" Kori asked with a worried expression on her face.

Jinx averted her eyes towards Rachel as well,

"Why don't I know about this?"

Vic didn't say anything but by the look he was giving Rachel he was getting impatient.

She really did not need to explain what had gone on, if it had to be said it would have been preferable to have Richard do it. Judging by the look on Richard's face, he wasn't about to be the one to do it.

"Fine, if you insist." Rachel said without inflection, "We stopped a drug shipment last night."

"HUH?!" Everyone cried.

"Library…" Rachel reminded them, "Anyways, I was passing through and caught him in the middle of whatever it is you all were doing."

"Birthday. Richard's." Vic confirmed, "So that's what that call was. You aren't a terrible liar huh Rich?"

Rachel didn't know it was Richard's birthday but she didn't bother acknowledging it, he wouldn't care anyways. Kori's gaze went towards Rachel's hands, she looked troubled. Rachel observed her own hands; they were scabbed and bruised from the previous night. When she glanced at Kori's expression it appeared like she was about to cry. She couldn't figure out why but figured it was none of her business.

"You guys did it on your own?" Gar marveled in disbelief, "Rita was watching something about it on the news this morning. They arrested a ton of people, all of them were found knocked out cold. Dude, you guys need to teach me some of that."

"Man, are we going to get the point or should we just do this another time." Vic asked, "I've been kept out of this for a long time and I want to get some answers now."

"A man after my own heart, I have better things to do right now." Jinx mumbled with her head in her hands. Rachel guessed she was weary of the irrelevant chatter, and Rachel had to agree.

"Fine, as I'm sure you can guess, this involves Trigon." She explained, purposely not referring to him as her father, "It also involves the explosion at Arkham Asylum last month."

"I wondered what that was all about." Vic mused, almost to himself. Gar and the others nodded in agreement. Rachel had forgotten that they were intuitive.

"Well it's a hell of a story so buckle up your seat belts and prepare to be pissed by the end of it." Jinx yawned.

Gar leaned forward.

"At least it doesn't involve Slade this time."

Rachel and Jinx exchanged glances,

"Just listen."

* * *

_One Week Ago:_

" _So, you almost finished recovering that information?" Jinx asked, phone to her ear._

_She was sitting in Trigon's basement. Well it was a basement but it was definitely the largest she had ever been in. It was where everything he did was operated. Confidential files, weapons, explosives, the whole shebang. The amount of technology and equipment around was still a little mind boggling to her. Gizmo had a geek fest when he had first seen it all._

" _Yeah, that snot bucket always wants his crap quickly. I've got it all on a memory drive at my office." Gizmo jeered through the speakers._

" _Don't let Trigon hear you talking like that," Jinx laughed, "I wonder how he'd kill you? Definitely not a clean shot in the head. Maybe he'd torture you in his basement."_

" _Ha! He does that?"_

" _Yeah, how else do you think he gets info from people?"_

_Trigon was not a nice man, there was a cellar at the far end of the underground 'liar' the guy had set up. He used it for torture or whenever someone was keeping things from him, or if he wanted to dispose of a person and their corpse quietly. The basement was of course sound proof. The poor neighbours had no idea. Jinx was just glad that she was past the point where she had to clean the blood stained walls. They had a new guy for that and Jinx hadn't had the pleasure of the chore in almost a year and a half._

" _Fair point, but Trigon isn't here to hear me is he dumb ass." Gizmo replied._

" _Whatever, he wants them by tomorrow, in person."_

" _Yeah, I would too. With the amount of people who got out… I would be pretty uneasy."_

_Jinx smirked,_

" _All those inmates hanging around probably made him feel threatened."_

" _No duh, Trigon's got a monopoly over Gotham and Jump City, you think he wants to share barf brain?"_

_Jinx scowled,_

" _That's exactly what I was just saying."_

_As she said this she heard the door creak open and muffled footstep come down the stairs._

" _I gotta go."_

" _Big man?"_

" _Yup. I'll call you later about the strategies or something."_

" _Looking forward to that…" Gizmo said sarcastically, "Later booger."_

_Jinx hung up without saying goodbye when she saw Trigon approaching her. He was huge, that was for sure. Judging by both his and Arella's heights, Jinx had no idea why Rachel was so short. Trigon had shoulder length greying hair but the dark shade of black was still obvious. His physique was pretty scary, when Jinx first met him she had to admit she questioned her sanity because she was willing going to work for him. Despite their differences, Jinx saw as much of Trigon in Rachel as she did Arella._

" _Hey." Jinx said in a bored voice, she was glad that the guy didn't mind her aloof attitude. She would have been in trouble if he was easily pissed off by dry sarcasm and lack of enthusiasm. Maybe he got used to it with a kid like Rachel._

" _Jinx." Trigon greeted in his usual low and menacing voice that no longer scared her, "Who was that?"_

" _Gizmo, he has all the information on that thingy at Arkham. He's bring it over tomorrow morning."_

" _Good. He's not late on it." Trigon nodded._

_Jinx winced slightly; she recalled the horror stories from other members of the gang. Former employees who didn't meet Trigon's expectations were not treated nicely. They generally were no longer with the world. The worst story was the guy Gizmo replaced; it involved a spork, a can of sardines and a chainsaw. After hearing that, she didn't ask for more details._

" _Yeah, he's not a too bad, except I could do without his potty mouth names." Jinx sighed, staring blankly at her computer screen._

_Trigon didn't respond, he didn't often so that didn't really bother her much._

_A few minutes past as Jinx was analyzing documents and Trigon kinda just stood there._

" _Yes?" Jinx asked in a slightly annoyed voice, but not enough to get him angry._

" _I have someone coming in. He should be here in a moment."_

" _Oh, what's he do?"_

" _He's going to be working with you. He'll be handling any disposing I need done."_

" _Charming."_

_When she said this she heard the door open a second time and a new set of feet making their way down the stairs. Eventually the footsteps quieted and a figure appeared at the edge of the stairs. Jinx narrowed her eyes in an attempt to get an idea of what the man looked like. From what she could tell he was tall and largely built but she couldn't make much out since the only light in the area was on Jinx's desk._

_He walked closer and suddenly Jinx recognized him just fine._

" _Ah Slade, come here and meet Jinx." Trigon said absently, "You two will be equals so I expect you to work things out yourselves."_

_Jinx felt like she was going to throw up, her insides flipped violently. She was looking at the body of a supposed dead man. A dead man whose body had been found among the wreckage of Arkham. The man who she put in prison, the man who tried to kill Trigon's daughter, the man who most definitely wanted to kill her now was standing right in front of her. Not a nice feeling._

_Jinx forced herself to seem indifferent to him, if she showed him she was scared that would give him power over her and she fully intended to be equal, as Trigon said, to this murderer._

" _Yes, nice to meet you Jinx." Slade said in his smooth, yet creepy as hell voice._

" _Don't be silly Mr. Wilson; I can't believe you don't remember me." Jinx replied lazily as she turned her head back to the computer screen. Hopefully it made it seem like she couldn't care less that he was alive and that she wasn't scared in the least. Sure it was the opposite but maybe if she kept telling herself the same thing over and over she'd believe it._

_From the corner of her eye Jinx could see that he stiffened slightly but not too noticeably. Slade never was the type to have one little jab break his cool façade._

" _Ah yes Jinx. How could I forget?"_

" _You didn't, no one forgets this hair." Jinx yawned, trying to keep her hands from shaking. She was successful much to her relief._

_Trigon's brows furrowed at the conversation,_

" _I take it you were a student at his school." He growled._

" _Yes. Jinx was a little bit of a trouble student at my former workplace." Slade said casually, but she knew what he was referring to even if Trigon didn't._

" _I wouldn't expect any less, you'll see for yourself that despite her age she is just as suited to this gang as you."_

" _Aw I'm touched." Jinx replied._

" _I suppose we'll see about that." Slade said, he voice slithering like a snake. Jinx forced herself not to shiver._

_This was a man who apparently cheated death. She couldn't be too careful._

" _Mm, yeah sure." Jinx said absently, hoping to sound as nonchalant as possible. Inside she was asking a million questions about how he did it and what he was planning. She had to call Rita the second she got off work._

" _As you can tell Jinx is a bit aloof. You two shouldn't have any problems right?" Trigon said, that wasn't really a question. He was saying if they have problems that he would have one of them kill the other, or he'd shoot them both._

" _I think we can work together well." Slade said with a smile in his voice._

" _Wait, what happened to Bob then?" Jinx asked. She was referring to the guy whose job Slade seemed to be taking._

" _He met a convenient death." Trigon said simply._

" _Too bad, I actually liked that guy." Jinx sighed. After working for Trigon for a couple years she had gotten used to employees coming and going. Maybe it was a bad thing but it had desensitized her to death and all that. She wasn't fazed by dead bodies and blood on the table._

" _He's extermination was required, I am leaving." Trigon said abruptly. How very Rachel of him, "I'll leave you two to get to know each other._

_Right when he said that Jinx realized that this was a test, one that Trigon wanted her to take. He wanted to see how and if she could handle a man of Slade's caliber. Jinx refused to show weakness now, if she did Slade would think she was an easy kill and Trigon would no longer have any use for her. Playing this out perfectly was suddenly very essential._

_When Trigon was gone Jinx continued with her work, still forcing a neutral face. Slade stayed in his position, which was staring her down like a hawk._

" _Can I help you?"_

" _Not at all, thank you." Slade replied._

" _Aren't you polite as ever?"_

" _Even Arkham can't take my impeccable manners away."_

_Jinx put a hand to her chin in thought,_

" _How interesting, do you say please and thank you when you're slitting throats or do you only save that privilege for the living."_

" _You don't approve of me. I'm not surprised."_

" _Actually I don't give a rat's ass about you Mr. Wilson. We can work just fine together if you don't bother me and don't piss me off." Jinx said, keeping an impassive tone to her voice while staring at her computer screen._

" _Then I hope you'll do the same for me."_

" _Happily."_

_There was an agonizing silence before he approached her; his height seemed to be twice as tall when she was sitting._

_He then said in a menacing voice, too low for the cameras Trigon would be listening to later to pick up, his warning._

" _And don't think that I only remembered your hair. I don't forget easily."_

_Jinx finally turned her head to look into his eyes, she forced herself to hold his gaze without puking ._

" _Aw is poor Mr. Wilson still bitter that a group of teens got him put into an asylum?" Jinx said in a childlike voice while pouting her lips. She spoke again in a more threatening voice, "Grow up Slade. If your memory is so great then I hope you remember that since you were locked up I made my way up in this gang. I'm just as big and bad as you are so I'd watch yourself if I were you."_

_Slade raised an eyebrow and smirked._

" _What happened to your little friends?"_

" _Never were my friends, and people like me grow out of people like them really easily." Jinx lied._

" _I see." He replied, "I suppose you didn't cry for Rachel when she went missing."_

_Jinx really hoped they were talking quiet enough. Trigon was murderous when his daughter was mentioned; Jinx never had said her name in his presence._

" _Well duh, I did get in a fight with her, wasn't that how this whole thing got started?" She responded typing a few notes on the files she was working on._

" _You did save her life." He pointed out._

" _Well it was worth it, I did get rid of you for a while, didn't I?"_

_Slade smiled. Jinx hated it._

" _And now I'm back."_

" _Back and equal to me." Jinx corrected, "Anyways, keep in mind what I said about not bothering me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off for the night. Thanks you."_

_She got up and as she walked by him she wiggled her fingers in a wave in for safe measures. As she got to the base of the stairs she heard him say in a dark voice,_

" _I can't wait to show you all the things Arkham taught me."_

_Jinx swallowed and pretended not to hear him. She continued up the stairs and out of the area. The second she was out of sight Jinx fell to the ground, leaning against a lamppost._

_She felt sick, sick with terror. Slade was back. Back to kill her. Damned man couldn't just stay dead could he? What did this mean exactly? Jinx couldn't say right now, not when her mind felt like it was in shambles. All she knew was that her, and anyone else involved with that sick man's arrest was on the hitman's hitlist._

_Jinx got up, suddenly nauseous. Her stomach lurched and she bent over and threw up. It tasted vile in her mouth but she forced it all out. Her chest hurt from the violent bouts of coughing. When she was finished she whipped her mouth._

_How attractive._

_Not that that mattered a problem had arisen, and she had to do something about it._

_All she knew was that she had to tell Rita. Now._

* * *

"Awe man!" Gar groaned in a childish tone, "That sense of security didn't last long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Richard questioned with his head in his hands.

Gar laughed nervously maybe that wasn't the right thing to be worrying about now. Still, it was annoying. The second they thought they were safe from that creep he decides to resurrect from the dead. Not convenient

"Oops."

"So what does this mean exactly?" Vic asked, ignoring the two.

"It means that all of us probably have a hitman after us." Jinx explained, probably a little too easily considering the situation.

"That's why you came back, yes?" Kori asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded.

"Then should we not do something about it?" Kori continued, "If you, your mother, and Jinx are in danger we must do something to prevent it."

Gar agreed one hundred percent, he had no idea what he was supposed to do about this but he did know that his pregnant mother was also involved. That didn't sit well with him.

"I second that." He said.

Richard and Vic nodded in unison.

"We have to figure out what's going on and stop him." Richard said, determination apparent in his voice.

"Alright there Fred, let's get out of the Mystery Machine and calm down for a minute." Jinx warned, "We just said that isn't an option for you guys."

Gar snickered slightly at the Scooby Doo joke, Rachel shot him a critical look and he smiled sheepishly.

"We never made any promises." Richard said defiantly.

"Yeah, and we can't sit and watch you guys do something when our own lives are at stake." Vic added.

"Um… yeah!" Gar said. He wasn't exactly sure what to say but he figured he may as well let the two know he was just as adamant as the others.

"I do not see logic in us sitting back, waiting for Slade to come to us when we have the chance to come to him." Kori reasoned.

"No." Rachel said firmly, "If you all insist so much on this then we won't even inform you on developments. Perhaps this was a mistake, telling you this much."

Gar scoffed, what was she trying to do? Make them feel bad for wanting to help? Guilt them into backing down? Rachel may have been pretty but that didn't mean he would do whatever she pleased. She was stubborn but he could be too.

"Don't say that Rachel." Vic replied quietly, "Sorry for being so insistent."

Gar rolled his eyes, he never understood why Vic was so passive when it came to some people and assertive when it came to others. He never seemed to want to push Rachel into doing anything, it was like he was walking on eggshells around her or something. It wasn't like she was a ticking time bomb or anything, in fact she could use a little opposition.

"Vic, this is not the time to let your friends do what they want and walk all over you." Richard snapped.

"Hey, I'm not doing that! I'm just respecting their wishes, if they needed our help they'd ask for it."

"Alright then, we'll shut up if you tell us your brilliant plan." Gar reasoned.

Jinx and Rachel looked at each other with strange, unreadable expressions.

"Wait, you guys have a plan right?" He asked.

"Not really." Jinx shrugged, "Playing it by ear, y'know. We figured you'd approve of that Gar. Sounds like you. Sparatic. Unpredicable. That sort of thing."

"Now that I can't accept man, you better let us help." Vic said, suddenly not taking the backseat in the conversation.

Gar pretended not to be slightly offended by that and protested,

"Then you have no reason to try to get us out of the loop. Dude, just let us help."

Rachel looked at him in the eyes, Gar felt his ears go red. Apparently even after two years he was still like a stupid puppy around her. At least he realized it now.

"If you can come up with a tangible and sensible plan then you can help." Rachel said, "But judging by your mental capacity I doubt we'll get to that point."

"Hey…"

"Meh, she has a fair point." Jinx said, picking at her nail polish, "None of you really understand all this stuff. Don't look at me like that Dick Grayson, even you haven't been part of a gang. Mini Trigon here and I have."

Rachel shot Jinx a glare.

"Sorry, after working with him for a while you start to see the similarities…" Jinx replied carefully.

Gar winced at the look on Rachel's face, it was murderous.

"That being one of them." Jinx said, referring to the expression.

He looked at the two worriedly, they may have been on the same side but hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. Plus they did have a history. That did not help.

"Alright then!" Gar cut in loudly and abruptly, "Let's just agree that if we have a good plan before you two then you have to let us help."

Rachel still looked displeased but she nodded.

"Then I'm off." Jinx said getting up quickly, "Little miss touchy here probably wants be gone."

"Thank you for your consideration." Rachel replied sarcastically, "Leave."

Jinx shot her a fake smile,

"Let me know any of the stupid ideas you guys come up with OK?" She said before leaving, "I need something to make me laugh. I am working with Trigon and Slade after all."

Rachel's purple eyes followed her as she walked off.

"Well that was fun." Vic muttered banging his forehead against the table.

"Well she's your girlfriend." Richard replied simply.

Rachel her eyebrows raised in surprise, maybe she didn't know Richard was joking. Gar would clear that up with her later.

Vic, head still on the desk lifted his hand up and flipped Richard the bird.

"I was talking about Slade being after our asses man."

"Perhaps we should start the brainstorming on what we shall do to dissolve this problem." Kori suggested index finger in the air.

"You all can do that on your own, I have to head back." Rachel announced in her usual tone of voice.

"Where are you staying?"

"Arella and I are planning on motel hopping." She explained, "Every week or so we'll stay at a new place."

Gar felt bad for her, he knew the feeling of not having a home and going from place to place. Foster homes tended to be like that a lot of the time. The feeling of not belonging or having a place to go back to was lonely and made him feel aimless.

"You could stay with any of us." He offered.

Kori chimed in eagerly,

"Oh yes, I do have an extra bed should you wish to stay in my apartment."

Rachel shook her head,

"Too obvious. You all would be the first place Slade or Trigon would look if they suspected I was here alive."

"Did you need a ride back then?" Vic asked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I guess so then…"

Gar couldn't help but feel the awkwardness of the entire situation weighing down on the group of them. It had been there the whole time but it was becoming more and more obvious. When he first realized who she was he knew that his feelings towards her hadn't changed, or rather they had been resurfaced after two years. Still, things weren't the same. She didn't want their help, and no one knew how to react to each other.

"We better go too." Richard agreed, "I have to talk to Kori about something."

His girlfriend nodded, Gar couldn't exactly tell what the girl was thinking, all he could tell was that she seemed upset but relieved. Maybe it had to do with their bickering earlier.

Kori wrapped Rachel in a second hug,

"It truly is lovely to see you friend. I am most happy to have you back."

Rachel nodded to acknowledge the girl,

"Good to see you too, I guess I'll see you later."

"I should like that very much!"

Rachel and Richard exchanged knowing glances before he and Kori departed as well.

"I'm assuming those two are…" Rachel began.

"Annoying love sick puppies?" Gar asked.

"Yup." Vic confirmed, "Not too much today though."

"I wondered at their behaviour." Rachel mused; quiet enough for it to be only intended for her, "I suppose it's partly my fault."

Vic and Gar looked at each other; both friends were equally confused at her statement.

"Uh… why?" Gar asked weakly.

Rachel picked up the book she had been reading before and began again,

"Because Kori never liked Richard's violent tendencies," Rachel explained deadpan and then lifted up one of her injured hands, "I'm guessing she saw his knuckles. After I spoke with him last night he implied he no longer fought in the way he used to."

"She was the one who influenced him the most to stop, along with Bruce." Vic realized.

"C'mon dude, do you really think that he stopped. Richard is addicted to trouble like I am video games." Gar pointed out.

"Why do you think I got him to help me last night?"

Gar and the two talked for a few more minutes, Rachel didn't contribute much to the conversation but that wasn't really anything new. She half listened and read her book. If any questions were directed at her she would look up and give a short answer. Gar wasn't sure if he noticed a change in her or not. Maybe it was just him being dumb but she seemed much more unsure and uncomfortable rather than cold. Sure she was cold but not like the way she was before. He was probably assuming too much though, he had been wrong many, many times before.

"I think I'll pull up the car." Vic decided, "I should probably open up the shop today, at least for the afternoon."

"Sorry for inconveniencing you." Rachel apologized, shutting her book and getting up, "I'll just sign this book out and be right there."

"Dude, you have a library card?"

"Under a different name. You think I'd register under the name of someone who is missing, presumed dead? It's Emma if we're ever in public."

Gar and Vic looked at her and then each other deciding that the name didn't suit her. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you need a ride Gar?" Vic asked, "The T-car carries up to six."

Gar nodded and Vic made his way out of the library to grab the car. Gar followed Rachel to the check out and watched her quietly.

"You're quiet." She observed.

"'The Portrait of Dorian Gray'." He read the cover of the book, "Any good?"

"Above your IQ level." Rachel said simply taking the book from the librarian, thanking her, and heading towards the entrance.

"You seem to forget that I am getting a degree." He boasted, puffing out his chest.

"I question the standards of post-secondary education."

Gar grinned playfully,

"You haven't changed much."

"And you have?"

"Not really."

The two stood at the front doors waiting for Vic to pull up. Gar looked over at the girl next to him. He was wrong, she had changed, not in a bad way though. Seemed natural.

"Loving the hair Rae."

It was true, though he missed her long hair, the length she currently had suited her. Maybe he was just being weird, using her hair as a conversation starter but it kinda just slipped out.

"I love when people pronounce my name correctly."

"It's kind of cute pulled up like that." He teased as he played with the end of her ponytail.

"Please stop commenting on my hair. Is it really relevant when yours leaves much to be desired?" She said turning to face him so he could no longer reach her head.

"Ouch, you cut me deep Rae, you cut me real deep."

There was silence for a few seconds before Rachel asked,

"Is Victor really dating Jinx?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Jinx doesn't want the D, Vic wishes she did."

"Mature Gar, if I wanted childish innuendos I would have asked. Are you sure you aren't still in middle school."

"You missed me."

"You are delusional."

"We missed you."

A hint of a smile crossed her face ever so slightly,

"Thanks for saying that, but you all moved on. It's normal."

Gar wondered if that was what was troubling her. If it was it was he felt bad for her.

"Remember when you agreed to be my friend?"

Rachel frowned but nodded, probably wondering where he was going with this.

"Well I don't forget about friends."

"You are an idiot."

"I know, but in this case I'm glad I am."

* * *

Vic had just dropped off Gar. Rachel was still in the car. Now that they were alone he wasn't exactly sure what to say to her. She was his oldest friend, but he hadn't spent much time with her in the last few years, and not even including the ones she had been away for.

"So, what's Canada like?" He asked absently.

"You would ask something like that." Rachel mumbled to herself then directed her words to him saying, "It was quiet, I didn't live in a big area."

"So you enjoyed it?"

"I had peace for once in my life, so I suppose I did."

Vic looked at his friend, she seemed to be just as unsure as he was. Her body language said she was by the way she seemed to be slowly curling into herself and staring intently at the car mats.

"How did you find your mom to be?"

"Not much different, people don't really change do they?" Rachel said with her eyes on the road.

Vic wasn't too sure about that, he had seen plenty of people change before. His dad for one. When he mentioned this to his friend she rejected the idea,

"Think what you want but people can try and change, maybe it really seems like they have, but inside they are the same as they always have been. There isn't any changing that."

"Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Vic observed.

"Depends, in your case I'm glad you won't."

Vic grinned,

"Awe Rae, I missed you too."

"I never said I did."

"Yeah, yeah, you did."

"Shut up."

Vic laughed to himself. Maybe she was right in one sense, some things didn't change. She would always be his friend and he was glad of that.

"You've kept yourself busy though." Rachel remarked, "Rita mentioned you a lot."

"Yup, opened a garage, taking a few classes online, that kind of thing."

Rachel smirked slightly,

"You always talked about cars in kindergarten. You wouldn't shut up about them if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, I remember every eye roll you directed at me."

It was nice, remembering years past when things were simpler. Sometimes he thought about what it would be like to go back but that wasn't something Vic did. He went forward even when it was hard to. Still he had to admit he did love kindergarten.

"Do you want to see the garage sometime?" Vic asked.

"If I have time," She replied, "I have a lot to take care of."

"Understandable."

"Jinx works for you right?"

Vic shook his head in confirmation.

"Does she mention anything about Trigon?"

Vic jerked his head over at her, Rachel wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Not really, why?"

"Because I'm trying to take him down obviously."

"She only mentioned that he hasn't replaced anyone as his second in command since you left. Something about the explosion and nothing much else."

Rachel didn't reply.

"Do you miss him?" He asked.

The girl whipped her head around to face him, eyes flashing,

"What?!"

Vic flinched, he was taken aback. He hadn't seen her like that since Jinx had picked a fight with her in the high school parking lot years back. Vic had forgotten that when Rachel was mad, she could be murderous. The last thing he wanted to do was to push her too far or force her away.

Rachel stared at him dead in the eyes and continued,

"I don't need your pity, or your questions, or any of you helping me. Particularly if you are going to try and connect me with Trigon. First Jinx, now you. What the hell is it with all of you trying to make it out like I feel something for him, or that we are similar because of my unfortunate ties to him. Try and humanize Trigon all you want, but he is a lying, snivelling, murdering piece of shit and I would not hesitate in blowing his brains out or anyone else's like him. He may be the man who helped give me life, but he is not my father."

Vic pulled the car over and stared at the steering wheel. Rachel was unnerving when she was like this, and he hated seeing that side of her. When he finally mustered up the courage to look at her she had her head in her hands, they obscured her face and made her appear helpless. He regretted the question instantly. If he spoke he risked angering her further but he had to.

"Sorry."

She hesitated for a moment and muttered into the palms of her hands.

"Me too."

They didn't speak for a few minutes; they just listened to the silent hum of the car.

"Jinx is wrong y'know." He finally said.

"Specify please, she is often wrong."

"You aren't like Trigon."

Rachel lifted her face out of her hands and looked at him, at first her gaze appeared stony, but when Vic looked carefully enough her expression was sad.

"How can you be so sure?"

* * *

Richard sat in his office at Wayne Manor. It was late night and he was alone in the house. Alfred didn't count; he was like an extension of the house. A lot had happened today, he and Kori had a substantial argument, he found out that one of the men who plotted to kill his family was alive, and then he and Kori made up.

It wasn't making up per say, she cried and apologized and he followed in suit minus the crying. Their issues were far from over though. He had been hurt that she hadn't trusted him. They'd work through it, they always did. That wasn't important now, he had other things on his mind.

Bruce was out again. Richard had no idea what he did on nights like this, he was known for being the type to get around but sometimes Richard wondered if that was true. All Richard did know was that Bruce was gone most nights and that left Richard to his own devices.

Which at this moment was convenient. He didn't need Bruce asking too many questions right now.

A sleeping beast had been awakened inside of Richard today, one he had thought had been buried years ago. Apparently not.

He was angry, he was furious, and he was determined to come up with some way to take down the people who killed his parents.

He wanted justice and he wanted vengeance. Richard generally got what he wanted.

* * *

 _Cause I still don't know how to act_  
Don't know what to say  
Still wear the scars like it was yesterday  
But you're long gone and moved on

_-The Script (Long Gone and Moved On)_


	7. Comical Plans & Shots Aimed

_Let's rearrange_   
_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_   
_Just say that we agree and then never change_   
_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

* * *

It had been about a week since Rachel had spoken with the others at the library. It had been a fairly uncomfortable ordeal to say the least but it was done and she was grateful for that. That didn't mean she didn't regret telling them, she had been bombarded with plans created by the stupidity of their heads. They really were terrible, she had shown a couple of the ones they had sent her on her phone to Jinx and the pink haired girl had belly laughed over a few from Gar and Kori. It was troublesome but Rachel supposed it couldn't really be helped. She couldn't change the fact that she had told them so she wouldn't shut them down, that would only lead to more questions.

While the others made up absurd plans she and Arella actually considered ones they could use. They had gone through everything but nothing seemed probable. How did you take down a man who was all powerful? Rachel couldn't get in from the inside, he knew who she was. Despite Jinx's position in the gang she still couldn't take out the gang on her own accord just by herself. How else did you do it? Sneak in? And do what? They didn't know anything about Trigon's plans at the moment. Besides, the organization was too big to take down in one sneak in. They didn't have enough information to do anything else anyways. All Rachel could do was wait.

She sat on the bed in the current motel they were staying in. Arella was sleeping on the sofa, it was still pretty early in the morning and Rachel hadn't bothered changing out of her pajamas. A lot was on her mind so she couldn't sleep. Sighing, she rested her head on one of her knees. She wanted to be patient, really she was being just that, but she was still put off by the knowledge that this was going to take longer than expected. Sure it wasn't ever going to work over night but at the rate everything was developing at this could be more than a year of working.

Her phone suddenly buzzed, Rachel checked the caller ID.

Gar.

Rachel's brow furrowed distastefully. It was too early for his uncontrollable babbling. It was almost enough to convince her not to pick up but it was obvious he would keep calling.

"It is six thirty in the morning Gar, this better be good." She muttered, her voice cracked from lack of use.

"Ehehehee!" He snickered from the other end, "So I'm here with Vic in front of the motel you're at."

"What?" She demanded quietly trying not to wake her mother, "How do you even know where we are?"

"Vic tracked your phone." He revealed proudly, "Aren't we awesome?"

"He can do that?" She groaned groggily, "And why, may I ask, did you decide to come find me at this hour?"

"Because we are taking you out for breakfast, that's why." Gar laughed, "C'mon, it'll be eggcelent."

Rachel put her hand to her forehead; apparently he hadn't grown out of his jokes quite yet.

"Sorry you were bacon for it." He jabbed.

"Fine." She agreed, "Only if you stop with the puns."

"Deal!"

"I told you a long time ago I don't make deals."

"Well it looks like you just did."

Rachel hung up. She really did not want to do this. This was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

"Hey Rae, nice outfit." Gar commented cheekily from the passenger seat.

She wore jeans and a thin knit sweater and black converse. Not exactly couture.

"You're hilarious Gar."

"Just sayin'"

"C'mon kid, leave her alone or she might kill you." Vic warned keeping his eyes on the road.

"Seriously?"

"With a machete." Rachel confirmed grimly.

"And a weed whacker." Vic replied.

"In the middle of the night."

"Dressed as Santa Claus."

Gar looked visibly disturbed, Rachel forced herself not crack to smile. He paused a moment before asking,

"Wait are we talking fat, red, and jolly Santa or cute, sleek, and sexy. 'Cause there's a difference."

Vic sputtered out a laugh. Rachel cocked an eyebrow. How charming.

She leaned forward onto the back of Gar seat and deadpanned,

"Which ever scares you more."

His ears turned bright red before his cheeks follow in suit. Rachel smirked triumphantly.

"Sorry bud but she won that one."

"Damn." Gar mumbled.

* * *

The three of them sat at a booth at some random diner Rachel had never heard of. Gar was looking at Vic's meat heavy meal in disgust and Vic stared at his meatless meal with a similar expression.

"That is sickening." They each said at the same time.

Rachel glanced at her green tea awkwardly. Why was she always dragged into their loud and eventful shenanigans? A week back and it seemed like that hadn't changed at all.

"How can you eat animals like that? Don't you feel sick knowing they were alive?!"

"How can you eat so many plants? Are you a rabbit?"

"You'd eat me if I was!"

"Say that again!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. Really? They were doing that? Then again what was she expecting? A calm, mature conversation? Hardly.

"Sorry to barge in on your little argument but if you decided to come and tell me more of your ideas I think I'll just make my way back." Rachel said in a voice without inflection as she sipped her tea.

"Aw come on please?" Gar begged.

"I'm not sure whether to be surprised or not that Gar roped _you_ into this."

"Well I don't always agree with you." Vic pointed out, Rachel rolled her eyes at that, "Besides he has the right idea, you don't want to go into this alone. You're only one person."

Rachel gave him a look of disbelief,

"Can we talk about something else instead, or rather you two talk and I'll pretend to listen."

"But I have so many ideas!" Gar protested, stuffing his face with his breakfast.

"You are spitting food all over me and I do not appreciate it." Rachel said, fairly disgusted, "I cannot believe you two."

"Look I'm just going to blurt it out OK? I can't keep it in much longer."

Rachel sipped her drink quietly,

"As I said, I'll pretend to listen."

"Hey, hey, hey," Vic cut in, "At least listen."

"Do you know what he's about to say?"

"No."

"Then it can hardly be sensible."

"Raeeeeee." Gar whined, "Don't be so mean, I'm just trying to help you out."

"Two syllables. Rae-chel." She sounded the word out for him.

Rachel frowned, he meant well and she wouldn't deny it but she couldn't have any more blood on her hands. She'd never killed but people had been killed because of her and him and the others would not be added to that list. Getting them more involved than they already were couldn't be a smart course of action.

"Don't mistake me, I am not ungrateful, I just don't want you involved in this."

"Still, just give this one idea a thought OK?" Gar said, batting his eyes in a way that was probably supposed to be sweet or comical.

"Fine."

Vic looked at Gar doubtfully, then back at Rachel.

Gar turned around on his chair and reached into the bag he brought. He rummaged around a few moments tossing a load of who knows what out before pulling something rec

Rachel and Vic stared, both curious and both unsure as to what he was getting at.

Gar flipped over to face them quickly and slammed something on the table causing the drinks to splatter.

"Hey careful man!" Vic cried.

Rachel looked at what Gar put on the table. It appeared to be a thin book of some sort and she couldn't tell what it was since his palm concealed the cover.

"Here." He said firmly.

"Move your hand."

Gar obeyed and Rachel tilted her head in confusion.

"Usually I get you, but I am confused as hell right now." Vic said scratching his head.

"It's a Spiderman comic." She deadpanned.

Gar wagged his eyebrows,

"Exactly."

The three of them exchanged glances until Rachel understood what he was getting at. He couldn't mean…

"Dude… you seriously aren't saying…" Vic said slowly.

"I think you know what I'm saying."

Rachel looked at him firmly,

"No."

Gar smirked.

* * *

Rachel sat next to Vic in the car. Vic was driving quite a bit above the speed limit on the way to his garage. Gar was in the back trying to defend his absolutely absurd idea. She had to pretend he wasn't breathing down her neck as she was on the phone with Jinx.

"He just handed you a Spiderman comic and left it at that." Jinx demanded, "What is that supposed imply?"

"Exactly what you think it does." Rachel confirmed, "We're headed your way now. Please talk him out of this."

"You gotta admit the kid thinks big, we need that."

"Like hell."

"Fine, but I'm still hearing him out. He won't let it go if we don't."

"Do not tell Richard about this."

"What does this have to do with Richard?"

"Nothing, just don't tell him."

"Whatever, see you there."

* * *

By the time Vic arrived at his garage Jinx was waiting for them. Vic still wasn't sure what to think about this whole thing. Sure Rachel needed help but this idea was not exactly reasonable. It was cool in movies and games but real life called for some sort of realism. Vic got out of the car and shut his door. Rachel dragged Gar out by his collar despite his protests.

"Rachel what is all of this supposed to accomplish?" Vic asked as he led them to the back entrance and unlocked the door, "I mean the idea is stupid but it's not like it's a big deal right?"

Rachel didn't respond but sent a glare his way.

"I agree with the big man, this seems extreme." Gar replied.

"Exactly if you are willing to suggest something like this then I want none of you part of it." Rachel snapped.

Vic understood now. She wanted to nip this thing in the butt before they got hurt, not because Gar was obnoxious (not that that wasn't true) but because she cared. In her own way of course. At least that's what he hoped this was all about, if it wasn't then they were all screwed.

They walked inside, Rachel still dragging Gar and were met by Jinx. She was sitting in the kitchen with two unexpected guests. They seemed to be casually having coffee as if nothing was wrong. Vic gulped, this wouldn't be good. He sent a hard look towards Jinx who shrugged nonchalantly.

"What are they doing here?" Rachel demanded.

"Nice to see you too." Richard muttered as Kori waved happily towards the displeased girl.

"I called them over, they were in town and I thought they had the right to know." Jinx said simply, looking at Rachel, daring her to challenge her statement.

"I specifically told you…"

"And I specifically didn't listen, come on you should know me by now."

"Apparently not enough." Rachel scowled.

"Rachel, calm down. Jinx, shut up." Vic sighed exasperatedly, "It is too early to be fighting and I have a headache from lack of coffee."

The two girls sent him a glare but kept quiet. Good.

"So what's this all about then?" Richard asked.

His question was answered with stares sent Gar's direction.

Gar looked uncomfortable, Vic suddenly felt like he needed to protect his friend. He didn't always agree with him but the kid was important to him and he didn't like people ganging up on him. Gar's brain wasn't the quickest in situations like this so he needed all the help he could get.

"Lay off you guys, let's all calm down a minute OK? I'll make some coffee and we'll talk about this like adults."

Gar and Jinx snickered,

"What?"

"Dude, I've seen you play video games."

"Very adult like." Jinx said sarcastically.

Vic rolled his eyes,

"Whatever."

* * *

"So Garfield wishes to become this 'Spiderman', yes?" Kori asked in confusion.

"Kinda," Gar replied, "More like do what he did. He fought the bad guys."

Vic looked at Rachel in worry, this didn't seem like a good idea. What experience did they have? Sure Jinx, Rachel, and Richard would be fine but him and the other two… not so much. This was a plan that was asking for dead bodies. Rachel didn't meet Vic's eyes she just had an overall disapproving look pasted on her face.

"This is pointless." She deadpanned, "Can someone please tell him that."

"Gotta agree with the lady on this one," Vic said apologetically, "We'd get killed out there."

Gar's posture sagged, obviously he was discouraged that his best friend disagreed but what was Vic supposed to do? Encourage something like this?

"My concern involves the law." Kori pipped up innocently, as if not wanting to stir the pot any further, "Is what you are speaking of legal?"

"Being a vigilante? Yeah." Vic confirmed.

"Then how can it be a good course of action?" She asked.

Simple. It wasn't. The girl had a point, and a damn good one at that.

"Isn't there that guy who kinda does something similar in Gotham?" Richard pointed out, "What was his name?"

"Newspapers seem to have dubbed him, 'The Batman'. Can't remember why." Jinx replied casually, "He causes trouble for Trigon occasionally but he seems to deal with those crazies in the loony bin more than gangs. If you ask me that guy belongs in the crazy house with the people he fights."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Rachel traced the rim of her cup grimly. The others weren't sure what to say.

"Look Gar," Jinx yawned, "Your idea is interesting but you better have some sort of plan behind dressing up in spandex and playing super hero."

"I do!" Gar protested, "You guys really do think little of me huh?"

"Actually I think this idea might work." Richard said casually.

Rachel rolled her eyes,

"This is why I didn't want him to hear about this."

"Why not?" Kori inquired,

"Because your boyfriend is addicted to trouble and would jump at the chance to fight Slade or Trigon. Vendettas are powerful things." Rachel replied.

Vic had forgotten that Trigon, Slade, and some other guy had been involved in the killing of his parents. That just made this idea that much more risky. Richard may have appeared to have mellowed down over the last couple years, but apparently Rachel wasn't fooled.

Kori nodded sadly. Vic was surprised she agreed so quickly. Rachel was right though, no matter how much trust they had in Richard they could never fully leave him to his own devices like that.

"Seriously? I meant that if we could manage it could be a good way of taking down some of the crime while getting closer to Trigon and Slade." Richard explained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dick has a point here." Jinx admitted, "If you guys could manage it that is. I mean, what other options are there? The law hasn't been much of a help to anyone."

"Really though," Vic cut in, "What are we supposed to do, just walk in the middle of a crime and be all, 'In the name of the moon, I'll punish you,' then kick ass? Seems a little unplanned."

"At least someone has some sense," Rachel muttered, "Despite the childish reference."

"I am inclined to agree with Vic. Most of us cannot fight." Kori said worriedly.

"Look, if we just put on a couple masks, had Rae and Richard teach us, and gave it a shot it might do some good." Gar reasoned.

"I'm going to agree with Gar for the first time in my life," Jinx nodded, "But you can leave me out of this."

"Why?" Vic asked.

"Because I have Slade and Trigon breathing down my neck. Besides, I'm not really the hero type anyways."

Vic hated when she said things like that, Jinx always was putting herself lower than she was. He didn't understand where she got the idea that she a bad person. Yeah, she was sharp tongued and wasn't exactly a saint but he would never pin her down as a criminal and she seemed determined to condemn herself to that label.

"Have you all forgotten that Trigon and Slade, not to mention all of Jump City and Gotham's underground will recognize me?" Rachel said, slamming her mug on the table causing Kori and Gar to jump, "Rachel Roth and Raven are dead remember?"

"Disguises… isn't that common knowledge?" Gar sighed.

"Trigon as well as many others know how I fight regardless of whether my face is covered."

"He can bring it on. If he comes after you then you can take him down then and there."

Rachel's frown deepened. This wasn't going well.

"So where does everyone stand?" Richard asked, "I'm definitely up for it."

Jinx and Gar nodded.

"Against," Vic admitted, "Sorry."

Rachel and Kori sided with him.

"You three can get yourselves killed by all means, but don't get me involved." Rachel said abruptly, getting up and leaving the kitchen, "This is idiotic and suicidal."

Gar scowled and followed her with his eyes as she walked out of the room. As Vic noticed the look in his friend's eyes he knew what the kid was about to do.

"Gar… no." Vic warned, but Gar got up anyways and stomped after her.

* * *

"Wait a minute Rachel!" Gar called out.

Rachel turned around before she opened the back door.

Gar was angry, he just didn't get why she had to be so rude when he was only trying to help. He understood disagreeing, really he did, but openly acting the way she did wasn't fair.

She stared at him blankly with no expression, but he could see the annoyance in her body language which only made him the more upset. Gar knew he was annoying and sometimes a little off putting but he hated it when his friends would openly finding him obnoxious when he was genuinely trying to help.

"What?"

"Why are you so against this?" He questioned, "We're only trying to help."

"I didn't ask for it."

"Are you saying that you don't think we could do it right?" He asked stepping closer to her, Gar heard the other four walk into the hallway and begin to watch from the sidelines.

"Gar, drop it." Vic cut in.

"Shut up," He growled, he didn't need Vic to be the mediator, he didn't want spectators period, "Why do you think that? What do you take us for anyways?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow calmly, which only furthered his frustration, why wasn't she fighting back? Why did he have to look like the crazy one here? He wished she would just get mad, yell at him, anything.

"People who don't have a clue."

Gar clenched his teeth,

"We could handle it." He insisted, "You really hold us up high in that perfect little head of yours, huh?"

Rachel frowned deeply and her eyes darkened,

"You could handle it?" She scoffed, "Your jokes are terrible Logan."

Rachel paused a moment then quickly opened and reached into the drawer of a small table next to her,

"Ah!" Jinx protested reaching her hand out to stop Rachel but it was in vain.

Rachel pulled out a small hand gun and swiftly pulled back the slide and pointed it at Gar's forehead.

Kori screamed.

"Jinx!" Vic said harshly, "I thought I said no guns here!"

"Oops…"

Gar's eyes widened. What on earth was she doing? Maybe he shouldn't have been so pushy but that hardly deserve a bullet through his skull, this kind of thing only happened in video games. Rachel's eyes were intent on his face and the look she was giving him was anything but comforting.

"So I shove a gun in your face, what do you do? How do you handle it Logan?" Rachel deadpanned.

"What are you trying to prove?" He said begrudgingly, "Because doing something this stupid isn't proving anything to me."

Having a gun pointed at him point black was not something he enjoyed.

"What. Do. You. Do?"

Gar fumbled over his words,

"Well…um…I would…"

"Don't tell me," Rachel said coldly, "Show me."

He swallowed slowly. He had no idea what she was about to do, he knew how to take a gun from someone but Rachel was always full of surprises.

"Leave him alone Rach." Jinx yawned as she leaned against the wall, "He's right, what are you trying to prove?"

Rachel ignored Jinx and stared Gar dead in the eyes,

"Show me."

Gar had barely reached forwards to grab the gun when Rachel snatched his wrist twisted him backwards, wrapped one arm around his neck aggressively, and pointed the gun at his temples. He grunted at the sudden force, pain shot up his arm as she held him in the less than comfortable position. Kori yelped, but Rachel ignored her protests. Gar grabbed her thin arms to attempt to pry them off. Her grip however, was too strong.

"Bang."

She released him harshly.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Gar shouted as he coughed. His ears burned with embarrassment. The fact that she had singled him out specifically to humiliate him… well needless to say his was pissed to high heaven, "I try to help you out and you point a gun in my face."

Rachel pulled the slide back and tossed it over to Jinx.

"Thanks." The pink haired girl muttered uncertainly, receiving an uncharacteristic glare from Vic.

"Well?" Gar prodded in anger.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

Gar took a step forward so his face was only a few inches from hers. He could feel anger bubbling up in him like a hot fire, or a kettle about to boil over,

"Actually, yeah."

Rachel sighed,

"Right now I can think of twenty one ways I could kill you. Some of the monsters you want your _best friends_ to fight could think of more, and the difference between them and me is that they wouldn't hesitate in _actually_ pulling the trigger. You told me two years ago that we were friends and I refuse to put _my_ friends in that position."

Gar took a step back, shocked.

"I'm going." She said quietly, all of the fire left her eyes leaving them cold and almost sad.

She turned around and left through the back door.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Gar didn't bother turning around to face the others; he simply stared at the door.

"I did not realize that she considered us to be friends." Kori said from behind, "Perhaps we should go after her."

"There's a lot about her that we don't know I guess." Richard replied, "And let her be, she needs time I guess."

Gar heard the two make their way out of the hallway.

"Seriously?" Vic groaned, "I told you guns stay out of here."

"Uhhh… I forgot?"

"Like hell you forgot."

The two left arguing leaving Gar alone.

He was torn. Torn between wanted to be mad and wanted to be ashamed. He wasn't good with feelings; he didn't understand how people like Kori and Rachel understood that sort of thing. He always knew how he felt but never anyone else, now he had had possibly made a friend feel alienated. Still she had singled him out and embarrassed him and that seemed hardly fair play.

"Man, what am I supposed to do?"

It was times like this where Gar wished he wasn't such a dumbass.

* * *

Gar sat on the couch reading one of his textbooks for class but his heart wasn't really in it. Usually he loved school, sure he didn't really feel the same about it when he was in high school but once he got into uni he was much more motivated. Not tonight though.

It had been about two days since Rachel had stormed out on them. No one had spoken to her since then. Gar had spoken with Rita about it, sadly she agreed with Rachel in regards to his idea. Mostly because she didn't want him straining himself.

He wasn't stupid; he knew that eventually he would be dead. Everyone died right, he'd just be a little earlier than his friends. If he suddenly decided to strain himself in the way he was suggesting it would probably end his life a lot quicker than he had expected to. His doctors explicitly said to lay low for his last days and it would be less painful and a lot less quick so Gar didn't understand why he posed this plan in the first place. Then again, it didn't really matter. It wasn't him who mattered in this situation, it was his friends. Rachel was right about that. He truly understood that he and the others could get hurt and he wasn't going to force them but if they didn't do anything they were technically just waiting for Slade to kill them.

Gar hated feeling trapped and Slade wasn't about to make him feel like an animal.

He heard the doorbell ring through the house.

"Hey Mom, are we expecting someone or something?" Gar called.

"Yeah, do you mind grabbing to door for me Gar? I'll be right down." Rita replied from upstairs.

Gar got up from the couch, threw his textbook down and went to the door. He opened the door, expecting some colleague of Rita's to be standing there, it was in fact the complete opposite.

The door revealed two women standing on his porch. Rachel, and someone he'd never met before. She looked a lot like Rachel, only older, with long hair, and a more angular face structure. He guessed that was her mom, she looked young for a mom of a twenty year old, she didn't look a day over forty.

"Um… hi." He smiled with uncertainty, "You can uh… come in I guess."

Arella returned his grin warmly and Rachel didn't show any sign of greeting.

"Hello, you must be Garfield." Arella said shaking his hand firmly, "I'm Arella, Rachel's mom. It's so great to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Rita."

Gar laughed nervously, she seemed nice enough but he was so awkward around adults. He hoped she didn't notice too much.

The two made their way into the house and Gar led them into the living room. Rachel had yet to acknowledge him or say a word which didn't really help the atmosphere. Arella politely spoke with him but he never knew what to say.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ah hello! Nice to see you both again." Rita greeted as she walked into the room rubbing her pregnant belly

They exchanged greetings, gabbing about the baby but Gar wanted nothing more than to leave right away. His last exchange with Rachel made things more uncomfortable and he felt like he didn't really belong in this conversation.

Gar got up abruptly,

"Well, I'm going to leave you guys to it. I'll be upstairs." He said getting up.

Arella shot a look towards Rachel and she nodded.

"I'll go with you." Rachel replied, sounding like she'd rather be eaten by a pack of lions than go with him.

"O…kay?"

Rita grinned, and Gar didn't like the look in her eyes. It was the look of a mom who wanted grandchildren, for heaven's sake she was just about to have her own child and she was already trying to get him hitched. He shouldn't have mentioned his crush on her when they first met.

Rachel walked passed him, still not looking at his face and as she went by. Gar made an uncomfortable face but followed her anyways.

They made their way upstairs to Gar's room.

"Leave the door open you two!" Rita called up playfully.

Gar just about died. He was really regretting telling her now.

"Ignore her." Rachel replied simply, "If you can dish jokes, you should be able to take them."

"Glad to see you're talking to me." Gar muttered begrudgingly as he sat on the floor of his room. He was silently thankful that Rita had forced him to give it a slight clean the other day. It was by no means neat but it was a hell of a lot better than before.

Rachel gave him a cryptic look that he couldn't seem to decipher and leaned against his closet door. Gar ruffled his hair, at a loss as to what he should say.

"Your mom seems nice." Gar mumbled offhandedly as he stared at one of the many posters plastered on his green walls.

Rachel shrugged,

"She's alright."

"Why are you two here anyways?" He asked, then corrected himself, "Oh right, you don't want us involved so forget I asked."

"Bitter aren't we?" Rachel mused, "We're actually here to convince your mom."

"Of what?" Then he realized and whipped his head around to face her, "Seriously?! You agree with me now?!"

Rachel looked away, her face slightly colored,

"It's not like that." She insisted indignantly, "Arella and I talked it over and decided that we should give you guys a chance. It had nothing to do with you."

"By chance you mean…"

"You have a month. One month, to have somewhat credible skills to back Richard and I up. He and I will train you, Vic, and Kori but none of you are doing anything on your own. We aren't going to be vigilantes either, we fight to get close to Trigon and Slade. That means no getting caught, no press, no killing, and absolutely no spandex outfits. We conceal our faces, but no superhero garb."

"Wow, never thought you'd be the type to swallow your pride."

"I'm not going to apologize just so you know." Rachel informed him.

"If you did I'd wonder if you were really Rachel and not some robot copy."

"I've been on edge lately, I can't promise something like that won't happen again."

"Hey, no worries." Gar grinned, suddenly forgetting any resentment he had towards the girl (she had that effect on him), "I swear though, when I suggested it I didn't think of it specifically to put my friends in danger."

"You didn't think? How fitting." Rachel said, still not looking in his general direction.

"Hey…" He grumbled, narrowing his eyes before noticing the small smile gracing her face, then instead of biting back he got up and walked towards her. Gar stared at her face a moment, silently remarking how pretty it was, then tilted his head closer to hers with a cheeky smile spread on his face.

Rachel didn't turn her head to face him but her violet eyes moved to look at him,

"What?"

"I'm just glad that you still think of us as friends."

Rachel scoffed,

"I said we were so why would I think otherwise, besides I don't break promises."

Gar stepped back and crossed his arms smirking.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Rachel deadpanned.

"I hope so."

* * *

Rachel and Arella were leaving. She was glad that she had cleared things up with Gar but she highly doubted that they would be ready training wise in a month. Not with what she had to teach them, but she promised to give it a shot.

Other than making up with Gar her trip to his house wasn't completely pointless.

As she had been leaving Gar's room she knocked over a large book. It had been a photo album. A picture had fallen out and as Rachel picked it up she noticed a small item taped on the back of it. Gar was already on his way down to the main floor so Rachel quickly peeled it off and stuffed it into her coat pocket.

As she left for the motel she clutched it in her hands tightly.

Where did this key lead to?

* * *

_But that's disregard_   
_Find another friend and you discard_   
_As you lose the argument in a cable car_   
_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_-The Fray (Over My Head)_


	8. Unfinished Business & Rotting Corpses

_"Put on a mask, erase yourself, that's correct human nature"_

* * *

 

Richard was on his way to Vic's garage. It was about five thirty and the place had closed about a half an hour back. Luckily Richard was finished with his work for the night and was able to make it to their training that day. He wasn't always able to train the three, Rachel was always there, but when Richard was detained or unavailable due to work Jinx often took his place to help out.

Rachel had made it blatantly clear that the three of them were to back up her and Richard up and they weren't to be at the front of any of the violence. The fighting would go primarily to the two of them and only if the other three proved competent they could help in a more substantial manner.

The three were actually not too bad. Vic had a background in sports and had always struck Richard as capable in street fighting. If he hadn't been born into such a good family and a nice area of the city than Richard had no doubt that Vic would have done well on the streets. Gar had been… difficult. He worked primarily with Rachel due to her own small size and was able to eventually show him how to use his weight and height to his advantage. Kori was the real challenge. She didn't trust herself or her power. In regards to brute strength everyone was in silent agreement that Kori had the most in that respect, but could never seem to utilize it. For some reason only Jinx was able to pry her out of her shell. The two were apparently a lot closer than Richard had initially thought and had spent a considerable amount of time together that Richard had not been aware of. It also turned out that her aim for throwing knives was just as good as her strength. Gar wasn't too shabby in that regard as well, other than his speed it was a strong suit of his.

They were dedicated though, Richard knew that. Vic came to every session and Gar and Kori to most of them, occasionally school got in the way but the two had attended at least ninety percent of them. Rachel still had no faith in them despite their progress but Jinx had brushed her off as being a wet blanket. It had been almost three and a half weeks since she had agreed to help them out and he had to admit, they were almost ready. But then again, it was up to Rachel to decide in the end. He knew what he wanted the answer to be and he hated that the final say was not in his hands.

Richard pulled his car into the back parking lot at Vic's and arrived at the back door and knocked. It was opened by Jinx.

"Hey Dick," She grinned, "You're just in time, eh?"

"For what?"

"Rachel's choice, obviously." She groaned "She's going to decide whether she'll do more than humor Gar's plan."

"This should be interesting." Richard said, anticipating her reply as he walked through the door and towards the basement.

"Lucky for me I have the night off so I can watch the aftermath." Jinx snickered.

Richard rolled his eyes, he was used to Jinx's abnormal amusement found in causing trouble but it still never failed in the reactions it resulted in.

"What do you think she'll say?" He asked, genuinely curious. Jinx always seemed very open with her emotions but Richard never could tell exactly what she thought or truly stood in situations, even Rachel and Kori were unsure in that respect and they were the ones who seemed to read people the best out of the group of them. Maybe that was why despite all the time she'd spent helping them, Richard was still unsure about her. He hated his habit of being wary of everyone but Jinx made it too easy with her off hand comments and questionable activities.

"Who knows with that girl." Jinx shrugged, "She hates this idea, but she's also got limited options. If I knew what she was going to say I would be taking a nap in the loft."

Fair point. Jinx never attended things she didn't have to when she had the option to be sleeping.

"She's a lot different than before as well so I can't guess based off previous experience. If this was two years ago I'd be surprised she even put herself in this situation." She continued.

It was true, Rachel was still fairly quiet and was rarely in a good mood but overall there was definitely something changed in her. She seemed much more open in terms of expression of emotion; she was visibly angry, confused, and intense. She showed slight humor and on occasion smiled. It was like she was the same person as before, just slightly more unintentionally communicative. He was pretty sure she didn't even realize how much of a difference it made or that she had changed at all.

"Well, let's hope she gives the right answer then." Richard shrugged.

"You mean the answer you want to hear." Jinx observed, feigning nonchalance.

Richard's eyes darkened at her comment. He knew what she was implying and didn't like it at all.

"Woah there Dick," Jinx laughed, "I seriously do not give a shit if you want revenge, that drive generally gets things done quicker and more efficiently. I have no qualms about your motives, but don't be so obvious in front of Rachel and your girlfriend, they see right through you."

Richard's frown deepened as he bit out,

"It's not revenge, its justice."

"Whatever makes you feel better. Lines are blurred in this business buddy, you better get used to looking in grey as opposed to black and white."

Richard didn't reply as they entered the basement.

"Look what the bird dragged in and spit out." Jinx announced, "The Dick is here."

Richard rolled her eyes outwardly but inwardly was annoyed that she could so easily pretend that nothing abnormal had conspired between the two of them only moments ago. Another reason why he found it hard to trust her, her twofaced and easily changed personality was a little off putting.

"Hey Rich!" Vic waved as he turned from his current spar with Rachel. The dark haired girl noticed his distraction, and then proceeded to grab his arm then flip him over on his back. Her small size compared to his large one made the entire scene quite amusing.

"Ow!" He moaned massaging his shoulder as he lay on the mat.

"Don't look away." Rachel shrugged as if there was nothing she could have done about his current condition when in actuality she could have just not thrown him at all.

"Nice throw." Jinx complimented with a smirk as she walked over to join the two.

"Ah! Hello Richard!" Kori called out happily the corner of the basement.

The large room was unfinished and cold. The cement floor was covered in mats that had been brought in for cushion while sparring. There were mattresses and large cork board all across the walls with targets and body outlines for throwing practice. Rachel had drawn on the vital arteries and veins along with the bodies to allow the others to learn how to avoid killing with knives.

"Hey," He smiled wandering over to her and planting a quick kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, "You wanna show me how you're doing?"

"Target practice." Gar replied popping out from corner, "We're actually pretty badass, like officially, now."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Rachel saw us and _nodded_."

That was surprising; usually she just watched and gave no reaction or criticized so nodding must have meant something.

"Yes, Gar and I have fully been educated on the art of impaling a criminal without sentencing them to death." Kori piped up with her wide green eyes and bright smile.

"Well, let me see then." Richard prodded, he couldn't help but find her excitement unbearably adorable.

Kori aimed a knife carefully, her eyes squinting slightly, and let the knife fly. It hit the target slightly shy off, but very close to the center.

"Wow, not bad!" Richard marveled.

Kori laughed, sounding embarrassed by the compliment,

"I thank you for the kind words but I do have a long path before I can consider myself satisfactory."

"Heh, wait till you see me!" Gar boasted as he plucked three knives in his fingers and aimed for the body outline. He swiftly flung each of them, one after the other hitting the thighs, avoiding the vital blood vessels and the last one landing straight in the crotch.

"That last one was a joke." He informed with a toothy grin.

"I assumed." Richard replied holding back a snicker.

"You three!" Jinx called abruptly, "C'mere a minute 'kay?"

Richard obeyed with the others not far behind. Jinx, Vic, and Rachel were all sitting on the mats and the other three mimicked their actions.

"So any decisions?" Gar asked "subtly".

"Yes actually." Rachel nodded.

"And?"

"I hope you guys know how my I do appreciate this and that you have done much better than I had initially expected, but I can't let you guys do it."

"What?!" Gar cried in protest.

Richard clenched his fists but didn't say anything. His throat felt tight and he didn't know how to react. It was like he wasn't sure what would come out if he opened his mouth so he chose to keep it shut for a moment.

"You aren't ready." Rachel replied, "I gave you a chance and I don't think you're ready."

"I am content then." Kori said, apparently perfectly fine with this, "We did our best and that's all we could do."

"I can't say I'm not pissed, but I did shed a few pounds." Vic reasoned, "I wish I agreed with you Rachel since it isn't just your issue but I suppose there isn't much else we can do. We do it together or not at all."

Gar crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip. Rachel averted her eyes away in annoyance.

"I can't believe this." Richard muttered in anger, finally choosing to speak.

"Diiickkk…" Jinx warned in a muted sing song voice, "We literally just talked about this."

Richard scoffed. She had no right to talk to him like that, Jinx didn't know him. He knew what he had to do, and he knew what was right for him. He couldn't sit and do nothing as everyone else sat on their asses waiting for the city to fall.

"Richard, you can't always have your way." Rachel deadpanned.

"Are you implying something?"

"I'm not implying anything."

"Richard, it's OK." Kori said placing her hand on his forearm, "It's not something to fight over."

Richard clenched his teeth. He knew exactly why it was something to fight over but chose not to say anything. Judging by the looks on their faces they weren't prepared to hear him out and he hated it. After all the time they'd spent together he thought they'd all be on the same page.

"I'm going to bed then." Jinx yawned.

"I'm ordering pizza." Vic announced.

Jinx groaned,

"Again?"

"Shall I assist you in ordering the pizza toppings Victor?" Kori offered.

"NO!" Vic, Gar, and Jinx said in unison obviously remembering her pickle pizza covered in mint frosting which only she had enjoyed.

The four argued over pizza toppings and Richard took that as his queue to head out. Normally he would join them but he was not in the mood. There was no point in denying it, Richard wanted a way to avenge his parent's death and bring the people holding his city to their knees. Maybe some people wouldn't agree but he didn't care. Either way he had just lost his best chance so far at accomplishing that.

As he walked up the stairs he realized he wasn't completely unnoticed by everyone. Rachel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can we talk?" She asked in her usual tone of voice. Her expression was blank but her eyes almost seemed... understanding.

"What is there to say?"

"That I know I don't seem like it, but I understand what you're feeling." Rachel said quietly, slightly shocking him.

"I doubt it. Were your parents murdered in front of you?"

"Don't compare angst Richard," Rachel answered harshly, stepping closer to him, "Saying one person had it worse than the other is pointless and frankly gets you nowhere. You don't know me and I don't know you. Let's leave it at that. I was trying to say that I understand your thirst. You don't think I haven't imagined putting Trigon through everything he forced me to experience. You think I haven't hoped that one day I'd see him begging me to spare his life? I used to relish the thought. But I learned how to control it because I know that I am in no position to decide someone's fate. It isn't my job. I'll leave that up to the law, fate, some form of higher power, or whoever decides those things. I don't care who does it but I know it's not me. That is why if we had went with this plan I would still refuse to allow killing, because it is not up to us. People like Trigon and Slade get what they deserve eventually. I don't often talk this much, in fact I usually say nothing, but I trust you, in many ways more than the others and I need you to understand. This fruitless quest for revenge is not going to work and will only end in your own misery. This is how you lose people Richard not how you save them."

Richard stood dumbfounded. He always had some form of respect for Rachel's skills, but never for her actual person. He wasn't sure what to think, all he knew right now was that if he didn't respect her before he sure did now even if he didn't quite agree.

Rachel smiled slightly and continued walking up the stairs.

Richard gathered up his thoughts and blurted out,

"I trust you too."

"I suppose that's up to you."

He had no idea what she meant by that.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I'm just babbling nonsense." She shook her head as if something strange had just come over her and she had to rid herself of it, "Now are you going to stay with your friends or sulk on your multimillion dollar property like the spoiled rich kid I remember from senior year?"

"Point taken." Richard said.

He followed her down the stairs but there was still a tugging feeling in his chest, this conversation was far from over.

* * *

It was late at night and the others had already left. Jinx was sitting in the kitchen too tired to get up and drag herself to bed.

She was still a little surprised by Rachel's answers, but thinking realistically she really shouldn't have been. That girl always did what she wanted whether people agreed with her or not, it was just her personality. Jinx couldn't help but feel a little cheesed that she had put all that effort into it and Rachel had to turn it down when it came to it. Now they had to think of an entire new idea. To be honest, it was getting a little redundant. She wasn't even sure what she was doing at this point.

What was the purpose to what she was doing? Nothing had been accomplished and she wasn't even sure what she really wanted the end result of the whole diabolical to be. Jinx lived her life as a criminal, it was what she had always done. The prospect was safe and comfortable in her head and she had connections with dangerous people that would help keep her alive. Yet somehow on the side she ended up helping a gang leader's daughter plot to take down her father who also happened to be Jinx's boss. The situation was absurd no matter how you looked at it. Now that she was on both sides she had no idea what the hell she was doing or what she actually believed.

Plus there was the _other_ thing. She still hadn't spoken to Vic about it. It was obvious that she had to but she had been putting it off for a while, ever since Rachel came back to be exact. It wasn't that fear was holding her back, in fact Jinx did well with confrontation but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to talk to him and she couldn't figure out why.

As she was giving the matter thought someone walked in.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Vic, I thought you'd left." She yawned.

"I might crash here tonight actually." He replied taking the seat across from her, "There's a cot in the basement and I don't feel like driving back to my place."

"Mm." Jinx said uninterested, she was still lost in her thoughts and really wanted to avoid any conversation with Vic at this point.

"So what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem out of it."

"Tired." She said, it wasn't really a lie, she was tired but that was hardly the problem.

"I think I'm going to call bullshit on that." Vic decided, "Come on, spit it out and you'll feel better."

"I seriously doubt that. Buddy we may be friendly but I'm hardly going to gab about secrets and braid your hair."

There was another problem, her new found companions. A long time ago Jinx had sworn not to get close to anyone but these people, minus Rachel, seemed dead set on getting close to her.

"No worries, I'm bald." He grinned leaning back on the chair, "I'm also all ears."

"I really don't want to talk about this with anyone, particularly you." Jinx sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sure it ain't that bad."

"There's a few things and trust me none of them are comfortable conversations. Not sure your meat filled brain could handle it."

"Try me."

For some reason she had this sudden urge to confide in him. Tell him that she was uncertain about where she stood moral wise, if there was even a point to this useless life she was living, and the _other_ thing. Realizing that she wanted to tell him all this Jinx stood up. She was getting to comfortable and that couldn't happen.

"Hey," Vic called back as she began to exit the kitchen, "I'm sorry for pushing."

Jinx stopped but didn't turn to face him. She wasn't about to tell him her worries but he had the right to know this.

"I'm moving out." She said suddenly. The words sounded hollow, bitter, and didn't roll off the tongue as easily as she thought they would.

"Wait what?"

"I quit."

Jinx could hear Vic stand up and walk closer to her.

"What's this about man?"

She turned around to face him and leaned on the door frame.

"I can't associate myself with you guys anymore, not in the same way we're used to at least."

"Go on." Vic said. He looked hurt and it killed Jinx for some reason. She hated when he acted like this, she didn't need to feel compassion for him, this was her burden not his, why was he acting like a kicked puppy?

"Slade's back, I'm working with him and he's eventually going to go after you guys. If I'm around you guys to much someone's going to slip up and then I'll end up putting my ass as well as yours in some serious shit."

Vic looked at her, his eyes were serious, not a look he often dawned.

"So you're going to side with them?"

"No," Jinx said casually despite not being one hundred percent sure herself, "I'll still give you guys a hand when you need it like I promised but I have to do it discreetly and I can't do that by living in your loft and working for you."

He nodded,

"Do you _want_ to quit?"

Jinx hesitated; she didn't really know how to respond to a question like that, mostly because the answer was unclear even in her mind.

"Look Stone, you've been pretty great to give a smart mouthed criminal like me a job, a place to stay when that includes putting up with my bitchy attitude everyday but that's not the issue here. It doesn't matter if I want to or not, it's about the fact that I have to."

"Fair enough." He said looking at the ground, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'll crash with Gizmo for a while but I have enough cash to rent a place. Trigon pays well."

"Alright then, I guess you can start packing your stuff whenever you're ready."

"Thanks for giving me an easy time with this."

Vic shrugged,

"No problem, I can't force you to do anything. I learned a _long_ ago that no one can."

Jinx smiled lightly and crossed her arms. He wasn't a bad guy. In fact she didn't even think him an annoying guy anymore. Maybe that was part of the problem.

"We're friends right?" Vic asked.

Jinx bit her lip slightly and did what she did best and gave a cagey answer.

"I'm not sure what anyone is to me." And it was true.

She turned around to leave.

"Wait." He said.

"I'm tired please make it quick." She said with an eye roll..

"I was just wondering if you—"

He was cut off by her phone ringing, she put her index finger up at Vic and checked the ID. Gizmo.

"What is it?" She groaned as she answered the phone.

"Slade said he wants you in tonight."

"Tell Slade he can kiss my sweet ass, I'm off for the night."

Vic sputtered out a laugh. Mumbling something about not believing she said that to the guy who wanted her dead.

"Your funeral barf-face but I'd come, it seems kinda big. And Slade heard that. He's sitting right next to me."

"Good, tell him next time he wants me in he can call me himself and that I don't take orders from him."

"Slade says they're from Trigon. Something about a project."

"About what?"

"He doesn't know."

"Fine I'm coming." She said before hanging up the phone angrily, "Question will have to wait Stone. Rachel's daddy summons me."

She breathed a sigh of relief because the question Vic was about to ask... well Jinx didn't like where it was headed.

* * *

"Alright tell me what's going on, I have places to go and people to see, mainly my bed."

Slade smirked in his usual eerie "hide your children" kind of way,

"Of course. Trigon should be here momentarily."

"Can't wait." She said sarcastically plopping herself on her swivel chair and proceeded to spin around on it. It was annoying, having to come in on her day off when she was dead tired and ready to drop.

Gizmo sighed, probably just as pissed as Jinx was.

It was about three minutes before Trigon decided to show his face and they were possibly the longest three minutes ever to have occurred in Jinx's life.

Jinx lifted a hand in a limp greeting but didn't bother looking up from her staring contest with the table. Gizmo was on his phone probably hacking into some network, that or playing Candy Crush, the constipationesque face he was making could mean either. Slade was throwing imaginary knives at an imaginary target. They were quite the exciting and productive bunch.

"Glad you see you all aren't sitting on your asses while I'm gone." He growled.

"Us?" Jinx said placing a hand to her chest in mock surprise, "Never!"

Trigon ignored her sarcasm as he usually did and turned to Gizmo and handed him a memory key.

"Open this up." He ordered shortly.

Though Gizmo generally wasn't an eager obedient, he definitely was where Trigon was concerned. Jinx hid a smile as she watched the short guy nod quickly and follow orders as he was told. It was always strange seeing people like him and Mammoth obeying someone who didn't happen to be themselves.

"Right away." Gizmo replied slipping the memory key into one of the computers and pulling up a window in one of the monitors,

"What the hell kind of incription code did you put on this thing."

"One that would keep people out of it. I'm sure all of you have guessed at this point that this conversation is not to leave this room and if it does I will personally see you gutted and hung on my wall."

That would have sounded like a joke to anyone else but this was Trigon and he most certainly wasn't joking.

"Well I shouldn't have a problem opening it, just give me thirty seconds."

"I trust you will be silent on this matter?" Trigon warned in his obnoxiously deep and intimidating voice.

"Secrecy is a top priority in this business." Slade said smoothly, "It's only natural you'd be selective in who you chose to reveal information to."

"Ass kisser." Jinx scoffed earning a warning glare from Trigon, a smirk from Gizmo, and an unreadable expression from Slade. She really hated that guy. He'd been nothing but a pain in the butt since he came back and he creeped her out to no end. Slade made too many offhand comments that could have multiple meanings and gave Jinx too many pointed looks.

"I'm in." Gizmo announced.

"Thirty five seconds… you're getting rusty with age Giz." Jinx teased as she twirled a spare pen in between the crevasses of her fingers.

Gizmo quickly opened up a series of files, not bothering to read them. Jinx could only make out a few words at a time.

_Psychosis, hallucinogenic, addictive, simulant, madness, flesh eating, fatal, disintegration of the epidermis, insanity._

Jinx stopped playing with the pen and sat up straight.

Gizmo opened a folder of photos and Jinx's eyes widened when she watched him go through the slideshow.

Men and women, some with indistinguishable genders. All of the photos were of their of their uncovered bodies on an examination table of sorts. They all appeared to be dead, or at least not awake. They all looked disgusting in their own way but there were a few common denominators in each subject. They were all dangerously thin and their bones seemed like they would slit through and puncture their skin if they moved in the slightest. Each of their scalps were sparse from hair loss and covered in red and yellow colored sores that oozed puss and screamed infection. They all had hollow faces and extremely dark circles that looked like someone had forgotten to wipe their makeup off the previous day due to the black rings around their eyes. Their lips were bloody and cracked from lack of moisture and many of them had scars all across their bodies as if injected by syringes multiple times.

Some of the photos depicted decomposition of the nose bridge and cartilage. Some seemed as if their skin had been eaten away at and rotted. Their nails were jagged and bloody most likely the cause of the scratch marks scattered around their body. Jinx had seen a lot in life and she would still be the first to admit that these photos were horrifying.

"That's all of them." Gizmo said lifelessly letting go of the mouse and back leaning against his chair.

"I'm assuming this a developmental drug? Most likely taken by injection or through the nasal canal judging by those photos." Slade said as if he wasn't disturbed by this. Who was Jinx kidding of course this sociopathic sicko felt nothing towards this.

"It's something we've been testing." Trigon answered vaguely, "What are you thinking Jinx?"

"Kinda wondering why this is necessary to be honest but whatever." It wasn't easy pretending that this didn't scare her but she took a tip from Rachel and put on a face.

"Trust me when I say it is."

"For what purpose?" Jinx sighed, "I just think it seems like a waste of money when we could just keep doing what we're doing. Come on, we aren't exactly destitute."

"It has more uses than purely financial."

"Torture?" Slade questioned.

"Open the video." Trigon ordered, "I'll let you know what all this is for when I have more definite plans."

Gizmo clicked on a video file and another window popped up and a visual began playing.

It appeared to be taken from a black and white security camera, the quality was bad but Jinx could still make out what was going on.

There was a man, probably in his thirties, thin, dirty, and obviously wounded, bound to a medical table by straps around his abdomen, ankles, and wrists. Jinx guessed he was some guy from off the streets judging by his shaggy appearance and unclean, blackened teeth. He was breathing quickly and heavily and there didn't appear to be anyone else in the room with him. She watched him lie there about ten seconds before Jinx heard a door open and someone walked into the room with the man. Their face was covered by a medical mask and they wore a lab coat. Four others followed the man in.

They began hooking up wires and other testing equipment to the man's body. He seemed to fight them but it was obvious he was terrified and this was all being performed on his without his consent.

Suddenly the first man to walk in pulled out a syringe, not very large, that held a sludge like liquid and stuck it through his arm with unnecessary force.

The man flinched and it didn't seem to be affecting him.

"What did he just do?" Jinx questioned.

"It's the drug in its purest form." Trigon explained.

"What a bastard." Gizmo muttered under his breath so only Jinx could hear him. She silently agreed.

The man seemed still a moment but Jinx noticed his body slowly begin to shake. It escalated until it turned into a seizure. His body convulsed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Two of them men had to tighten the straps trapping him due to the violent shaking loosening the bonds.

Jinx gagged as blood spurted from his mouth and spilled down the sides of his cheeks. As he shrieked the red liquid bubbled and emitted gurgling sounds from his mouth as he coughed. His screams were ear piercing and before long he was choking on the blood and saliva in his mouth.

It wasn't that that caused Jinx to look away. It was the eyes of the men observing him die.

Dead.

* * *

"Hey Rachel it's me."

"Why are you calling me this early in the morning?"

"Because I think you might want to reconsider what you said yesterday."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Say that _after_ I tell you what your little daddy's planning, you may not have a choice."

* * *

_"I want to forget everything from the days_   
_An enemy spreading invisible wings"_

_- _Shojo Jidai_ (Flower Power)_


	9. Times Gone By & Times to Come

**_Two Years Ago_ **

_Kori bit her lip_ and _forced her eyes open to keep tears from escaping. She didn't understand her sister's reasoning for her unkind words. It was not as if Kori had been unkind or unfair towards her older sister, as far as she knew, her behavior was anything but uncivil._

_It had been her first day of school here and Kori had only wished to eat her midday meal with her sister and meet her friends. The older girl's malice seemed unwarranted in her eyes. Her usual correspondence with Kaylea was not exactly pleasant but Kori had thought that perhaps she would be able to put that behind her and assist her younger sister on her very first day._

_Regardless, that was obvious never to happen after today. Kori had eaten in the restroom and had only just finished. She was wandering the halls now trying to calm herself down. No other students seemed to be around Kori wasn't exactly sure why. She suspected it was because they were still eating._

_There were times when Kori wondered why she seemed to be detested by her sister for some unclear reason, but it usually became clear to her. To Kaylea, Kori was an embarrassment, something to hide, inferior. It made perfect sense, Kaylea was always the more visually appealing one, the one with the superior grades, and always was capable of expressing herself socially in a pleasing way. Kori was none of these things._

_That had been satisfactory up until recently, when it was just her and Galfore there wasn't anything to worry about but when her sister was involved it did not make things simple._

_She sniffed in, disliking herself for behaving so weak._

_As she turned the corner the she suddenly bumped into someone. She fell to the ground, the contents of her purse spilled to the floor. Quickly, she gathered her books up and stood to face the cause of her fall._

_It was a boy._

_He wasn't quite as tall as her, though she was quite tall for a girl, he had midnight black, shaggy hair and striking blue eyes that weren't smiling in the least. Despite the height that he didn't have on her Kori felt instantly intimidated._

_"Watch it." He barked._

_Kori mentally shrank. She could not comprehend the way people here behaved, she had no intention of being… bad. Had she been offensive?_

_"I… apologize. I was not watching where I was walking."_

_"Obviously," He spat._

_He did not have a very good nature did he?_

_"Keep your eyes open next time."_

_"I am sorry, however I do not… believe it to be completely… my fault." She mumbled, Kori was slightly surprised by her sudden burst of quiet outspokenness._

_"Seriously, I don't have time for this. Watch yourself next time."  
_

_"Lay off Richard." Another voice spoke._

_Kori turned her head to see a short girl of a thin muscular frame, she had long purple hair and her face didn't show much emotion. She didn't wear conspicuous clothing and her voice was fairly deep and monotone. Kori had never seen anyone like her before.  
_

_"What business is this of yours?"_

_"You are being unnecessarily hostile, and it's pointless._ Lay off _."_ _She said, emphasizing the end of her sentence in a way that scared._

_That however, did not stop Kori from wanting to embrace this girl, while she didn't seem to be the type to like that sort of thing it didn't change the fact that this girl was defending her.  
_

_"Fine," He spat, "Never knew you to defend little girls Rachel."_

_"Again, pointless hostility."_

_"I… I truly am sorry." Kori cut in apologetically, bowing and then turning to the girl, "Thank you."  
_

_Rachel shrugged and replied awkwardly as if unsure of how to respond to her thanks,_

_"Don't worry about it..."_

_Afterwards she turned and walked off, Kori wasn't quite sure what kind of impression the stoic girl had made on her._

_"What's your name?" Richard asked, still sounding angry._

_"Kori Anders."_

_"Kaylea Ander's sister?"_

_Kori swallowed nervously but nodded none the less._

_"Well at least you aren't as awful as her." He laughed humorlessly._

_"Um..."_

_"Whatever, I have to go." He muttered before leaving the opposite direction Rachel went._

_Kori was also unsure of what impression this boy had left on her._

* * *

Kori's stomach flipped and flopped around as she slowly held up the shirt laid out in front of her.

She had half an hour before she and her other friends were heading out. She was in Jinx's loft changing. After the pink haired girl had given them information on Trigon and his recent plans Rachel had given them permission to commence with Gar's plan. Tonight would be their first… trial run, if that was the appropriate word for it. According to Rachel they were not preforming any acts of extreme difficulty, just testing the waters to see how well they could do.

Rachel had briefed them saying it was a simple drugs bust. A couple drug dealers meeting about the new concoction of illegal substances Trigon was creating. Jinx said it wasn't anything detrimental simply a transfer of funds and stopping them might be a smart plan.

Jinx had no part in the expedition tonight; she would be with Trigon tonight according to Vic so they were just the five of them. Rachel had told them to get some sort of "disguise" to hide their identities. Kori had not the slightest inclination as of what to do in that regard so Jinx had picked it up for her. Kori now stared at the results.

A dark purple long sleeved top made of a thick jacket like material that most likely would only reach a few inches below her breasts, exposing her stomach, was in her hands. Its matching tight black pants lay on the bed along with the black knee high boots.

When Rachel had observed said outfit she simply asked if Jinx picked it out, when Kori confirmed her suspicions the girl shook her head saying that it was painfully obvious.

Kori herself was unsure about it as well. She wasn't particularly used to such revealing costumes and she was not sure how she felt about it. At the end of the day it was very unlike her and Rachel had agreed that it might be best that way, no one would expect Kori Anders to willingly dress is such a manner.

Kori took a breath in, then out. It was as Richard said often, "now or never".

She grasped the hem of her knit sweater and pulled it over her shoulder and replaced it with her new top. It was a strange feeling at first, but rather than instantly thinking of the exposure, Kori remarked on how much she liked the color.

When she had finished changing Kori was quite surprised at the comfort she felt in the outfit. It was quite mobile despite her initial thoughts.

As she went towards the door to exit the room she noticed the full length mirror to her left. She had the intention of glancing in a quick fashion but was struck by her drastically altered appearance.

Her hair, normally down and straight, was up in a high pony tail giving her face a very different look. Her face seemed much more angular and less… perhaps childlike. Normally she never wore such tight clothing and it was a strange thing to look at on her body. It was a feeling of almost… empowerment? Kori liked the change, it was nice to be something different from the person she normally was, inferior, ignorant, and useless, and become something else. While she did not picture it coming to pass in such a way and was still skeptical about the plan, she still liked being a different person. Perhaps an alias was not a bad idea.

A knock on the door brought her out of her trance.

"Hey Kori," Richard said from behind the door, "You ready yet?"

"Yes, you can come in should you wish."

The door creaked open revealing Richard. He also was dressed quite different, reminding her of the boy she met years ago. He wore a pair of green skinny jeans along with a red shirt covered by a black leather jacket. A strange contrast to the suits and put together clothing he normally wore when working at Mr. Wayne's company. His hair did not contain product as it would usually and was simply shaggy and messy.

His face was red however.

"You look… nice." He muttered, looking at the floor and scratching his head.

Kori blushed.

"As do you."

"Is it time to leave?"

"Yeah. Rachel wants to brief us before going in."

Kori nodded… her slight buzz leaving her. It was settling in. They really were going to do this. Break the law and endanger their lives.

"Are you sure this is wise Richard?" She mumbled as she stared at the ground.

When she faced upwards again and saw the look in his eyes it only unsettled her more.

"Yes." He replied, "It's necessary."

But was it?

"Alright, shall we go?"

Richard nodded, all darkness leaving his eyes in an instant,

"Don't forget your mask."

Richard pulled out his own black one from his jacket pocket and put it on his face. As he did so he truly became someone else. She wasn't quite sure who this someone else was or what impression he had made on her yet, but she was willing to give him a chance.

She reached for her own mask, located in her back pocket and looked at it, hesitating. It was quite a pretty mask, like the ones people wear to masked parties; it was purple and edged with a black silk lining. Kori wasn't sure she wanted to put it on. She wanted to be someone else, someone confident and strong, truly she did, but was this the correct way of going about such a transformation?

"C'mon Kori, let's go." Richard prompted.

Shaking all thoughts in her head away, she quickly tied the mask around her head and glanced at her reflection. She really did look different.

But there wasn't any room for thoughts like this, it was just one night, it would be fine.

* * *

**_Four Years Ago_ **

_Vic groaned as he clutched his_ _head_. _It felt like a million damned trolls were hitting the sides of his skull from the inside over and over again with an obnoxious amount of vigor. Maybe drinking last night wasn't the greatest idea. Sure sneaking out seemed like a fun idea at the time… but the results were less amusing. When Wally had suggested going out that night he had jumped at the chance. Who wouldn't, he was tired of school, football season hadn't started yet, and he was bored. Going out to a party seemed like a good way to rid himself of that boredom._

_His mom had been pissed when he'd gotten home at five in the morning so she made it her mission to get him to school the next morning in the loudest way she could think of. That woman could be a real pain in the ass, particularly when she was banging a frying pan…_

_So there he was sitting at the back of class, head in his desk trying to ignore any sounds around him that might make his head hurt any worse._

_Hangovers._

_"Victor, would you care to answer my question?" The teacher at the front asked expectantly._

_He asked a question?_

_"No, not really." He replied rudely, waving the teacher off instead of answering whatever question he had asked._

_As he said this Vic heard a quiet scoff from the desk next to him, he turned and saw Rachel's unimpressed expression. She raised an eyebrow; he knew that look she was giving him. She thought he was being a dick, and a stupid one at that._

_Vic rolled his eyes and turned his head back into his arms. He was too tired and too grouchy to take any interest in what she thought about him._

_Later that day, after school had been let out, he was out on a run when he saw her again._

_She was running down the same trail as him as she usually did. That was usually the only time they spoke, she preferred not to talk to him at school and vice versa at the moment._

_They didn't speak for a few minutes, she just ran slightly ahead of him, probably to prove her damn superiority over him as she always did. After a while of her running about ten in front of him as he watched her pony tail bounce up and down, taunting him, Vic spoke up._

_"What is it?" He asked._

_Rachel stopped and looked at him, but said nothing._

_"I can't read your mind Rachel, I kinda wanna get going so make this quick."_

_She pursed her lips at his comment, walked up towards his tall frame, and flicked his forehead causing a surprising amount of pain._

_"Shit, what the—"_

_"People can drink all they want, I couldn't care less, but I don't waste my time on assholes." Rachel deadpanned._

_"Well what the hell am I supposed to say to that?" Vic demanded rubbing his forehead.  
_

_Rachel shrugged like she could care less and said in an unforgiving voice,_

_"You may be acting like one, but you aren't an idiot. Figure it out."_

_Vic crossed his arms._

_"So you're saying that I'm an ass who's acting like an idiot."_

_Rachel nodded._

_"Harsh."_

_She nodded again,_

_"You expected something else?"_

_"Despite your lack of height and speaking, I never know what to expect from you."_

_"Expect a lack of my physical presence if you keep up your little act." Rachel said, "You're a tolerable guy, maybe one day when you are decent one you'll make something of yourself. As of right now, you're simply annoying."_

_And with that she turned her back and began running at her usual inhuman pace._

_And he hated the fact that maybe, his apparently idiotic fifteen year old self knew that she was right._

* * *

Vic was driving everyone towards the location. All five of them at in his car Kori was telling some grand story, judging by her hand gestures, to Richard and he was pretending to listen. Gar sat behind Rachel, who sat in the passenger seat and was continually bugging them. Vic had been attempting to seriously discuss their current matter in detail with her but Gar was bored and that apparently meant he had to bother any person in his presence. It was a little weird seeing everyone in their… outfits. He really wasn't sure what he was supposed to call them but man were they strange.

Gar had on a strange amount of purple. He wasn't sure what brought on the dark purple pants and gloves but they suited him surprisingly, along with the black jacket and simple mask. Sure he kinda looked a little goofy, but he always did, there probably wasn't anything _anyone_ could do about that.

Rachel was much more understated. She wore a simple navy pullover hoodie with a hood so large it covered her face, and black pants. He wasn't surprised she had put such a lack of effort into her "suit" (if you could even call it that).

Vic just wore a grey beanie, dark glasses, a grey zip up, and dark blue shorts, revealing his artificial leg. There was some debate about whether that would be OK but practicality won out in the end. He had to admit, when he pictured Gar's little idea in his head this was definitely not it. They were quite the weird bunch but at the end of the day they were doing something, they were taking action and that was what was important. Plus it gave him a reason to revamp his car; after all he had to prepare for any car cases that may ensue.

It was a pretty nice night; the half-moon was peeking in and out from the cloudy sky and the March air wasn't too warm, but decent enough. He was glad it hadn't rained, it had been doing that a lot lately and it was pretty depressing.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gar slip his finger through the space between Rachel's headrest and seat poking it directly on her neck. Apparently that was the straw that broke the camel's back because she suddenly turned her entire body around and grabbed him by the collar.

"Stop." She growled.

"Hehe!" He snickered, "You're cute when you're mad."

"You won't be if I killed you."

"No blood on the seats." Vic warned.

"Ha!" Gar smirked despite the violence being performed on his shirt, "Victor here has my back."

"If you do want to kill him, I'll pull over and you can do it on the road side." Vic finished.

Rachel mimicked his expression in a mocking manner and pushed him against his seat.

"Sit. Stay." She deadpanned.

"Thanks a lot dude." Gar said accusatory, "You guys treat me like an animal.

Vic shrugged.

"Stop acting like one then." He joked.

"I feel betrayed. I call disloyalty here." Gar pouted.

"Tell me Victor, are we almost there?" Kori asked suddenly, not eager to see her friends fight as usual.

"We'll be there soon."

"Park a good while away Vic." Richard contributed, "Somewhere with no security cameras, we don't need anyone finding license plates or anything."

"I know a good place to go." Rachel confirmed.

He nodded and followed her instructions which led them into a fairly secluded area of town that apparently would not be caught on security tapes. He assumed she knew that from her many years working with her father.

The moment he parked his phone buzzed, he pulled it out. It was a text from Jinx.

_Selfie with the dead bodies?_

He sputtered out a laugh and texted back,

_No way in hell._

_Please? For documentation purposes?_

No chance he was doing that. What an idiotic idea. Though it was the kind of crap she'd laugh at, after working with her for a year he'd gotten accustomed to her morbid sense of humor.

"Who's that?" Gar asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Jinx. She wants a picture of us with our incapacitated victims."

Rachel snorted. Richard rolled his eyes.

"Hey, why not?" Gar grinned.

"Perhaps pictures with the enemy may not be the cleverest of ideas, but a picture together might be a nice prospect." Kori piped up excitedly. Vic remembered her tendency to videotape and photograph everything, he wasn't shocked she wanted a picture.

"Alright, everyone game?" He asked as he held up his phone in preparation to take a photo.

Everyone agreed. Rachel's silence meant agreement right? Probably not, but they took it as such.

"Say 'Superhero'," He sang, a jab meant for Rachel, who hated the term and wanted nothing to do with it.

"No." She said curtly.

He snapped the photo and turned his phone to see its result.

His face was a little cut off but his smile was still visible. Gar was giving Rachel, who was scowling and not looking at the camera, bunny ears. Kori's head peeked out from Vic's own headrest with a joyful expression on her face, Richard looked uncomfortable but held some sort of smile.

It was a pretty weird picture.

He sent it to Jinx anyways asking if it was close enough.

_Not bad. You guys are the biggest bunch of freaks I've ever met._

While that was probably the most accurate thing ever said about them, he was glad he was a part of it.

* * *

**_Five Years Ago_ **

_Gar walked across the busy streets of Jump City. It was late and he was also late. His clothes were getting a little dirty but that usually happened when you didn't go back to your residence to change. He didn't call it a home, if it was he wouldn't be here right now._

_He hated the feeling of being looked at as a dead beat or some idiotic teenager by people he passed by but when it came to it he probably looked like one. He hadn't been back at his foster family's house in three days, hadn't showered or changed since, and he couldn't remember the last time he cut his hair. So basically he looked like a shaggy mess._

_That didn't really matter though; he was on his way to make some extra cash. He could eat tonight and that was a pretty awesome thought at the end of the day. He was getting way too thin; it wasn't as if he was already small to begin with, (because dammit he was). Gar couldn't wait for puberty, or some kind of growth. Fourteen was not his year.  
_

_He finally arrived at the empty store he had agreed to meet at. This shack had been up for lease for ages and no one had taken the bait. Probably because it was in an awful area of town and the last people here had the place trashed by some crooks who were never caught, but that wasn't unusual for Gotham. Still, not the greatest thing to have on a place's resume._

_Gar walked down the side of the store and found the secret entrance he used each time he came around. There was a small opening in the wall close to the ground, it was barred off by some vent cover but was easily removable, but only he and his friend knew that._

_He bent through the hole and entered the store. There was crap everywhere, broken glass, pieces of ceiling, that kind of thing. If it wasn't such a dump he'd stay here instead of the streets and occasionally his foster parent's place._

_"Hello?" He called out with a hand cupped around his mouth, "You there?"_

_No response._

_"Guess she's not here yet." He mused, "Ugh, how boring."_

_He wandered around the small space aimlessly, kicking debris. Being patient was not one of his strong suits...  
_

_Just before he decided she wasn't coming he felt someone place something against his head. It felt like a gun._

_Crap._

_He froze, his throat felt dry and his palms felt sweaty. Oh gosh, was he going to die? In a place like this? How unoriginal!  
_

_A voice suddenly spoke,_

_"Turn around with your hands up." It demanded._

_He obeyed only to cry out in annoyance._

_"Terra!" He groaned, "Dude you scared the crap out of me."_

_The blonde haired girl let out a boisterous laugh, gesturing towards the stapler he had thought was a gun. She put her hands to her thin hips and grinned smugly.  
_

_"Hehe, that was the intention silly."_

_"Stop giggling, I was ready to kill whoever was behind me. You know me and my instincts." He pouted._

_"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that kid." She rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his lips._

_Gar grinned, causing her to kiss his teeth, and then proceeded to return the gesture._

_Terra pulled back,_

_"Gosh you smell, I can't kiss someone who smells like a dumpster." She frowned, but Gar saw the playful look in her eyes._

_"You aren't much better." He protested, Terra didn't exactly live in similar conditions. It was kinda ironic that she was lecturing_ him _on cleanliness._

_"Again, you keep telling yourself that." She said turning around, "Now are we going to get going or am I going to be the pants in this relationship."_

_"Not on your life." He laughed, "I'm starving so let's make it quick."_

_Terra opened the door that led to the store's former office. Pushing through piles of junk they stared upon it, their stash of supplies. Gar pulled a black mask over his face and Terra followed in suit, grabbing her small shot gun and loading it. Gar did the same and smiled, but it faded when he saw Terra's somber face._

_"Hey what is it?"_

_"You're thin."_

_"Wow Terra, I know that, don't have to point it out."_

_"No, I mean you look like you aren't eating much."_

_"It's fine."_

_"No, it isn't." She sighed pulling back the hair that covered his forehead revealing a nasty bruise and scabbed head wound, "Who the hell did this."_

_"Foster family's biological kid." Gar said, spitting on the word "biological". He hated that word._

_"Next time that happens, come to me."_

_"I don't need you to protect me."_

_"Of course not, but you do need your friend."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Fuck the system?_

_"Fuck 'em." Gar grinned, "Now come on, let's get going."_

* * *

Gar breathed in and out steadily despite the situation. Rachel was out scouting the amount of guys they'd have to take out. It was slightly difficult apparently since the entire drug money transaction thingy was going on in a normal old house on a normal old neighborhood. That made finding guards a difficult task.

That left him and the other three waiting on the end of the street behind someone's house for Rachel to come back.

He sat next to Kori, who's appearance he was still getting used to, she was biting her lip and toying with the neatly cut ends of her ponytail.

"Nervous?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Are you?"

"A little, it's been a while since I've done anything like this." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Sorry?" She asked, wondering what he had said that.

"Nothing, don't worry too much though."

"I simply don't like breaking the law."

"We're stopping it from being broken though," He pointed out, "Besides you trust Rachel's judgment as well as Jinx's right?" He strategically left out her boyfriend's name, Richard was a little biased, and even Gar could see that.

Kori nodded.

"So trust them. Trust us."

She seemed to visibly relax at his words.

Truth was, he was a little nervous himself. Sure he and Terra used to mug the rich people in Gotham but he had never run into any fights doing that, and despite their preparation, they never actually had to use their guns. (Though God knows they practiced whenever they got the chance for fun).

Shaking his head, he sighed. No, he couldn't doubt himself now; there would be time for that later.

He heard footsteps approaching and Rachel revealed herself.

"Hey," Vic said, standing up, "How'd it go?"

"Annoying, but manageable." She answered shortly, referring to the guards.

"What are we talking about here?" Richard asked, "Ten, twenty?"

"Outside, five, three in the front and two in the back. None are armed with guns, only knives or Tasers. Inside, there's one upstairs keeping watch from above, we'll have to be careful about him, I'm pretty sure he's got a gun, and a fairly large one that he'd use to kill us before we even set foot in the house. There are three more with guns inside with the head. The dealer's got two guys with him as well, both armed."

"Huh?" Gar said stupidly.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So how do we want to do this then?" Richard asked, "We'll need to take out the guy watching from upstairs first right? Then the guys up front won't be as much of a problem."

"Exactly." Rachel nodded, "I'll approach from the back, take out the two, climb up to the second floor and take out the guy in the upper room. When I signal you from the window I guess Richard will instruct you on how you'll take out the three in front. After that meet me upstairs and we'll go from there."

Everyone nodded.

"Can you do this Richard?" She asked seriously, "Can you lead them?"

Gar looked over at the boy in question, who looked annoyingly cool in his outfit and hands in his pocket. Richard nodded grimly.

"Can you all do this?" Rachel repeated, rewording the question slightly, "You can bail now if you want. No one will think any less of you."

Everyone shook their heads, Gar included. He wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll be leaving then." Rachel confirmed.

She turned to leave and the others resumed their relaxed position. Gar followed her.

"Wait a sec." He said abruptly.

Rachel looked at him, he couldn't see her eyes due to the hood she wore but her mouth was straight.

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

"I won't need it."

"Cocky?" He teased.

"Realistic."

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Gar snickered, "I know you have a big head, you love this, all this proves how you're superior to us in every way in your eyes. This feeds your ego."

Rachel's lips raised into a smirk.

"Says the person who came up with the idea because he wanted to play Spiderman. Garfield Logan is no Peter Parker, despite _your_ ego."

Gar huffed, but still smiled,

"Touché."

"Now stop bothering me, I'm busy."

Gar sighed,

"See you in a few minutes."

Rachel nodded curtly,

"You four be careful, I can't do all this myself."

With that she turned around and went on her way. Gar knew it would be fine though, he had faith. He may not have had sense, but faith was one thing he did have. They were going to do this, they could do it.

* * *

**_Six Years_ ** **Ago**

_Rachel sat up in her room tending to the scratches and gashes on her arms and legs. They hurt a little but they weren't extremely deep and she'd only need to give herself a few stitches on her forearm. That wasn't particularly unusual in her father's household, self-dependence and self-preservation were essential skills to understand and carry out, no matter who you were. Not a soul was exempt. Not her mother, not Rachel, not even her father._

_So that was why she had to stitch herself up, sure it hurt more the first time she had to and she screamed and cried a lot, but her father said it made her stronger and she believed him. She no longer cried, or even winced, after years of the constant injuries she had learned to channel her pain and breathe through it. Did it still hurt? Yes. Could she conceal it? Yes._

_That was why she had her current injuries. Trigon had decided to give her a session of training, which included the usual fighting as well as something else. She stood against a wall and he threw knives at her, some grazes the sides of her abdomen, arms, and legs, some didn't. The point was not to flinch no matter what was thrown at her. She only flinched once, at the large gash she would need to stitch up. He had been disappointed. Rachel liked to think she didn't care when he was but who was she kidding?  
_

_As she tended to her arms she remarked that they would be scarred after healing. She didn't mind much, they were easily concealed and would eventually fade. Besides it wasn't as if she didn't already have some, in fact the scar tissue on her arms sometimes made wounds that much more obnoxiously painful._

_Rachel got up once she had bandaged up all her wounds but one, the one on her forearm would take a little more time. She walked to the bathroom and opened the mirror, revealing a cupboard filled with various medical supplies and pills. Rachel picked out the wrap around bandages, disinfectant, and supplies to stitch up her arm. Snatching up an old towel she went back to her room and set up her supplies in preparation._

_The wound had already been washed clean, it only needed to be disinfected and she was ready to get going on the stitching. Using a clean cotton pad she whipped the wound down. It stung slightly but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to. After she finished she pulled a tube of topical anesthetics out of the first aid kit._

_Squeezing out the cool, translucent, white cream, Rachel spread it on her arm carefully. The numbing sensation was familiar, it wouldn't erase all the pain, but it would help subside it._

_As she prepared the needle her mother walked in. Rachel didn't bother looking up at her but said absently,_

_"Knock."_

_"Sorry." Arella said quietly, sitting on Rachel's dark blue sheets, "I wanted to see how you were doing."_

_"You know only I will take care of myself." Rachel said coldly as she threaded the curved needles, and then examined her handiwork._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help."_

_"Your apologies don't affect anything."_

_Rachel calmly took her medical instruments and cleaning pierced her skin. She heard Arella gasp but ignored it, if she couldn't handle it, she could leave. No one asked her to come here. That was Arella's problem, she couldn't handle the life she had chosen to stay in and that wasn't Rachel's problem or job to coddle her._

_There was slight pain in her arm but Rachel pushed it towards the back of her head and tried to channel it as best she could._

_"Are you…"_

_"I am fine Arella, if you aren't going to be of use would you please leave?"_

_Rachel looked up at her mother. She was nothing like the woman she knew as a child, her eyes were dark and tired, her cheeks were sunken, and her body was weak. That was what happened to people who couldn't take Trigon's influence. Arella wasn't made for this life. Sometimes Rachel wished that she herself wasn't, but her survival instincts were too strong for that._

_Before her mother could open her mouth to reply the door opened a second time. Trigon walked in._

_"Arella, what are you doing here?" He demanded, "Rachel is thirteen years old, it's time to stop babying her."_

_His voice was firm and deep, enough to scare Arella enough to get up, ready to leave._

_Rachel casually finished stitching her arm and tied the string at the end; she looked up at Trigon's large build with no expression on her face,_

_"If she was babying me, I wouldn't be stabbing needles into my arm." Rachel sighed, getting annoyed by the abundance on intrusions._

_Trigon gave her a look. A pointed one, probably warning her to shut her mouth. Rachel rolled her eyes, he had messed up her arms, she would say what she wanted._

_When both her biological parents left the room she heard Trigon start yelling, followed by a thud and a cry from her mother.  
_

_Rachel shut her eyes and stopped her needle work. No matter how much she tried, that was the only thing she couldn't get used to in this godforsaken house._

* * *

Rachel pressed herself up against the side of the fence next to the house she was trying to break into. She could see the two guards in the back yards through a crack in the old wooden boards. It would be a walk in the park taking them out and it wouldn't be anything close to the most dangerous thing she'd ever done.

So why was she hesitating?

Probably because once she started, it was almost like she was committing to this choice. The moment she began fighting against the plague that was infecting the city it wasn't quite as easy to stay out of it anymore, there would be no more opportunity to run away.

Sighing, she kicked herself mentally. There wasn't time to be worrying now, she had four others waiting for her to give a signal and it was all laying on her to get it done.

Double checking the position of the two men Rachel swiftly and silently hopped onto the top of the fence. The first man literally stood right in front of her, back facing her. He was obviously an idiot and didn't notice her presence. As she knelt down, balancing on the top of the fence, Rachel grabbed his head and bashed it against the side of the wood. It was enough to knock him out cold judging by the slight crack in the wood, blood on his head and his apparent crumpling to the ground.

This alerted the second man at the other end of the yard. He ran towards her with a knife in his hands. Rachel braced herself, as he approached the hand with the knife went towards her throat. She stood, unimpressed.

"How the hell did you know about this!?" He yelled.

Rachel didn't reply.

The large and burly man clenched his teeth and his leg flew back, about the kick her down.

Rachel calmly grabbed the hand he had by her neck, pushed it away and kicked the leg he had planted on the ground causing him to lose his balance and flip backwards.

She then proceeded to disarm him and punch him square in the face, then one more time for safe measures.

Easy. It almost scared her how easy it was. It was like she had never left Trigon's command. Not a nice thought.

She pulled the bodies out of the yard and towards the side of the house. When she was propping their bodies up against the wall she noticed a small storage shed located in a similar position.

She climbed up to the top and cursed herself for being so short. It would be a stretch but she was fairly sure she could reach the lower roof from here then proceed inside the house from there.

Jumping up as high as she could, Rachel barely was able to reach the gutter but there she was, glad no one she knew was watching her hang by her hands from a gutter. Grunting she pulled herself up onto the lower roof.

The armed guard on the upper floor was the room centered in the front of the house. The probability that the guard was facing the door and not the window was quite low so Rachel most likely could sneak up from behind and take him out.

Making as little noise as she possibly could, Rachel opened the door slowly. The room was dark and empty, no furniture and as a result, no lamps. The only light source came from the street posts outside. As she predicted, the man was not facing her, and as a result was not aware of Rachel's presence.

_Now advance slowly._

Every step was quiet, and painfully stalled so he would continue to be oblivious.

_Almost there._

Right as Rachel was about to hit a pressure point in her target's neck when he suddenly turned around and pointed the gun at her forehead.

She knew she had been in worse situations, but that didn't make this one any less annoying or dangerous.

There were a couple options, she could grab the gun from him and if she was quick enough she wouldn't get her brains blown out. Or she could slip out the knife in her back pocket and utilize that resource. That was probably even more risky.

Before she could try either, she was spun around, her back facing him with her arms behind her back; he had a strong grip on her. He plucked the knife from her back pocket. Her teeth clenched in annoyance.

"Nice try sweetheart, now how 'bout you tell me what you're doing here or I'll slit your throat."

Rachel lurched her body in a useless attempt to free herself.

"Sorry, but I'm trained to deal with bitches like you." He said through a sinister grin, "Now start talking because if you don't, things won't be as pleasant for you. You should know your depths; you don't know who you're dealing with."

Rachel's brows furrowed, he was in way over his head.

She leaned her head forwards, chin almost making contact with her chest, then whipped her head back upwards, whacking the guard in the face thus causing him to release him grip on her. She kicked the gun the dropped away before he could regain his footing.

"No," She said in the most unforgiving monotone she could manage, "You don't know who _you're_ dealing with."

His gaze suddenly turned from hateful to fearful,

"W-wait—you're—" He sputtered out, backing up towards the wall.

"I'm what?" Rachel asked, "A little bitch you're trained to deal with?"

"No, no, no, you're dead!" He lashed out, "I remember you!"

"I'm not anyone, don't assume things. That's how you got in this position."

He was of course correct, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

Rachel walked towards him, he made a feeble attempt to punch her, she avoided it with ease and swiftly hit him in a pressure point in his neck. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

It was almost sad.

* * *

**_Three Years Ago_ **

_Jinx sighed listlessly as she puffed a cloud of smoke from her mouth, courtesy of the cancer stick in between her index and middle fingers. She lay on a mat lain out on the floor and stared at the ceiling, not really thinking of anything in particular, just staring._

_Gizmo sat, leaning against the wall with his own source of smoke, and Mammoth lay on the bed in a similar state._

_Putting the cigarette back up to her lips she inhaled another puff._

_She was bored, but couldn't be bothered to even try to entertain herself. So instead she sat in a useless silence, it was better than thinking or talking about other things._

_It was times like this where she thought it would have been just as easy to stick things out on her own. These scum bags were useless._

_"Dude, where the hell is everyone else?" Gizmo whined in his usual childlike voice.  
_

_"Dunno," Mammoth replied lazily, "Said they'd be back in a couple hours."_

_"Why is everyone here so dull?" Jinx groaned, "Someone do something interesting."_

_"I don't want to do anything interesting fart head;" Gizmo replied rudely, "All I want is for those idiots to hurry back with food."_

_"Damned munchies," Jinx muttered, "You guys are such idiots when you're high…"_

_"Whatever Jinx, like you're any better." Mammoth shot back._

_"The hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means you're a hypocrite stupid." Gizmo chimed in._

_"How so?"_

_"Come on, look at yourself barf brain, we all hate our parents right?"_

_Jinx didn't like where this was headed. Rarely did they—scratch that—never did they talk about their pasts. She had no wish to discuss the matter of family with them._

_"None of your business."_

_"Yeah, that's what I thought, but at the end of the day you're just like 'em."_

_"True that." Mammoth laughed deeply, "I'm just as useless as my old man."_

_"Heh, same here." Gizmo agreed, "My parents were low lives, so by default I am too."_

_"You two are really something, huh?" Jinx scowled, "I refuse to be like my mom."_

_"If she was a theif, criminal, or chain smoker then I beg to differ."_

_Jinx swallowed, she was furious by his accusations but when she really thought about it, he might have been right._

_"Shut up Gizmo."_

_"Accept it, we are who our parents are."_

_"It's a cycle." Mammoth added._

_Jinx blew out another cloud of smoke before snuffing out her cigarette. It would be her last one, at least if using them tied her in any way to the woman who had failed to do anything for her.  
_

_She was not her mother. She refused to be.  
_

* * *

Jinx leaned back in the chair with her feet up on the table, clip bag in hand, computer monitor on.

She was working that night, not in the field, just holding down the fort while Trigon was out doing whatever it was gang leaders did. It was an easy night, nothing too difficult.

Just how she liked it.

Now she was watching live footage from the little tussle the others had started. She had to admit it was the most fun she'd had in a while. The entertainment was there that was for sure.

Maybe she should have been concerned for their welfare or something idiotic like that, but she'd seen them all fight, it was fine. So instead of being a boring old worry wart, she watched them with anticipation.

She wasn't too surprised by Rachel or Richard's fighting, they weren't interesting at all. It was Kori, Gar, and Vic who were the awesome ones. Sure they were sloppy as hell and were mostly in the back but watching Kori throw knives at some thug's—wait not some thug, she knew him—at _Mike's_ thigh, was pretty cool. Poor Mike.

Gar and Vic actually worked really well together, she knew they were close but they were absolutely amazing together. Gar was small but quick while Vic was large and a little slow, it made it easy for Gar to zip around and for Vic to defend him from behind.

She figured she'd better relay this information to Trigon or else he might break her neck or whatever.

She picked up her work phone, that was on a secure line, and dialed his number.

"Yes?" A voice asked, clipped and impatient.

"Hey Trigon, little problem with the whole thingy I'm supposed to be watching…"

"Spit it out Jinx."

"Well there seems to be a gang of hoodlums taking over the whole operation. They're pretty good actually, but they've almost made it to the people that actually matter."

"Can you see them?" He whispered harshly.

"Nope, faces are covered. It's hilarious, I've got snacks and everything."

"I swear I don't know why I hired you."

"Because I'm the best and you know it. Seriously though, what do you want me to do?"

"Don't do anything. It wasn't an important op. When I get back you, Slade, and I can worry about that group."

"Will do captain."

He hung up, of course without saying goodbye, but that was normal for him.

Glad there wasn't really anything required of her at the moment, Jinx went back to stuffing her face with chips and watching the fight ensue.

It was fun for a while, but as she continued to watch Jinx began to think. Not the kind of thoughts she wanted to either. As her gaze fell upon her phone and the photo Vic had sent her, her brows furrowed into a frown.

It was a dumb picture, it wasn't well taken and they all looked stupid, but they were a unit. Something she would never be a part of. That was OK with her, at least she thought it was, that was their thing. Jinx wasn't a vigilante, she wasn't a hero, why would she be a part of it?

It did look a little fun though.

Whatever.

She turned off her phone and turned away from the monitor. It was thoughts like that that would eventually get her screwed over. It was thoughts like that that would plant doubt in her brain.

As she turned her swirly chair around she was suddenly faced with someone who had (sadly) become quite familiar.

Slade.

"What's this?" He demanded, staring past her face and at the screen behind her.

"Ah, don't worry about that." Jinx brushed it off, "Big boss knows and says we'll deal with it when it gets back."

Slade nodded, confirming he'd leave it alone. He looked her over critically with his dead eyes causing Jinx to mentally shudder. What on earth was he—?

Oh.

She was in her pajamas, and ugly ones at that. Space ships and Ninja Turtles. How mortifying.

"Didn't realize it was Casual Friday." He remarked.

"It's Thursday dumbass, and it's also 4am so I am allowed to wear my pajamas on night shifts that aren't in the field. Deal."

Slade shrugged, probably deciding it was better not to argue about pajamas. He watched the screen, carefully. Jinx could feel her heart pounding, she prayed he didn't recognize any of them.

"Those kids are good." He mused.

"Those kids are mentally unstable thinking that that's a good idea."

"Well they just finished off the guards outside," Slade pointed out, "That's decent."

"How kind of you to say."

Just as she said this the look in Slade's eyes changed.

"What's up with you."

"That one." He said pointing to who Jinx knew was Rachel. Her body stiffened as Slade's callused hand gestured towards her supposedly dead accomplice, "Does she remind you of someone?"

"Oh oops, that's a girl? She fights like a boy." Jinx laughed, "No, why?"

"She reminds me of someone we all thought gone."

"Hmmm…" Jinx put her hand to her chin pretending to think and then lifted her index finger due to a fake revelation, "Oh! You mean Raven?"

"Precisely," Slade smirked, obviously eager to kill her or something like that.

"Yeah the hood does look familiar." Jinx nodded, hoping that she was casual enough, "I thought she died, went missing or something like that."

"That's what everyone believes, but what do you think Jinx?" Slade asked in a very pointed way, "You knew her well."

Jinx laughed haughtily,

"I knew her as an enemy for four years then an accomplice for an hour. You know what happened after that, I acted like it didn't happen then she went missing over the Winter Break. I have no idea what to believe, but if she didn't die and simply ran off, why would she come back? I doesn't make sense, I never thought much of her intelligence but was she that much of a moron?"

"We'll see what Trigon has to say about it."

Jinx didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Yeah, suppose so."

Crap.

* * *

_Richard stood in a field of grass, his graduation gown blowing annoying in the breeze. His cap blocked the summer sun from blinding his eyes. Students ran up to their parents, pulling them into large embraces, throwing up their caps in celebration._

_Bruce hadn't been able to make it today, not that Richard really minded, but it did make standing in the grass with nothing to do a little boring, not to mention awkward._

_It was weird though, he had made it out of high school alive, and with good enough grades to get into JCU. Even a year ago he would never have imagined that. It turned out that in the end, his high school career wasn't complete crap. Who would have thought?_

_He and Kori had made in 'official', he had actual friends, and his entire year had pretty much turned his entire life around. Looking back, it was a pretty great year._

_Sighing he relaxed, he should probably get going, there wasn't much else he could do. Everyone else was with their families right now and he planned on heading home and watching the History channel, he might force Alfred to watch if he got bored._

_His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, when he slipped it out and checked the caller ID. It was Bruce._

_"Hello?" He asked, not sure of the purpose of the call._

_"Richard?" His adoptive father replied, sounding strangely out of breath._

_"Why do you sound so breathless, and I thought you had a meeting."_

_"I do, just on a break."_

_"Well you sound like you just ran a couple miles,"_

_"Never mind that, I just wanted to call to… congratulate you."_

_"Don't worry about it."_

_"I'm… proud." He managed, as if unable to find the proper words._

_"Thanks I guess," Richard mumbled, surprise by Bruce's unusual and awkward display of… well anything, "Listen, I'm about to head home. When will you be back?"_

_There was hesitation in his voice when he said,_

_"I'll be gone most of the night, something came up."_

_"Alright, cool." He said, "I'll see you around tomorrow."_

_"Yeah…" Bruce said, hanging up the phone without a word of goodbye, a common habit in their household._

_Richard shrugged to himself; he had no interest (well perhaps that wasn't quite true) in Bruce's strange behaviours. Regardless, he was eager to head home._

_Just as he was about to leave something jumped on his back._

_"Dude, we graduated!" Gar shouted, swinging his hand around like a lasso._

_"Gar, get off!" Richard demanded, turning around in an attempt to shake the small teen off his body._

_"Ahhhh!" Another voice cried out._

_Kori rushed up and embraced him violently, causing him to become even more unbalanced and almost falling._

_"What on earth are you two doing?!"_

_Gar's obnoxious laugh rang through the air,_

_"C'mon be happy for a minute OK?"_

_"Yes!" Kori agreed, still clinging to Richard._

_"Incoming!" Another voice yelled._

_"Oufff!"_

_That was the straw that broke the camel's back, the moment Vic tackled him all four of them went down._

_So there they were, tangled up in a pile on the grass looking like a bunch of hooligans. Everyone was giggling like morons, even Richard joined in._

_"Your butt is in my face man!" Vic gasped between laughs._

_"Oh- hah- sorry!" Gar heaved._

_Eventually they all got off of each other and their cackling turned to snickers. All four of them lay on the grass. He stared at the sky, breathing heavily; Kori laced her fingers in his._

_"People are staring." He said in a serious voice, but his grin gave him away._

_"Ha! Like you aren't used to it by now!" Vic laughed, hitting Richard's arm playfully._

_That was fair enough, ever since the whole Slade incident the four of them spent a lot of time together. They were gazed on as a weird group of people who acted even weirder than they looked. Richard, the former street fighter who occasionally fought for money and refused friends, Gar, the weird skinny kid who never shut up and couldn't keep still, Vic, the football player who didn't hang out with other football players and was bigger than an ox, and Kori, the awkward but beautiful younger sister of Kaylea's who didn't speak 'normal' English and had the strength of Godzilla. Needless to say, they were odd balls and garnered a few stares from fellow students._

_"So friends, how are we spending the rest of tonight?"_

_"Aren't you guys doing stuff with your family?" Richard asked, surprised by Kori's question._

_"My parents are fine with me hanging around with you guys; we're doing something tomorrow so I'm free." Gar replied._

_"My dad will be drunk." Vic said bluntly._

_"You mean he isn't now?" Gar asked._

_"Who knows?" Vic shrugged as he sat up from the grass, "Anyways, everyone in?"_

_"Yeah, why not?"_

_"Is Jinx joining us?" Kori asked._

_"Doubt it." Vic sighed, "That idiot didn't even show up here."_

_"Too bad Rachel isn't here with us." Gar said sadly._

_Everyone nodded._

_"But y'know," Vic said, "We made it, just like she did. She's OK and so are we."_

_"I agree," Kori smiled, "Perhaps she would be proud of us."_

_"Well either way," Richard replied, "We're out of this hell hole and I'm glad for it."_

_"Yup!" Gar agreed, "We stick together, we're a team right?"_

_And when it came down to it, he supposed they were. A team. It was still an unnatural thought, but definitely not an unpleasant one. These people were his friends, he could trust them. Even when he thought he was to be left alone, his friends had stuck around. That was what he needed, not a truck load of fair weather friends.  
_

_A team._

_"Of course stupid." Richard smirked, "So what are we doing tonight?"_

* * *

"Augh, he's squirming!" Gar cried out as they drove down the quiet, less busy streets of Jump City. Richard rolled his eyes, they had taken all the unconsious bodies from the area and stuffed them in the trunk. Since there wasn't enough room despite the large trunk so there were three men in the back seat. One on the ground at their feet, one stacked on top, and one kind of on their laps. It was awkward needless to say.

"Quiet Gar," Rachel said from the passenger seat, "You're just imagining things."

"I'm not!" He insisted.

"Even if he was, he's handcuffed," Richard assured him, "Besides if he was actually squirming, I'd notice."

Gar didn't seem convinced and continued muttering something about the guy waking up.

Overall the entire job had been successful, they had eventually taken out the group of thugs and retrieved the money. Rachel had hoped for more information about Trigon or his current drug ventures, but there was none to be found. Gar had been hurt, apparently not enough to shut him up but he had a nasty gash on his calve from a knife. Kori had a few bad scrapes on her side from being knocked down and skidding on the asphalt, but Rachel had temporarily dressed the wounds and told the two she would fix them up when they arrived back home.

Richard was pleased with the result. Sure, it didn't really get them anywhere but it was proof that they could handle it. That was good enough for him.

"So tell me, where is it we are going?" Kori asked through her yawn

"Police station," Vic replied from the wheel, "We're handcuffing these guys up at the front of the station, leaving a little note and evidence of their crimes."

"So they can arrest and convict them?"

"That Kori, would be right." Richard yawned.

"Augh, I hope we get here because my leg hurts and these guys could wake up at any minute." Gar whined.

Rachel groaned from her seat in front of him.

* * *

Richard adjusted his tie, loosening it to give his neck a little room in his dress shirt. He was sitting at his desk in Wayne Tower sorting through some figures, Bruce in the room across from him. He was absolutely exhausted from the night before, it had gone well but his job generally required early hours when he wasn't attending University classes. It was getting hard to concentrate but Richard forced himself to push through the papers and continue working.

He looked up at Bruce who's door was open so his young protege was able to observe his going about. The man wasn't doing much of consequence until the phone in his room rang.

Richard strained himself to hear what Bruce was saying.

"Alfred? Yes. What? No it wasn't me. Which channel?" He spoke hastily and hung up without a goodbye.

In a urgent fashion Bruce bolted from his chair and into Richard's own office.

"Umm... what are you doing?"

"Where is the controller for that television?" He demanded, gesturing towards the thin television propped up on the corner wall.

"Here." Richard said as he tossed the object of Bruce's requests, the older man caught it nimbly and switched the T.V. on, "What are you doing?"

The moment he asked the question it was answered. Bruce was watching the news, and fairly interesting news to be sure.

A news anchor was reporting on... well the criminals that they cuffed to the front of the police station.

A blonde woman in front of some cheesy backdrop spoke professionally saying,

"A group of supposed gang members and drug lords were found handcuffed to the railings of the police station entrance. They were found with a briefcase filled with ten thousand dollars cash and supposed proof of their involvement in Jump City's crimes. Police are continuing investigation but as of right now, information is scarce. The questions remain, who brought them here, why, and how? This is Chloe Mc-"

Bruce shut the T.V. off as the woman began wrapping up her story.

Rachel was going to be angry. This was exactly what she wanted and Richard could understand why. This was going to be problematic, sure they probably wouldn't be able to discover them but it still put public eyes on what they were trying to do.

But the current subject that bothered Richard the most was Bruce's apparent concern.

"Why was is so necessary for you to watch that, right this second?" He inquired.

Bruce gave Richard a pointed look, one that said 'Do not ask anymore questions'. The man had always been cold, but Richard could tell that that was enough on the topic. That thought was reinforced when Bruce went back to his office and shut the door both physically and hypothetically.

Richard sighed.

Great.

* * *

_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain._   
_I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!_   
_I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly..._   
_Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!_

_-Hollywood Undead (Young)_


	10. Clawed Gauntlets & Old Ghosts

_"Seasons change but people don't,"_

* * *

"Hey!" Rachel called out to Kori while jumping up on a large crate and kicking down the thug who was trying to follow her up, "Go give him a hand."

The red head nodded quickly and rushed to Gar's side, grabbing the man behind him who was about to whack him over the head with a lead pipe, and then throwing him into the wall. Rachel saw Gar grin then throw two knives into the thighs of a man approaching them quickly. The man swore but was instantly disabled, unable to run. The boy laughed before he and Kori continued.

Vic was on the other side of the warehouse, doing the same as them, Rachel couldn't pinpoint Richard's position and frankly it was a little troublesome. He'd been separated by unknown forces earlier, and Rachel hoped for his own sake it wasn't his own doing because she could pound him for leaving without so much as a word.

Sensing someone behind her, Rachel whirled around nailing a jump kick in the face of the person she had thought to be near. She heard a crunch, probably a broken nose.

What a night it had been so far.

Jinx had given them information on the mastermind who had been working on the development on the drug Trigon was creating, which was still fairly hush hush, but still very much active. Jinx herself could divulge too much information at the moment without suspicion. The man went by the name 'The Count'.

Jinx didn't say much about him other than that he was a 'crazy little fart' and not to underestimate his insanity. Rachel had limited knowledge on the man herself, he had emerged from the shadows in the time she had been away and all she knew was what Rita told her, and that wasn't much. Apparently he had been an inmate of Arkham for years and after the break out reestablished his reputation on the streets.

"Where the hell is he?" Vic yelled out as he punched a grunt in the stomach and tossed him to the ground.

Rachel assumed he was speaking of Richard and as she had no idea, she kept silent. Truthfully she had been agonizing over the same thing, he had been absent a good half hour and she, though reluctantly, was beginning to worry a slight bit despite her urge to punch him in the face.

Jumping down from the crate and pushing her way through the crowd of thugs Rachel skillfully and swiftly knocked them out of her way as she saw fit. She reached Vic, who was currently fighting an absurd amount of men on his own.

She whacked one over the head with a loose wooden board that had been lying around, she went to Vic's side immediately.

"I have your back," She muttered quietly as she took her place behind him facing opposite him.

"Nice to know you care," he smirked, getting in the ready stance she had taught him.

As their foes approached them they went at it. Rachel with her lightning fast jabs and complicated combination of attacks, and Vic with his harsh and abrasive impact made quite a good team. Rachel had never really fought with others before, she only know realized that as she knocked a man's head against his comrade's, it had its cons, but it was convenient to have someone who was always watching your back, not that that had been much of a problem to her before. Either way, Vic was someone who she was glad to count on in a fight, she always thought as they were growing up that if he'd been born in a less fortunate situation he would have made it big on the streets. She was right.

Before she knew it, about twenty men were lying on the floor, she and Vic standing, panting, him with a satisfied grin on his face, and her with a solemn expression.

"Not too shabby teach." Vic laughed, slapping her on the back.

She shot him a deadpan glare, which he probably couldn't see due to her hood, but she was sure he knew it was there. Slapping her on the back and calling her 'teach' definitely would illicit such a reaction from her, and he was fully aware of this.

"Looks like they've been making good progress," He remarked gesturing with his thumb towards Kori and Gar.

"Ah." Rachel agreed, they were doing well, though slightly banged up. Kori was pretty terrifying actually, no one knew where she got her strength but anyone who fought next to her thanked the heavens for it. Gar was... much better than she thought he would be. Years ago when he had saved her from the gunman in the alleyway, Rachel saw a side to him, a dark one, that she should have picked up as potential. That side hadn't come out again, but Rachel suspected it was only a matter of time.

"Wanna help?"

With only a shrug as a reply the two ran over, which apparently wasn't needed because Gar slashed the last man in the back pushed him towards Kori who threw him to the ground, knocking him out with a punch.

Kori leaned against the warehouse wall, clutching her bare stomach as she gasped for breath, and Gar was… excitable.

"Dude! That was amazing! Did you see when I kicked that guy in the nuts and sent his little buddy flying, then Kori…"

He went on and on, as he tended to do, and to Rachel's disappointment both Kori and Vic humored him with replies. If you keep feeding strays they keep coming back. Such was the case with Garfield Logan.

"As endearing as your ego fluffing is, our favorite little piss pot is still missing." Rachel said when she had had enough of Gar's feather poofing, which was instantly.

"Our friend is correct; he is still missing and has been for approximately three quarters of an hour." Kori fretted, "I fear something may have happened to him."

"Him?" Vic asked incredulously, "Not a chance, he would never dream of dying because of something as mundane as physical injury."

Gar snickered as Rachel silently agreed, Richard Grayson was much too conceited and self-confident to fail at something as simple as a drug's bust.

"All the same, I would wish to confirm his safety."

As Kori spoke Rachel heard a clanking noise, whipping around she saw a dark figure jump down from a the higher platforms of the building. He was definitely larger than Richard ever was, he would even tower over Vic's strong frame. It was instantly apparent that this was no ordinary grunt that Trigon would use for dealing with annoyances.

"Fall back," Rachel muttered, "I don't want any of you near him."

"But—" Gar interceded, before Rachel cut him off.

"I said fall back."

The man began approaching them slowly, sauntering over in a confident manner. Rachel shot the three of them a look, Vic and Kori nodded and backed down, smart enough to take her seriously, Gar scowled, but reluctantly agreed. When she saw this she turned to face their attacker.

"Thanks for taking out those goons for me," The man spoke deeply, "Such an annoyance."

"So you aren't with them?" Rachel mused, "After The Count?"

"Such a smart girl," He chuckled, as he spoke Rachel was able to get a clear look at him, he was black, clean-shaven and wore bronze gauntlets on his hands, with claws protruding out of the knuckles at least half a foot long.

"We have business with him." She replied shortly, "So prepare for you disposal."

"Don't think so kid."

Accepting the fact that she would have to fight him Rachel lunged towards him. To keep him as far away from the others as possible she did leaped, and gripped him shoulders, providing her with a base for a frontal handspring over and behind him. As she landed she attempted to trip him with the sweep of her leg.

He saw this coming and jumped, avoiding her attack, and then countering with his own. He was fast, and his extreme skills in mixed martial arts were obvious, but Rachel's real problem was his gauntlets. They made it difficult to deflect fist attacks and impossible to block them, not unless she wanted her arms to turn to bloody ribbons.

Still she endured it, still managing a few damaging hits, but receiving her fair share of scratches. Thankfully they weren't too deep, child's play compared to adolescence with Trigon, but it wouldn't be that way for long, she was clearly outmatched. His claws gave him and unfair advantage and it was only a matter of time before she made a mistake.

And she did.

One slight misstep led to three bronze claws digging into her leg for a good couple seconds then the man wrenched them out abrasively. Rachel's knees buckled from the pain and she crumpled to the ground letting out an inaudible grunt in pain.

She pushed the sleeve of her hoodie firmly against the wound as he loomed over her, claws pointed towards the ceiling, ready to do more damage. Just before he could harm her any further he grimaced, and then swore. Rachel glanced up to see Gar standing a short distance away bent over, hand outstretched as if he had just thrown a knife. To Rachel's horror he had. The knife had dug into the man's shoulder, a good shot she would admit, but an absolutely thoughtless decision.

"You idiot!" Rachel managed to shout as the blood continued to seep through her sleeve and through her gloves.

"You little bastard," The man seethed racing towards the much smaller boy.

"Oh shit!" Gar cried, as if he didn't think any of his actions through, which was true.

Rachel noticed Vic and Kori begin to rush over as the man began to engage Gar in a fight.

"No!" Rachel shouted firmly at them, they stopped in their tracks with worried expressions on their face. She wasn't sure what she could do; Gar was holding his own… sort of, he dodged a couple times but by the looks of things, he would need more medical attention than she would.

No, she refused to let him die for someone like her. Anxiety ripped through her heart violently as she watched the events transpire in front of her.

Attempting to get up Rachel winced, pain shot through her leg like a bullet, forcing it towards the back of her brain she limped as quickly as she could behind the man. Gar was pretty banged up, he would have a few scars and bruises, but thankfully he wasn't dead yet. Just before she was about to grab him in a choke hold something caught her eye.

Richard. He was standing up on the second floor platforms facing the man's side, in one hand was one of the many loose chains that hung from the pulley systems on the ceiling, left by the previous warehouse owner, the other hand put a finger to his lips.

Nodding, Rachel held back and watched as Richard gripped the chain and jumped from the platform. He soared across the warehouse with ease and grace towards the man. When he got close enough he let go, fell a full story, and flipped onto the man.

"Sorry I'm late." He muttered as he knocked the guy out, "You OK?"

Gar gave him a weak thumbs up and groaned,

"Where did you learn to be a ninja?"

"Circus." He shrugged, "Should we drop this guy of at the station?"

Rachel endured the pain as she squatted near the body; removing the gauntlet from his hand she observed it closely. Noticing something significant she shook her head.

"He wasn't with Trigon or The Count, it's better to leave it so we can investigate him. I'm pretty sure I have a way of tracking him."

Richard nodded and the other two approached them quickly,

"Where were you?" Vic demanded as he assessed Gar's condition.

"Thought I had a lead to get to The Count, didn't pan out."

"We seriously need some way of communicating because Kori was worried sick; you can't just go off on your own like that, does the word team mean anything to you?"

"Whatever," Richard growled, "At least we have some leads."

"I'm afraid Victor is correct, we must work as a unit or it shall all crumble." Kori agreed, "You had me very afraid

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, "I'm used to working alone, I'll figure some way of fixing the communication problem."

"Leave that to me," Vic volunteered with a smile, "Piece of cake."

"Thanks man," Richard answered, "I'm really sorry Kori."

Rachel watched as Kori sighed with a smile but embraced her boyfriend in a hug.

"I am glad you are unharmed."

Gar coughed, causing them to break apart,

"As adorable as this is, Rachel and I are dying."

Rachel shot him a pointed look,

"Don't exaggerate."

* * *

Both Rachel sat in Gar's home in the bathroom, after she wrapped and stitched her leg she had offered to finish for Gar. Kori and Vic weren't unharmed, but did not require medical attention, just a few Band-Aids.

"You aren't talking to me," Gar pouted as Rachel bandaged his wounds. She did not feel the need to grace him with a reply, it was pointless, "Come on, are you mad about what happened or something? Dude, I was just trying to—"

"Stop talking before you say something stupid," Rachel deadpanned.

"But—"

"You are a fool Garfield Logan," She cut him off angrily.

"Yeah…" He conceded glumly, "Did he hurt you too bad?"

Rachel hesitated,

"I've have worse."

"Heh, I guess you have, huh?" He grinned sheepishly, grimacing as she applied disinfectant to his forearm, "Geez, where do you learn this stuff?"

"Guess." She replied shortly, wrapping gauze around his arm.

"Oh." He said lamely, "How's your leg?"

"It will be painful, but not unbearable."

"Nerves of steel." He remarked.

"I see no point in dramatizing it."

"Naw, you wouldn't would you?" He snickered.

She raised an eyebrow,

"We all know that you would." She hesitated before inquiring, "Why would you do it?"

"I think you know one of the reasons," He said quietly, a blush spreading across his cheeks, "But other than that, do I really have much to live for?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I just mean that if I died then... well not much would change and so it's better that I take the risk rather than letting someone who is worth something die or do it themselves."

This revelation slightly shocked Rachel; she suspected it had to do with the fact that he had an incurable illness. Judging by the look on his face, which was staring down towards the floor, he was upset. There was something weighing in her chest that she couldn't explain, pity perhaps. Whatever it was, it was crushing.

"Don't be daft."

He looked up in confusion,

"Huh?"

"You might not think you have something to live for, but other people have you to live for. Remember those people."

Gar nodded, but looked skeptical. She almost went on but instead she quietly finished her work.

"Thanks," He mumbled as she began to put away the first aid items. As she opened her mouth to reply she heard a knock at the door,

"I had better get that, Rita's not home and Steve has an early shift tomorrow." Gar sighed, "Just a minute OK?"

She stood as he left the washroom and followed him out but keeping out of sight of the front door. Gar swung to door open violently causing Rachel to cringe, he'd ruin his bandages if he kept up those sporadic movements.

The brunette boy gasped when he saw what beheld them.

"Gar." Terra sighed with relief.

"Terra…" Gar said breathlessly.

"Terra?" Rachel blurted out putting herself into the view of the girl, instantly regretting it.

"Rachel?"

"Rachel?!" He cried out in confusion.

"Uh, Gar?" Rachel said carefully.

"Terra… Rach… Ter?"

"Gar?"

"I'm so confused!"

* * *

Jinx scrunched her eyes at what appeared to be a gauntlet on her pillow.

"What the…" She trailed off. That was probably the reason for Rachel's cryptic text about Vic dropping off something and asking if it was what she thought it was.

To be honest she wasn't really sure what she was supposed to look at, it just looked like your regular, run in the mill, terrifying piece of weaponry, nothing special about it. She turned it over to examine it further.

Oh.

Never mind.

This would be interesting, that's for sure.

* * *

Gar was still horrendously out of the loop; there he was sitting at a kitchen table with Terra and Rachel having coffee. Terra looked incredibly awkward and Rachel was incredibly pissed, probably because she gave herself away. At least that was the only reason he could think of, he had no clue they had a history, or what kind it was.

Terra looked different, her hair was shorter, above her shoulders, and she dressed a lot more girl like, he'd never seen her in pink before. She wore a pair of wide framed glasses and got bangs. Bangs? Really? He supposed that since she left her line of work she had to change her appearance somewhat, but still, it was weird.

"Does anyone want to explain this to me?" He finally said.

Terra sighed deeply,

"Well I'm here because—"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Gar cried as he waved his hands in front of him, "I meant how you two know each other."

"Um… alright then…" Terra said cautiously, probably surprised that was what he was worried about. Sure the thought crossed his mind when he saw her but the moment he realized those two weren't strangers at all, that question became a lot less interesting. "We were in similar circles for a while if you know what I mean."

That made sense he supposed but that was still…

"Don't water it down Terra." Rachel muttered casually as she pulled out a book, how she seemed to always have one, Gar had no clue, "I worked with Trigon and she worked with Slade, our paths often crossed."

The words Rachel had just spoken were unbelievable, that couldn't possibly be… could it? Terra, the girl he loved who betrayed him, and Rachel, the girl who he'd admired for years, they knew each other. The thought was almost inconceivable.

"You… worked for… him?" He managed to say. It was like she had hurt him a second time, "And you knew about her?"

Terra nodded pushing her short blonde hair out of her eyes, she looked like she was sorry about it.

"Worked? Like past tense?"

Another nod.

"Wait, did you both know that I was a mutual friend?"

Rachel shrugged, not looking up from her book. He wished she would actually pretend to be interested in the situation, although he suspected she was trying not to lose her temper.

"Sort of," Terra admitted, "Not until like, the last second."

"And I suppose Rachel had no problem keeping this from me," He frowned, throwing her a pointed glare, one that she didn't care enough about to acknowledge.

"It wasn't really any of your business, Terra and I had a tense relationship for many reasons beyond your concern, our own personal relationship with you has no consequence in the matter, and only came up in conversation on one occasion, in which she warned me about Slade's personal attack on me."

He supposed that would be the only explanation he would get, he knew them and both were stubborn enough to keep their mouths shut. That didn't mean his head had fully wrapped around the subject yet, Terra worked for the man who was most likely going to attempt murder against him, knew Rachel was Trigon's daughter, and Rachel knew Terra knew him? Way too confusing.

"So why are you here?" Gar sighed wearily, rubbing his forehead.

Terra inhaled deeply, probably about to go on a long explanation,

"It's not that complicated, I got away from Slade when he was locked up, now that he's back I'm a little concerned he'll come looking for me again."

"And you want Gar to help you with that?" Rachel scoffed humorlessly, still not averting her eyes from the pages.

"Actually no, I came to warn him about Slade, looks like you beat me to it."

"Apparently," Rachel mused, Gar got the impression that the girl was not in a particularly welcoming mood. The tension between the two was actually terrifying; if he didn't know Rachel's indifference towards him it was almost like a scene from movies he'd seen. Like the ones where the two girls hated each other but were gunning for the same guy and were scary possessive of that guy. That wasn't what was going on here, but the atmosphere was definitely similar.

This was not going to be an easy conversation.

* * *

They had finally finished that less than fun interaction and both Terra and Rachel were ready to call it a night. They both stood at the doorway, not really speaking to each other.

"Bye," He said awkwardly.

Terra reached for a hug and he reluctantly reciprocated, they had too much history for him not to.

"I'll see you later OK?" She said with the grin that he used to know so well. Rachel frowned deeply but nodded her farewells.

Gar shut the door quietly but just as he did he heard the two speak through the open window he forgot to close earlier. Most people would think snooping beneath them; Gar was not one of those people.

He heard Rachel ask in a deep voice,

"What do you really want Terra?"

"Really, I save your life two years ago and you don't trust me."

"Forgive me, but that was very out of character what you did then. I don't believe whatever lies you're telling to Gar, I don't trust you one bit."

"I was trying to warn him!" Terra protested.

"If you so much as breathe a word about me being alive I will tell him exactly what was going on while you were with Slade, and I'll hand you over to him."

"You forget that I'm not as helpless as you're making me out to be, you know what I was known for."

"All the same, watch yourself because you can be sure as hell I'll be watching you."

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Rachel had sent Jinx that weapon, now she was finally available to have a proper conversation with her about it. She had just arrived back to her loft, well it wouldn't be her loft for much longer since she was in the process of packing her things and moving, but it was still Jinx's until then. They had agreed to meet there and discuss what to do about their findings.

She unlocked the backdoor and sang out as obnoxiously as she could,

"He~looo?"

"We're in the sitting roo~m!" Vic sang back.

She wandered in casually and saw Vic and Rachel sitting on the couch, with their legs up, apparently deep in conversation despite the loud television.

"Hey," She yawned tossing the gauntlet on the coffee table in front of them without much care.

"You're looking unusually... subtle today," Vic remarked when looking at her outfit of choice, consisting of a loose white long sleeve crop top and loose fitting jeans.

"Whatever, it was a long night," Jinx retorted as she sat on the floor leaning against the arm chair.

"Any updates?" Rachel asked while picking at a loose seam in her sweater.

"Yeah, pretty sure that snake Slade has guessed by now, when we talked about it with Trigon both of them agreed it that you looked familiar, but Trigon wasn't entirely convinced."

Rachel's eyes perked up as she heard this,

"Why?"

"Because your father never doubted your loyalty and because he never saw you work with a team. Slade can't say anything in regards to the others simply because it will get him in a load of crap since he tried to kill Rachel and I was involved, all that jazz."

Jinx thanked her lucky stars that Slade was unable to speak without risking Trigon's wrath, it gave them a huge advantage and bought them some time.

"So I hear you're moving out," Rachel remarked casually to Jinx apparently not liking where the conversation was going.

"Yup you should be thrilled to have your best friend away from my evil influences," Jinx snickered, she was very much aware of Rachel's disapproval of her living arrangements. Made sense, Jinx was faintly aware that Vic was becoming slightly attached to her in the worst way, moving out would cut that attachment and he could go back to thinking of her as the incredibly sassy informant.

"Believe me, I _am_ thrilled."

"So the gauntlet?"

"Are we thinking the same thing?"

"Ed Nigma?"

"Glad you agree."

"So what do you do want to do this revelation?"

"He owes me a few favors, you and I are going to talk to him next time you're available."

"Cool, I'll let you know." Jinx agreed, they rarely made choices amongst themselves so it was a real step for them.

"I'm lost," Vic mumbled.

"Ed Nigma is a weapons expert and fairly substantial source of Jump City and Gotham's crime rate." Rachel explained.

"And you haven't taken him down?" Vic asked skeptically.

"He is a valuable source for information, and he's indebted to me for reasons I'm not going to get into."

Jinx nodded, Ed Nigma was an annoying scum but he had his uses, no affiliation with a particular group of people, he did what he saw fit whenever he felt it. Jinx was pretty sure he was highly OCD with his play on words and mind games, but he wasn't anything like Slade. He was a criminal thief, not a murderer.

"He won't give you away then?" Vic inquired.

"No," Rachel nodded assuredly, "I actually have a… civil relationship with him."

"Good, I'm available Friday." Jinx informed her.

"Good."

That would be an interesting day wouldn't it? She was actually looking forward to it.

They spent the next couple minutes in idle conversation until something substantial occurred.

"Uh, guys," Vic cut in, sounding slightly nervous, "You might want to see this."

Jinx took one look at the screen and hit the record button.

"We're screwed," Rachel deadpanned.

* * *

Richard was at home, lazing about, he hadn't had work today so Kori had come over to… do whatever it was she did. That was apparently chatting with Alfred over tea like they were old friends. Was it normal for the fiancé to be jealous about his soon to be wife's relationship with a seventy year old butler? He guessed it wasn't normal, and Kori made friends wherever she went so perhaps it wasn't too bad.

It was still a weird concept in his head, 'fiancée'. He had one. They had decided to wait to announce their engagement until this whole Slade business was over and done with, they were young, and they had years to get married. The whole point was that they were committed to each other. Richard knew he loved her, with basically every fiber of his being so he was fairly confident they could stick together during the wait.

Because they had put marriage on the back burner as of right now he had other things on his mind. Mainly Slade and Trigon. He'd finally taken some of Jinx's advice and made his recent fixation on them a slight bit less obvious, he'd appreciated the speech Rachel gave him, but he wasn't buying it. Not at this point at least.

So he often found himself holed up in a room, newspaper clippings on walls, strings attaching each incident to the other, and just in general trying to put together the pieces of how he was going to kill these men. He hadn't exactly deciding whether he'd kill them, but he most definitely wanted justice served. It was only fair, they were responsible for the deaths of his parents and his parents deserved to be avenged.

He watched quietly as Kori and Alfred sipped their tea at spoke passionately about whatever it was that suited them. As he observed his phone buzzed, he answered it quickly when he saw it was Vic.

"What?" He said without a hello, knowing that his friend would understand his blunt and quick approach to phone conversations.

"Is Kori with you?" He asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Yeah."

"Bring her over to my place now, we have to talk."

"Got it," Then he hung up.

* * *

"So what is all this about anyways?" Richard asked the moment he made it to Vic's. He had been imagining the worst as he and Kori drove. So coming in and seeing Gar, Rachel, Vic, and Jinx looking grim wasn't very comforting/

"Take a look at what just aired on the news." Vic said grimly.

Richard glanced over at the screen as Jinx turned the television on, the same anchor woman that always reported on stories that questioned the actions done by an unknown person/group. That of course was them but they didn't know that.

As he watched the screen… well apparently they did.

Behind the anchor woman a picture was displayed, it was dark and blurry, but it definitely was a group of young adults in concealing outfits dragging and cuffing the unconscious bodies of criminals to the front of the police station.

"Judging by the picture we have right here, taken by an eyewitness, the city's mysterious criminal arrests have been the work of a group of unidentified group of what appear to be vigilantes. Barbara Gordon the Chief of the Jump City Police Force made a statement earlier last night."

The screen the cut to a pretty young woman, no older than thirty five, with orange hair and a pair of sensible eye glasses gave her statement. Richard recognized her, he had seen Bruce with her from time to time, but had only assumed she was one of his bimbos.

"We can only assume that judging by the lack of theft and the honest manner of their conduct they simply mean to rid this city of the plague that has infected this city. I cannot pretend that our justice system isn't in shambles, and I cannot pretend that this hasn't been a great help to us. Therefor despite the illegality of the act vigilantism we wish to negotiate with the group and see what sort of arrangement we can come up with. This city is at its knees and drastic measures must be made. So to the group of vigilantes, if it pleases you, make contact and I swear we can come to a mutual agreement."

Jinx turned off the television.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Gar asked quietly, "Does Rachel know? She's going to be pissed."

"And are we to accommodate this Chief of Police and meet with her?" Kori asked worriedly clutching Richard's hand.

"Rachel's seen this; she popped out a moment and should be back soon. As for that other thing Kori, well we have no idea." Vic replied

A slam came from behind them, obviously the back door. Loud footsteps shot through the halls until they revealed a dishevelled, unhappy Rachel. She slammed a newspaper against the coffee table in a huff and sat down on the couch next to the Vic.

" _This_ is why I didn't want to get caught."

Richard looked at the headline of the paper, _"Gang Leader's Daughter Fighting Back?"_

He picked up the paper and read it aloud,

"Former gang member speaks out, 'That's Raven, she was second in command under Trigon until her mysterious disappearance years ago. That pictures looks exactly like her. I'd know it anywhere.'"

"I could wring that man's neck if I knew who he was." She muttered.

This was problematic; they'd have to be a lot more careful with what they did.

"So what do we do?" Gar asked helplessly, "This is probably the worst thing that could happen."

"Not the worst, but damn close," Vic answered sadly.

"Well, what do you say Rachel?" Richard conceded, "Lead us."

She looked up at him pointedly, with a raised eyebrow,

"Have I not told you before there is a reason I trust you, I am not a leader, nor will I ever be. Richard Grayson you are not a leader, but you're the only one I'd trust to grow into one that could lead us."

Kori squeezed Richard's hand excitedly,

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that whatever it is we're doing, you're the leader of it."

* * *

_"Don't pretend you'll ever forget about me,"_

_-Fall Out Boy (The Take Over, The Breaks Over)_


	11. Riddle Me This & The Unveiling

_"_ _We live in cities you'll never see on screen_   
_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things"_

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Gar's house, excluding Jinx for she was busy with her work, in sitting arrangements much too close, staring at the television. Kori was sitting on the needles and pins in anticipation. Richard was expected to appear on the television news to make a statement in front of what he called 'the press'.

How this came about well… was somewhat of the long story.

The entire debate on whether they should contact the woman, 'Barbara Gordon' and make a deal with her was quite a difficulty, but in the end they all agreed that making a statement and clarifying things with law enforcement would do good. It was very clear that it was not a wise decision for the entire group and sending one member would make more sense. Other than the fact that Richard was the decided leader amongst them, the others were not suitable. Rachel was recognizable and not much of a public speaker, Vic refused, Gar was not to be taken seriously (even Kori acknowledged that), and Kori would not have the inflection or speaking skills to address such a group. It only left Richard, and she trusted that he would do more than a satisfactory job.

"Man, I'm nervous." Gar mumbled.

"I must confess as am I," Kori sighed.

"Just be quiet and watch," Rachel deadpanned.

"Put away the claws Rach," Vic warned, "I know you're a little anxious about this but—"

"But nothing, be quiet and watch," She snapped.

Rachel had been quiet spikey (or was it prickly) as of late, Gar had said it had to do with an acquaintance of theirs that had reappeared, but said nothing further. Rachel called it an annoyance that needed to be squandered. Such an account made it so Kori was fearful to question any further.

The news announced that the press conference would be starting soon; it appeared to be a fairly substantial event as there were an array of reporters and photographers. Suddenly the television cameras turned away from the podium and towards the street where a dark motorbike with red trimmings and no license plate pulled up.

"Ah!" Gar called, "There he is!"

Kori recognized the man on the bike as her boyfriend Richard, dressed in his 'uniform'. He sauntered out through the crowd with a disinterested attitude. Kori was aware that he behaved much differently when he attended highly publicized events as Richard Grayson, heir to Wayne Enterprise, did. It always amazed her how both Mr. Wayne and Richard were able to put out such charisma is public but in reality they weren't naturally personable. If Kori didn't know that was Richard, she wouldn't recognize him the demeanor was so different.

He really did play a character well.

* * *

Flashing lights of cameras blinded Richard's eyes but he was used to it and thus treated it with apathy. Pushing his way up through the sea of people shoving microphones in his face and shouting questions at him he made his way up to the podium.

"Who are you?"

"What's your intention?"

"What do you plan to do about crime in the city?"

"What are your thoughts about what the tabloids and papers are saying?"

Richard ignored their fruitless inquiries and continued stepping up and shaking hands with Barbara Gordon.

He had met with her the day before and it had been a strange experience. When she first laid eyes on him she looked slightly surprised, almost like she had seen him before, which of course she had, only without the mask. They'd seen each other briefly when he'd seen her talking with Bruce. Regardless, they'd actually come up with a pretty good agreement, one that they would be announcing in the next few minutes.

He stood behind her as she spoke took the stand and spoke with a voice of authority,

"Hello citizens of Jump City, I'm sure you all are aware of the statement I made earlier in regards to the suspected vigilantes that have been roaming our streets, as the Chief of Police in Jump City, I'm here to tell you, the public, everything. It is apparent that there is controversy on whether this group is a force for evil or good but have no fears I will clarify all. You are all about to meet the leader of this group, whom I can personally vouch for, and he will explain to you their motives, and answer any questions you may have. Any questions directed towards me may be asked afterwards."

She stepped back and gestured for Richard to take the stand, the clicks of cameras echoed through the air. He stood and stared at the people in front of him, all eager to hear his words. He knew what he should say, he knew how he would address them if he was Richard Grayson, he would flash a straight, white, smile and give a charming speech. He wasn't Richard Grayson though, he was a nameless mask, a suit, and he would keep it that way.

"Look, before I get into these questions, let me get one thing straight. We are not the cops. We do not work for the cops. We work alone because this city has an infestation, and the only place that hasn't been contaminated is _us_." Richard said firmly and harshly, "Our intention is to be the exterminators and that's all. We're going for the source, let that be known, we are a force to be reckoned with. We aren't at the playground playing children's games; we're here to take people _down_ and we're pretty damn effective. Any questions?"

A muddle of shouts was shot his way, and he sighed, such was the press. He was used to that.

"You in the front," He singled out one of the reporters, "What's your question?"

"You say you don't work for the police, what is your agreement with JCPD?"

"So long as we remain upon the same goal and refrain from unnecessary killings, the police will either support us or leave us alone. I plan to be in contact with Chief Gordon on a regular basis, she will be aware of our comings and goings."

Another reporter cut in, "What is your main goal here? Will civilians be affected?"

"Of course they'll be affected," Richard scoffed, "But in a positive way, we're making the streets safe for you so you don't have to shut yourselves in at four o'clock in the afternoon. As for our main goal, the source. Trigon. Anyone who is responsible for making Jump City a living hell. Let it be known that we have no fear of this figure of terror, only that he should fear us."

"How do you plan on taking him down?"

"I can't share that information with you for obvious reasons." What an idiotic question.

"Why isn't the rest of the team with you?"

"I am the appointed leader; we saw no need to expose ourselves more than we needed to. I speak for the team, I may be the mouth you hear it from, but you are hearing the voice of all my associates."

"Are in anyway involved with the Batman?"

"I neither know, nor care who this man is. He operates in Gotham and us in Jump City. Never once have we made contact."

"What made you take Chief Gordon's offer?"

"We may work alone, but we'd rather know that the cops won't be after us for doing their jobs," Richard smirked.

A murmur of laughter hummed through the crowd, another man took this opportunity to ask,

"Is it true what that former gang member said, that the daughter of Trigon is part of your effort?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." Richard said coldly.

"Is Raven fighting against her father?"

Richard cursed inwardly; he knew how to get out of this situation but wished it hadn't been brought up at all, despite its inevitability. The reporter just had to press him on the subject and not let it go.

"As said previously, I can't confirm or deny that question. You may think what you like about the identities of the members but they are only assumptions. You may call us whatever it pleases you as I'm sure the public will. We are not individuals with names and faces, we are not personalities for you to humanize, or celebrities for you to idolize. We are a force, a single minded force with one goal in mind. To you; we should not be humans to you because you know nothing of us other than our intentions, we are an 'it', a movement, not a group of people. We are The Titans."

After this statement the crowd erupted with questions demands, but it was all noise in Richard's ears.

Satisfied he stepped away from the podium, nodded to Chief Gordon who flashed him an approving smirk, and walked through the crowd without paying reporters a glance. He hadn't planned that last bit, but he was glad it slipped out.

Getting on his bike and driving off he smiled slightly to himself,

The Titans.

That sounded pretty good.

* * *

"YES!" Squeals and shouts of happiness escaped the mouth of the three of them as they jumped from their seats after Richard had finished his speech. Kori, Vic, and Gar jumped from their seats, proceeded to do the 'high fives' and awkwardly hugging each other in excitement. Kori looked down to see that even Rachel was pleased, so she grabbed her arm and forced her to join the entanglement.

"He did a most glorious job, did he not?" Kori cried happily, as she jumped up and down.

"Uh…"

"Oh come on Rach! He killed it out there!" Vic laughed, "Man, 'The Titans'? I love it!"

"Dude this is awesome, he was so badass up there!"

"I will I'm glad we chose him." Rachel admitted, "He has experience with questioning and answered pretty well."

Kori smiled, she couldn't be prouder of him right now, even if she tried. He truly was an amazing man, and she was so lucky to have him in her life.

* * *

"Yo," Jinx said in a short greeting as Rachel opened her motel door, "Ready to meet the 'ol Riddler to see about the gauntlet?"

Rachel nodded quickly and went to grab her shoes.

 _Real conversationalist_.

"Oh hello Jinx." Another voice greeted, Arella's pretty form stepped out from the washroom in a silk nightdress, she softly brushed her hair and gave Jinx a kind smile, "I hear you're going to see Eddy."

"That would be correct Arella," Jinx answered, "You knew him too?"

"Yes, he was a strange man but he and Rachel always got on fairly well," She laughed, "Can't say I did, he was always a little eccentric, even for one of Trigon's contacts."

"Yeah, why did 'ole Raven here get along with him so well then?"

"She could decipher his riddles quicker than anyone else," Arella explained as she brushed her long hair, "I think that he appreciated it, and I think she did too, but she never said it."

Jinx chuckled,

"Not surprised, I am surprised that she got on with him though, he's so strange."

"Aren't we all?" Arella asked wistfully. Jinx had to agree with her.

Rachel emerged from her room and slipped her shoes on,

"Let's get this over with then."

"Nice talking to you Arella, now if you'll excuse me, your daughter is an absolute killjoy and I need to go on a trip down the yellow brick road with her."

"And Edward Nigma is the wizard? While we're at it let's get you you're brain, cowardly lion." Rachel muttered.

"And the tin man a heart?" Jinx taunted.

"Not a bad idea," Rachel said sarcastically, as she passed Jinx out the door.

Damn, not bad.

"I saw Dick's speech." Jinx blurted out.

"What did you think?" Rachel asked, not sounding like she really cared either way.

"Very inspired, 'The Titans', I thought that was just the icing on top of the cake. Despite Richard's insistence, the public loves it. They're already deciding on names for you guys, they suck to be honest but hopefully they come to a decent consensus."

"I had heard about that," Arella jumped in, "I do hope that it stays as anonymous as possible and this is as much coverage as they'll ever get."

"What does Trigon think of this?" Rachel asked, looking slightly worried.

"Not much, he hasn't said anything on the subject; I think he thinks that it's beneath him to worry. Nothing has really stopped him before, so why should it now?" As Jinx spoke Arella nodded in agreement. It was strange to think that such a gentle woman married such a brash and awful man, Jinx often forgot that Arella knew more about the gang leader than anyone else did.

"And Slade?"

"I'm fairly confident he knows, I don't think he's worried about it, but it makes him uneasy I have no doubt. He knows that you guys aren't scared, and I've made it very clear that I'm not, opposition will be good for that guy."

"It better rattle the bastard, that's the only good thing about us going public."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to shake his nerves whenever I can."

"Dully noted." Rachel replied, "Now can we get going?"

* * *

Ed Nigma lived in a nasty old shack, at least that was what it looked like from the outside, the basement was something to behold. Filled with weapons, perfect settling to sell, an absolutely huge. Since he had escaped Arkham he'd started up a little weapons business. He had a logo and everything; in fact that was how they got here in the first place. Rachel and Jinx recognized him as the creator of that gauntlet.

As they walked through the basement door in the back Jinx sighed,

"Does he know we're coming?"

"No."

"Super."

"I said he owes me favors and they're big ones, I need no appointment when it comes to Nigma."

"Wow, I wish I was a gang leader's daughter," Jinx snickered.

"I'm going to decide not to comment on that." Rachel said as she pulled up her hood, guising herself as 'Raven' or whatever.

They stepped into the room; Jinx heard fumbling around at that moment, she suspected Ed was being stupid somewhere in the storage rooms.

"Hello?" Jinx called out.

"Ah, just a moment," A voice responded from the back of the room, "Riddle me this before anything else, what type of people, people like you, are always in a hurry?"

Jinx gave Rachel a shrug as if to say, 'How the hell am I supposed to know?' Rachel rolled her eyes and answered stonily,

"Russians."

Suddenly the man popped his head up from behind the counter, he was a tall thin man, wore a green three piece suit, and sported a large grin,

"Ah yes, you are correct missy…" He paused when he saw who was standing before him, "Well I never thought I would see such a sight before me. I'm glad that the Riddlee is back to see the Riddler, even if you were supposed dead, and with Miss Jinx no less, what a surprise."

"Believe me," Jinx assured him, "I'm as shocked as you are, and much less pleased."

"I take it Trigon is aware of your return then, Riddlee?" Ed inquired with a grin.

"No and you aren't going to say a word about it, or that Jinx was here to see you." Rachel insisted as Jinx wandered his establishment, observing different weaponry. She kinda wanted to specialize with a weapon all of a sudden, Nigma's shit was really badass and she wanted in all of a sudden. He had everything, swords, guns, gauntlets, daggers, bows, everything.

"Anything for you," He replied smoothly before ending with a, "What do you throw away that keeps returning?"

"Boomerang," Rachel said, solving the riddle instantly.

Strange, first thing that came to Jinx's mind in Rachel's regard was Garfield Logan, but hey, boomerang worked too.

"Now what can I do for Raven and Jinx?"

Jinx scooped the gauntlet from her hand and showed it to the middle aged man,

"Who bought this from you?"

He received it from her before making a thorough investigation of the weapon,

"Ah yes, only something as beautiful from this could come from me… I remember the man, deep complexion, large build, testy attitude, tsk tsk tsk," He said with a wave of his finger, "I might be able to go into my top secret books if you do me a little favor, despite my client confidentiality agreement."

Raven shook her head,

"You owe me Nigma," Rachel insisted, "Remember his name or I'll check for myself."

"You always were a tenacious one." He sighed, admitting defeat and pulling out the book, scanning it with his index finger, "Let's see, this was purchased by a Mister Benjamin Turner."

Jinx hadn't heard that name before, and she usually was aware of people of that man's caliber, but his name drew a blank. Not that she could help it, Ben Turner wasn't exactly the kind of name you could put a face to, it was so dull.

"Know anything about him?" Rachel pressed.

"He mentioned something about the Suicide Squad, I could care less, but it might mean something to you."

Rachel and Jinx looked at each other with slightly alarmed expressions on their faces. That definitely meant something to them.

"Ah I see it does," He snickered, "Well I am glad I could be of service to you ladies, and be sure to come see me if you need any more assistance or you just want to chat for old times sake, you know where the Riddler lives."

"You have my gratitude," Rachel replied, as she turned to leave she whispered to Jinx, "Any leads on what was just mentioned?"

"I might have one," Jinx mumbled back grimly, in fact she was pretty much one hundred percent sure that she had one.

Before they could exit the basement Ed called out to the two of them,

"How do you stop a dog from barking in July?"

Jinx held up her hand as Rachel opened her lips to speak; she had the answer this time,

"Kill 'em in June."

* * *

After Jinx had dropped Rachel off at her motel she made a beeline for Gotham. Rachel had somewhat insisted that she pursue her lead as quickly as possible and it was perfect timing because Jinx knew exactly where her lead normally spent her evenings.

It was only about two million years before she actually made it to her destination thanks to rush hour traffic, but she got there eventually despite the many annoyances along the way.

Gotham City's most esteemed laboratory, Silas Stone worked here, Jinx wasn't really sure whether he was in or not but that was insignificant, she was here to see someone else.

The automatic doors opened for her and she went to the front desk for a visitors pass, the man at the desk took one look at her and handed her a clip on visitors ID, she was a frequent visitor and they generally knew her at the front desk.

"Thanks bud," She smiled.

She went up the elevator and the first thing she saw when she opened the door was an unwanted face.

"Stone what the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"My father works here you Grinch," He accused, "What are you doing here?"

"Pam."

"She's with my dad right now." He sighed, "Shall I lead the way princess."

Jinx rolled her eyes,

"I know my way around here thanks."

Vic sighed but followed her towards Silas's lab room.

"So Rachel called," He started cautiously, "Said you got a lead from that Ed Nigma guy."

"Yeah, we did."

"She also said you'd be following it right about now." He pressed further.

"You heard right."

Giving up on being subtle Vic went out with what he had been dancing around for a while,

"So why are you here looking for Pam?"

"If you want to listen in I have no problem with that, but if I were you I wouldn't want to." Jinx replied simply as she reached Silas's lab and opened the door.

Two familiar faces greeted her, one very similar to Vic's, only older and a little more weary, and one younger with bright red hair.

"Hey Jinx, the hell are you doing here?" Pamela Isley grinned as she turned to face her, Silas gave her a nod.

"Just stopping by," She brushed it off, "Thought I'd say hi."

Pam obviously didn't buy it and knew something was up because Jinx gave her a pointed look,

"You know what Silas, I think I left something in my lab for Jinx, that's why you're here isn't it?"

That was obviously a fib to get out so she could talk about what was really going on.

"I'll get back to work then," He conceded but Jinx saw the bottle on the back counter, just opened. She felt sorry for Vic, she knew what it was like to have an addict for a parent, it sucked and she knew it. The look on his face said it all. She knew there was nothing she could do or say to make any difference but... well she still connected with him in that sense.

"Mind if I tag along," He whispered Jinx replied with a shake of her head, he'd find out soon enough anyways, he might as well hear it now. Besides she was fairly certain he didn't want to be left alone with Silas.

When they left the room Pam instantly asked,

"What's all this about? Does it have to do with that speech Richard gave because I know about that, everyone knows."

"Wait, what?!" Vic stopped in his tracks, "You know? How?"

Jinx sighed, this would be a complicated conversation.

"I told her of course."

"Are you screwing me?"

"No she isn't," Pam cut in as they reached her lab, "And you'll understand why in a minute, I'm sorry in advance Vic because you'll be royally pissed at me by the time this is over."

Vic said nothing but glared at Jinx as they stepped into the room, it instantly smelled of plants and various ecosystems, probably Pam's pride and joy. Jinx didn't really care for her current crazy work; it was her past that was more important.

Pam gestured for them to have a seat, they did and she asked,

"What's all this about?"

"Suicide Squad, Ben Turner to be exact."

Pam's eyes darkened at her words but she replied anyways,

"What about it?"

"When they were on a hunt for The Count they ran into him, Nigma confirmed his identity for us just today using a weapon Turner left behind."

Vic rubbed his forehead in confusion,

"Can you guys explain this to me please, I'm lost and thinking the worst."

Pam nodded, her eyes appeared sad, like she didn't want to explain. Jinx understood, when Vic learned everything his image of her would be crushed and she knew Pam cared about him enough to not want that to happen.

"The Suicide Squad is a government controlled, group of incarcerated mass murders, high profile and high risk criminals, that sort of thing. They provide the government an opportunity to for plausible deniability, they do the dirty work in exchange for commuted prison sentences and the freedom to do what they do best, only with government dictating their actions. Ben Turner, or as he's more commonly known as, The Bronze Tiger, is a member of that group."

"So when we saw him, he was working for the government?" Vic asked.

"Not really, they broke off from their chain of command and have been rouge ever since, Ben Turner was there to get to The Count. One, because Count Werner Vertigo was a former member of the squad and two, because why the hell wouldn't they want to take over Trigon's little empire. Jump and Gotham City are two of America's most corrupted and dangerous cities, it makes sense they'd been here."

"Thanks Pam," Jinx replied, "But are there any other connections you can think of?"

"Ask Selina, she's been in contact with them more recently than anyone else I could think of, Turner has some sort of vendetta against her, something to do with felines and that kind of crap."

"Typical," Jinx laughed.

"Still confused here!" Vic cried, "How do you know this stuff Pam?"

"I used to be a member, if we're being honest her," She admitted, "When the team broke from the law myself and a friend stayed back and received pardons due to our loyalty and impressive skills of persuasion. We gave them information to find the Squad and in return we received our freedom, or parole, they keep their eyes on me, but other than that I'm free."

"Wait, you were a high profile criminal?"

"You don't think I got this job at the lab just for my beautiful face?" She joked half heartedly in an attempt to loosen up Vic, "I ended up in Arkham Asylum when I was in my mid-twenties, was recruited by the leader of the Suicide Squad, and after seven years, ended up free. I actually met you about a few months later; it was one of the things that kept me from going back to the life I used to live."

"And the others?"

"Harleen, Selina, and Barbara."

"Who are they?"

"Harleen Quinzel, if you remember her, supply taught at Jump City High School for a while, she was a therapist at Arkham before she went crazy herself, she… well she's back with the squad now, nothing I could do to stop her. Selina is a friend, and a notorious thief, commonly known as 'The Cat'. She, Harleen, and I used to crash together before Harleen and I were sent to Arkham. Barbara, well your little leader met her recently, did he not?"

"You mean the chief of police?"

"Yup, she was a little sweetie and thought she could reform us three, she was partly right, but also very wrong. It's a tense relationship, but it's a relationship none the less. Selina and I still talk with her, we have apparently lots in common."

"So you were criminally insane?"

" _Am_ ," She corrected reluctantly, "Labels like that don't just fly away into thin air, I'm just pretty good at hiding it with my incredible wit and charming good looks."

"I need time to process this," He said with a hand to his head, "Is everyone I surround myself I criminal or an addict?"

Poor guy, the woman he'd trusted for years and the female figure of his life since his mother died was insane. Vic's face was absolutely broken, almost betrayed, but still open for answers like the decent guy he was.

"Yeah, it's your type apparently." Jinx stated bluntly. Pam laughed at this, obviously agreeing, when Vic gave her a look desperate for explanation, "Your first friend was a gang leaders daughter, your current tenant is part of said gang, that would be me, your little friend here is criminally insane, and you're part of a group of vigilantes who fight crime."

"You forgot Bruce—" Pam clamped her mouth shut and whispered, "Shit."

"Nice going Ivy," Jinx muttered, calling her by her criminal name.

"Wait what about Bruce? You mean Richard's dad…like figure, I still don't know what to call him."

"C'mon put two and two together Vic." She prompted.

"Bruce Wayne is a psychopath too?"

Pam and Jinx exchanged looks,

"Eh, not a bad answer and sadly not too far off."

"Then what?"

"Batman, you doofus." Pam said flicking his forehead, "How else do you think that guy can afford all the crap he's got, I'm surprised no one else has figured this out yet."

"Rachel has." Jinx stated.

"Bruce Wayne is that Batman dude, and you two and Rachel are aware? Does Richard know?" Vic demanded, looking like his head was about to explode with all this information.

"No, Rachel and I would have had a bet on when he would find out but we both think he won't unless someone explicitly tells him and proves it. He's such a numbskull."

"Does Bruce know this?"

"Barbara figured it out right away, so did that old dude that waits on him, but they have a bet so neither have told him." Pam snickered, "Those two are not the brightest bulbs, despite their skill sets."

"How thick," Vic commented despite the barrage of information that had just been thrown at him, "How do you know about him?"

"Cause he put me in Arkham, ever since I've been free we've tolerated each other, mostly because we both want to kick each other's ass but Babs won't let us whenever we're in the same room together."

"Nice…"

"Anyways, do you have any information about what the Suicide Squad is up to lately, other than hanging out in search of former members?" Jinx asked, "We're kind of getting off track here."

"Like I said, Selina would know better than I would, I'd talk to her, you probably will be meeting up soon right?" Pam asked.

"Wait is Selina the mutual friend between you two that Jinx keeps talking about?" He realized, putting two and two together.

"Yes," Pam said, "And it's a good thing too, she'll be an asset to you in the future. Sorry I couldn't do much to help, just ruin Victor's image of me and expose as many secrets as possible. Man, I am such a dick…"

"Don't feel bad Pam, we all are if we're being honest," Jinx said patting her friend on the back, it was true, it was best to admit it, "That includes you Vic, you're just as much a dick as us criminals."

Vic didn't look like he knew how he felt about that, and Jinx almost felt sorry for him.

But not really.

* * *

Richard was walking around the grounds of Wayne Manor, he knew these grounds pretty well, and he spent many a lonely night as a child wandering the beautiful greenery. He had his favorite spots and his least favorite spots, but he had never seen this one.

It was hidden nearby the river that flowed through the estate, behind the water fall was a cave, he'd never noticed it before, so for some reason he decided to explore.

He needed some air from all the research and Jinx called him saying she'd meet with them the next day so he allowed himself a break from his work and took a walk. It led him here, somewhere he'd never been before.

The tunnel was… surprising easy to maneuver through, it made him wonder, had anyone been through there before? It was like somebody crafted around the rocks to make it possible to get through. It led downwards, probably underneath the foundations of the house. Maybe it was a little much to go on such an expedition at this time of night, but he'd only been walking a few minutes and the tunnel was already beginning to widen.

In a few moments the situation became even stranger to him, he could see lights that had been installed on the roof and it suddenly was a lot less like a cave and more like an empty hallway.

Alright this was weird.

The hallway eventually led to a door, it was security coded, but that had never stopped Richard before he put in the code for the gated entrance of the manor and sure enough, it opened easily. He wasn't sure what to think, even more so when he saw what was inside the room.

It was huge, it seemed to be abandoned, but it definitely was a place used for something that wanted to be hidden.

As he searched through the area he saw a variety of things, top of the line computers, technology Richard had never even heard of, expensive training areas, and even another room with living arrangements. What the hell was this place?

Before he even could check anything else out he heard someone walk behind him.

Bruce.

* * *

_"Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_   
_And you know, we're on each other's team"_

_-Lorde (Team)_


	12. The Art of Penetration & Awkward Goodbyes

_It's unclear now what we intend_   
_We're alone in our own world_   
_You don't wanna be my boyfriend_   
_And I don't wanna be your girl_

* * *

"Dude, this is the weirdest thing ever but probably the coolest!" Gar gushed as he carried boxes into Rachel's new place to crash. Richard had finally caught Bruce Wayne in the act, the façade was broken and the cat was out of the bag. It was about time, and Rachel was glad it came around now because due to this she and Arella now had a permanent residence. It was one that would stay very much a secret, The Batman's former Batcave, he apparently upgraded and relocated a while back and the place Richard had discovered had been the one he'd abandoned.

"Shut up Gar," Richard muttered, apparently still sore that he was too thick to figure it out.

"Aw c'mon buddy," Gar protested, "How are you not excited that your… father figure or whatever he is, is the closest thing to a superhero on the earth. Don't be a piss pot because Rae and Jinx knew and didn't say anything."

"Ahem," Rachel coughed as she passed by the two.

"Rach-el," Gar apologized, "Two syllables, got it."

"Thank you." She deadpanned, the name didn't really bother her anymore but she kept up the order out of habit. Besides she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing something he did didn't actually annoy her all that much.

"Friends," Kori announced lightly, "Let us not worry about how this came about and just be happy it did. It is most convenient for our effort is it not?"

Richard conceded silently, and continued to bring in the Roth's personal belongings.

It was one hundred percent true. After Richard had found the former hideout of the Batman, he eventually confessed his own secret to Bruce. Now they had almost unlimited resources and added secrecy. Wayne Enterprises had enough money to easy fund and expensive system for the group of them, one with good technology and a larger training space. Despite Rachel's pessimistic nature, she was quite pleased with how things had turned out.

"You mentioned this to Jinx and Vic right?" Gar asked.

"They are aware yes," She replied, "More aware than you are actually, we have an update, a huge lead, and we might have an extra problem to worry about."

"Super," Richard muttered as Arella walked in with Bruce, they looked thick as thieves and Rachel had no idea what to think about that. Bruce was someone who fought people like Trigon and Arella had married the bastard. It was weird that they seemed to get along so far.

"Hello Mr. Wayne," Kori greeted brightly, "It's so nice to finally meet you Ms. Roth."

Rachel watched as the two adults responded to Kori's words, she would never be able to figure out how that girl was so personable. Rachel wasn't envious of her abilities, only confused as to how they came to Kori so easily.

Bruce nodded towards Rachel, she didn't respond other than staring back at him. Arella had obviously given him the full history and knowing that he knew a good deal about her unsettled Rachel, as she had never met the man and he most likely blamed her for the things her father did. The man had been good enough to provide a safe house for her and her mother, but she still had no idea how to react around him, not that she ever knew how to react around people to begin with.

Despite this he seemed to understand her lack of reaction to his gesture and continued on speaking with Arella. This caused the four of them to eventually gravitate towards each other once all the Roth's belongings were brought in.

"So what's this all about?" Gar asked, out of earshot of the two adults in the room.

Rachel sighed deeply,

"You both recall the man we encountered when looking for The Count, correct?"

Richard nodded and Gar said,

"Of course I remember the guy that tried to kill us."

"Well when Jinx and I went to see Ed Nigma, he helped us uncover the culprit. Ben Turner, he goes by the name The Bronze Tiger. He's a member of The Suicide Squad, a group of criminals who formerly worked under strict government supervision but went rouge a few years back. My father had trouble with them back when they were still under supervision, they did the higher up's dirty work. Now they do their own."

"So what was he doing there anyways?" Richard inquired.

"All I know is that The Count is a former member, and Turner wanted him dead. Jinx is getting a list of the current members of this squad from Selina Kyle," Bruce perked up at the mention of her, "She's a former member who was pardoned by the law."

"What's this about Selina?" Bruce asked stonily.

"Only that she's giving us a list of current Suicide Squad members." Kori explained sweetly.

Bruce frowned,

"I would watch out if I were you, she may have been pardoned but she most certainly isn't on your side. She's on her own side, and she won't do you a favor without wanting something in return. How did you come in contact with her?"

"Pamela Isley." Rachel answered. Bruce's face turned uncomfortable, leading Rachel to suspect an awkward relationship between the two.

"Wait, you mean that teacher from school?" Gar rubbed his head in confusion, "Was that entire high school filled with undercover criminals, is being a school even its number one purpose? God, first Slade, now Miss. Isley—"

"And Harleen Quinzel."

"Wow." Gar marveled.

"What do they have to do with this?"

"Well Richard, Pam is a former member of the Squad and Harleen is a current one. Those are the only names we have confirmed, along with The Count and The Bronze Tiger. The Cat has been in fairly close contact with them over the years, but as far as we know, never was a member."

"Damn, this just got complicated."

"That's for sure."

"So what do we do?" Kori asked, looking to Richard.

"We get set up here, we get properly upgraded, and we make a plan to take down whoever the threat is, whether it be Trigon, The Suicide Squad, or both."

* * *

Rachel was setting up the cot she'd been sleeping on when Gar opened the door to the room and approached her. Everyone else had gone, and she thought that had included him, but it appeared that he stayed behind. She could tell by the look on his face he was guilty of something, she wasn't sure of what, but it was enough to make him extremely uncomfortable and sheepish.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Rachel spoke,

"What did you do?"

"Heh… see that's the thing…"

"I'm sure it is," She responded finishing the cot set up and getting up from the floor to face him, "Out with it, I won't freak out… probably."

"Um… you remember when we both got injured and you patched us up at your house?"

"Yes…" Rachel trailed off, not liking where this conversation was going, that had been a bad experience if she was putting it lightly and she'd hoped not to have to talk about it again.

"Well you see that time we both saw Terra, it isn't the last time I saw her."

Rachel's stomach twisted for a reason unknown to her. He was meeting with Terra, never mind the fact that Terra wasn't Rachel's favourite person, she was perceptive and Gar couldn't keep a secret from her, she knew it. This was perfect, right when she thought things were going decently, this bomb was dropped on her.

"Ok then." She said nonchalantly, not wanting to make a big deal out of it despite the fact that she was close to yelling at him. Thankfully years of concealing emotions allowed her to keep a straight face.

Gar stood stiff and straight for a moment, his eyes darting around everywhere except at her before he burst out,

"She found out!"

Rachel very rarely swore but in this case she couldn't help letting one out in the form of a mutter,

"Fucking hell."

"I'm sorry! I didn't even talk to her about it; she just asked me if it was me randomly when we were out for lunch. I didn't drop any hints, we never even talking about her and you! I swear I didn't—"

"Do you realize what this means?" Rachel demanded, not shouting, but speaking with a hard and stern voice, "She's the former lover and second in command to Slade Wilson, the man trying to kill us. We have no idea where she's been all this time and for all we know she could never have left him. You just but us all in some pretty deep shit Logan." She rarely called him by his surname, usually only when she was pissed to high heaven, now was one of those moments.

"Wait WHAT?!" Gar shouted, "She was his what?!"

"What I said," Rachel said with arms crossed, unaffected by his raised voice, she only wished he'd quiet down because Arella could probably hear them in the other room and she'd rather not to explain that to her, "That is hardly the point, and you can work that out for yourself. The point is she knows, giving us another problem to deal with."

"He must have forced her…" Gar mumbled to himself in an attempt to justify what he'd just heard. Rachel didn't have the heart to tell him that Terra hadn't needed any forcing, he'd had enough surprises for one day.

"Well that is her business; the question _you_ need to be asking is what we're going to do about her?"

"You're going to kill her?!"

Rachel was exasperated, did he have to be so thick? She'd already said they wouldn't be killing anyone.

"You come to the worst conclusions, don't you? I have no intention of killing Terra; something simply needs to be done with her."

"Nothing should be done, she just said she knew and wasn't going to tell anyone!" He protested, "I know she won't!"

"I'm sorry, aren't you a little biased when it comes to her?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You slept with her." Rachel pointed out simply, "Emotions cloud judgment, intercourse produces an over excess of emotion."

"I didn't sleep with her! Not… technically."

Rachel wrinkled her nose very slightly, thoroughly disgusted to have her suspicions confirmed, she didn't know why that bothered her. Maybe it was because Terra had messed around with him and then gone on to mess around with practically an old man. It was sort of disturbing.

"Don't be 'technical'. It doesn't matter if penetration wasn't involved, you two were sexually active with one another and that makes you biased when it comes to Terra and anything involved with her."

"OK first of all, how can you say 'penetration' with such a fucking straight face? And secondly, you're biased too!"

"To the first, I am not made embarrassed or uneasy on the topic of sexual acts; it is human nature that has an unnecessary taboo that makes people uncomfortable when bring it up in normal conversation. To the second, yes I am which is why Richard will decide what we do. We give him the facts, and he makes an unbiased choice about Terra."

"Fine," He conceded, "But let me tell you, this is the weirdest conversation I've ever had with you."

"You brought it up."

"Yeah but you brought up the sex part— wait a second, are you a virgin?"

Rachel stiffened, and willed the heat creaping up her neck to go away.

"Why is this relevant?"

"Because it would explain your aloofness when it comes to… y'know… are you?"

"Do I seem like the sort to let someone push me up against a wall in an alley and proceed to penetrate me and I'd enjoy it?" She pointed out, "Because growing up the way I did, that would be the only way intercouse could possibly occur."

"Again with the 'penetrate' thing, stop saying that," He mumbled half to himself, "I meant like with Vic when you were younger, or someone from Canada, you know when you were gone."

"Why does everyone assume Vic and I have had sex?" Seriously it was insane how many people had assumed that, even when they were in school Vic would tell her about the newest person who'd asked him if he'd 'fooled around with the goth chick'. It was absurd, just because she talked to him did not automatically mean they were involved intimately.

"I dunno, sorry. Whatever. Besides, I think you'd be the one to slam someone against a wall and screw them, not the other way around."

Rachel raised her eyebrow and gave him a pointed look.

Gar's ears went red when he realized what he had just insinuated, even Rachel could feel the back of her neck getting warm again, and she did not like it.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

Suddenly over his embarrassment Gar chuckled,

"Whatever you say Cherry Girl."

"Well according to you, 'technically' you're a Cherry Boy."

"We must be made for each other," He snickered.

Rachel smacked him upside the head,

"We are not having this conversation, goodbye, have a good day."

Gar gave her a disarming grin and ruffled his hair,

"Heh, see you around."

When he left her room she sighed as she sat onto the cot she'd laid out. She said, just to herself,

"Yeah, see you around."

* * *

Vic was a little put out, today was the day that Jinx was moving out of the loft. She'd finally found a place and packed all her things and now she was almost ready to leave. Once she was gone he wouldn't be seeing much of her anymore, according to her she wouldn't be coming around the way she used to. This was for safety of course; she couldn't associate with the five of them without risk. Sure, she'd still be providing them with information when they really needed it, but now that they had Bruce's former base and equipment, they wouldn't need her as much.

He hated to admit it, but he'd miss her. She'd been a good worker and good company, all things considered. Despite her lack of manners they'd become good friends over the past year and he'd grown to like her… in a different way, so it would be hard not having her around. At the same time, it would probably be more practical if he was being honest. Jinx was always stirring shit up and causing trouble after all.

Jinx hadn't said much on the subject of leaving, or them for that matter. Vic hadn't expected her to, if there was anything Jinx could do well it was avoid things she didn't want to talk about. He couldn't read her feelings on the subject, but Kori had asked him the other day whether Jinx was OK. The question had confused him and Kori had elaborated saying she suspected Jinx was upset about leaving, and she may have felt a little left out now everyone was going their separate ways.

He had no way of telling though because Jinx wasn't about to share it with him over a bottle of wine or anything.

"Hey Stone!" Jinx called from the loft, "C'mere a sec!"

"Coming," He replied back, heading for the loft stairs and climbing them.

Jinx stood in the room, looking very un Jinx-like. Her hair was loose and simple and she was wearing a regular pair of demin shorts and a plain white tee. No makeup either. That was strange for her, for a while Vic thought she had that dark stuff tattooed to her face, and normally her clothing was much more… intricate. He was always taken aback when she dressed like this, personally he thought she looked better this way but then again it wasn't really his business.

The room was bare, none of her things were in it anymore, the last remnants of her stay were in the cardboard box she held.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just wanted to say bye to you up here, dunno why, seemed fitting right?" She said propping the box she held against her hip, "So I'll say it, thank you for the lodging Victor Stone and the many home cooked meals. I bid you adieu as well as my best regards."

Typical Jinx, making a joke out of something that was kind of sad. It wasn't in her nature to take things like this seriously though so Vic didn't think much of it.

"No problem," He answered, "It was a pleasure working with you."

"You don't have to lie," She laughed punching his arm lightly, "You're getting rid of the thorn in your side, so you should be happy."

That was the problem with her; she didn't believe that anyone would miss her if she was gone. Where she got that complex, Vic had no idea, but it was depressing that she didn't realize how much she meant to others… and him. He couldn't tell her that because she'd run away the second she thought someone cared. Little did she know, a lot of people did. Even Rachel reluctantly appreciated the girl.

"Don't kid, I'm going to miss having you around, you're good entertainment. The customers will miss having someone at the front desk cussing at them when they're being idiotic."

Jinx flipped her cotton candy coloured hair in mock confidence,

"Well yes, I was a rather charismatic worker."

There was a brief silence where neither of them knew what to say. It was an uncomfortable silence, what did one say when they were parting with someone. Normally goodbye but he and Jinx weren't like that, he wasn't sure what they were like.

"So you're staying with Gizmo then?" He asked, breaking the quiet.

Jinx nodded,

"The kid's a head case but he's got a spare bed, besides we crazies have to stick together. In the end that's all we've got."

"I don't know about that…" Vic said quietly, instantly regretting when he saw the alarmed look on her face.

"Vic…" She said cautiously as she stepped closer to him, using his first name which meant she was serious, "Please don't say anything that you'll regret."

"So you did know then," He laughed humorlessly. All this time he'd thought she had no idea she was the object of his affections and she knew the entire time.

"Yeah," She admitted, not meeting his eyes, "I figure don't acknowledge it and it goes away."

"That's not the way emotions work Jinx."

She bit her lip, almost looking apologetic, her eyes seemed sad,

"Well at least no one got hurt. That's what counts."

"What counts is taking the chance," Vic said with a shake of his head.

"Not when you're me… I'm sorry if I…"

"Don't say that, you have no reason to say sorry. I should, for forcing what I felt on you."

Jinx laughed boisterously, catching Vic off guard,

"If there's anything you've done to me, it wasn't forcing anything on me, trust me. You're a good guy, I actually admire your restraint."

Vic smirked,

"You were such a tease."

"I can't help that I'm beautiful, it comes naturally, not something I have control over."

"I will miss having a friend here though, in all seriousness."

Jinx lifted her hand slightly, hesitated but in the end she reached her small hand up to his cheek tenderly and smiled sadly,

"Don't talk seriously; it only makes me run farther."

They stood in that position for a few moments longer, staring at each other, unsure as to what was going on exactly. Realization suddenly dawned on Jinx's face and she quickly retracted her hand from his face. She ducked away and mumbled something akin to a good bye before getting the hell out of the situation. Vic reached his hand to touch his cheek and only one thing went through his mind,

_What was that?_

* * *

Jinx had been cursing her absolutely deplorable behaviour for the past hour. She had no idea what she had been thinking, nothing clever that was for sure. She felt foolish and absolutely disgusted with herself. Whatever came over her… was not going to resurface and she would make damn sure of that.

She did blame herself to a huge extent but she blamed the other party as well. After all it takes two to tango. Why did Vic have to do that? Jinx did not appreciate his absurd niceness and he should have known not to approach the subject in the first place. He just had to be a sweet guy and throw her off, she didn't like him in that way, Jinx had never liked anyone in the romantic sense but she wasn't a liar and she wouldn't pretend that she wasn't physically attracted to anyone. It was a human error in her case because she didn't want to care about anyone. It was easier that way.

That apparently had been momentarily thrown out the window and she'd...

Augh, it didn't matter. She put a stop to it and she wouldn't be seeing Vic for a while so everything was fine. It was good. Right?

Who the hell was she kidding she fucked up and it was her own fault.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Yeah?" She answered, maybe not in the friendliest tone, but she wasn't in the friendliest of moods so...

"Hey Jinx," Replied the voice, Jinx recognized it as Selina Kyle they'd been in contact for months and had become surprisingly good friends.

"Did you get the information?"

"That and more." Selina replied in a proud manner, "I'm sure you'll like it."

"Go on," Jinx said, voice clipped.

"Well to start you were correct, The Suicide Squad is in Gotham and Jump City. I can text you a list of names of current members I'm sure your friends can dig into them, but I'll send as much information as I can to you. From what information I could get it sounds as if they're after Trigon. The Count probably has something to do with that, any news on Trigon's plans?"

"The drug is almost ready to be distributed," Jinx sighed, "It's going to be one hell of a snowball effect, trust me."

"Damn, I'll be sure to keep an eye out when I'm out at night. Anyways, they seem to have a vendetta against The Count and Trigon, so their sort of on you and your friend's side, but not really. I'd utilize them as much as possible, but at the same time be ready to handle Trigon and them. Your friends' jobs just got a lot harder and a lot easier... if that makes any sense."

"Noted," Jinx said shortly, "Anything else?"

"You're quite snappy tonight," Selina said distastefully, "Here I am giving you all this crap out of the goodness of my heart and you spit in my face. I'm hurt."

Jinx rolled her eyes, there were two things she was wrong about, she most certainly wasn't hurt, and she was not doing it out of kindness, she was doing for herself. Jinx didn't care about her motives though, she was the same as Selina, everything she did was out of selfish disposition.

"I had a bit of a slip up today, I got too close with someone... I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh, then I understand your frustration. You have every reason to distance yourself from others, why do you think I'm only in loose contact with Pam and Bruce. The answer is simple, protection. It's OK to not want to be betrayed. When Harleen went back in to the Squad, I made sure I'd never be that close with anyone ever again."

"Yeah, well I stupidly initiated it, and I feel pretty awful about it. For that reason, and because he's actually a decent person who doesn't need someone like me confusing him. Man, I'm a bad person."

"Join the club sweetheart," Selina replied nonchalantly, "We aren't nice people. But don't worry I have news that might make you feel a little better."

"What?"

"I found a connection to your mother."

Jinx swallowed hard,

"What is it."

"Her brother, he's a couple years younger than you and living in New Jersey along with his parents."

Jinx's breath caught in her through, once she regained her composure she asked,

"What's his name?"

"His name is Roy, Roy Harper."

* * *

_You don't wanna be my boyfriend_   
_And that's probably for the best_   
_Because that, that gets messy_   
_And you will hurt me_   
_Or I'll disappear_

_-Emily Kinney (Be Good)_


	13. Honest Confrontation & New Dirt

_I sat down on the street took a look at myself_   
_Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_   
_Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

* * *

Richard wasn't quite sure what exactly he was supposed to do with the information that had just been presented to him. Jinx had sent him all the data Selina Kyle had on the Suicide Squad, which was only the current members and basic information. She'd said that he'd be able to find out anything else he wanted to know with Bruce's computer systems.

The names on the list were mostly the type of thing he would have expected, there were the members they were already aware of, Harley Quinn and Ben Turner. There was also Floyd Lawton, who was known as Deadshot due to his absurdly accurate sniper aim. There was a man simply known as Bane and a women named June Moone, who went by Enchantress. Those weren't what was troubling Richard, or rather, driving him insane. It was the last name.

Deathstroke, real name, Slade Wilson.

"Damn," Richard mumbled, rubbing his forehead. He stared at the name for he knew not how long, then looked up at his wall off newspaper clipping and clues, all connected by a thread. How this new information fit in there he had no clue.

This apparent development made him feel like his brain was going to explode; too many questions ran through his mind. Why was his name a part of this list? Was he always a member of the squad? If not, how did he join? What did this mean in regards to his status in Trigon's gang?

There weren't any answers. At least not yet.

He felt a little bad, university classes had just finished, exams approaching quickly and April was just starting, yet he and Kori had yet to spend any real time together other than their group's nightly excursions. There was always the thought in the back of his mind but somehow he was always drawn back to the room only about twenty feet from where Rachel and her mother resided. It was where he could research, think, and plan. He had yet to find a way to get to the murderers of his parents, Trigon and Slade, but surely this new information was a step in the right direction.

There was a slight knock on the door and Richard turned to see who was opening it and making their way in. He suspected it to be Rachel; now that she was living in the same proximity as him it would be hard to hide his secret plot, if it could even be called that.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Rachel. It was Arella, her mum.

"Mrs. Roth," He said as he trailed off, not sure what else to say. He never was good at speaking with adults, even with his job at Wayne Enterprises he still found himself awkward in front of elders. This was probably due to his misspent youth and dislike of authority.

"Arella please," The elegant woman smiled, "I came to see what you were working on."

"Please don't mention this to Rachel, she'd be pissed if she found out I was doing this."

The dark haired woman gave her a questioning look,

"Why? Are you not researching for your objective? I see no harm in that and if my daughter does… I don't really know what to think."

Richard hesitated slightly, wondering if he could trust her, but then realized that she was the exact woman he needed to talk to. She was married to Trigon for goodness sake and she knew Slade, he could get valuable info from her.

"Well, it's partly for the Titans, but it's mostly personal. Rachel doesn't like that and she thinks I'm taking it too far."

"Go on," The woman prompted, "I'll see if I can give you a hand, or at least some advice."

Grateful, Richard continued,

"My parents and I traveled with the circus up until I was eight, around that time there was an… accident. They passed away and Bruce adopted me. A few months before Rachel left with you, Slade attacked her, as I'm sure you know. We intervened and while I was fighting Slade with the others he was taunting me about my parents and claimed he and Trigon orchestrated their deaths. So that's what I'm out for, to avenge my parents, in any way shape or form. The Titans are a mere tool to reach that goal. Rachel didn't like it when she suspected it and Jinx flat out said to keep it from her knowledge."

Arella put a thin hand to her chin and thought on this a moment,

"What do you have so far on them?" She asked finally, "I'll give you what help I can." This shocked Richard considerably.

"Are you sure? Isn't he your husband? And wouldn't Rachel be mad?"

"He was an awful husband, I didn't want to know it then, but I do now. He deserves whatever is coming to him for the awful way he brought up our child. Slade, I never liked him. He's a snake and I'm not at all surprised by his involvement in the death of your parents and the audacity he had to hold it over your head as a chess piece. As for Rachel, she cannot control my actions as much as she'd like to. I give this to you willingly, knowing full well of her reactions should she find out."

"Still, I'm a little taken aback. From what Rachel tells me you're a pacifist, that's the vibe I got from you as well. I figured you'd take Rachel's stand and put a stop to my… whatever it is I'm doing."

"You're justified in your wish for vengeance. I completely sympathize. Trigon killed my mother a few years after we married for meddling too much, she was only looking out for me but he murdered her none the less. I understand your need for closure. Though I do agree with my daughter, an obsession such as the one plaguing you isn't healthy, but your words assured me of something."

"Of what?"

"You said The Titans were just a tool to get what you want, that will change, I know that because emotions get involved. Eventually you'll be fighting, not just for your parents, but for the safety of those you care for. I see the potential Rachel saw in you to lead, and I'm going to trust my gut and help you out."

"Wow," Richard said, blown away by her eloquence and reasonable thinking, "Thank you."

"Now where do we start?" She asked with a red lipped smile, "Or rather, what is it that seems to be bothering you in particular."

Were all Roth's this perceptive?

"I just got some news on Slade. A group called the Suicide Squad is hovering around Gotham and Jump City, we have the names of the members from a reliable source."

"The Cat?"

"How'd you know?"

"She'll do anything to get someone to owe her a favour, she gave loose help to Trigon as well as helped smuggle me out of the country when I first ran away. Piece of advice, beware of her. She's going to want something in return for what she did for you."

"That's what Bruce said," He admitted.

"He's right, she's a decent sort, but selfish. I'd watch yourself if I were you. Anyways, go back to what you were saying."

"The list of names had Deathstroke, also known as Slade Wilson, on it. I don't know what exactly it means or how he became connected with them. Knowing could be a key piece to the puzzle."

"Hmm… I suspect that Slade was recruited. Because last I knew, before Amanda Waller, the government agent in charge of the squad, lost control of them, there was no member by the name of Deathstroke."

"How'd you know that?"

"I may have been a meek mouse in my former home, but no one cares when the mouse listens because they think she's too stupid to know what they're talking about. I know a lot that Trigon unintentionally told me."

"Damn," Richard said, definitely impressed and seeing where Rachel got a lot of her traits from, "So what do you think happened?"

"I'd check prison records, I suspect Slade met a member in Arkham Asylum and joined then. See who he was cellmates with. It also may have a connection with his escape and alleged death."

"Noted. So what do you think it all means, that is if he is part of the squad."

"That he's a double agent for Trigon or a traitorous bastard, either way he's just become a bigger problem."

"God, I hope Jinx knows."

"Did she get the information from Selina?"

Richard nodded.

"Then chances are she has her suspicions, but I would confirm them for her after you check the Asylums records."

"Hey, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it. You're really quite clever, any time you want to give me advice I'd totally take it."

"Not at all," Arella laughed, "Any friend of my daughter's deserves my help."

"You really love her don't you?"

"More than she'd want me to, and certainly more than she does me."

"I don't know about that…"

Arella exhaled and smiled, putting his hand to Richard's cheek,

"You're a good kid; I hope you find what you're looking for."

* * *

Kori had tried Richard over and over again, he wasn't picking up. His phone was either out of batteries or off because he never had it detached from his side. It was not exactly a good time for his phone to be unavailable, today was going to be a somewhat difficult event and he had made a promise to accompany her.

She was standing outside the house she lived in when she first came to The United States. The house she had moved out of after high school and never returned to… until now.

Inside would be Galfore, the only one in the house Kori was looking forward to meeting with, her elder sister Kaylea would be there, no doubt ready to stab Kori with whatever verbal swords she had prepared. Then there were her parents. Juan and Camila Anders. She hadn't seen them since… well since she first came to this country.

They were the parents who had completely ignored her for most of her life. Kori didn't know them at all. They made a lot of money from their company and it took up most of their time, that's all Kori really knew.

Kori was also their mistake, the child they hadn't wanted. Not only was she conceived on accident, she wasn't a boy. A year back Kori had asked her former guardian Galfore why they never paid attention to Kaylea if she was a premeditated pregnancy. He had said that her parents wanted a male to take over the family company. Even Kori, who did not often understand social constructs, thought the concept to be absurd. Kori knew women who could be terrifying in business, Rachel and Jinx being two of them. Knowing her parents had such old fashioned and closed minded beliefs saddened Kori.

Still, she'd approach them with a smile and an open heart, but with low expectations. Being disappointed was not something Kori wanted.

It would have been easier had Richard remembered that today was the day.

No matter, she was a big girl and she had to do this herself.

Walking up to the large house she knocked on the door, a little hesitantly, but strong enough. When she heard the door being unlocked she braced herself to see one of her family members but instead was greeted with the welcoming face of Galfore who instantly enveloped her into his strong embrace.

"Are they here?" Kori squeaked.

The man nodded,

"They're all in the sitting room."

"Are they… in good spirits?"

"That's debatable, also hard to tell with your parents."

Kori exhaled deeply,

"I suppose I must get this over with then. The sooner I see them the sooner I can make my departure."

"Best of luck, if you need me afterwards, I'll be in the study."

"OK."

Turns out seeing her family again was just as Kori might have expected.

When she opened the sliding glass doors that led to the sitting room she felt all eyes on her.

There stood the people she had avoided with every fiber of her being for the past few years.

Her sister was as beautiful as ever, long dark hair, beautiful face and body, looking more and more like their mother every day. She wore an unattractive sneer however which was enough to make Kori feel sorry for her, despite Kaylea's obvious superiority to her.

Her parents were unchanged as well. Her mother's face free of wrinkles, probably the result of frequent injections and her father's face was cold, calculating and looked miles away from the present situation.

Kori suddenly felt quite self-conscious. She did look like the odd one out of the family. They were all dressed in an impeccable manner, casting beautiful silhouettes, whereas Kori appeared differently. Yes, she was dressed nicely, but she was not sophisticated like them and she tended to wear clothing that fit her a little large.

She realized that she wished she was in her Titans Uniform, with a mask to hide behind, but the confidence that came along with it.

"Hello," She said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

No one got up to hug her or greet her even. Not that she was expecting that.

"Dearest Kori, it's wonderful to see you again," Her mother said in a voice that didn't sound genuine, "You've grown so much, how long has it been?"

Kori clenched her teeth, a little insulted,

"A few years approximately."

"Ah yes, such a shame we couldn't come earlier. Business is booming and your father is extremely busy, aren't you Juan?"

Juan Anders looked at his wife, annoyed to be addressed, but nodded curtly,

"In Singapore and Tokyo particularly."

Kori felt a slight pang of nostalgia, she'd loved Japan and it still reminded her of the first friend she'd ever met.

"Have you been well Sister?" Kori asked kindly.

Kaylea pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah, life's been treating me pretty good. Better than you it would seem, judging by your appearance."

Kori felt the sting of the blow full force but didn't let it show in her face, Kaylea would not be granted that satisfaction ,

"I'm glad you are so fortunate."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Juan's nose was buried in the newspaper, Kaylea looked as though she didn't want to speak with Kori, and Camila seemed perfectly content to observe her manicure.

"What are you reading about father?" Kori asked, desperate for the awkwardness to go away.

"This group of vigilantes in Jump City, have you heard of them Kaylea?"

"Mm, don't really care much about them. The public loves them though, gave them names for the group and individual members. Stupid if you ask me, but society needs something to keep them occupied I guess."

"Hm, 'Cyborg'? How they came up with that name is beyond me."

"Oh, he's got a prosthetic leg or something, that's where the name came from."

Camila sighed,

"I don't know where America comes from, thinking they can have a bunch of people playing superhero and the public eats it up. Seems so petty, what's the point?"

Kori wanted to point out that she wouldn't understand the crime and poverty a city had, only the high fashion avenues and high society gatherings. She held her tongue however, too scared to rebuke her mother.

"The names are idiotic too," Kaylea laughed, "What were the people thinking? Even though their vigilantes I'd be humiliated if someone dubbed me, 'Starfire'. I mean, what the hell?"

"It will all end in hell and tears, that's for certain," Juan observed.

Kori was eager to change the subject, they did not know that Kori was one of the masked figures but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable to talk about. They did not exactly speak on the subject with respect, more like ignorance.

"Well whatever, Isn't your boyfriend supposed to be here?" Kaylea asked scathingly, turning her attention to Kori, "Or did he think it was pointless to meet your family. Things rocky in paradise? Too bad. I'm truly sorry."

Kori held herself back from making a sharp retort as it was apparent she was not sorry at all and instead calmly lied with a serene smile on her face,

"Richard was called on urgent business at work, he sends his regards however."

"Sure he does."

"Who is this you two are talking about?"

"Oh yeah," Kaylea said in a bored voice, "Kori has a boyfriend. Richard Grayson. He was supposed to come but he's a no show."

This piqued the interest of both her parents.

"Richard Grayson you say? Any relation to Bruce Wayne by any chance?" Juan asked.

Kori slumped inwardly; it was obvious once her parents learned of Richard's status they would make a sudden change in their interest in their daughter's life. Jinx had told her to expect something of that nature.

"He is Mr. Wayne's ward, yes," Kori confirmed, "But it is not relevant."

"I'd say it is," Her father said unfeelingly, "You have a connection with a multibillion dollar company, you should take advantage of the fact."

"But that would not be ethical and—"

"Ethics is something you will not find in business or Bruce Wayne for that matter. Use your connection for the sake of the family company."

"I know nothing of the family—"

"You are in University correct?"

"Well yes—"

"Then you ought to be beginning to understand the company if you're to be a part of it one day. A merger with Wayne would be a great investment."

"Oh yes," Camila piped up, "Kaylea, how long have they been dating?"

"Almost since we moved here," The dark haired girl said through gritted teeth, obviously furious at the attention her parents were giving her younger sister.

"Perfect, once the two of you are married there won't be any question about it."

Kori was flabbergasted; the moment they find out she could be useful they suddenly wanted her to be a part of their lives. She decided it would be wise not to inform them of her engagement to Richard, it would only excite them further.

"While it is true that Richard plans to become a large part of Wayne and eventually become CEO I am studying to be a teacher, I plan to teach children English as a second language. I have no intention of working for your company as I have no knowledge of it. You did not bring me up to understand such things. You did not bring me up to understand a language, a culture, or bring me up at all. I see no need to force a connection where there is none."

This seemed to shock her parents considerably, and slightly impress her sister.

"Excuse me?" Camila cried out, enraged, "You had everything you wanted as a child, you had whatever your little selfish heart desired and you say we did nothing for you? You are an ungrateful little wretch aren't you?"

Before Kori could get a word in her father added sternly,

"You realize that if you go through with your ill thought out plan you will be cut off. Nothing for you in our will. I will not have a daughter who defies me."

"First," Kori said calmly, "You are correct Mother in saying that I had everything as a child. I wanted for nothing material. Parental affection however, no. A stable life? No. A friend? Fluent in a language? Not until I was freed from your grasp and I came here. As a child I was left alone with a wicked sister to torture me and you wonder why I am not a loving daughter. I idolized you two until I realized that my loyalty and affection was being bought by you with empty promises, false words, and material objects. I found my family here, I have Galfore, I have my friends, I have Bruce, I have Mr. Pennyweather, and I have Richard. Once I marry him, yes we are engaged, I will have a proper family."

Her parents said nothing, their mouths simply hanging open. Oops she hadn't meant for that last part to pop out.

"My sense of self has been beaten to the ground for as long as I remember and it wasn't until I found my true family that I was able to heal. I'm still a shy, insecure, naïve, little girl but I'm better than I was when I was alone. And to you father, cut me out I beg you. I never expected your money nor have I needed it since I became a legal adult. You say you will not have a daughter who defies you; well I am most shocked you should acknowledge me as a daughter at all. I may have been a mistake, but had I been a boy I know things would have been different for me, and same goes for my sister. Her upbringing poisoned her mind and turned her into a heartless, unkind, bully. Had you been better parents to us, my sister and I should have been friends. I do not blame you for all of my hardships, but I do not release you of all accountability."

Kori stopped speaking. Absolutely shocked with herself.

"Are you quite finished?" Her father said coldly.

"Yes, yes I believe we are." She replied, the double meaning obvious.

So she turned, and walked out the door. No, her awful self-deprecating habit had not gone anywhere but she had just made another step into kicking it out.

That didn't mean she didn't cry all the way home.

* * *

Gar sat on a couch in Terra's apartment, opposite to her. They hadn't spoken yet, and there was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

He'd been debating whether or not to visit her. Rachel's warnings seemed to ring in his head and plague his decisions. Eventually he just gave up and made his own choice about her. No matter her motives, he still had to speak with her in regards to what had happened. Besides he wanted closure, they hadn't discussed what had transpired between them all those years ago and if he wanted to move past it, he'd have to talk with her about it.

So that led him here, sitting in her small but nice apartment with a cup of coffee and an awkward period of not speaking. Fun.

As usual it was Gar who broke said silence, he'd had enough of this, they'd known each other enough to get past any weirdness that might be between them,

"I told Rachel that you know."

Terra blinked a few times, face blank, but Gar could tell by her stiffness she was nervous.

"Oh, I see. What did she say?"

"That I was an idiot, y'know how she can be. She was pissed and we argued but eventually came to an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?"

"We established that we are both too biased where you are concerned and it was probably best if we don't make any decisions about you," Gar left out the conversation he and Rachel had as to why exactly he was biased, that was a conversation he'd rather not revisit.

"Sounds smart," Terra mused, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"So Richard made it for us."

"What was the verdict?" She asked as she fiddled with the handle of the mug. He could tell she was a little restless and anxious to hear the answer.

"He wants to meet with you; he needs to know all you have on Slade. If you can help us with that we'll all be on good terms."

Terra seemed to perk up considerably after hearing what Gar had to say. Her frown was replaced with a grin and she seemed to be sitting up a little straighter.

"Cool, I can do that. When does he want to meet?" She inquired, sounding eager to help.

"Dunno, he'll let me know and I'll call you or something."

Another silence. It wasn't as uncomfortable as before though, more content. The air was a little clearer and for that he was thankful.

"How did you know anyways?" Gar asked, referring to her knowing about he and his friend's nightly hobbies, "I never mentioned anything to you did I? I was always rubbish at keeping secrets but I thought I did pretty good with that one."

"You didn't say anything, don't worry," Terra reassured him, "It wasn't too hard to figure out, I saw the photo in the newspaper and that ex-gang member's statement about it being Raven and I put two and two together. Gotta say, I'm kind of impressed. I mean you knew how to handle yourself back when we were kids but from what I'm guessing you've improved considerably."

"Hehe, yeah. Rachel and Richard want use each to specialize in weapons and fighting, all that stuff. So I've been training a lot."

"I thought you were looking a little less skinny," She teased, "You always were a scrawny but now it looks like there's a little more than just skin on your bones. So, what's you're specialty?"

"Knives."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I wanted to use the crossbow but Kori was way better at it than me so I ended up being pretty good with the blades."

"Impressive."

"I know."

"You're body isn't the only thing that got bigger, looks like your head and ego are considerably larger than before," She laughed.

"Can't help it if I'm amazing," Gar bragged, puffing his chest out.

"Well you always were when we were younger," Terra said, tracing her finger around the rim of her cup looking a million miles away remembering something from the past, "How's your sickness? Are you doing alright? I hope this Titan thing isn't affecting you badly."

Gar bit his lip, he knew he was worse and his activities weren't helping but he wasn't about to tell Terra that. The last appointment he'd had confirmed that his expected life span was shortening, he'd expected this of course but that didn't make it any less painful to hear. The most he had was about a year, if he was lucky, if not... well he could drop dead at any second. Finally the symptoms were starting to catch up with him, throwing up, fainting, and the like had started to become normal now. Lucky for him his friends hadn't noticed. It only grew worse with each day. At least he'd probably meet his brother or sister, Rita was due to pop any day now.

"It's under control, as always."

"Good."

He wanted to ask her something, but it almost seemed insensitive. It wasn't like tact was one of Gar's strong suits but he still had some respect for people. Prying wasn't something he wanted to do… but he needed to know.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you betray me?"

There is was.

Terra looked hurt, but remorseful.

"Oh come on Gar, I was young, stupid, and thought I had no other options. I was offered protection and I was good with explosives so I did it. I regretted it eventually, that's why I got out when Slade was locked up."

"When did you start regretting it? When you started sleeping with him?"

"Rachel told you?" She realized, visibly dejected. Her guilt was written all over her body language, Gar felt pity, but more than that he felt anger.

"Yeah, and it makes me want to kill him, what he did to you."

"It was… consensual… for a while."

"You were fourteen or fifteen years old Terra when it started, that isn't consent, that's abuse."

"And I get that now, which is why I got away from all that, I'm sorry if finding out hurt you. I know we were… intimate I suppose, but I truly am sorry for what I did to you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough to make you stick around."

"I'm sorry I was a coward. You were enough, I was just scared."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all your shit too."

They made eye contact, solemn for a moment before Gar offered her a smile, one that she tentatively returned. In that moment Gar knew, he knew that she was the same as before. He trusted her despite himself in that moment and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Of course, I'd be broken up if we weren't."

"Just friends, we're clear on that right?"

"Damaged goods, I get it," Terra mumbled, looking intently at her hands."

"Oh God no, you aren't— no that wasn't what I meant!" Gar cried, humiliated that he had given her reason to think that he considered her that, "You're not damaged, you're perfect the way you are. I wouldn't have you any other way. I just meant that I might have someone else… if you get what I mean."

"I see, Rachel is it?" Terra asked, with a smirk.

"Is it that obvious?" Did everyone guess it? It wasn't exactly a secret but it was sort of embarrassing that everyone knew right away.

"Kind of, but don't worry, we may not be on the friendliest terms but I can approve of Rachel as someone for you."

"Eh, thanks. You know she is grateful to you, she doesn't trust easy, but she is grateful for what you did for her back in high school."

"And I am to her, we were never going to be pals or anything, but I think there's some sort of mutual respect between us."

There was another silence.

"I missed you," Terra said quietly.

Gar smiled as he felt his heart swelling. He got up from the couch and joining her on hers. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her temple in an uncharacteristic moment of affection,

"I missed you too."

"Fuck the system?" Terra asked quietly, resisting an old joke the two of them had. Gar replied in suit,

"Fuck 'em."

In that moment Gar was happy. He'd resolved a matter that had haunted him for years, now if he could only do everything he could to help his friends and be a good older brother and son, he could die happy. No regrets. The matter was settled, he wasn't looking forward to death, but he could welcome it when the time came and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Jinx sat at her computer in Trigon's lair of hell humming the tune to some song she'd heard on the radio earlier. She was bored as anything, with all her work finished and her boss nowhere to be found she had absolutely nothing to entertain herself with.

It had only been a few days since she'd moved out and found out about Slade's dirty little secret. That little rat was betraying them… then again so was she, but that was a completely different thing all together.

Who went by 'Death Stroke' anyways? Someone who thought a little too highly of themselves that was for sure. He was a bastard that was for sure. She wasn't sure she'd mention this little gem of information to Trigon though; having leverage on that snake wouldn't be so bad.

Besides, Trigon had been too busy lately to make an appearance. The Count was pretty much ready to distribute the drug, dubbed Vertigo.

There was about a million different forms of that shit, there were the recreational pills that were going to be sold in clubs and the like, they would put you on a weird ass trip but they wouldn't kill you… probably. Well they might, but not as much as the other forms would. The stuff you injected was something freaky, any users were pretty much guaranteed to go insane and look like something that came from the depths of hell. It was that form of the drug that Trigon would weaponize.

Jinx sighed, everything was so complicated. Nothing ever seemed to come easy for her.

As if that wasn't enough, she had the information Selina had given her to take into account. She may or may not have stalked Roy Harper's social media accounts to the point where she might be considered an internet predator.

The guy seemed decent enough; she'd think he was handsome if he wasn't her freaking uncle. It was kind of weird to know that her own uncle was going to graduating high school this year. When Jinx thought of uncles she thought of middle aged creeps with beards, not physically fit teenagers. Leave it to Jinx's family to be so odd. Really she shouldn't have expected much else.

Other than his age, he seemed relatively normal. He didn't seem goonish or disgusting which was always a plus and he didn't seem to be anything like his sister or his niece. Lucky him.

The kid seemed pretty cool actually, he didn't have any lewd photos on any of his profiles and he seemed to have a sense of humor similar to her own. Were she not a screw up they probably could have been friends, but then again she didn't need someone else disappointing her. Through Roy she'd also found her maternal grandparents. They were sickeningly sweet, not in that elderly couple way since they didn't look much older than fifty, but they just seemed so… nice. How they ended up with a daughter like Jinx's mother was a mystery.

Veronica and Henry Harper. Annabelle looked like her father, Roy looked like his mum. They seemed nice. Better off without her.

That was why Jinx hadn't contacted any of them, it was better this way. They were perfectly happy without some crazy girl claiming to be their crack whore daughter/sister's kid.

Still it was one step closer to finding her mother. Why Jinx was doing this, she wasn't one hundred percent sure, Selina and Pam had agreed that it was probably for closure which made enough sense.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Both were recognizable as Slade and Trigon.

Yay.

"Hey!" She called and turned to face the two large men, "Got some news for ya! Ever heard of the Suicide Squad?"

Slade stiffened and Trigon frowned deeply, the expected reaction.

"What of it?" Trigon inquired darkly.

"Well it seems they're in town, I heard the Bronze Tiger was looking for The Count, and not just to say hi."

"Anything else?"

"You know The Cat right? Well I asked her to look into it for me and I got a list of members and confirmation that they're in Jump City and Gotham."

"Is Amanda Waller back in control?"

"Nope, the group is still rouge. I'll get what I can on all of them and report back to you."

"Good, we don't need them in the way. Slade, assist Jinx."

"As you wish," Slade said curtly as Trigon left to his office. That left Slade alone in the room with Jinx, she couldn't help it, she shot him a cheeky grin.

"You'll never guess who I saw on the list of members," She drawled out, "I'm sure you'd be interested Deathstroke, let me know if you have any… questions."

Slade's face hardened as he approached her, Jinx hide her nervousness with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"I don't know what you're doing, but you'd better watch your back if you pursue this any further."

"Or what? You'll get your old cell mate Floyd to put a bullet through my brains? I don't think so."

"Then what exactly is it you want from me."

"A guarantee."

"Your meaning?"

"I might not put Deathstroke on the list of Squad members, but only if you can do something for me."

"What?"

"Not sure yet, but I think you and I both know we're in similar situations, I'm simply suggesting you keep your knowledge on a certain subject to yourself. You were of course going to already, seeing as your involvement also criminalizes you. Think of this as extra reason to keep quiet and even more reason for you to owe me."

* * *

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_   
_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_   
_Let's see how far we've come_

_\- Matchbox 20 (How Far We've Come)_


	14. Bold Faced Lies & Late Night Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Not sure if anyone is still here because it's literally been over a year since I updated this thing but I'm determined to see this through so here it is. 
> 
> *****Also if anyone is triggered by the concept of self harm please be aware that towards the end of the chapter it is discussed. The act of it isn't committed but it is a topic of conversation so please be warned of that. Please decide what you can handle at your own desecration.******

_Your voice can break my bones_   
_And when you speak a force rushes in and slow_   
_It rips me pieces, yeah_

* * *

Trigon's new drug Vertigo had only been out for all of three weeks and it had already taken over the streets of Jump City. Vic and his friends were up to their ears in overdoses, drug busts, and going after dealers and suppliers.

That drug was insane. There was the pill form that was given at night clubs and was more for recreational use; already five people had died because of the effects of its uncanny ability to impair the brain.

Then there was the hard shit. The kind you shot up or snorted. That had killed too. More than anything however it had gotten a huge group of addicts demanding more of the substance. Only three weeks and you could tell who was using and who wasn't. There was a hollow and glassed over look they had, paired with the decomposing nose bridges, bony frames, and welts. It was terrifying, Vic had never heard of a drug that affected you visibly so quickly. He'd smoked his share of pot back in his first couple years of high school but he'd never seen anything like this. Even Rachel admitted she'd never seen anything comparable in all her time in Trigon's gang. It was disgusting, the way people preyed on the weak and their vulnerabilities.

That's why they had a plan for tonight, a plan to get to The Count in a simpler, more deliberate way.

Richard would arrange a meeting with him, not Robin, as the media had dubbed him, but as Richard Grayson. It made a lot of sense since Richard had street cred and was financially powerful. Awful people would trust him because they would remember what he was only a few years back. Besides, they were greedy and knowing he had wads of cash added to the benefit of having Richard as a buyer.

It was all a farce of course; Vic and the others would be there to break up the deal and attempt to catch a few while still keeping the connection with The Count. Should be interesting.

Grabbing his suit he stripped himself of his day clothing and put on his night time garbs. Ever since they'd had funding from Richard's bank account (aka Bruce's) their suits had been seriously upgraded. The basic concepts had remained the same for each member but they were remade with more protective gear that would minimize damage taken. They each had belts or places created especially for their own weapons.

Speaking of weapons, they now had much more effective ones. Gar had a sick arsenal of knifes at his disposal, Kori had a pretty badass crossbow, Richard had escrima sticks that were insanely cool, Rachel normally didn't use weapons but kept a variety of gadgets she might need on her person. Vic? He had some brass knuckles that added something extra when he threw a punch.

Basically they were all pretty sick.

Needless to say it had been a pretty hectic and eventful few weeks for him. He hadn't spoken with Jinx since their awkward parting and she hadn't been in contact with any of the others either. That was to be expected though, she said that she'd only be relaying absolutely essential information, and not to expect anything from her.

It would be a lie if Vic said he didn't miss her, he missed her like crazy if he was being completely honest, but what Jinx had said was right, the closer he got the further she'd run. So he'd resolved to get over it and deal. That would have been easier if he didn't have Gar and Kori questioning him about it constantly and if her cotton candy hair, black shaded eyes, and grin would get out of his damn head.

Speak of the devil, Gar walked in, ready to go.

"Hey dude," He began, "Can I hide in here for a while?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Kori and Richard are being weird again."

"You mean making out kind of weird or awkward silence tension kind of weird."

"The tension stuff, I mean seriously what is going on with them? I _miss_ the making out weird, and that period was pretty disgusting man!"

That was the question, wasn't it? Recently those two were… passive aggressively hostile. They weren't openly fighting but they definitely weren't happy with one another. This included slight jabs and comments. It was awkward as hell for everyone else around them. Gar and Vic included.

"Lord knows, I for sure don't want to," Vic replied, "I definitely do not want to get in their damn romance problems."

"Ditto," Gar laughed, "I'm busy enough worrying about yours."

"Come again?" Vic frowned, "Since when has my sex life been an issue with you?"

"Since Jinx left and you're obviously pining like Darcy wishing that Elizabeth didn't hate his guts."

"Good reference dude, I didn't know you read."

"Rachel recommended it…"

"And you're teasing _me_. You are totally whipped. Wait... why am _I_ Darcy?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Fair enough. Jinx was definitely not the one who was desperate for the stupid relationship, that was one hundred percent him.

"Whatever, I've resolved to forget all about it," He replied, hoping it sounded somewhat convincing, "We're got enough going on with our nightly excursions anyways."

Gar didn't look convinced at all,

"You've got it bad buddy, I almost feel sorry for you."

"Aw shut up man, I ain't got nothing bad, you're just crazy."

"Deny all you want, whatever dude, but we gotta get going right about now."

"Guess so," Vic agreed, "Tonight's going to be a hell of a ride."

"Yeah but we're ready for it!" Gar grinned, "Let's go!"

Vic smiled, suddenly glad of his positive friend.

"OK."

* * *

Rachel was silent as she knelt in the shadows watching as Richard, not donning his uniform waiting against his car, waiting for The Count to show. She had to admit, he played the 'bad boy' role pretty well. He looked disagreeable, dangerous, and ready to break the law. If The Count didn't buy Richard's story then Rachel would actually be quite surprised.

She looked up at the building across from the one she currently vacated; Kori was on one of the upper floors, bow and arrow aimed and ready to shoot if anything went wrong. Vic was hidden in his car, appearing quite inconspicuous surprisingly. Gar was in a dumpster in a nearby alleyway. Strangely fitting.

Now all there was left to do was wait.

* * *

Rachel's eyes focused on the man currently approaching Richard, he was flanked by about half a dozen others. His appearance honestly was sort of clichéd. He was sort of short, wore a blank trench coat with the collar turned up. His eyes were wild, as if he himself took his own product. His face was hollow and pale, not at all healthy looking. She wouldn't touch him with a fifty foot pole, not unless she was landing a punch in his face.

The Count definitely had a dangerous aura about him. Rachel didn't trust him to keep this faux deal with Richard strictly 'clean'.

From where she was standing she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but after years of reading lips and having to put pieces like this together she got a vague idea of what was going down.

The Count was questioning Richard's motives it seemed, she couldn't see Richard's response as he was facing away from her but it seemed to please the man. Judging by the way this was going The Count was going to sell Richard some Vertigo, and for a hell of a lot of money.

Turning on the feed for her communicator she spoke lowly,

"Beast Boy, everything good on your side?" Yeah, they used the names the stupid public gave them, mostly because if anyone got onto their frequency they wouldn't hear their actually names. Still, she felt like an idiot calling Gar Beast Boy. It made her cringe in the worst way possible.

"Yup, how 'bout you?"

"So far fine, I think things are going well for Robin as well, Cyborg?"

"Clear on my end."

"Starfire?"

"Yes, I believe everything is fine— wait… I see someone."

"What?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"The top floor of the building you are currently in… there's someone, I cannot make out his face but he's there with a gun, one of those ones that people shoot from roofs."

"A sniper?" Vic confirmed.

"Yes," Kori agreed, then her voice became more frantic, "I think he- he's aiming towards Robin and The Count, I cannot be sure who his target his."

Rachel breathed in, and breathed out, calming herself before sending out orders,

"Starfire, keep your crossbow aimed at him, if he makes a move to shoot, take your own shot. I'm headed up to the floor he's on, let me know of any changes occur. Beast Boy, Cyborg, you two stick with the plan and go out to fight when Robin gives you the signal."

"Roger," Everyone said in unison.

So Rachel made her way up the two flights of stairs and searched for the person in question. The building itself was abandoned, or at least hadn't been used in months, it was as if they just suddenly stopped construction work and left it as is. In short it was a mess, and not exactly an easy feat to keep silent with all the crap left around.

Even through dark of the falling apart room, she could make out the man who with the sniper, near the glassless window.

Taking a hard swallow before taking another step, she heard the man speak,

"Seen you in the papers, darlin'," He said without moving his eye from the target, "'S it true you're Trigon's little lady? Raven?"

"Is that relevant?"

"'Spose not, just curious. I like t' know the gossip in the underground."

"You're Floyd Lawton."

"Prefer Deadshot, but glad my reputation precedes me."

"Who are you aiming for?"

"Make a guess. Don't know why you're getting your leotard in a twist, thought we wanted the same thing. The Count and Trigon with their heads on platters."

"The Titans fight any threat to this city," Rachel replied deadpan, still embarrassed that they referred to themselves as 'The Titans'. It was stupid and corny and it was almost enough to make her blush, _almost_.

"I suppose the Suicide Squad fits that category then?" When she didn't reply he continued, "Not much for conversation, huh?"

She answered him with silence. During the entire exchange she had been inching closer and closer to her target and now she was close enough to lunge for him.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," He warned before she could make a move, "You should know that not only do I never miss, I never get caught either."

"Take a shot and you're dead."

"You think I haven't noticed your precious bowman, or should I say woman, with an arrow aimed at me? Where do you think I've _actually_ been aiming this whole time?"

_Shit._

"Star, get down!" Rachel yelled through the communicator and just as Deadshot pulled the trigger she made a swift kick towards the barrel of the gun, he caught her leg, but the barrel was still put off course. the noise of the bullet leaving the gun was familiar to Rachel's ears but still the noise rang.

Finally she saw his face, a hard angular jaw, one eye covered by an eye scope, expression angry.

"Not a good plan darling," He growled.

"I've done more dangerous," She replied simply, face dead serious.

"Well it'll be the last thing you do."

* * *

When Richard heard the gunshot everything went to shit, The Count's men either scattered or pulled out guns, and the man in front of him grinned madly.

"That's my cue to leave," The Count sneered, apparently unfazed, "Good luck on getting out of this on your own Wayne."

"Wait! Did you set this up!?" Richard demanded as he took cover.

"Hardly," He said with a maniacal smile still present on his face, "But it's nice to know you didn't either. If you're still in need of my services, you know how to reach me."

And with that he was gone.

Richard shook off what had just happen and focused on what was going on now. He rushed towards the alley where he knew Gar was headed,

Opening the dumpster he thrust his arm out to pull out the smaller boy,

"Pass me my communicator," Gar handed it instantly, along with his quick change of a coat and ski mask, "What went wrong?"

"Not sure, Kori saw someone in the building across from her with a sniper; Rachel went to check it out, next thing I knew she was yelling Rachel suddenly told Kori to get down, then gunshots."

"Gar, check on Kori, I'm going to back up Rachel."

"Are you sure? Kori will want to see you!" Gar protested.

"Just go!" Richard insisted as he ran towards the sound of gunshots, pulling a ski mask on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder what's more important to you!" Gar accused, "The people who care about you, or whether or not your power trip is satisfied?"

"Hardly the time shrimp," Richard growled.

"Fine, I'll go to Kori," Gar pointed his index finger in Richard's face, "But for the record, I hope she kicks your ass for this."

"Whatever."

Gar huffed angrily and ran off in Kori's direction.

Ignoring his words, Richard continued on, he hardly had time to worry about this.

When he reached the source of the shots he drew his escrima sticks and turned the electricity on, a blue current of sparks flew off them.

Rachel was fighting the man, he recognized the culprits face as well, he was the face of the man Slade Wilson had shared a cell with in Arkham Asylum, Floyd Lawton.

He didn't have much time to remark on Rachel's impressive agility and use of the debris around her. This guy was shooting at her and she was still standing, and even landing hits on the guy.

First thing he did was grab something akin to a throwing star from his utility belt and threw it in Deadshot's direction. The man moved out of trajectory with ease, much to Richard's frustration but it did distract him long enough for Rachel to get a grip on his weapon on his wrist and crush it with her hands.

"Oh, didn't realize there was another one," Deadshot growled angrily, kneeing Rachel in the abdomen and tossing her to the side, she got up instantly but he was ready. Richard charged forward, sticks ready to hit their target.

"Yeah, you didn't take it into account did you?"

"Take what?" Deadshot replied as he braced himself for an attack from either of them.

"That you're fucking with the wrong people."

* * *

"Ow," Richard grumbled as Rachel pressed the cotton ball covered in rubbing alcohol to the gash on his cheekbone, "Could you be any more abrasive."

"Yes," Was Rachel's reply.

The night had been a total bust, Lawton got away, the meeting with The Count had gone sour, and he himself had screwed up. The only thing they could take away from this experience was that The Count now trusted Richard to some extent. That was it. He felt so idiotic for miscalculated an attack that let him get away, then fell like a complete toddler in the debris which got him all these scratches on his face.

Now he was stuck in the bathroom in the former Batcave, current living space of Rachel, and HQ of the Titans. Vic had gone home, and he was pretty sure Gar had snuck off, so he was left with Rachel's merciless medical hand and Kori's pissed off stare.

He didn't know what was going on with him and Kori; she just seemed to be getting angry with him more often. In turn it frustrated him and made him a lot more irritable. What was it exactly? First there was missing her parent's lunch, which admittedly he felt bad about, then it was being inattentive and distant, he had no idea what it could be this time.

"Done," Rachel said as she put the last of the bandages on his face and hands, "I'll leave you two to… debrief."

Richard narrowed his eyes slightly, she was leaving him to the wolves and he didn't appreciate it. What had he expected though? That the incredibly social Rachel would stick around and act as the buffer between him and Kori? Hardly.

Rachel got up and Richard saw her give Kori a cryptic look that she seemed to understand and with that it was just him and his girlfriend. His mind raced thinking of all the things she had to mad about. There was the fact that he was doing research behind everyone's backs, the lying, that he didn't go with her to meet with her parents, tonight too… He was screwed.

"Richard," Kori began, a sad expression on her face, "Before you assume things, I'm not mad about what happened tonight. Gar was certainly troubled; I however understand your motives, which I believe had the correct intentions. I am simply concerned about your recklessness."

"It's normal for me to get hurt Kori."

"Yes, of course. That is not what has me feeling concerned. Your recklessness with your relationships and your time is what gives me cause to worry," Kori stepped slightly towards him and put her hand to Richard's cheek, "Just… promise me," She whispered, her eyes slightly glassy.

"Promise what?"

"Promise that you won't get sucked into this like you always do. Promise me that even in this incomprehensible and chaotic world that you'll still leave room for yourself."

"What about for you?" He questioned.

"I don't matter."

"Kori," Richard breathed out, his heart saddened by her words, "You do matter."

"Maybe that is the truth, maybe it's not," She sighed, "But one absolute is the fact that you prepare and take time for everyone, your family, your friends, your company, and your entire city. You do all this and there is nothing left for yourself. Do you promise that you won't forget about you?"

"I promise."

She leaned down, taller than him as always, and kissed him. He reciprocated.

It was soft, gentle, simple… and sad. There was a feeling in his gut, a knot, a guilty one… plus the feeling that any normal man would get from kissing a woman that looked like Kori but that was normal. This was a new feeling, he was lying; he was a dirty disgusting, deceiving, liar. Richard was doing the exact thing that she asked him not to and he'd told her in a moment of vulnerability that he wasn't.

The feeling of distaste and repulsion consumed his body as he and Kori left the Titan's base in a mess of kisses and desperate touches, headed for somewhere they wouldn't be seen or heard. What made him hate himself even more was that even with all of that, Richard still had no intention of changing.

* * *

Gar groaned quietly to himself, he'd forgotten his stupid phone at Rachel's and was on his way back to pick it up. She would definitely give him shit for being forgetful or something, he prayed silently that she would be sleeping but Rachel was like a robot, he'd never actually seen her sleep before. It was also kind of inconvenient because Rita kept getting Braxton Hicks contractions, apparently those were like fake out contractions that made you think you were about to pop when really you weren't. Gar wanted to be there when the baby came so not being home was kind of not a way to accomplish that.

He took a deep breath as he approached the hidden entrance of the cave and maneuvered his way through the dark area until he reached the security pad, entering it quickly he watched the door open and headed inside.

Faintly he could hear grunting and the sound of fists hitting what he assumed to be a punching bag. Moving with more caution and care he approached the noise until he found the source. In the training room he caught a glimpse of Rachel; she _was_ using the punching bag that hung from the wall to train. Gar couldn't help but watch in awe as the girl attack with intense ferocity. It was really embarrassing but he thought other than when she smiled she was prettiest when she was fighting. It also helped that she was only dressed in a sports bra and some workout shorts but Gar wasn't going to be gross so he tried to forget that part… no matter how much he didn't want to.

As he watched her suddenly she stopped, and without turning she spoke out,

"Arella, nan dangsin eul deul-eul su issseubnida."

"Say wha?" Gar questioned, confused by the sudden change in language. Rachel turned around instantly in veiled surprise when she heard his voice,

"Ttong…" She said under her breath before speaking louder, "Gar, what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my phone," Gar answered dumbly, "What was that you just said?"

"Your phone's with your knives. Take it and leave," She replied curtly, completely ignoring his question.

"Seriously dude, what did you say?" Gar repeated while he picked up his rogue cell phone on the other side of the room.

"I thought you were Arella."

"Your mum? What language was that?"

"Korean."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She deadpanned.

"No."

"My mother is Korean."

"No way."

"You're as dense as always, does Arella look like she's white?" Rachel said with an unimpressed look in her eyes.

"No."

"Then by deduction you should come to the conclusion that I am not either, not fully at least."

"I just… never think about that kind of stuff." And it was true. When he thought about it, yeah he could see that Rachel was definitely multiracial, but he never really thought about that kind of stuff. To him she was just Rachel.

Rachel's face softened slightly,

"That's just like you to think that way."

"So you speak Korean?"

"Enough. It was the language Arella used when Trigon wasn't around. Arella and I go back and forth between languages." Gar grinned largely, when Rachel saw this she frowned, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just not like you to tell me stuff about you."

Rachel rolled her eyes,

"Don't get used to it."

"I dunno Rae," Gar sang teasingly, "It's almost like you, I dunno, trust me."

"Whatever, you got what you came for please leave me to train."

"Mind if I join you?" Damn he was really grasping for straws to spend time with this girl.

"Please refrain from doing so."

Gar stuck his tongue out at this and walked closer to her so he wasn't across the room from her, when he got closer his expression changed in a split second.

"Rachel… your skin…"

When he gazed upon Rachel's body he saw something that disturbed him. Her body was covered in scars, mostly old, save for the ones he knew she would have received from their nights as the Titans. Because of the dark lighting in the room he hadn't been able to see them from where he had previously stood. Now he could.

"Pretend you didn't see them, I have no interest in explaining these to anyone."

"I can't just—"

"Try," She snapped, obviously finished with the conversation.

"How can I?" Gar demanded, "You're my friend and you're covered in scars."

"They're old and not worth speaking about, I got them from being in a gang, what else is there to say?"

"No!" Gar insisted, "The ones on your arms and legs… they have a pattern…"

Rachel glared at him, daring him to continue to speak further, but Gar wasn't about to be intimidated and drop the subject.

"Did you make those scars Rachel?" He asked in a serious no nonsense tone.

"I did not."

Relief washed over Gar's body and his muscles relaxed slightly.

"How did you get them?"

"Since you won't shut up I guess it would be much easier to just tell you. My father used to make me stand against the wall and he'd throw knives at me to lessen my flinch reflex. Some of them hit me. It was just part of training."

"Oh my gosh," Gar breathed, shocked he'd never noticed before. Then again Rachel was good at hiding anything and everything.

"Why do you care so much?" She said in a harsh voice, "It's not your concern."

"Because," Gar said ripped his shirt up so Rachel could see his abdomen, her eyes widened very slightly when she saw the scars on his body. Some of them were from shitty foster families but a lot of them were very clearly self-inflicted, "No one deserves to feel like they need to force pain on themselves to feel human or relief."

Rachel reached her hand out to touch the scars but retracted slightly before Gar took her hand and guided it his abdomen, her small cold hand touched the scar tissue and Gar failed to hold back a shiver.

"I..." Rachel began quietly, "I'm sorry."

Gar chuckled slightly,

"Didn't expect you to say that. I kind of figured you'd tell me that it was irrational or something."

"Is that really what you think of me?" She asked with hurt eyes, pulling her hand away and taking a step back. Gar's shirt fell back down, covering his markings.

"No, no," Gar insisted, "I don't really mean that! I mean I do, but it's not a bad thing! I just don't think you need to apologize for something you didn't do."

"That's not why I said it."

"Then why?"

"I don't… know. It felt like the right thing at the time."

"Oh, thanks," He could feel his face going red.

There was a long winded period of quiet, Rachel wasn't meeting his eyes and Gar wasn't trying to meet hers. The space between them felt like a million miles away even though it was probably like, a foot. Normally he broke the silence when this sort of thing happened but this time Rachel took the initiative and spoke,

"And you… you don't still feel that way, do you?"

"Sorry, huh?"

"That you're in so much pain you need to…" She paused to use her thumb to pull his shirt back up and rest it back on his scars. She gently moved her thumb back and forth against them and Gar's heart skipped a few beats, "That you need to do... this."

"No," He said, barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Good," She said, a ghost of a smile hinting at the corners of her mouth. Gar found himself wanting kiss her until the ghost came to life and she was smiling, lips on his, but he didn't. Rachel had boundaries and he would respect them.

"Y'know… your scars make you better than you already are. I know some people will think you're weird for them. But I definitely won't. Those scars make you who you are, and who you are is someone who's really cool and really… good." He cursed inwardly; he knew he was not good with words so he probably sounded idiotic. Gar prepared himself for her to roll her eyes or hit him upside the head for being silly. Instead something completely different happened.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his torso, hands under his shirt, and hugged him, burying her face into his neck. Shocked by her actions he stood completely still for a moment before reciprocating slowly. All he could feel was her body against his and her bare back, still a little sticky from training early, her short hair tickled the side of his face and her chest against his breathing in sync.

"Rachel…" He stumbled out, "I know you don't want to hear this but I'm going to say it. I think I—"

"I know," Rachel replied calmly into his neck, "But I'm not ready."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to tell you."

"You don't need to, I already know," As she uttered those words she pressed her mouth to his temple and for the first time since Gar found out he was a dead man walking he felt peace.

* * *

_I keep on crushing all my love like this_   
_We don't need to say the words cause we're speaking nonsense_

_\- Madeon (Nonsense)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that OK guys? I seriously can't be sure since it's been an age since I wrote these characters. Hopefully it's still cohesive with the rest of the story. As a reward for your incredible patience I wrote a BBRae scene. Yeah it's happening. I'll leave you guys to speculate what Gar was going to say.
> 
> So yeah, Vic is pathetic, pining man. Richard is literal human garbage. Kori needs a self esteem even if she is the most selfless beautiful being to walk the earth. Gar got to hug Rachel in her bra (a lot less sexy than it sounds sorry). Rachel is super conflicted (even though you can't tell from this chapter, but trust me that last scene will mess with her in a very real way). And the lovely Jinx is MIA because she's a buttface (don't worry she'll be back soon!).
> 
> Also I hope I did the subject of self harm a semblance of justice, I have personal experience with the topic but I know other people's experience's might be different than mine.
> 
> Yeah. The end. Hopefully it won't take me till next year to write again... I'm kidding! I promise to be a little more consistent!
> 
> Thank you all sosososososososo much for the words of encouragement, your reviews, your PMs, and everything.
> 
> OK now I'm done.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	15. Old Files and Moments of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel finds something of significance. Jinx and Vic make some mistakes.

_"Last things last_  
_By the grace of the fire and the flames_  
_You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh-ooh_  
_The blood in my veins, oh-ooh_  
_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_  
_Inhibited, limited_  
_Till it broke open and rained down_  
_You rained down, like..."_

* * *

"When I heard there was a young woman waiting for me in the lobby I most certainly did not think it would be you." Pamela Isley laughed as she stared at the shorter girl standing in her lab doorway. Rachel didn't respond but looked at the redhead expectantly, she really didn't have time for teasing or pleasantries, "Alright, guess little Rachel isn't much of a talker, come on in. Vic and Jinx have both given me very different accounts pertaining to you since you were last in my humble twelfth grade science class."

"…I see," Rachel answered as she entering the lab, although she couldn't care less about what Pam was saying.

"Take a seat wherever you like."

Obliging, Rachel sat down on a stool by one of the lab tables. Pamela's laboratory was a complete mess, plants and chemicals everywhere; it smelt like the outdoors and floor cleaner. The outdoor smell came from the abundance of plant life that seemed to take over the entire room. There seemed to be no method to the woman's madness, but Rachel couldn't really expect much else from someone who was still technically criminally insane.

Pam sat nearby and admired a particularly aggressive looking plant with eerily loving eyes,

"So who was more accurate?"

"Excuse me?"

"Vic or Jinx? Their accounts of you that is."

"Probably neither," Rachel replied, "Those two have the disadvantage of allowing their emotions cloud their judgments of people."

It was true. Vic most likely sung her praises because that was just his way; Jinx probably demonized her beyond recognition. Sure, Rachel was bad, but she wasn't _that_ bad. Lately she liked to think she was somewhere in between those two's opinion of her.

"But not you?" The older woman asked with a smirk that said she thought she knew something Rachel didn't.

"No. Not me," Rachel bit back.

"Y'know my ex-girlfriend was a psychiatrist before she went bonkers and I think she'd call bullshit on that statement there."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, an expression of distain most likely apparent on her face,

"You mean Harleen Quinzel? I'd hardly trust a diagnosis from that woman."

"Yeah but she'd be right in this case, she may be nuts but she's a smart one. Some called her a genius, I called her—" Pam smiled clearly remembering something pleasant if not erotic, it was obvious and Rachel did not care for it one bit, "Anyways, I'm sure you didn't come just for a psychoanalysis from me, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what's that?"

Rachel dropped the fairly sizable folder she had brought with her on the table; it fell with a sizable _thunk,_

"Take a look at this and tell me if you can help me?"

The former Suicide Squad member took a look at the files for a few minutes, seemingly engrossed.

"This contains Mark and Marie Logan's scientific studies;" Pam said finally, looking genuinely shaken, "Their work was thought to have been destroyed or lost after their death. I honestly can't believe this exists."

"I honestly don't care how rare it is, I can't make heads or tails of it and I need you or someone else here to look into what's in there."

"Where did you find this?" The redhead asked.

"I don't think that's relevant. Can you summarize it?"

Pam nodded and took another quick look,

"Well it seems to be research on a West African virus, I'd have to look at it more carefully though. Why do you even have this?"

"Irrelevant," Rachel replied shortly. She wasn't about to tell Pam that she had used a hidden key in Gar's family album to sneak into a storage facility to get this.

"This is about that Garfield kid isn't it? I had no idea his parents were Mark and Marie Logan," Pam thought out loud, "Vic said he was sick… I had no idea it was with this. You realize I can't find a cure using this information."

"I didn't think so, but it was worth a shot. Rita said I should give it to you, the rest of the files are in a storage facility. Here's the key." Rachel sighed, tossing the key to Pam.

"I'll hold onto it, whether or not this helps Gar doesn't negate the scientific information that this document holds. I can't wait to sink my teeth into these files," Pam grinned largely.

"Then by all means, I have no use for it," The younger girl offered as she got up from her seat.

"Leaving already?"

"I don't see why I need to stay."

"Aw c'mon, let me pick you brain a little. It's not every day I can openly question and talk to Trigon's daughter. I'm sure you don't often get to talk to Suicide Squad members in a somewhat civil manner."

Rachel pondered this for a moment, almost continuing out the door but she reconsidered and sat back down. It was true that she didn't often get opportunities like that anymore, leaving a crime ring kind of closed doors.

"Fine, talk."

"You're pretty different from when you were in my 12th grade science class."

"That's not a question."

"I know, it's an observation. It just makes me wonder what caused this change. I suspect it has something to do with your group of friends." Rachel didn't respond, even though the woman was most likely correct, "I'm just surprised that you'd grow to care about them enough to bring me this file, in hopes that I'll be able to cure your little friend."

"I just…" Rachel stopped. Did she really want to share all this with someone, especially someone like Poison Ivy? It was foolish but before Rachel even knew what was happening she was speaking again, "Gar told me a couple nights ago that he loved me."

"Damn, the kid full on said it?" Pam snorted, "How ballsy."

"I stopped him before he could finish but… you'd have to be stupid not to realize that kid is—"

"Head over heels in love with you?" Pam laughed.

"…Yeah," It was incredibly weird to say out loud and about herself but there it was. Gar was head over heels in love with her and Rachel had no idea what to do about it. It scared her and she had no idea how she felt about the fact.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you feel the same?"

"I don't bloody know," Rachel groaned, "I came back to Jump City with a plan to take down Trigon, not to make out with some kid and play superhero."

"Well half of that has already happened so why not the other?" Pam teased, but recanted after seeing Rachel's unamused stare, "Alright, alright, if you want my advice I say you do whatever makes you most comfortable. Hell, I got involved with Harley even though I knew it would end in an absolute mess; I still went for it because it felt right. I was ready for that shit show though, you really should evaluate what you're prepared for."

"That actually seems like pretty sound advice."

"Hey I'm a big girl; I can give big girl advice when I need to. I've had plenty of practice with Jinx and Vic. Every good decision they've made came from me… and some bad ones" Pam smiled, "I was just about to open a nice bottle of scotch, care for a glass?"

Rachel didn't usually drink but she was feeling… well out of sorts, after the past few months she'd had she probably needed it. And she sure was not ready to consider what she was ready for in regards to Garfield Logan or anyone else.

"Sure, what the hell."

* * *

Jinx yawned violently into her hand as she walked down the Jump City streets on her way back to Gizmo's apartment. It had been a long ass day with annoying ass tasks. She was ready to head back and kick her feet up. Jinx wasn't usually a particularly anxious person, but as of late there seemed to be no way of calming herself down that didn't involve some form of self-medicating.

Vertigo was stressing her the hell out lately. That, piled nicely right on top of her issues with Vic, the discovery of her family that probably didn't know she existed, and everything with the Titans. The past few months probably had shaved a good five years off her overall lifespan. It was becoming increasingly hard not to carry around a bottle of vodka with her at all times.

Just as she was about to turn the corner a strong hand yanked her backwards. Before she had time to react she was pinned against a brick wall, hand over her nose and mouth and with no foreseeable way to escape. Struggling didn't do much and it made her need air that was being blocked so she stilled.

It was unsurprising that the face that met her own was Slade Wilson's but that didn't mean she wasn't scared beneath her unaffected expression.

"Scream and I kill you," He said simply as he lifted his hands from her mouth, air filled her lungs as she gasped for breath,"I'm here to give you a simple warning."

"I'm sure I can guess what that is," Jinx bit out, "Deathstroke."

"If you know what's good and healthy for you, you'll shut up darling."

"Or what?" She sneered, "You'll stab me? Kill me? Rape me up against this wall? Or is twenty too old for your taste?"

"You have a big mouth and if you keep running it I might consider those options."

"Predictable."

"I'm nothing if not consistent."

"Just say what you want to and be done with it, I have a date with my couch and The Real House Wives of Gotham City." It was becoming increasingly more unbearable to be pushed up against a wall by the one person in the world she despised most. There was something about the perverse look in his beady little eyes that made her want to puke.

"I've decided that I no longer wish to have my little secret held over my head like a bomb ready to drop, so I did some digging."

Jinx did not like where this was going, her heart hammered in her chest as she prayed to every god she knew,

"Again, I have white trash television to watch, spit it out!"

"Let's just say I'm not the only one in Trigon's inner circle who's betraying him," Slade hissed, "It really is sweet, you meant some friends in detention who changed your life for the better. Now you want to protect them from harm. You've gone soft Jinx."

"Cut _The Breakfast Club_ bullshit, if I went soft from two weeks with a bunch of seventeen year olds then you clearly went soft due to a beautiful lover in prison," Jinx sneered, "Tell me Deathstroke, how exactly did Deadshot get you to turn? Was it during a late night chat? While you were having breakfast? …While he was fucking you in the showers?"

Slade shoved Jinx back against the wall, she whimpered slightly as the back of her skull made impact.

"Keep talking like that, bitch and you'll never see your precious friends again. You keep threatening me and you'll slowly find all your friends being picked off one by one. First it'll be your old friends, Gizmo and the others. You'll find Gizmo clogging up his keyboard with blood from his slit throat. Then I'll move onto the Titans. I'll start with Gar; he'll be dead in his soon to be sister's nursery, beaten so violently you won't be able to recognize him. Richard would go next. Did you hear the circus was in town? Wouldn't it be ironic if he just so happened to hang himself using the trapeze equipment? Then comes Rachel and Kori, they're such pretty things I'd be sure so have some fun with them before I watch the life leave their eyes with my hands around their necks. I'd save Victor for last, I'd do it in front of you since you two have such soft spots for each other. He'd have to decide between your life and his. His choice wouldn't matter because you'd both end up dead in a gutter somewhere. How I'd do it? Well I'm still deciding on that matter."

Jinx hated herself because she knew he could see how genuinely frightened she was. For a moment she couldn't bring herself to speak, her breathing was irregular and she felt like she was going to faint. Never before in her life had she been so terrified she couldn't think of what to say. Judging by the smug look on Slade's face, he saw it too. Determined to get the last word she pulled herself together just enough to speak.

"Just do me a favour Slade and go fuck yourself," Jinx managed, "I really can't tolerate you for more than five minutes at a time and you've been here at least seven."

"Fine," He said, relinquishing his grip on her, "Just remember what's at stake."

* * *

Jinx was a little drunk. Or maybe very drunk. What really was the difference anyways? She was mad, she was scared and she didn't know what else to do. It was raining too (how clichéd) so she looked like a pink rat that got sucked down a storm drain.

Maybe that was why she ended up on the front step of Vic's garage. She was clearly pathetic, but didn't find it in herself to care much. What did she have to lose? Her dignity? Hardly. That had been gone a long time ago she realized.

Feeling completely alone in the world, Jinx rang the doorbell (she missed it a few times but she got it eventually). For a moment she almost left, thinking Vic wasn't there, but she heard footsteps approaching from within.

The door swung open and there was Vic. He was clearly shocked, but when he saw the state she was in his face softened with worry. Typical. Normally she'd be annoyed by it, but that kind expression that made her come here in the first place.

"Jinx…"

Apparently this was all a little too much for her. Seeing his face was a relief.

"Vic… I…" Her voice trailed off, she couldn't find the words to say.

"Come on in," He said gently, wrapping his arms around her shoulder then guided her into the kitchen area and sat her down on the table, "I can smell the alcohol on you. I'll get you some coffee and once that sobers you up a bit, you can take a shower upstairs you warm yourself up a bit."

She nodded,

"Ok…"

"I'll grab you a blanket, one sec."

Feeling thoroughly taken care of with a warm cup of coffee in her hands and a blanket around her body she started to calm down. Vic sat across from her, not saying anything and waiting for her to speak, doing everything right.

"I'm scared Vic."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Then you don't have to," He said in his usual understanding tone, "Do you think you're sober enough to shower without falling and hurting yourself?"

"I think so."

"Then head upstairs, I'll grab you a change of clothes so leave your wet things outside the bathroom door. I'll wash them, you're staying here tonight."

Jinx didn't argue, she was too tired and anxious to do anything else. If she was being completely honest, she didn't really want to be anywhere else but here, not really anyway.

The shower felt so good, but she couldn't wash off the dirty feeling of Slade's hands on her body. He hadn't crossed any lines in sexual terms, but just the feeling of him on her bare skin and the disgusting words he spoke into her ear… it was enough to make her feel violated in some form.

What he had told her… just because she knew her friends (and she could finally recognize that was what they were, this night had hammered that home) could take care of themselves didn't mean she didn't fear for their safety. Jinx was mentally kicking herself for acting so high and mighty in front of Slade, she had been doing nothing but goading him on and giving him more reason to despise her. What else had she expected him to do? Take it like a champ?

What an idiot she had been. Maybe it was the last bit of alcohol in her system but Jinx could finally appreciate things she hadn't before. It was probably being faced with losing them that she understood the impact the other had and would have on her life. Jinx was an asshole and couldn't even admit to them that she cared, at least a little.

After getting stepping out of the shower she observed the clothes Vic had left out for her.

It was that old work shirt she hated and a pair of terry cloth shorts she had thought she'd lost in the move.

The shirt made her snicker a little. Ah, when her life was so simple the only thing she worried about was a less than stylish uniform.

Jinx changed and wiped the remaining makeup residue off her face. She felt strange; there was an emotion she was feeling she couldn't place. No doubt, she was still shaken, but there was something else. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was unfamiliar and it made her cautious.

Eventually Jinx stepped out of the bathroom, squeezing her hair with a towel to dry it. The upper floor of the place was dark, and she could hear the rain beating down on the windows and roof. Wandering across the wooden floors in her bare feet she went looking for Vic. It was quiet and she couldn't hear him walking around.

Jinx noticed out of all the doors in the hallway, there was one that was open slightly, Vic's room. She opened it slowly and was met with Vic.

Shirtless Vic.

An odd feeling pooled in her lower stomach.

_Stop it Jinx! This is hardly the time.  
_

He was changing into a tank top and noticed her just as he was pulling down, if he was flustered at all he didn't show it.

"Hey you," He said softly, "You feeling any better?"

She nodded as she held onto the side of the door frame,

"Thanks Vic."

"You know I'd do anything to help you," He replied honestly.

She knew that. She knew that and while it terrified her it made her heart flip in happiness. No one else in her life would do that for her.

"It's still cool of you."

"You're bed is still in the loft upstairs if you want to sleep, it's almost 2am. You should rest a bit."

"Maybe later, can I just," Jinx couldn't believe she was saying this, "stay here for a bit?"

"Sit down," He said, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Taking that invitation she slowly approached him and sat down. Jinx didn't know exactly what to say. She just didn't want to be alone right now.

Vic was staring at her with a smile, it didn't make her uncomfortable per say but she didn't why he was doing so.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just… I've never seen you without makeup before."

Jinx snorted humorlessly,

"Is it that bad?"

"The opposite. You're pretty," He scratched the back of his head, "You've always been pretty

If Jinx was anyone else, she would have blushed.

"Yeah? Since when?"

"Since I met you."

"Slade pushed me up against a wall in an alley tonight," She blurted out.

"What?!" demanded Vic, grabbing Jinx's shoulders and turning her to face him, "Did he hurt you? Did he…?"

She couldn't meet his eyes so she looked away instead,

"He didn't. He threatened me though. Slade knows, he knows about you guys."

"What did he say?"

"That if I kept up being a little shit he'd…"

"He'd what?"

"That he'd kill you all!" Jinx yelled, feeling frustrated, "He said he'd kill Gar and Richard, that he'd rape Kori and Rachel, that he'd kill you in front of me! I was petrified! I was scared you all would be gone before you knew how much I don't _actually_ hate you all!"

"Jinx, it's OK. He's not going to kill any of us; we're making sure of that."

She didn't believe him, not for a second but instead of arguing she nodded. Jinx was doing a lot of that tonight.

"I hope you realize Jinx," Vic began, "We all know you don't hate us. You're our friend. No one doubts that."

"You think?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, sometimes things don't need to be said."

Some things.

Some things could be said with actions. Some things with a look. Some were just understood. Some things sprang up to the forefront of one's brain. Some things people denied themselves and some things were pushed down until it erupted like a volcano.

After the night she'd had, Jinx felt like she was about to erupt.

When her gaze turned up at Vic she made a snap decision. Why? She wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, maybe it was the fact that he'd looked so fucking good without a shirt on, maybe she was in the mood to be reckless, maybe she was still really drunk. Whatever it was the choice was already made. In that moment she and Vic were the only people in the entire damn world. This was a long time coming, this was going to happen the moment she sought him out tonight. The moment he tried to tell her he liked her. The moment she first approached him two years ago on a football field one cool November morning.

Jinx stood up and placed herself in front of Vic. She was only a little taller than his sitting form. He seemed a bit confused at her actions and she didn't blame him. They were in pretty close proximity of each other and her expression was probably just as intense as she currently felt. The moment their eyes made visual contact she leaned in a little closer, his brown eyes were almost black the pupils were so dilated.

"J-Jinx," Vic stumbled over his words, "What are you—"

"Shhh, just let it happen," She said, almost shocked at the low rasp her voice had, "Don't pretend like you haven't imagined this a million times at night when you're lonely."

"Well yeah, but—"

She crushed his hang ups with her lips. He responded instantly, standing up and gripping her waist firmly.

It wasn't a slow kiss; this wasn't something that was beautiful, that would make a girl swoon. This was months—maybe years—of pent up frustration that was finally being released. It was harsh and it was bruising.

Vic's lips were exactly how she imagined they'd be, plush and easy to press into. They were big enough that they could completely engulf her own. His movements were desperate and so were hers, as if they couldn't get enough of each other in enough time. She pressed her body against his in an effort to close the gap between them. There was a hardness that made contact with her stomach and she smirked, glad to have evoked such a reaction. She bucked her hips against his and bit Vic's bottom lip. Hard.

He moaned.

Fuck if that wasn't the best sound she'd ever heard. If only she could play with him more she could find out how to make him make other sounds. How to make him scream.

"You were so fucking hot," Jinx said breathlessly into his mouth, "When I walked in just now, you looked so damn hot."

"Yeah?" He grinned.

"Yeah," She took her hands from his neck and slithered them down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, he assisted her and in a moment his shirt was off and she was back to kissing him and took her time exploring the newly found territory.

Suddenly he pulled back for a moment, Jinx almost whined at the sudden lack of contact. Vic's eyes were serious,

"Can I touch you?" He whispered.

"Do you really need to ask?" She teased.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

And meant everything. A grin crept up on Jinx's face. For some reason those words stirred something deep within her. That was so Vic of him to say and it made her heart swell. After he spoke she grabbed his hands and shoved them underneath her shirt against her chest, letting him know in unspoken terms that she was more than OK with that.

Vic complied and kneaded her in his hands. She was lacking in boob department, which admittedly she was a little insecure about, but they were incredibly sensitive to touch and when he played with her nipples she let out a breathy sigh. She arched her back into his touch, she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out.

"You feel so good," Vic told her as he buried his face into her shoulder, nipping at the curve of her neck.

"As good as you imagined?"

"Better."

Satisfied with his answer Jinx pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues entering the other's mouth

"You're looking a little constricted there," She said, placing a light grip on the prominent bulge in his pants, "Wanna relieve some of that tension?"

"Oh god, please," He practically begged.

Happy to oblige when asked so politely, Jinx helped him remove his jeans and freed his erection from his boxers

"Shit," She marveled with a smirk, wrapping her fingers around its girth and using her thumb to play with the tip, "This thing would absolutely destroy me."

Vic groaned, both at her words and the sudden contact, and Jinx had to admit, if she wasn't turned on before, she sure was now. Just the thought of him inside her made her want to push him to the bed and take him right then and there.

Jinx yelped as she felt his hands trace up her inner thighs; she shivered at the light contact. It took everything she had to snap at him to cut the foreplay and get to the main attraction already, but she refrained. There would be plenty of time for that, and damn it if she didn't want this to last enough for her to get off at least twice.

Vic pulled aside the material of her tiny shorts and was greeted by Jinx's more than ready nether regions.

"No underwear?" He teased.

"They're in the washing machine you dork," Jinx could feel the in between of her legs pulsing with heat and anticipation, "If something isn't inside me in the next 10 seconds, I am not going to be happy."

So he complied.

"Are you OK?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"For fuck's sake Stone, I've had bigger than your goddamn finger, now are you going to fuck me or not?"

Vic snorted before pulling out and back in, he did this a few times before adding a second digit and using his thumb to stimulate her clit. She bucked into his hands.

Oh god, Jinx missed this. There were somethings that her imagination and right hand couldn't do.

Deciding that Vic had a little too much control in this situation, Jinx took back some of that control. She reached down to pump his dick and him in for another deep kiss.

Jinx was already close and she could tell by Vic's ragged breathing that he was too so she picked up her pace.

"Harder," She managed to say despite the pleasure causing a haze in her brain.

His fingers thrust into her violently and they curved up, hitting that spot Jinx never could reach on her own. She came undone, head thrown back and crying out. Vic's on climax followed almost instantly, she could feel his cum on her hands.

Jinx had been planning fully on not letting the high of her orgasm drop, and pushing him to the bed so they could continue further. That plan was shattered when Vic uttered a few detrimental words as he came.

"I… love you!"

And in a moment, Jinx woke up. The haze was gone. All that was left was the slowly fading after affects of what had just happened.

What was she doing? Of all the idiotic things she had done in her life, this one took the cake. Sleeping with a sweet, sensitive guy who had feelings for her was a definite no.

Shame washed over her, she felt dirty.

"Stop," She whispered, feeling rather distressed.

And with that one word, Vic removed his fingers from her insides, took his lips from her neck and stood back instantly. The look on his face was enough to make Jinx want to scream in anger. Damn him for looking so understanding.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want this. This was a mistake and I don't want it."

There was a prolonged silence before Vic's face changed from concern to hurt,

"Are you serious? You're doing this to me now?"

"I guess I am Stone," It almost shocked her how unfeeling her voice sounded.

Vic laughed, but there was no humor in the noise, just disbelief and anger,

"You really are a piece of work, you know?"

"You want to run that by me again?"

"After everything that just happened you decide to pull this crap? I honestly don't know why I thought this would turn out any differently?"

"Oh what? So you 'love me' when I'm getting you off but the second I don't want to I'm a bitch? Does my willingness not matter to you?"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me, I'm not mad because you don't want to sleep with me, that choice is up to you. I'm upset that you did what you did knowing full well that you were toying with my emotions. You knew how I feel yet you still came onto be even though it would hurt me! I don't care that you have issues with relationships, what you did was really shitty!"

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm not ready. I'm scared. Please hold me and tell me all this crap is going to turn out and that you won't leave me like everyone else does._

These were all the things Jinx wanted to say, things she should have said. Instead something else entirely spilled from her lips.

"You think I give a damn?!" Jinx shouted, not understanding why she was saying this instead of what she felt, "You think I care about your feelings? You think I want your love? You clearly don't know me at all! How did you think this would all turn out? I'm a bitch and I used you, get the fuck over it! I needed to feel something so I went to you, someone I could manipulate to get what I want! How have you not learned what I'm like by now? Did you think that _you_ could change me? I look out for myself and only myself! There's no room for you or anyone else!"

Vic flinched and it was clear how deep her words cut him.

Jinx felt guilt hit her like a fright train, her lip wobbled for a moment before she bolted out of the room and out of the door.

* * *

_"Pain!_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
_Pain!_  
_You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_  
_Pain!_  
_Let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_  
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._  
_Pain!_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer"_

\- Imagine Dragons (Believer)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter. Hope the "sexy" bits weren't too cringe worthy. I've never written anything like that. It wasn't put in here for readers to wank to, it is a detrimental moment for Vic and Jinx, there was some sort of storytelling purpose to all of this. Coming up with a way to really break both of them in the most personal way possible, this was definitely it. You'll notice that even when Jinx is "uninhibited" she still keeps her walls up. Her keeping her clothes on while Vic didn't was intentional for this reason.
> 
> Sorry it's been so long. I can't promise to be a better updater but I can promise that I am not finished with this story. If I was I'd let you all know. This story isn't abandoned unless I say it outright.
> 
> If anyone is still there, hi, I can't believe how patient you all are. I'm amazed.
> 
> Have a great week and be nice to people :)


	16. Learning History & The Joy of New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra talks with Robin and Gar experiences a life change.

_"Your little hands wrapped around my finger_   
_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_   
_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_   
_So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight"_

* * *

"You must be Richard Grayson," Terra said, extending her hand out. Richard took it and shook firmly, "I've heard a lot about you, mostly on the TV."

Richard gave her a polite nod and expression that wasn't quite a smile, the kind he saved for stockholder meetings with Bruce. He wasn't here to become friends with this girl, but he wasn't here to piss her off. This was business. He was good at business.

"Nice to meet you," He replied, "I'm sure you understand why I'm here."

"That I do, but I shouldn't say anything about that until you're inside and the door is closed."

"Noted."

After Gar had discovered Terra knew their less than conventional secret, Rachel had tasked Richard of being the impartial deciding factor as to what to do with her. They decided to meet at Terra's apartment to talk. Judging by what he had been told by both Rachel and Gar, he didn't think she could be trusted, but that would be determinded by the end of this.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" Terra asked as she led him down the hallway and into her kitchen. On the surface Richard would think she was calm, but he could tell by the slight stiffness in her walk that she was unsure.

Interesting.

To be fair though, he'd be a little nervous too if a vigilante was about to judge as to 'what to do with her'. He'd give her the benefit of the doubt on that one.

"I'm fine, thank you," said Richard, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"You want to get this out of the way," Terra chucked, "Gotcha."

"Can't I just not want refreshments?" He challenged cordially.

"Of course. Sorry, I sort of assumed you'd be like Rachel. You're giving off that vibe and she never had any patience for small talk."

"No she doesn't," Richard agreed, trying not to smile.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked taking a seat across from him, "I'm almost an open book."

"I've heard a lot about you, from both Rachel and Gar. I want to hear about you from the original source. With all those accounts, plus my own judgment, I can make a fair assessment of what I'm dealing with here."

"Alright," Terra smiled, "Should I just tell you about myself and then you ask questions to fill in any blanks I leave out."

"Sounds good."

His read on her thus far was mostly positive. From her behaviour and words she seemed pretty open and willing to cooperate. That did add some points in her favour. Richard actually liked her so far, that was pretty rare for people he just met. This endearment towards her would be ignored until the end of this; it was very well possible that she was manipulating him.

"Let's see," The blonde began, dipping her tea bag into her mug a few times pensively, "My name is Terra Markov. I was born in the bastard child of a Russian politician and adopted by a family in Gotham when I was a baby. When I was five my adoptive parents passed away in a shooting and I was put into the system."

"Where you met Gar?"

"Where I met Gar," she confirmed, "I met him when I was in middle school. I had run away from my foster family and was living on the streets. His foster parents were abusive and I don't know, I sort of wanted to protect him. He and I were in the same boat, y'know? We spent most of our time together, I guess by all intents and purposes we were dating, but without the label. Gar and I were best friends."

"How did you live on the streets so long?" He was asking the question, but he had a vague idea of what the answer would be. It was robbery, prostitution or drug dealing; there were only really three options when it came to making money on the street as a young teen.

"Gar and I used to rob places. Nothing big or crazy, but we did it. Gar's foster family wasn't feeding him and I was hungry too. We needed money and we were kids. I regret the specific action, but I don't regret doing what I needed to so my friend and I were fed."

"I wasn't judging your choices," Richard clarified, "I hardly behaved like a model citizen up until the end of high school."

"Oh I know, but I just wanted to let you know. I didn't do it out of teenage rebellion or 'evil'; I did it out of necessity."

"I understand."

Richard hadn't realized how completely crap Gar's childhood was. It sounded like an absolute nightmare yet Gar ended up such a decent and happy go lucky guy. His parents died, he was abused and starved by his foster families, forced to rob and then betrayed by his best friend. Richard's parents were killed sure, but he was adopted by a billionaire like fucking Annie. He turned into such an asshole. He kind of felt bad about that.

"Anyways, one night when I was about fifteen I met Slade Wilson," Richard's fists clenched at the name, it was a knee jerk reaction at this point, "Long story short he offered me safety in exchange for help… in more than one way. I took it like a fool."

"Rachel said you slept with him."

Terra flinched slightly and averted her gaze. At least she seemed sorry about it.

"That I did. I mean… he didn't tie me up and force me, but I was too young to understand or consent. That's what I've been told anyways. I wish I hadn't now, but it's done. It happened. Anyways, one day Gar saw me in the process of setting up a bomb, not a big one, just one that would blow the safe at a bank. Shit happened and we cut contact. I worked with Slade making bombs and other explosives until that year you guys all met."

"Then you warned Rachel that Slade wanted her dead."

"And once he was arrested it gave me the chance to leave. I said goodbye to Gar that Christmas Eve and left the state. I got my high school education, learned a trade, changed my life."

"Why did you come back?"

"I heard Slade was back and I was concerned about Gar. I knew that after all that shit that went down two years ago, there was no way he'd let Gar off easy."

That sent off a million alarm bells.

"How did you even know Slade was back? No one outside of a small group of people know that he's not dead," He narrowed his eyes.

Terra sighed and reluctantly answered,

"Look, he tried to contact me when he got out. I never reciprocated. I know that looks bad, but I'm going to be honest. For some reason I have a feeling that you'd know if I was lying."

"Basically, yeah." At least she recognized his ability to see through her.

"That's kind of everything… anything else you want to ask?"

"How did you know who we were?"

"I knew it was Gar the second I saw the picture. I'd seen him in a mask before from when we used to do less than legal shit. I put two and two together. I'm not daft."

"OK." That actually sounded pretty sound. If he didn't know Kori was a masked crime fighter and he saw her picture, Richard would know for sure. It was probably because he knew every damn inch of her body.

"Did I pass your test or expectations?"

He considered it a moment, he wanted to say no, but he always went with his gut. That gut was saying yes.

"Yeah… you actually did," Richard admitted, "I'm keeping an eye on you obviously, but I mean… I wouldn't consider killing you to be an option."

"How comforting," Terra deadpanned.

"I thought it was."

"So…" She trailed off, "You can leave if you want. I was just going to watch some Law and Order: SVU, you can join me."

That was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Olivia Benson was his goddamn hero.

* * *

Vic felt really bad. Like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest cavity and stomped on it.

Oh wait. That actually happened.

It wasn't exactly a surprise—feeling this way— considering what had gone on two nights ago. This was the first time since then he'd had any normal human interaction, he'd spent all of yesterday being pathetic and depressed. He had a couple shame shakes, which referred to ordering 4 large chocolate shakes and drinking them all in one sitting.

Now he was at Gar's house, having breakfast with his closest friends. Under regular circumstances hanging out with Gar, Kori and Rachel would cheer him up but right now it wasn't working. Richard wasn't there and his presence was definitely missed. It wasn't just that though. No matter how angry he was with Jinx, he was used to having her around. The fact that they were not longer on speaking terms spoiled any conversation he was having at the moment.

Plus… what she said. Had he just been seeing things that weren't there all this time? Was it just him wanting her to have a softer side which caused him imagine one for her? It was hard to tell and it was consuming his thoughts, so much so he hadn't even blinked when he saw Gar begin cooking a fully vegan breakfast.

"I got back my examination results and I did more than satisfactory!" Kori cried out with joy as she checked her phone, "Now I have completed my second year of the college. I have much more time to focus on our work as The Titans."

"Eyyye! Congrats Kori!" Gar said, wrapping his arms around the girl while using his free hand to make vegan eggs, "You're half way to becoming a teacher!"

"I can tell you worked hard, good work," Rachel said, appearing to actually mean what she was saying, "You deserve it."

"Yeah," Vic agreed half-heartedly. Really, he was happy for his friend, but his mind was elsewhere. It felt bad being the downer of a conversation. He couldn't bring himself to muster up some enthusiasm.

There was a slight pause in the conversation; all three of them were staring at him. Great, they'd noticed.

"Is something up dude?" Gar asked, "You're being super weird."

"Normally the very idea of agreeing with Gar would put me off my breakfast, but I have to do it," said Rachel.

"I am inclined to agree," Kori nodded sadly, "Tell us Vic, what is it that's bothering you? I shall do my best to rectify the situation."

Vic kept his mouth shut. He hardly wanted to talk about this right now; it was a little too personal. He appreciated his friend's concern but it was sort of the last thing he wanted right now.

"Judging by the forlorn look in his beautiful brown eyes, I'd say its lady trouble," Gar theorized, "And since my big chocolate bro here has eyes for only one, I'd say it was Jinx."

"Alright, one," Rachel began, "You used the word forlorn correctly and I'm slightly impressed, by that, and the fact that the word is even in your vocabulary. Two, what did that piece of human garbage do this time?"

"She's not a piece of human garbage," Vic sighed. Why was he defending her? After that night, of course she was! "We had an argument a couple nights ago."

"I was under the impression that she did not live with you anymore," Kori pointed out, "Did you two meet alone, for I do not recall an instance when we met up with her this week."

"A few _nights_ ago…" Rachel muttered, then her face lit up with understanding and disappointment, "Vic, you didn't."

Vic hadn't felt ashamed since she had chewed him out for being a douche in tenth grade. It felt just as bad as it had back then.

"Holy cheese balls, you slept with her?" Gar snorted, "How'd that end up going? Clearly terrible since we're having this conversation."

"What did she do?" Rachel groaned.

Was it even appropriate to talk about their personal… encounter? It seemed almost disrespectful.

Wait a hot second.

How much respect had she shown him? She had played him like a damn fiddle and said some really hurtful things to him. Why should he torture himself by keeping it a secret? Besides, he was allowed to vent.

"She stopped by my place last night—"

"Oh hell yeah!" Gar cheered, "I knew she wouldn't be able to resist all the pheromones you've been spewing lately!"

"Please think before you speak," Rachel chastised, "It's disgusting."

"As I was saying," Vic blushed, "She stopped by and she was freaking out so I let her in—"

"And slept with her?" Gar interjected which earned him a smack on the shoulder from Rachel, "Yup. Sorry. Shutting up."

" _Anyways_ ," Vic groaned, "Jinx was talking about how Slade knows who we are and threatened her and us. It spooked her and for some reason seeing me shirtless brought out some weird sex freak out of her."

"Ah I understand perfectly," said Kori, "For some reason when I am without a shirt Richard is suddenly in 'the mood'."

"Kori, I don't want to hear about you and Richard's, most likely disturbing sex life."

"But Rachel, it is not that strange. Sure every once in a while he asks me to dress up as a—"

"KORI!" The three of them shouted.

"I apologize."

"We'll deal with the startling fact with Slade- which you should have told me about sooner- later. Please continue," said Rachel.

"I'm going to cut this short, we fooled around a bit, I may or may not have told her that I loved her, then she flipped out and told me that she was just using me selfishly."

"Damn… that's rough buddy," Gar uttered pathetically.

"What am I supposed to do?" He whimpered with his head in his hands, "I feel like—"

"A cheap whore?" Gar asked in a sympathetic tone.

"So help me," A dark voice muttered, clearly coming from Rachel.

"Well yeah that, also that I'm going to die alone."

"Look Vic. I'm going to be honest with you," Rachel begrudgingly said, she clearly didn't want to be giving romantic advice; "Jinx is terrible. You're too good for her. Judging by your kind disposition you will have no problem finding someone who will love you as much as you love them."

"Awww," Gar and Kori chorused, holding their hands to their hearts.

"Rachel that's really sweet of you,"

"I don't think I could be described as such."

"Well you are."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but her expression she was looking at him with was a fond one. He smiled back.

Vic felt a little better getting it off of his chest, knowing that his friends were going to support him 100% was just a damn comfort.

The brief eye contact with Rachel was quickly interrupted by Gar's ringtone. It was an anime theme. Vic watched as the smaller boy answered it.

"Steve? What's up?...Batman's balls!" Gar cried out suddenly, dropping his spatula, as he stared at his phone. His eyes were the size of dinner plates. Everyone in the room flinched at the sudden outburst. "My mum is in labor!"

* * *

"So being in the delivery room while my mum is pushing turned out to be a bad idea," Gar announced as he sat down with next to Kori, Rachel sitting across from him, "It was horrifying."

"Shocker," Rachel deadpanned.

"I'm sensing some sarcasm there Rae," He teased, "Anyhoo, I'm just going to sit in the waiting room with you guys and wait it out. Did Vic have to go meet his Dad?"

"He did, he sent his condolences, and his future congratulations."

"I can't imagine seeing his dad after all that wack with Jinx," He mused. It was hard not to feel pretty bad for Vic, in a sense he understood dealing with liking a girl who was emotionally closed off. The main difference between Rachel and Jinx was that he knew Rachel would never pull something that insanely uncool. It would never get to that situation anyways, so he had no reason to fear in that department.

Rachel was currently sitting across from him, legs crossed and clearly deep in thought.

"I am quite taken aback by what transpired between the two," Kori said dejectedly, "Jinx… it's not like her. Not really."

"It's exactly like her," Rachel stated in a blunt tone, "Whether she meant what she said or didn't, Jinx's behaviour has consequences. She used him and it isn't out of character for her."

Kori appeared troubled by this, Gar always forgot that Kori and Jinx became surprising close over the past couple years. Out of all of them, Jinx was closest with her and Vic. This conflict would hit Kori pretty hard, even more so than usual conflict. Poor girl just wanted everyone around her to be happy. "But Rachel, she has changed so much since we initially made contact. You were not here to see, but Jinx has been a supportive comrade and I truly believed she felt the same way about Vic, but was scared. I suspect that due to her previous history she believed she would be hurt in the end."

"Then she shouldn't have allowed herself to get too close," Rachel insisted. Gar looked at the floor, wondering if she was referring to more than just Jinx and Vic. That was a nice feeling.

"I am not saying Jinx's actions were justifiable, just understandable."

Rachel shrugged,

"Fair enough."

"Is Mrs. Dayton doing alright?" Kori inquired, turning her attention to Gar as a means of changing the subject.

"Well last I saw she was screaming and cursing her very existence, so I'd say she's doing right about normal," Gar answered. His voice was positive but in his mind he was slightly scarred. His normally chill and cool mum had turned into a big ball of anger and cuss words.

"I'm not going to comment on the grammar."

"You just did Rae," Gar smirked, "Check and mate."

That earned him an unimpressed stare.

"How much longer do you think she'll be in labor?" asked Kori.

"The nurse said she was crowning, and judging by the terrifying sight I accidentally saw on my way out, I'd say she probably right. Shouldn't be much longer."

Rachel's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"How exciting is this?" Kori marveled, "You are about to be a brother. A new life is being birthed into the world and we are about to see that life in its earliest form.

"Yeah, it's pretty dope," Gar admitted, "I didn't think I'd liv—ever have a sibling."

Oops. He almost let the condition of his… condition, slip. He saw a quirk in Rachel's eyebrow.

Luckily the nurse came out right as her mouth opened to speak. The man was removing his mask and gloves as if he had finished.

"Is she OK?" Gar asked as he stood up.

"Despite her older age, your mother was able to give birth to a healthy baby girl, free of complications."

Gar wasn't exactly prepared for the wave of absolute thrill that overcame him. He didn't remember running out of the waiting room and bursting into the delivery room. Everything was sort of a blur in between the moment he heard the nurses' words and the moment he laid eyes on his baby sister.

Rita was cradling a bundle of blankets affectionately and Steve was sitting next to her with eyes more tender than Gar had ever seen on the man. They gazed up at Gar when they heard him enter and Rita gave him the most loving smile he could have ever imagined a human could make,

"Come here sweetie," She spoke, eyes wet. Her under eyes were dark, sweat beads still clung to her forehead, but in Gar's mind his mum had never appeared so full of life.

Walking up towards his adoptive parents felt like slow motion, as he approached he saw an itty bitty hand peak out of the blankets. Suddenly he was met with more than just a hand. He saw the tiny form of his little sister. She was probably the smallest thing he'd ever seen, she was pink all over and she was perfect in every single way imaginable.

"C-can I?" He asked, his voice was shaking like a leaf.

Rita extended the child towards him and he took hold of her, making sure to support her head. His heart was beating fast enough he it would break his ribs.

Holding her felt so foreign but so familiar. She squirmed in his grip at first, not happy to be removed from her mother, but Gar rocked her, hushing her gently until she settled down. Her body was warm and it made his chest feel the same. Taking his eyes off of her wasn't even an option right now, all that mattered in this moment was that this little human was a new addition to his family and he would do everything in his power to protect her.

What a miracle she was.

"Hi baby sis," He whispered, "I'm your big brother."

Her eyes opened, her big blue eyes met his and her hand reached up towards him.

Emotions overwhelmed him. She was beautiful and extraordinary and Gar had been blessed enough to have gotten the chance to see her before—

And he wept. Not out of sadness, but because he felt like luckiest person on earth.

So he wept and his parents wept with him.

* * *

After a strenuous labor and a slew of visitors, Rita was taking a well-deserved nap. Steve had gone out to get her some food from the hospital cafeteria and Gar was left marveling at his infant sister in the baby room. It had been a few hours since delivery so Kori had dragged Rachel in to visit her.

Her, of course referred to Mila Elizabeth Dayton.

Gar couldn't help but smile at how natural Kori was with Mila. She wasn't even doing anything with her, just holding Mila's sleeping form, but she held her with the touch of a mother.

The high of seeing his sister for the first time was slowly fading and turning into a comfortable contentment. Did life get much better than this? It was really hard to say.

"Oh Gar," Kori gushed, "She is absolutely lovely."

"I know right?" Gar puffed his chest out, proud of how wonderful his sister already was and that people were already beginning to recognize it.

"I have never held a newborn before. I have held babies, but never one this young. They're so fragile."

Gar nodded in agreement,

"She is pretty tiny."

"Is your mother doing well?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping. I don't blame her after all that screaming… and y'know, pushing a little human out of her hooha."

"Lovely, Gar," Rachel frowned.

The dark haired girl was standing at the door as if ready to leave at any moment. Gar noted that she'd seemed on edge since Rita had given birth. The reason why wasn't clear, He suspected she didn't like kids or something, he wouldn't have pegged her as the type to adore them after all. Asking was tempting but he didn't want to pry in front of Kori. Kori would agree with him and then they'd be ganging up on her, the exact thing Rachel hated. He suspected she didn't like kids or something, he wouldn't have pegged her as the type.

Gar heard a phone buzz,

"Oh that is mine," Kori piped up, "Would you mind taking Mila, Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes widened in protest and slight panic but before she could refuse Gar spoke up,

"I'll take her."

Rachel thanked him with her eyes and Gar gave her a half smile in response.

Once Mila was safe with her brother, Kori checked her messages.

"Richard says he has finished meeting with Terra."

"And?"

"I shall read the message, ' _I don't trust her completely but I believe her story. I've decided we should keep our eye on her but take no immediate action._ '"

"That's good right?" Gar wondered out loud.

"He made a call, I'll respect it," Rachel conceded.

"I am afraid I must go," Kori told the two, "I am accompanying Richard to a dinner tonight for Wayne Enterprises. I am rather anxious at the thought of it; I fear I will make a fool of myself."

"Don't be silly Star," Gar encouraged, using her other identity's name, "You fight bad guys and protect this city, a few stiffs in suits are nothing to you. You could kick their asses easy."

"I appreciate the sentiment."

"Knock their socks off Kor."

Kori's departure left a silence in the room, partially because any loud noises would wake Mila, but also because Rachel's lack of communication was enough to deafen. Gar observed her and made the conclusion that she wasn't angry, but she was anxious about something and it was making her extremely uncomfortable.

Gar breathed in, then out. He could handle this.

Probably.

Settling into the couch with Mila he tried to catch her gaze. It took a while since she was staring at the ground with quite the amount of determination. Girl could stare holes into the floor if she glared harder.

Finally she turned her head towards him; instead of speaking he patted the seat cushion next to him with a playful smile. Rachel was stubborn for a moment, refusing to move, but after he started wagging his eyebrows she sighed and moved to take a seat. Wagging his eyebrows always made her listen to him if it meant he'd stop doing it.

They didn't speak for a few minutes, but the silence was a little less uncomfortable now. Instead of worrying, Gar decided to focus on Mila's soft breathing and wait for Rachel to talk when she was ready. He pushed her a lot, but for some reason this didn't seem like an appropriate situation to do that so he kept his lips zipped.

"Are you happy?" Rachel asked quietly, so not to wake the baby.

"Unbelievably," He replied without a second thought.

Her lips curved slightly upwards,

"I can tell."

"I feel like the luckiest man on the planet."

"Why?"

"Because my mum—the woman who took me in when she didn't have to and loved me unconditionally—just had a baby when she was told she never would. Because I have a baby sister who is safe and healthy. Because I have the best friends in the world. And because you were here with me to share this moment. Man… I feel like I've lived a whole lifetime since I met you. So much has happened that I never thought could, but always hoped would."

Rachel pondered this a moment,

"How can you be so happy when the majority of your life has been so painful?"

That was a good question. It was one he had wrestled with for a long time. Most of his life he had been angry underneath all of his smiling and joking, it was only recently he found that all of that anger and resentment had… passed through his system for lack of a better word.

"Sometimes the painful bits remind you of how unbelievably _magical_ the good bits can be. What matters is now, and in this moment I feel like I could float away. Think about it Rae, we're given one life and one life only. If I wasted it remembering the hard parts and letting the magical parts pass me by then I'd die a man with regrets. If I remember that I did some good, that I was a brother, that I was a son, that I was a friend, that I laughed at every opportunity, I can die with a smile."

Rachel gazed at him with an expression he couldn't place,

"How is it you have the most childish personality I've ever had the displeasure of witnessing one moment, and then say something poetic and meaningful the next."

"It's a gift."

Rachel shook her head absentmindedly and her eyes turned towards Mila.

"Babies are… very interesting," Were the strange choice of words Rachel choice to say.

"Do you want to hold her?" Gar offered, hoping just the question wouldn't scare her off.

"No," She shook her head, "I'm not good with children."

"Have you tried?"

"Well no—"

"Then you'll never know for sure."

Rachel bit her bottom lip a little, seemingly considering Gar's proposal.

"What I hurt her?" She said in a voice so small it almost surprised him. Was Rachel really that terrified that if she touched something that it would break or be destroyed. Ever since the two had met she seemed to think she had knives for hands, and he'd been trying to convince her of the opposite since then. Perhaps that a positive experience with Mila would show her that she wasn't inherently damaging.

"You won't," He assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

"I'll kill you if this goes badly."

"There's the Rachel I know," Gar chuckled, "Just make sure to support her head and you'll be good."

Rachel tentatively got a hold of Mila; her expression was both unsure and curious. It took a while for her to get confident enough to let Gar relinquish Mila completely. Once he had, she inhaled deeply.

"Am I doing this right?"

"You're a natural."

"I don't believe you."

So maybe she wasn't, but she could be. The image she painted holding Mila in her arms was enough to make him want to get down on one knee right there. It felt like he was witnessing a future that he could have had.

He wouldn't, but just seeing it was enough.

"She's cute right?"

"She smells good."

"Babies always smell good when they don't have a dirty diaper. Mum's love that sort of thing."

Rachel blushed,

"I kind of see why."

Gar stroked Mila's head softly,

"Y'know, it can be the same for you too."

"Come again?"

"You could put the bad bits behind you, and live for the magic." That was all he really wanted for her.

"I don't know Gar…"

"You don't have too know. Trust that _I_ know you can."

She smiled at him then turned her gaze towards Mila again. A few people passed by giving them sweet looks and 'awes'.

"People are looking at us," Rachel muttered in annoyance.

"Huh? Why?"

"They keep smiling at us like…"

Gar held back a laugh,

"Like Mila is ours? Can you imagine?"

He could.

"In my worst nightmares."

"We'd kill each other."

"It would be bad."

"Let's never do that."

"Never."

Mila started crying pretty much the very next second and Rachel frantically handed her back to Gar.

That didn't last long.

* * *

_"I won't let nobody hurt you_   
_Won't let no one break your heart_   
_No one will desert you_   
_Just try to never grow up"_

_\- Taylor Swift (Never Grow Up)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moses, I updated in less than a week. The last two updates had one year between each of them. I must be in a parallel universe where I actually write.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was a nice sweet one. I wanted to give you something fluffy before I destroy these character's lives in the next chapter. Look forward to that. I also apologize that during every happy moment Gar has I remind you that he's dying. That's pretty shitty of me.
> 
> Review maybe? I dunno. That would be cool.
> 
> Have a great week!


	17. Painful Words & a Lack of Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori has a revelation. It hurts, but she has it.

_"Set me free, leave me be_  
_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_  
_Here I am, and I stand_  
_So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_  
_But you're on to me and all over me"_

* * *

As a general rule Kori had a strong distaste for fancy functions like this. There were too many people, most of which she didn't know. They all expected her to act a certain way and talk a certain way which made them alarmingly similar to her own parents. Dressing up was non-optional and though Kori enjoyed the act of making oneself beautiful, she took no joy in doing it for this reason and in this way.

Her dress was much too constricting and some of the people attending took an obvious interest in this particular fact. Their gazes made her shy and as if she was wearing nothing at all. She may as well be as she was only here as the heir to Wayne Enterprises' date. No one cared much for what she had to say, she was there to be on the arm of Richard Grayson, to show that he was a responsible adult with the ability to maintain a steady relationship with a woman.

Worst part was… Richard always left her to her own devices. It meant she couldn't even fulfill her useless task of hanging off of his arm. It was isolating and she was too nervous to broach the topic to him in such a setting.

So there Kori was, sitting off to the side of everything and pitying herself a little. Kori did not like feeling sorry for herself but she felt rather alone right now. She could have stayed with Gar and Rachel; at least there people gave weight to her words.

"Good evening Miss Anders," A familiar voice spoke as she was musing over these facts.

Kori turned to see Alfred Pennyworth giving her a serene smile. She had not realized he was attending, she really should have since wherever Mr. Wayne went so did his butler. Over the past few years she had become quite fond of him, and she thought that her regard for him was reciprocated.

"Salutations Mr. Pennyworth," Kori answered, "You know you can call me Kori, Miss Anders sounds a tad strange to my ears."

It reminded her too much of her childhood. Servants and attendants called her that all the time.

"Of course Miss."

Kori gave him a smile before turning back down to staring into her rippling reflection in her water glass. Tonight was not going very well and as she suspected Richard was unable to be of any assistance in fixing it. It was a little hard to be positive right now.

"You sigh with the gravidity of a woman twice your age," Alfred observed, "Is there anything I can help with?"

Normally she did not like talking badly of Richard and complaining in general, but Alfred had such a kind face, one that truly wanted to know if she was alright. It was somehow quite easy to confide in him.

"I do not enjoy such festivities. I never have. That when added to my other concerns leaves me a less than pleasant person to provide company."

"Richard Grayson is a difficult man to love."

Kori blushed furiously, worried she might have offended Alfred, who had a great love for Richard whom he seemed to view as a grandchild of sorts.

"That was not my intended meaning!"

"You may be too kind to not put the burdens Master Grayson gives you onto the shoulders of others. You need not worry about that with me," He assured her, "I have known him since he was a child; I am more than aware of his boons and banes. I am more than aware of Master Grayson's neglect of both himself and you, even tonight."

"Do you truly see it?" The very concept of someone noticing her difficulties was… relieving. No one had mentioned it to her before so she thought she was simply being silly and overreacting.

"I do Miss. I have seen it somewhere else before."

"Where?"

"In Master Wayne. He and Master Grayson, despite the lack of blood relation, are very similar. Master Wayne has had very little serious relationships in his life and lost all of them due to his inattentiveness to his and his partner's well being."

"I see," Kori replied, "Richard has always been this way. I was fully conscious of what I was getting into by dating him; I have no right to be upset."

"You are too kind for your own good Miss Anders. So kind you do yourself harm," Alfred spoke, "You are permitted to be displeased with the people you are close with."

"What do I do Mr. Pennyworth?" Kori inquired, "I am desperate to help Richard… I… I do not wish for us to live this way anymore."

"You may not like what I have to say, shall I continue?"

"Please do," She urged.

"I learned a long time ago that people can change, but only by their own volition. It's up to us to decide whether who someone is in the moment is something you're willing to stay for. I made the choice to stay with Master Wayne; I believe you must decide whether who Master Grayson is now is enough for you to stay."

Kori refused to cry so she swallowed the lump forming at the back of her throat. The advice she had just been given was hard to take, but it was wise at its core. It hurt to hear those words and accept reality even if it was required of her.

"I-I will consider your words Mr. Pennyworth," Kori managed, "I am truly grateful for your honesty and sage advice. You always have been a good friend to me."

"Anytime Miss, I hope I have not upset you."

"I was upset before we began speaking, worry not. You have provided me with things to think about and for that I am glad."

"I'm glad to be of service, now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to Master Wayne."

Kori smiled and waved goodbye before studying her glass of water again. Her head felt as if it was in a jumble and she didn't have the resources to untangle it.

It wasn't much later that Richard approached her and let her know to get her things and leave with him. The Titans were needed.

* * *

Tonight it would just be Kori, Richard and Rachel. Victor would be having dinner with his father after a couple months of putting it off and no one wanted to tear Gar away from his new baby sister. Rachel informed them that there was a sudden sighting of Harley Quinn and Bronze Tiger in Gotham, not far from where the party was being held at. Kori and Richard suited up quickly and joined her.

The three of them arrived at the scene of the crime. Kori held her crossbow up, aimed at the woman in with the pink and blue dyed pigtails. She held in her arms a long range weapon, whereas Bronze Tiger only had his short range knuckles. It was more important to have her crossbow aimed at the highest threat. The two criminals were exiting the high end jewelry store when the Titans arrived. 

"Hands up Quinzel, Turner," Richard said with authority, "Move and Starfire will shoot you with an arrow."

"How horribly unoriginal," Rachel muttered from under her dark hood, "Robbing a jewelry store, really?"

Kori supposed that yes, it was unoriginal when considering how often jewelry stores had attempted robberies in both the media and real life.

"Hey watch it sweet cheeks or I'll get offended," Harley pouted, speaking in a heavy accent that Kori couldn't recognize, "A girl's gotta have her diamonds."

"Still, it's horribly uninspired."

"Think I give a shit? I'll blow yer head off!" Harley hissed, demeanor suddenly changing from joking to furious. She raised her pistol up and shot towards Rachel without hesitation.

The loud noise of the bullet firing spread through the air and the hooded hero ducked instantly, finding cover behind a car. Richard did the same and Kori followed after shooting (and missing) Harley.

"What's the plan?" She asked into the Titan's ear pieces.

"Raven, take Bronze Tiger, Starfire and I will handle Harley Quinn."

"Copy that Robin."

And with that the three of them were off. Kori caught Harley's attention by shooting another arrow which barely grazed her arm.

"Oooo you're gonna be sorry!" The woman taunted before shooting her gun and second time and focusing on Kori. This gave Rachel the chance to approach Bronze Tiger and engage him in a hand to hand brawl. Unlike last time, they had better armor to prevent getting too harmed by his clawed gauntlets.

"Starfire, take Harley from long range while I get in close," Richard ordered.

Kori obliged and shot an arrow at glass window behind Harley, which shattered instantly causing the girl to flinch and cry out in surprise. Richard took this opportunity to rush towards her and kick her in the stomach.

For the next couple minutes Kori covered Richard while he and Harley fought. Everything seemed to be going in their favour until an unmarked SUV drove up in front of the jewelry store.

"That's our ride darlings!" Harley sang, ducking from a punch Richard had thrown and skirting away and towards the vehicle.

"Grab her Starfire!" Richard shouted.

Kori flew into action, taking a running leap and knocking Harley Quinn to the ground. She had miscalculated how much strength she needed to stop the criminal and the two girls fell to the ground and Harley's head ricocheted off the pavement with sickening force.

Kori's blood ran cold as she heard the pained grunt that came from Harley's mouth. Images of past events before she came to the United States flashed in her mind and suddenly Kori was afraid of herself. Instead of taking action to restrain her adversary Kori froze and simply remained hovering over her.

"What are you doing?!" Richard called out, "Cuff her!"

His words snapped her out of her trance but it was too late, Harley kicked Kori off her with a sneer and made her escape, leaving Kori shaken and the Titans empty handed.

* * *

Kori lay awake on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Rachel was sleeping softly on her side next to Kori. After their encounter with Harley Quinn Kori had decided to stay the night at Wayne Manor, it had been exhausting and she disliked driving to her apartment late at night.

Under normal circumstances Kori would have joined Richard in his room but he had told her he'd be working the night on his summer classes. He had mentioned something about a report and research paper so not wishing to be alone Kori requested staying with Rachel in her quarters in the Titan's headquarters. Rachel had agreed with very little prodding and the two had gone to sleep.

At least Rachel had. Every time Kori shut her eyes she saw events she would rather forget.

The entire night had been less than satisfactory. Kori did not understand why she was unable to fight hand to hand and use the physical strength she had when she needed it. Why she could not fight without a partner.

Well she didn't know before. Now she did.

There were two aspects to this problem. The first was dependence. The second fear.

Kori depended on her friends. That on its own she knew was not problematic, it was that she did not depend on herself, or at least believed herself unworthy of being depended on. No matter what Kori did, no matter how much encouragement she received from others, she still thought herself useless and dispensable. It was hard to erase years of degradation suffered at the hands of her family and the world they surrounded her with.

Kori was also afraid. She was afraid to fail. She was also afraid to hurt. That had been keeping her from sleep tonight. The memories of her past haunted her brain, preventing sleep to take its toll on her.

There had been a time when Kori was very confused, angry and sad. More than she ever had been in her life. Her strength had always been there but as she was a teenager she began having violent outbursts. Her frustrations with her language barriers and loneliness bottled up until she snapped. She had been suspended from her school, she had hurt people. Kori hadn't really given these events much since the fateful two weeks of detention a couple years earlier but it was clear it still affected her.

Remembering it was troubling. Images of her lashing out at Galfore, trashing her room, crying, fighting students at her school… they all brought so much shame. And she was terrified that if she 'let loose' (as Gar put it) she would go back to that dark place.

All of this was enough to keep her wide awake at two hours past midnight. It was clear that sleep was not going to happen anytime soon so she got out of bed, careful not to wake Rachel. Luckily she didn't, the other girl simply stirred and went back to breathing softly.

Kori went for a walk on Wayne Manors spectacular grounds. Despite the momentary peace it brought her it was evident that what she needed was not a solitary walk, but Richard. She needed Richard.

As she walked down the river behind the estate which led to The Titans hideout she noticed something particularly strange. Richard was emerging from behind the waterfall with a plethora of papers. Sense told her that it was stuff for his school paper but Instinct told her it was suspicious. Why he would need papers from the Titans for school was beyond her.

Making the choice to investigate she moved out of Richard's line of sight and waited for him to leave, which he did, heading back to the main house. Once he was gone she re-entered the hideout and proceeded to search for the potential source of those documents.

This search did not lead her anywhere. Vic used computers for storing information and didn't leave what he called a 'paper trail'. Of all the rooms in the hideout she couldn't find the source. Rachel and Arella's quarters were out of the question, the training rooms had nothing, the computer room the same.

Kori was ready to give up when she saw it.

The padded walls in the sparring room appeared normal at a glance, but upon closer inspection one was slightly ajar. Pulling it back she heard the harsh rip of the Velcro holding the padding on the wall. Behind it was a door which had been carelessly left open.

For a moment Kori questioned what she was doing. Perhaps this was most intrusive and inappropriate. Richard's business was his own and Kori should leave it be.

A nagging voice told her otherwise.

_He lied to you about his school work. Don't you want to know the truth?_

So she pushed the door open gently and patted the wall for a light switch but found none.

It was too dark to see anything so she used her phone light to illuminate the room.

It was fairly small; the only piece of furniture inside was a desk, covered in papers. So many that some had fallen to the ground. It was uncharacteristically messy. Richard was meticulous and the idea that he was so swamped by something he let it get this out of control was inconceivable. On the adjacent wall were newspaper clippings, photographs and various other documents, all clumsily taped up. A red thread connected them like something out of a crime show.

Kori stepped closer and held her phone light up. She couldn't read everything there, there was too much there for that but she got the idea from some keywords.

_Flying Graysons. Fatal Accident. Confidential. Slade Wilson. Trigon Roth. Autopsy Record. Arkham Asylum Fire. Amanda Waller. Suicide Squad. Vertigo._

Kori took a deep breath and told herself to calm down. He was just doing research for The Titans. That was fine. No problem.

The laptop on the desk caught her eye. It had escaped her notice at first as it was covered in paper. Curious and anxious Kori opened it and saw it required a password.

Past the point of no return Kori made a few attempts. She tried his usual passwords which she had come to know over the years. No luck. The screen flashed a warning that she had four attempts left before it locked.

Wracking her brain she made three more guesses.

 _John Grayson_. Denied.

 _Mary Grayson_. Denied.

 _Kori_. Denied.

Biting her lip, hoping to God that it wasn't what she had thought all along, hoping it wasn't the very thing that would crush her; letter by letter, Kori made her last guess.

 _Deathstroke_.

Accepted.

The page that popped out was a simple screensaver. Nothing of note.

Recalling something Vic had told her about a year ago, Kori clicked the mouse and went into a few files.

Her stomach sank.

Vic had been correct. You can always tell someone's darkest secrets based on their search history.

_Warehouses for rent._

_How much blood can a human lose before death?_

_Waterboarding._

_Sailors knots._

She had to look away after the searches that came after. When she did she was met with the face of the very source of these searches. Her voice squeaked in surprise and she flinched at the sight of him.

His expression was unreadable and for the first time since they had met… she was scared of him. The lack of light in the room was not assisting with countering that feeling.

"You shouldn't be here Kori," He spoke in a tone that upon first hearing was neutral. Kori knew him better than that, he was angry. At her or something else, she did not know.

She found her voice after a moment,

"S-should you be here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This is… most disturbing."

"It's not what you think."

"What is it I am thinking Richard? How am I wrong?" She questioned, voice getting steadily more unstable upon each word. He didn't respond, "Am I wrong in thinking that you've been planning to exact revenge upon Slade Wilson in the most gruesome and deplorable way possible. Am I wrong in thinking that you plan to torture him and once you're done, kill him?"

"You aren't wrong then," He replied curtly.

Kori felt her body go cold for the second time that night, only this time it was worse. Of course she had been correct but every fiber of her being had hoped it was a simple misunderstanding. It wasn't. Her fiancé was going to murder someone.

"I have never been scared of you until this very moment," She bit out, "I am looking at a familiar face but I don't recognize who is behind."

Richard was still unaffected by her words. It hurt how much he didn't care.

"Kori, he killed my parents."

"And you think that gives you the right to commit such a crime?" She demanded, "Because it does not."

"My parents deserve justice, this is for them."

Kori slapped him across the face. A loud smack echoed in the small room. Richard raised his hand to the assaulted cheek which was turning red from the impact. He was visibly shocked that she had both the anger and gall to hit him.

"This is not justice! This is sickness!" She spat, "How dare you use your late parents as a reason for such a selfish and self-gratifying plan! This isn't for them, this is for you!"

"You don't understand," He hissed, moving closer to her. It might have intimidated someone else, but Kori was in no mood to feel such a way.

"I understand enough."

"Kori what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I think Alfred was correct. I cannot change you, I have to decide whether or not I'm OK with who you are or not."

"And who am I?"

"Someone I cannot be with. Someone I am ashamed to have shared my bed with."

Finally his face portrayed a panicked expression. Perhaps he had finally realized that his actions had consequences and she would not sit idle with something like this being brought to his knowledge. Perhaps he finally realized that even after all these years he could lose her, but perhaps the idea that Kori Anders would take whatever was given to her with a smile was more likely than not.

No more.

"Can we just talk about this—"

"We cannot Richard. If I put aside all of this idiocy there still is a fundamental problem with us. You. Maybe I'm stupid, maybe I let people walk all over me, maybe I have my own flaws, all of these things may be true, but I do not deserve the way you've treated me. You have lied. You have left me alone. You have put everything under the sun before our relationship and you've taken me for granted. I am worth more than what I have received."

"Kori you know that I—"

"Love me? My dearest Richard, I know you do. I do too despite everything, and I probably always will. But I need to love myself enough to leave you," Kori said softly, tears were blurring her vision and if she blinked too hard they would escape. 

"Please don't do this," He whispered with a vulnerability she hadn't seen in years. Her heart went out to him, it really did, but she needed to do this.

"I have to Richard, not just for me, but for you too. Don't you see? We're holding each other back, I'm holding you back from your vengeance and you are holding me back from true happiness."

"You're really breaking this off… permanently?"

"As of now... yes. Maybe one day things will change, but I can't wait for you to change so I can too. I need to take the first step," Kori unfastened the chain on her neck; her engagement ring still strung it, and held it out for Richard to take.

But he stared at it like it was poison and when Kori saw he would not take it she placed it on the desk next to her. She had said her piece, now it was time for her to leave, regardless of how much it ached. Kori walked past Richard and reached for the door handle.

_Please stop me. Please say something that will make me regret all this. Please give me a reason to stay._

A cold hand gripped her wrist before she could leave, she turned her head and met Richard's striking blue eyes. Would he do as she so dearly wished? Had he heard her unspoken words?

"This doesn't change anything," He grunted in a quiet, hard tone.

He would not. He had not.

Kori wrenched her hand away from Richard's grip, not wanting to feel his touch on her skin for another second.

"On the contrary, this changes everything. My partner or not, I will prevent you from going through with this plan, regardless of your opinion."

"You won't. You can't."

"I might be offended that you have so little faith in my abilities if I hadn't begun to realize them myself in this very moment."

"Don't leave Kori."

"You know, Mrs. Dayton had her child today. Gar, Rachel and I went to visit. I held little Mila in my arms and thought to myself, 'Perhaps in a few years this could be Richard and I, starting a family'. I see now that that was a foolish thought. I suppose I always was a bit of a fool. While I was planning a family you were planning a murder. That says it all I think."

Kori pushed through the open door and left the small room. She rushed out of the sparing room, Richard on her heels. Rachel was found in the room next. She was leaning against one of the weight machines with a grave look on her face. Kori automatically reached for her friend, who took her hand instantly.

"Do you hear?" Richard demanded, coming through the door.

Rachel gave him an icy stare,

"If your parents saw you now, what do you think they'd say? Since they aren't here to say it, I will," Rachel paused a moment, "We were all wrong about Richard Grayson and _God_ is it a shame."

Richard flinched, opened his mouth to speak, but instead skulked out of the room.

When Kori heard the door click shut she buried her face into her hands, unable to maintain a strong front any longer she let a few tears fall from her eyes. Two hands gripped her wrists and pulled her hands from her eyes. Rachel stared at her with an almost sympathetic look in her dark eyes; she reached her arms out, an open invitation.

Kori took it instantly. She wrapped her arms around Rachel and wailed as the shorter girl embraced her, unsure as to how to comfort her but willing to try.

It felt so good to cry.

"What do you need?" Rachel asked under her breath.

"I want to go home."

"Anything else?"

"I wish Jinx was here."

"Anything else?"

"You to stay with me tonight."

"Okay."

* * *

 

It was six in the morning before Rachel and Jinx were able to coax Kori into bed and get her sleeping. After Rachel unintentionally came upon (and stayed for the duration of) Kori and Richard's nasty break up she drove a sobbing Kori back to her apartment and reluctantly called Jinx to come it had all been a matter of discovering what exactly had happened.

Kori retold the events to Jinx and Rachel over a bowl of a sundae (with mustard as the topping and which the other two had politely declined).

Upon learning what Richard had been planning Rachel had to physically stop herself from heading back to Wayne Manor and breaking Richard's forearm. Instead of doing that she bottled her disgust so Kori could vent, cry and do what she needed to do. 

Comforting was not in Rachel's nature, and it wasn't really in Jinx's either but Kori appreciated it all the same; remarking on how glad she was to have such kind hearted friends. It was still strange to be called a friend, but Rachel found she was glad to be one to Kori tonight.

Jinx didn't seem surprised at the news but she cussed Richard out all the same, which made Kori laugh and then cry some more, apparently unsure how to take the badmouthing of her ex. Towards the end of their conversation Rachel asked what Kori planned on doing about The Titans. Kori had responded by saying,

"I have no intention of leaving, and I am sure Richard is the same. What we are doing is bigger than Richard and I. This involves the safety of all of us and I will not let this cloud my judgment. It will be painful and I'm sure I'll dislike much of it, but it is my responsibility."

Rachel thought that was very mature of her and liked the new self-assured version of Kori.

Now Rachel was sitting on Kori's couch and processing. Jinx had gone out on the veranda for a smoke so Rachel was debating whether or not to join her. The two had a lot to talk about, and not just about the events of tonight.

Deciding to get it over with she got up and pushed the sliding door open, shut it, and leaned against the balcony railing. The smell of the pink haired girl's cigarette filled her nose and the skyline of Gotham City her vision.

"I thought you quit."

"Well it was this or starting vertigo," Jinx snorted. Her smile said her words were joking, the dead in her eyes said her words were the truth, "Girl's gotta cope somehow."

A few moments of silence. 

"I hate you."

"Cute Rach, are back in the school yard fighting again? ...Man that brings back memories. Is it weird to say that despite everything, I don't actually hate you anymore?"

"You hurt Vic."

Jinx let out a 'hah' and took another puff of her cancer stick,

"Yeah, I did."

"Thank you."

"Come again?"

"You cut it off. It's for the best. He deserves better than you."

"Yeah he does."

"People like us aren't meant for people like Vic," Rachel said, not without a slight bit of sadness. No matter how much she cared about Vic she still knew he was ten thousand times better than her.

"And Gar?"

Rachel hesitated,

"…and Gar."

"Do love him?"

"Do you love Vic?"

"Hmm… probably. Who knows," said Jinx in a casual tone with a helpless tinge that Rachel could tell hurt. It was bittersweet, this whole situation was. 

"He loves you."

"So he said when I was jerking him off."

Rachel grimaced and wrinkled her nose in disgust,

"Don't be repugnant, I have no desire to know that."

"I wanted to see your face when I said it," Jinx chuckled playfully.

"We're the worst."

"Not as bad as Richard. I may be a piece of human garbage but I'm not planning a torture murder session and I didn't make that angel sleeping back inside cry."

"It's hard to watch Kori that upset, even for me."

"I'd drink to that," Jinx agreed, "What are you going to do about his plan for Slade? To be honest, I'm not shocked at all but I still can't believe he didn't let it go after all this."

"I warned him."

"You too? Damn he had so many chances to stop."

"I sort of understand him though. I'm not close with my mother, but if Slade or Trigon killed her I would have a hard time not shooting him between the eyes. As for what I'll do, that idiot is giving up his leadership position whether he likes it or not. I'll tell Bruce, he and I will monitor Richard I'm guessing."

"That boy needs therapy. Maybe that will straighten him out. You think he and Kori are finished for good?"

"I don't know."

"This shit always happens. Life is full of heartbreak and shit disguised as chocolate. It pulls you in and makes you think it's one thing, but it's always the other."

"How positive," She responded dryly.

"Is Rachel Roth giving me a lecture on positive thinking?"

"…I guess not," Rachel said with an amused smirk. There was a bit of irony there.

There were a few minutes when the only noise was the city below and Jinx finishing off her cigarette before the pink haired girl dropped a small bomb.

"I've been talking with my family."

This made Rachel double take. After everything she'd learned about Jinx's family over the past six years this decoration came as a surprise. Everyone who knew her situation expected her to go the rest of her life cursing her parents to the grave.

"Annabelle?"

"No, my grandparents and my uncle. Selina Kyle helped me find their information, I internet stalked them a while, they seemed cool so I messaged them."

"Where do they live?"

"An hour from where Annabelle and I did. All that time I was in New York City, I had more family just a bus ride out of the city and I didn't even know."

Rachel knew what it was like to have family closer than she realized.

"What are they like?"

"Elise, my grandmother, is a teacher. Anthony, my grandfather, is a forest ranger. My uncle, Roy, is still in high school. I guess since my mum had me super young that makes the rest of my family pretty young too."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"How did you make the decision to have a relationship with Arella again?"

"I… saw it as an opportunity to get away from Trigon. She offered a way out so I took it," It was strange to think about it now that it had already happened. That Christmas Eve had been so surreal it felt dreamlike in her memories.

"Do you still resent her for leaving you initially?"

"Yeah."

"And you still went with her."

"I did. I was unhappy with my life so I changed it. Why? Is your mother looking for a relationship again?"

"Not exactly. Elise, Anthony and I are debating whether to tell her about me. She's been in a rehab facility for the past two years. It will affect her treatment, we just don't know if it will be for better or worse. I don't even know if I want to see her again, it'll be a disappointment eventually and I'm not sure I want to take that risk."

"Your life is a mess—"

"Thanks Rach."

"Let me finish, It's a mess so wouldn't it be nice to at least tidy up that part of it? You don't even need to see her more than once, but saying your piece and getting closure will help. It did when it was me."

"You're like a wise old monk."

"Whatever."

"Can I come to you for advice more often?"

"Not a chance."

Jinx just looked amused. Rachel had a foreboding feeling that she would have to listen to more of Jinx's problems in the near future.

* * *

_"I live here on my knees as I try to make you see_  
_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground_  
_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go_  
_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down"_

_\- Sara Bareilles (Gravity)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd hurt these characters more. I'm not finished either hehe, next chapter follows a similar tone in the sense that I'm ruining these character's lives.
> 
> It was emotionally difficult to break Kori and Richard up, my six year old self was crying, but it had to happen. Up until now Kori hasn't developed much compared to other characters. This was intentional and this chapter is her road to learning to love and trust herself. Of all the songs I've put into each of the chapters, I think this one is most effective. I listened to this one a lot while righting their break up scene. I didn't want Richard to be too much of a dick but it was hard. Next chapter we'll get some stuff from his point of view and he might seem a little more redeeming.
> 
> Rachel and Jinx having that conversation was really important too, I've had that scene planned for a couple years. Rachel and Jinx are in such similar situations and I really wanted them to have more than just a civil relationship. This is the first step to that. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, I honestly am shocked I still have readers interested enough to give me feedback. When you do review it makes me write more ;)


	18. Trusting Blindly & Times of Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel reaches out, Gar can't hold it in anymore and Jinx faces reality.

_"In a town upon the outskirts_   
_With a flaw it cannot hide_   
_I made my peace with sorrow_   
_And kept it all inside_   
_It's all inside."_

* * *

It had been a week. A week since Kori had found out what he had done his best to hide, a week since she left him. The raw stinging feeling hadn’t subsided and it didn’t quite feel real when Richard thought about it in his head. For some reason, he’d had this subconscious idea in his head that no matter what happened in this lifetime, no matter what either of them did, he and Kori’s relationship would be a constant.

It was worse than that though, maybe deep down he thought she depended on him enough that no matter what _he_ did, she wouldn’t leave.

Clearly, he had miscalculated. He always knew she had an inner strength, but he had underestimated its intensity and that underestimation had left him alone.

Ever since that day there was a sort of unspoken understanding that for now, Robin was benched from the Titans. The other four had gone on a mission the other night, a simple vertigo bust, but he hadn’t gone none the less.

Vic and Gar had been hesitantly understanding towards the situation. Both of them had attempted to talk to him but Richard shut them down almost instantly. Talking wasn’t something he wanted to do yet and he knew they were both wary after hearing about Richard’s plans for Slade. Rachel had flat out shut him out; he suspected she was doing this to let him sweat a while in the mess he made. It was working too; he couldn’t get the whole situation out of head. It was messing with his work.

_“And who am I?”_

_“Someone I cannot be with. Someone I am ashamed to have shared my bed with.”_

Richard hit his head with his palm, as if using physical force would knock the words from his head. He wanted to concentrate but Kori’s voice kept replaying in his head like a tape recorder. There was a pile of paperwork for Wayne Enterprises on his desk but combing with them was proving a challenge. She was ashamed of him, ashamed that she had slept with him. That stung quite a bit but he couldn’t fault her for that. He was a liar and he knew it, there wasn’t much of an excuse for that. No one wanted to have sex with a liar.

_“While I was planning a family you were planning a murder. That says it all I think.”_

It did say everything and that concept was causing a migraine to creep up on him.

_“I have never been scared of you until this very moment. I am looking at a familiar face but I don’t recognize who is behind.”_

His head felt like it was being hit repeatedly by a sledgehammer. Richard had scared her; he’d seen the fear in her bright green eyes. When he took a step forward she took a nervous step back, hands shaking and body language defensive.

_“If I put aside all of this idiocy there still is a fundamental problem with us. You.”_

No! It wasn’t his fault; he was just giving Slade what he deserved! His parent’s had died a painful and undeserving death! Why should he let their murderer have anything but the same fate?

_“This is not justice! This is sickness! How dare you use your late parents as a reason for such a selfish and self-gratifying plan! This isn’t for them, this is for you!”_

“Shut the fuck up!” Richard burst out, getting up suddenly from his seat and knocking a pile of paperwork to the floor in frustration. He raised his fist and slammed it against the glass desk, face down and eyes squeezed shut.

What was he doing?

Richard didn’t know and it was killing him.

“I see I’ve come at a great time,” A familiar voice spoke with sarcasm dripping at its edges. Richard’s gaze shot up to the door where Bruce stood, hands in his trouser pockets and appearing altogether unaffected by his ward’s outburst.

“Sorry Bruce,” Richard muttered, “I’ll get back to work.”

“I want to speak with you first.”

Super.

It was pointless arguing with Bruce about things like this, it would be over sooner if he just indulged him and let his pseudo father say what he came to.

“Take a seat,” Richard gestured wearily towards the leather seat on the other side of desk.

Bruce obliged and sat. Instead of speaking right away Richard was forced to sit under the scrutinizing stare of Bruce Wayne and deal with the awkward silence. That was one thing that drove him insane about Bruce the wordless, judgmental stares. Not that Richard himself wasn’t prone to doing the exact same thing.

“I have been speaking with Miss Roth this past week.”

Richard rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease his headache,

“I should have guessed she’d involve you in some way.”

“After all this time, I had thought you’d rid yourself of these idiotic thoughts of vengeance. Why is it you can’t grow up and see the bigger picture?” Bruce was agitated. That was evident by the twitch of his eyebrow and stiffer than normal posture.

“Screw bigger pictures, my parents were murdered and I’m going to make their murderer sorry he ever took a breath on this earth.”

“Listen to yourself, this isn’t for your parents, this is for your own self-gratification.”

Again with that word choice. Self-gratifying. Maybe a small part of it _was_ for him, but the majority of it was for his mother and father. They would want this… wouldn’t they?

“Of all people, I thought you might understand,” Richard hissed, genuinely shocked Bruce wasn’t at least remotely sympathetic.

“Because my parents were murdered? Perhaps I contemplated killing the man who killed them, but that man still lives, he lives in prison where he will stay. I remain out here, doing what I can to make this world a little better than I found it, which you will be unable to do should you have your way.”

“Whatever Bruce,” He sighed, “Now that I’ll have everyone in my life monitoring my ass, my plan has gone to shit. Game over. I lose.”

“Even if I believed for one second that was true, it’s not just your actions, it’s who you are.”

“Why do people keep asking me, telling me, or judging me about ‘who I am’?” Richard demanded, “I am who I am and that’s my own fucking business.”

“Not when people have to live with the product of who you are.”

“Then leave me alone. You won’t have to.”

“We established years ago that you don’t actually want that. You talk a big game about being a lone wolf but you crave love and acceptance which is why Kori leaving you has been such a harsh blow.”

“Kori didn’t leave me,” Richard said, trying to convince himself of that more than Bruce.

“She did. The sooner you accept that, the better.”

“What do you know? Where’s your lasting romantic relationship? Where’s your wife and children?”

“I don’t have that because I made choices that caused things to turn out that way. Are you really going to follow that path and end up the same? Didn’t you always vow you’d never be like me, I figured you’d become emotionally well-adjusted out of spite.” Richard narrowed his eyes, not at all pleased to not have a response to that. Bruce was right in that sense. Sensing Richard’s reluctance to counter his argument Bruce continued, “I liked Kori, I don’t like many people, but she was good for you. She brought a light to our family that we’ve been lacking. Aren’t you done living in darkness? Don’t you tire of it? I know I have been as of late.”

Richard rested his cheek in his palm,

“I thought I could live that way forever if Kori was there to brighten things up every once in a while.’

“But she’s not there anymore.”

That’s right. She wasn’t. Kori was gone and Richard was alone. This wasn’t anyone’s fault but his and he needed to come to terms with that. He had been stripped of his leadership position, his friends no longer trusted him and he had hurt the woman he loved repeatedly without consideration.

This realization had the force and devastation of a bullet. His head in his hands, Richard cried.

He cried for Kori, for all the times he lied to her, made her feel unloved, underestimated her and undervalued her. He cried for the loss of something that could have been beautiful. He cried for a future he had envisioned that had been shattered by his own two hands.

Richard cried, because the person who had always seen the best and most beautiful in him had been wrong.

“You’re at a crossroad Richard. The choice you make will make it difficult to turn back later,” Bruce said quietly as he reached across the desk to place his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. The man was hardly a comforting individual but the simple act was strangely reassuring to Richard.

He _was_ at a crossroad. Just because he was feeling the full repercussions of his choices didn’t mean the path of vengeance wasn’t still tempting. Two powerful forces were pulling at Richard’s soul and he didn’t know what to do.

“Your friend Rachel is in the waiting room,” Bruce said in a quiet voice, after letting Richard cry it out for a minute or so, “She needs to talk to you; I’m going to let her in. And for the love of God don’t be an ass about this.”

He wanted to fight this, he really did, but Richard was exhausted. So instead of refusing to see Rachel he slumped in defeat and allowed Bruce to let her in.

"Before I go, you asked why I don't have children."

"What about it?"

"What the hell do you think you are?" The look of genuine affection on Bruce's face left his expression fairly quickly, but it was there, and it meant a lot to Richard.

Rachel walked in, making as little noise as human possible, as usual. She sat in front of the desk; he saw her take in his pathetic state without judgment. Breathing in and then out she spoke,

“Hey.”

Richard moved his head to show he’d heard her.

“I know you probably don’t want to see me right now, trust me when I say the feeling is mutual, but we need to talk about what’s happened.”

“Fine.” He was prepared for whatever she was about to say.

“I trusted you Richard Grayson,” Rachel admitted, “I trusted you to lead us to something that would bring good and you let me down. I was clearly being stupid because you really did let me down.”

One glance at her face and it was obvious Rachel was hurt. Her trust wasn’t given easily and he’d betrayed it.

“I know.”

“I’m going to be stupid one more time. I should have booted you out the instant I found out about… everything, but instead I’m putting you on a probation of sorts. You aren’t our leader until further notice. The Titans won’t have one for now. You can come on missions like you did before but one step in the wrong direction and you’re out. Got it?”

Richard nodded,

“What about Kori?” He didn’t know if she’d stick around with him still a part of the Titans.

“Kori is a grown woman and has decided to stay, whether you are there or not,” Rachel replied, “She’s not spiteful Richard, she’s wounded. If you don’t do anything stupid then I wouldn’t be surprised if she forgave you eventually. Maybe she’ll never take you back, but Kori will always be there for you, like she is for all people whom she loves.”

“Yeah,” He answered simply.

“Do we have a deal then?”

“Alright.”

Rachel nodded and stood up from her chair, on her way out Richard couldn’t help but speak out,

“I’m sorry for breaking your trust.”

Rachel turned, her dark eyes were sad and her expression cold,

“I don’t want your apologies. I want you to take advantage of this act of faith and never break it again. Prove to me that you're the person I thought you were.”

And with that, she left him alone in his office more conflicted than he had been before she’d entered.

* * *

 

“Put that away Gar,” Terra grimaced, “I look terrible and I’d really want to forget that there was a time in my life when I dressed that shitty.”

Gar chuckled as he opened an old shoe box of photos he kept in his closet. The box was old and covered in band stickers.

“Come on Terra, it’ll be fun. Looking back at the golden years, Garfield Logan and Terra Markov: Gotham City’s Worst Dressed Orphans!”

His words sent his blonde friend over the edge laughing, rolling over the bed and onto the floor.

“We’re laughing now but it’s so true!” She gasped through giggles, “Back when we thought we could relate to My Chemical Romance and that Avril Lavigne spoke to our souls.”

“Watch it,” Gar teased (only he was a little bit serious), “She speaks to the soul of our very nation.”

“Whatever you say shrimp.”

“Hey! Just because you’re freakishly tall doesn’t mean I’m a shrimp,” Gar pouted, “Keep talking crap and I’ll find some really embarrassing photos of you.”

“Noooo…” She whined, hitting him on the shoulder in a playful manner.

Gar had invited Terra over after hearing that Richard was going to keep an eye on her, but leave her as she was. The two watched Mila while Steve was at work and Rita was taking a well-deserved nap and now that his mom was awake Gar and his childhood friend had retreated to his bedroom.

It made him happy to spend time with Terra again. He never thought he’d get the chance, much less forgive her for what happened when they were young teens. Once he had grown up and heard the whole story, it was pretty easy to sympathize with her situation back then. Putting the past behind him was something Gar was trying to do in every aspect of his life and that included his conflict with Terra.

“I think I still have one of you in those ugly cargo shorts,” Gar threatened with a wide grin.

“Garfield Logan, I swear if you pull that out—”

“Found it!” He announced, pulling the photo out of the box.

Terra swiped her hand, attempting to snatch it from Gar’s grip. Instead of giving in he lifted it up and out of her reach.

“Let’s see who the shrimp is now,” He taunted.

“Oh it is so on,” Terra replied, a playful glint in her blue eyes.

Terra had never sat idle in the face of a challenge so Gar wasn’t surprised when she went all in trying to retrieve that photo. She wrestled him to the ground and tickled him in spots _she knew_ would make him howl with laughter.

Which he did.

Really hard.

“I win!” Terra cried, pulling the photograph from Gar’s hand.

He was laughing too hard.

Now he was coughing.

It hurt.

“Shit,” Terra said, smile dropping from her face. She knelt next to him, “Are you okay?”

Gar couldn’t speak as coughs wracked through his chest and out his mouth. He looked at his hand that he’d been directing his coughs to.

Blood.

“C…crap,” Gar rasped.

Terra stayed by his side until his sudden attack subsided. It took a few minutes of painful hacking for it to stop and by the time it did, Gar’s throat felt raw.

“Gar… what’s going on?” Terra inquired in a hushed voice, “Please tell me the truth.”

“It’s…it’s never been that bad,” He said to himself out loud, wiping the sides of his mouth with his shirt sleeve. That genuinely scared him; he’d had some issues with his body deteriorating over the past four months but nothing this violent.

“Is it your sickness?” She asked. Gar nodded. “Should we take you to the hospital? Should I get Rita?”

Shaking his head he answered,

“No. I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow anyways, and it’s stopped now, there’s no point.”

“But this looks serious! You’re practically throwing up blood!”

“I have little fits like that sometimes. It’s to be expected since…”

“Since what?”

Gar didn’t respond. He couldn’t look Terra in the eyes, if he did he felt like he'd tell her everything.

“Gar,” Terra repeated, a little more firm this time, “Since what?”

Answering her was too hard. It was too much and he couldn’t handle it. The idea of telling someone outside of his family about the secret he’d been keeping for months was tempting, but it was stuck on his tongue and his throat closed up when he even thought about saying it.

“I can’t tell you,” He whispered, forcing back tears of both frustration and despair.

“Gar, you are the person closest to me in this whole word, I swear I won’t tell a soul. If you truly don’t want to confide in me, I will leave you alone, but I’m looking at you now and I have never seen that expression on your face. Not when your old foster parents beat you, not when you were starving, not when I betrayed you. If it will lift a weight from your shoulders, I’m begging you to tell me Gar.”

At her words Gar blinked and the tension in both his eyes and his body was released. Bursting into tears Gar leaned against Terra and felt her thin arms wrap around his body.

Mustering up whatever courage he might have had Gar spoke,

“I’m dying Ter.”

It was Terra’s turn to cry.

“This fucking sucks,” Was all she had to say shakily through her own tears.

And dammit it did. It fucking sucked. He could only be strong most of the time; times like this he needed to feel sad for himself and the situation he had been put in. In half an hour or so he’d get his smile back but for now he needed to feel this and feel it fully.

There was a voice singing in his head saying,

_Tick tock Gar; times almost up so tick tock._

* * *

“You wanted to see me?” Jinx asked when she entered a room in Trigon’s bunker where the man in question was sitting.

“Yes, please take a seat and we’ll begin.”

“Just us? This isn’t an execution is it?” The girl joked, but was secretly a little concerned. Her boss wasn’t exactly known for his benevolent work place environment. Just two weeks ago Trigon had asked a supplier in this very room and next thing Jinx knew, a clean up crew was being ordered. Not comforting. Like, at all.

“Not at all. I simply wish to discuss something with you.”

Thank god and everything else holy in the world.

“I’m all ears boss.”

Jinx took a seat across from the gang leader and made it a point to not appear nervous in any way possible. Sure, she had been slightly pacified but that didn’t mean she still wasn’t close to the edge.

“I’d like to speak to you about Slade.”

Shit.

“What about him?” Jinx asked, keeping her voice steady and nonchalant despite the hatred and fear she harbored towards the man.

“Before I say anything, what are your thoughts on him?”

“In terms of what? Skill? Personality?”

“Just general thoughts.”

Trigon was pretty good at spotting liars so Jinx didn’t think it was a good call on her part to lie. Still, she didn’t know what kind of answer he wanted. The whole truth was definitely out of the question but she did wonder if she could tell him a small fraction of it and if that would fool him.

“He’s good at killing people, but in my opinion, that’s where his value ends.”

“Elaborate.”

“I’ll be real with you boss, I knew him when he was still a school principal. Not only do I not fully trust not only because of his suspicious resurrection from the dead, but the fact that he attacked a group of innocent high school students who had nothing to do with his underhand dealings is kind of a red flag in my mind.”

“I see, so you share a negative opinion on him then?”

“I mean, I’ll work with the guy and cooperate, but yeah, he sucks.”

“Well I am glad to hear that this is your opinion of him, I have reason to believe that he is not to be trusted as you say.”

“For the same reasons or different? If you don’t mind me asking or whatever.”

“Those reasons, as well as others.”

“...If I tell you something will you promise not to kill me?”

“If I deem it not worth the effort.”

“Alright, just remember how much help I’ve been these last couple years," Jinx said with obvious faked happiness.

“You aren’t exactly instilling confidence in me Jinx. Out with it before I get irritated.”

“Sorry. You know that Slade and I have crossed paths, but I don’t think you know to what degree.”

“Go on.”

“The kids that Slade attacked… I was one of them. So was Raven, or Rachel as I knew her.”

Trigon's expression darkened at the name of his daughter.

“Why?” He responded, voice deep and dangerous.

Well it was now or never, she was either going to elaborate or die so this was it. Opening her mouth, Jinx spilled,

“Rachel and I got in a fight of sorts, and a couple of others got unintentionally involved. She and I didn’t get along back then. Slade sent us to after school detention for two weeks and gave a half ass task of learning to get along, real kumbaya shit. Anyways during that time, you were out of town for one reason or another, Slade took this opportunity to attack Rachel after the rest of us had left. He wanted to take you down according to her and saw your absence as a way to do it, thinking Rachel was a weak link. I had a suspicion, went back with the others and found him with his hands around her neck. The group of us fought him and took him out, he was arrested, our detention was finished and I never spoke to Rachel again.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” He growled.

“At first I thought the bastard was dead so it didn’t matter. Then I found out he wasn’t and things sort of went from there. He threatened me, saying if I gave him up he’d tell you I was working with the Titans. He suspects that Rachel is a part of them and… well I thought if you believed him about it I’d be basically fucked.”

“So why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I know you suspect Slade of something. I’m taking a leap of faith here hoping you’ll believe me when I say I have nothing to do with the Titans. It’s best that I’m honest so you don’t find out from someone else.”

“…I will consider what you have told me. In the mean time, it’s time to consider what to do about the Suicide Squad and the Titans.”

“You have plans?”

“I do, but they are unfinished. Should I deem your story credible you will be informed of these plans.”

“Do you mind if I ask why you don’t trust Slade?”

“Because he is Deathstroke. The explosion at Arkham Asylum was staged as an escape for him and other Squad members. The bodies were too burned to identify so he was assumed dead.”

“Oh… well shit.”

“Yes. So he is to remain thinking he is part of my inner circle and I will exploit that.”

“Yeah Trigon, fuck him up!” Jinx grinned.

“That is the plan, yes,” Trigon deadpanned, “Now please leave.”

Jinx got up with a little spring in her step.

Man, revenge wasn’t just sweet, it was damn near orgasmic.

* * *

 

The phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey it’s Roy.”

“Roy? What’s up?”

“I have some news about your mom.”

* * *

 

Vic yawned as he tidied up his work space. Business at his garage was pretty good, he was making his rent and all that and he had loyal clients. With that also meant more crap to do and even more to clean up. It was late, probably about 10pm, and he was just finishing up a car’s yearly maintenance about to head to the kitchen.

Tonight’s dinner probably would consist of microwave meat lover’s pizza and a soda. Not the healthiest option but damn was he tired. After the numerous workouts his night job gave him, Vic figured he deserved a little indulgence.

After a quick clean up he wiped his hands of car grease and went to his kitchen, ripping the plastic packaging off one of his pizzas and threw it into the oven carelessly.

Content to simply go on his phone as he waited, Vic sat on the kitchen counter and did just that. That is until he heard a knock at his back door. It was weird for anyone except his dad, Pam or one of the Titans to do so.

Curious at why they’d be around at this time of night without calling, he got up and went towards the door.

He wasn’t sure whether he was happy or angry at the face that he saw standing behind the door when he opened it, but he definitely was shocked.

“Jinx, you shouldn’t be here,” Vic said simply, ready to shut the door. The time he might have given towards caring about the relationship they had was no longer something he could give. It had taken a few weeks trying to get over what had happened between them, and he’d resounded himself to take time away from her. If Vic did he’d be able to get over his feelings for her and eventually he’d be able to look her in the eyes and be okay.

Right now however, Jinx looked anything but okay. Her face had lost any flush it had normally, her eyes weren’t focused and looked like they wanted to cry but either wouldn't... or couldn't.

“Please hear me out Vic,” She said, her voice sounded dead, “I know I’m the last person you want to see right now but I didn’t know where else to go."

Damn him and his big heart. He couldn’t turn her away, even to protect that heart from breaking.

“Alright, out with it.”

A ghost of a smile graced her expression, it disappeared as quickly as it arrived.

“I found my mom.”

“Why?”

“I wanted closure.”

“...And you want closure with me too?” He assumed, upset that he was just something she had to deal with.

“She’s dead Vic. She’s dead," Jinx shook her head, voice shaking.

Empathy washed over him, remembering the moment he found out for himself that his own mother had died. The anger he felt for what Jinx had done was still there, but he couldn’t turn her away right now. It would be wrong and he couldn’t do that to her.

“I’m sorry," He meant it, "What can I do?"

“I know I have no right to ask you this, but her funeral is Thursday, I can’t do it alone and you’re the only person I want with me there.”

Vic contemplated questioning her words on her from that night…

_There’s no room for you or anyone else!_

…What was the point though? In his heart he knew Jinx said a lot of things she didn’t always mean. Maybe she was using him again, but somehow he didn’t quite care. If he was needed...

“Where?”

“New York, the flight is Wednesday at noon, I already have your ticket.”

"You were so sure I would just go along with it?"

"No, but I hoped you would."

“…Okay.”

* * *

_"They call it "Hell", yeah_   
_Why don't we go there?_   
_It's way down below there_   
_It's just like home."_

_-Nothing But Thieves (Hell Yeah)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. More pain. It only gets worse fam. Wait until the next chapter lol.
> 
> This was meant to be posted earlier but I started by first year at university and holy crap life has been busy. Now that midterms are over I had time to finish this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Your reviews really keep me motivated to keep going.


	19. Blank Graves & Mended Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx and Vic go to New York. It hurts and there's singing involved for some reason.

_"The ache I feel inside_  
_Is where the life has left your eyes_  
_I'm alone for our last goodbye_  
_But you're free"_

* * *

Jinx didn’t know what to say when she saw Vic walking towards her in the airport, bags in hand, looking like a goddamn angel. She found herself close to speechless. The fact that after and despite everything, he was here, and he was here for her. It was a little to hard to believe. Pinching herself crossed her mind.

“When’s the flight leaving?” He asked. Jinx forgot that he had no other information other than to be at the airport at noon. He didn’t know how long he’d be gone or where they’d be staying… nothing. Yet he’d still come.

“In forty.”

“How long are we gone for?”

“A week and a half.”

“Trigon let you off for that long?”

“I was surprised too. But when I told him my mum had died and I wanted to have time with my family for her funeral… he said to take as much time as I needed and that… he wished he’d had that time to grieve his wife and child.”

“Are you serious?” Vic seemed as shocked as she had been about the gang leader’s sentiments.

“As the grave,” She smiled lifelessly, making a pun about their whole situation since she didn't know what else to do.

“Trigon abused them. Rachel told us stories, he’s a gang leader and a murderer, but he claims to love his family?” Vic seemed disgusted by this.

“Apparently,” She shrugged, not really interested in analyzing Trigon’s psyche at the moment.

Then there was silence. Not a comfortable one. There were too many things in between them to make the quiet natural. There was Jinx’s dead mother, the family she didn’t know she had, Vic’s dad, The Titans, the future, a night of passion, a confession of love and words so sharp they seemed to have cut any cords keeping the two together.

* * *

“How did you end up meeting your family anyways?” He asked when they had boarded the plane.

“I wanted to know more about where I came from so Pam introduced me to Selina and she helped me track them down.”

“So that’s what you were doing those nights you wouldn’t talk to me about.”

“Guilty.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked quietly.

“I wanted to make sure that I’d actually find them,” Jinx wasn’t lying, but it wasn’t the whole truth.

“But when you found them you said nothing?”

“What can I say? I’m secretive and the closed off,” She responded shortly.

“Is that the first truth you’ve told me?”

“I warned you of that from the beginning Victor Stone, you just shut your ears and pretended I hadn’t spoke. Pretended that I was actually something you wanted.”

“Not for one second did I pretend with you.”

“And I believe you believe that.”

* * *

“How did she die?”

“An old pimp found her in her rehab center, he… he assaulted her before shooting her in the back of the head. Guess that's what happens when you leave them.”

“Oh my god.”

“She was clean Vic. My mom was clean for the first time in my lifetime. My grandparents were telling me she had a job lined up for when she got out, she wanted to pull her life together. It wouldn’t have lasted obviously, nothing ever does, but she did better.”

“She could have changed, you don’t know she was going to back pedal.”

“Everyone does.”

“It doesn’t matter if you did or not, your mom didn’t deserve what happened to her.”

“No. She deserved a lot of things… but not that.”

* * *

There was only silence as the taxi drives the Vic and Jinx to from LaGuardia Airport to Larchmont, a small town outside New York City. Vic found himself unable to make conversation, not just because he didn’t really know what to say, but because Jinx was distant and unhelpful when it came to a continuous topic. Everything had been shot down, so he gave up.

Her attitude, he suspected, was due to the circumstances. They had their recent sexual history, but added to that was the fact that Jinx was about to meet family she’d never known but because of a death she couldn’t enjoy it. She had also just driven through the city she’d grown up in and Vic remembered the horror stories of what she’d endured during her time there.

“Are we staying with your grandparents?” He asked, the first time he’d spoken in about an hour.

Jinx didn’t avert her gaze from the taxi window, staring at the grey sky and seeming as if she was a million miles away,

“We’re in a motel.”

“Don’t your grandparents know we’re here?”

“I told them I’d be in town tomorrow morning.”

“Why?”

Jinx shrugged, but didn’t offer an answer.

* * *

The two stood in front of their motel room, Jinx handed Vic the key as she searched for something on her phone. Vic took it and opened the door, it was rather quaint actually. The waterfront village as a whole was, but this was a pretty nice motel considering how much they were paying for the place. It had a homey vibe that made Vic instantly cozy.

Vic turned to speak to Jinx but when he did she was already walking the opposite direction of the motel and down the empty street. Her form was lifeless and had none of the attitude that he had come to associate with her.

He wanted to call out to her but couldn’t bring himself to do it. She was dealing with a lot… she should leave her alone. So, he went into the room on his own.

* * *

She came back an hour later, at about 8pm with two six packs of beer in hand. She walked past him, not even sparing him a glance, got on the bed farthest from the door and opened one up and chugged it.

Vic left it alone for a while, reading a book he’d picked up at the airport, but after she had nearly finished the first pack he stood up, unable to be silent anymore. Since before he could remember he was giving people space, Rachel, Gar, Richard, Jinx. Not this time.

He walked towards the bed and stood above her until she either noticed that he was actually there, or got annoyed enough with him to yell at him to stop staring.

When she looked up and met his eyes her own blue ones were blank, the only sign that she had life in her was the slight pink in her cheeks from the booze. Her expression wasn’t happy, but it wasn’t sad either, it was like Jinx had shut off.

“If you think I’m just going to watch you do this then you are pretty damn crazy,” He spoke up.

“Do what?” She asked disinterestedly, turning her head back towards her beer and making a move to take a sip, before she could Vic snatched it from her. She glanced at him, a hint of annoyance in her face, a good sign there was still a Jinx inside of her cold shell, “I was drinking that.”

“Does it look like I give a shit?” He replied sternly, “I am not going to let you get smashed the night before your mother’s funeral.”

“What’s it to you Stone?” She growled, life coming back to her, albeit angry life, but life none the less, “It’s not your concern.”

“You brought me here, you made it my concern,” He retorted, “And since I’m doing you a real solid for being here you’re going to follow a simple condition.”

“What is it?” She hissed, opening up a new can of beer.

“It’s simple,” Vic began, knocking the can out of her hand and spilling it on her bed, “You will not be drunk for your mother’s funeral, you will not be hungover, you will not be high, and you will not be anything but stone cold fucking sober.”

“Quit being a bastard!” She shouted, pushed to the brink, “My mom is fucking dead, I’m about to be a disappointment to my family, I’m having memories of my childhood from hell, I need a fucking drink to deal with this!”

“No. You. Don’t.”

“What do you know?!”

“I know that if you don’t take this opportunity to say goodbye to your mother you’ll regret it for the rest of your life!”

Jinx opened her mouth to yell back at him, but realization swept across her face, she finally understood why Vic was so upset.

“Why?” She whispered.

“Because when they held my mom’s funeral I was unconscious in the ICU. I woke up and her body was cold in the ground, I could see her grave, but I didn’t have the ceremony for closure. It was like life had gone on without me and I couldn’t get that last bit of time back with her to say goodbye. I don’t want that for you, I want you to say goodbye, I want you to grieve, I want you to go through the motions you need to go through to heal.”

“You shouldn’t care about me.”

“Well too damn bad, I do. I don’t want to because it’s only ever led me to heartbreak but who cares. I care about you Jinx, whether you like it or not, and I won’t watch you waste away.”

Jinx stared at him for a good minute, gaze studying him as if she couldn’t understand something about what she was seeing. Her expression relaxed as she inhaled and exhaled,

“Okay.”

* * *

Jinx woke up the next morning early and proceeded to prepare herself for a long and hard day. Vic was up too, putting on the suit that he had packed with him for the occasion. He was handsome in it, Jinx could say that he was objectively without pretending that it had nothing to do with her growing attachment to the man, even given all that had happened.

Instead of dwelling on it she got ready, there was silence between the two of them, but it was no longer so bad as it was yesterday. Vic’s declaration had done enough to ease the tension between them. His words touched her and when he said them, as convicted as he was, she decided not to let him down. She would be ready for Annabelle’s funeral, and she would be ready sober.

Jinx put on a simple black dress, considering her normal attire, it was rather modest, only reaching a little above her knees and covering her arms. The only part of it that was reminiscent of her usual self was the narrow, yet low dip in the neckline. On her head she wore a small head piece with a black netted veil.

Turning her gaze towards Vic, who was tying his tie she asked,

“Ready?”

He nodded.

So they left.

It was only a ten-minute drive from the motel to the church, so it wasn’t long Jinx had to prepare herself for what was to come. Her stomach felt as if it were about to explode and her hands were shaking.

Vic seemed to notice this and he placed his large hand over hers as a means of comfort as well as to stop her trembling.

She gave him a small lopsided smile.

The cab stopped, and they got out.

The church was small but quite beautiful, there were about fifteen people outside in black greeting the family (her family) before making their way into the church.

Laying her eyes on her uncle and grandparents made her want to throw up, panicking, she turned around to get back into the cab. Before she could Vic grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and steadied her.

“We’re doing this Jinx. Don’t let yourself regret this later,” He said softly.

Jinx nodded, suddenly determined. She felt Vic’s hand grasp onto her, their eyes met and he gave her a reassuring smile. Gratitude was too weak a word to describe how Jinx felt in that moment.

So they walked to the church door.

As they came closer she recognized familiar faces she’d seen many times on Facebook.

Her family.

When she laid eyes on them she thought they were the most beautiful people she’d ever seen. In reality the three of them were very much normal, but there was something about knowing that they were her own flesh and blood that made them more than that.

Her grandparents, they were young considering how young Jinx’s mother had been when she got pregnant. They looked to be the proper age to be Jinx’s actual parents which was in their mid fifties.

Her grandfather Anthony had greying red hair and was fairly tall, her grandmother Elise was had white blonde hair and a thin build. Her uncle Roy (and it was weird to call him that as he was younger than Jinx) had red hair like his father, he was tall, well built and had a handsome face.

The three of them had forced smiles, greeting those who were attending, yet clearly mourning their daughter and sister.

Jinx and Vic approached them and when her family’s heads turned towards her their faces lit up into genuine expressions of happiness.

Jinx opened her mouth to say something but before she could Elise wrapped her in a tight embrace,

“Iris.”

“…Yeah,” Jinx confirmed, at a loss as to what else to say. She refused to cry but having her grandmother hug her so tightly and with such love… it was better than she could have imagined.

She felt another set of arms wrapping around her, her grandfathers.

Normally Jinx found such contact unbearably awkward but right now it felt like this was the most comforting place in the world.

When they pulled away Jinx observed the tears in her grandparents’ eyes,

“You’re absolutely stunning,” Elise said, “I see so much of your mother in you. I’m so happy you came today, it means the world to us.”

“…Thanks,” Jinx responded, “It’s… nice to meet you.”

“Oh sweetheart, it’s a joy to meet you as well. We’ve been waiting for this moment for 20 years.”

“Sorry it’s taken so long.”

“It was worth the wait,” Anthony assured her.

“I brought a friend with me for emotional support, if that’s alright?”

“Oh yes,” Elise said, extending a hand to Vic, “My name is Elise Harper, it’s a pleasure to meet anyone Iris considers a friend.”

“You as well,” Vic took her hand and shook it, then Anthony’s, “I’m Victor Stone, I went to high school with Iris.”

“Anthony Harper, and this is my son Roy.”

Roy gave a half smile, it didn’t look like he knew how to react to the whole situation, which made sense considering he’d hardly known Jinx’s mom,

“Hey.”

Jinx liked him already.

The church bells began ringing before they could say much else. Thank goodness for that because this whole deal was awkward as hell.

The service didn’t last very long, Jinx had never been to a proper funeral before, but it was as she expected, lots of reading from the Bible and priests talking about death and new life. Jinx didn’t grow up around that stuff, so it didn’t make much sense, so she listened but didn’t absorb much.

The eulogy was what actually caught her attention since it was something she could understand. Anthony got up and spoke to the congregation of people, no notes in his hand. He clearly knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“My daughter Annabelle. Well she was a feisty child, quick to tears and quick to laughter. I could tell stories for hours about what it was like having her grow up in our family, but I won’t keep you all. There are a few memories I’ll never forget about her however, the day she was born, teaching her to ride a bike, making pillow forts on the living room floor, her cry of happiness when I came home from work… calling out my name, there are so many. I think my favourite ones were the more recent. You see, my daughter didn’t have an easy life, she dealt with a pregnancy at the age of fourteen, addiction, mental illness and the sex trade all of which are more than anyone should have to. So, when she came back to the house she grew up in two years ago, ready to change and begging for help, her mother and I both knew that even after almost two decades without contact, the little girl we raised so carefully was still there. She proved it to us with the dedication it took to get clean in rehab, it was a long process, but she made it, and even though she’s gone now, her family got to see the woman she became. Her story is proof that anybody can turn their life around, no matter how damaged. My Annabelle made me proud, and I will say that until my last day, even though her days with us are over.”

Anthony was crying by the end, and Jinx could see Elise with her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. Roy had his arm around his mother.

Jinx however… she didn’t know how to feel about this. It was hard to connect the monster of a woman she knew with the one her family had known. They hadn’t lived Jinx’s childhood, so they weren’t angry, they were sad. On one hand, Jinx knew the affects that drugs and prostitution had on a teenager, so she understood why her mom was the way she was. But on the other… why couldn’t Annabelle have loved Jinx the way her parents had loved her? Hadn’t Jinx been enough to keep her from falling so deep?

Jinx clenched her fist against her side.

And just like that the funeral service was over. Onto the burial.

The cematary was pretty small, but nicely kept. It was quiet, a priest prayed over her casket. It was too sunny for a funeral though; the day was too beautiful to mourn someone. Jinx wasn’t sure if she was mourning yet, and if she was, what exactly it was she was sad to have lost.

Her mother? The idea of her? The opportunity to get closure with her? The ghosts of her childhood? Jinx didn’t know yet.

Jinx wasn’t sure who else was here that could possibly have known or cared about her mom. She leaned over to Roy, asked and he responded with,

“They’re friends of the family, a few of them are friends Annie had back before she left Larchmont. Her doctors and social workers came too.”

That made sense.

There was one person though that Jinx wasn’t sure about.

“What about him?” She whispered, pointing out the man who was watching the burial from a good fifty feet away.

Jinx had been eying him for a while, he was suspicious and he clearly was here for the funeral, not something else since he’d been watching it avidly since it started.

“Never met him,” Roy shrugged, “He’s probably just visiting another grave.”

He wasn’t though. He’d been standing and watching for the past fifteen minutes. Jinx glanced over her shoulder. The man was in his mid thirties, tall, blonde and conventionally attractive. His eyes met hers and Jinx looked away once they did.

“You okay?” Vic asked under his breath, noticing her unease.

She nodded, but her stomach was still unsettled.

* * *

Vic really liked Jinx’s family. They were genuinely cool people, despite all the pain they were dealing with, they welcomed him and Jinx into their home with happiness.

“I know we got a bunch of pre-made meals from everyone who came, but my granddaughter is here for the first time. I have to cook her up something absolutely fantastic,” Elise had said before getting started on dinner.

Jinx had blushed at her words, Vic could tell she wasn’t used to having someone take care of her the way a mother would.

After the funeral Elise had insisted the two of them had come back to the Harper residence to spend time and have a meal. They’d agreed and now were at the table eating what had to be one of them best pot roasts Vic had ever eaten. The dark cloud of the funeral was still hanging over everyone's heads but they were all trying to be normal and get to know each other. 

“So Iris, what is it you do?” Anthony asked.

Vic winced, that was not a story for a family dinner.

Jinx responded smoothly,

“I worked at Vic’s car garage for while. Now I’m… a consultant of sorts in law enforcement.”

“Dope,” Roy commented, clearly impressed.

“Sounds fascinating,” Elise added, “What does that entail?”

“Well I live in downtown Jump City so there’s a lot of crime. I’m not a cop, but people consult me about situations going on. I have little birds that give me info and I use that info to help the city.”

“Have you met Batman or the Titans?” Roy asked curiously, a gleam of interest in his eyes, “That’s what you mean by consulting law enforcement right?”

Jinx shrugged but gave him a playful wink,

“Who knows.”

“Your job sounds very admirable, how does one get into that line of work? You’re so young and doing such important work, I can’t help but be curious,” Anthony inquired.

“When I ran away I…” Jinx paused a moment, perhaps she was uncomfortable talking about that time with her family, particularly after Annabelle had passed. She gathered herself quickly though, “I was what one might call a troubled youth, because of the connections I made while I was a teenager I can use them even now, after I cleaned up my act.”

“I do hope you’re being careful Iris,” Elise fretted, “I wouldn’t want something bad to happen to you.”

“You don’t have to worry about that Mrs. Harper,” assured Vic, “If you’ll excuse my language, Jinx could easily kick my ass. She’s very capable and she has friends who take care of her too.”

“I’m so glad… I worried so much for you while Annie was in rehab. We didn’t know what had happened to you, we though you might have…” Elise whipped her eyes and trailed off, “We were very concerned, all of us. When we got the message from you we were all relieved. I must have cried a good hour and a half, poor Roy and Anthony had to put up with me. Just knowing you have people that love you and a life you’re happy to lead… that means the world to me.”

“Me too,” Anthony agreed, “I hope you can make room in the life you have for us as as well.”

Jinx stared at her grandparents with such warmth Vic thought she might cry, she didn’t, but she did respond saying,

“Of course I can. All I’ve ever wanted… was a family…”

There was a beautiful moment between Jinx, Elise and Anthony. It was touching just to watch but it was quickly interrupted by Roy’s grumblings,

“God, why is everyone here so sappy, it’s disgusting.”

Elise and Anthony were about to chastise their son when Jinx began busting a gut laughing, all sentimental warmth gone,

“Roy, I think I’m going to like you,” She snickered when her laughs died down, “You’re right though, if I was watching what just happened I’d probably throw up.”

“I see that Jinx’s personality is somewhat of a family trait,” Vic remarked.

“So, Iris has a bit of a dry sense of humor then?” Anthony surmised.

“I won’t lie to you sir,” Vic answered solemnly, “This is about as contained and polite I’ve ever seen her.”

Jinx kicked him front under the table, he grunted.

“Don’t worry Iris, Roy has always been a personality. Please don’t try think you need to impress us with a politically correct one, we’ll love a blunt and fiery one just as much.”

Jinx seemed to relax at Elise’s assurance and the dinner went on in a much different tone.

* * *

It was quarter to ten, Anthony had gone up to bed early, having a morning shift the next day. Now Jinx was up in Roy’s room playing on his GameStation. Vic had opted to stay downstairs and help Elise with dishes. Jinx offered but Elise insisted she go and bond with Roy.

That left Elise washing and Vic drying.

“Why do you call her Jinx?”

“That was the name she had when we met her actually. She used the name so that her mom couldn’t track her. I never asked why she chose Jinx specifically.”

Elise nodded,

“Are you her boyfriend?”

Vic blushed at the sudden question,

“No. We never dated.”

“But you love her.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“I see it in your eyes, you look at her as if she’s the sun,” Elise said, “She loves you too, you know.”

“She doesn’t,” Vic sighed, “I wish she did, but she doesn’t. We actually hadn’t talked for weeks until she told me about… well about her mom.”

“What happened?”

“We had a falling out… over the very subject of love,” Vic answered honestly, “I’ll speak honestly because you’re her family and you need to know this if you’re going to be a part of her life, Jinx is doing a lot better than when I first met her, but she’s complicated. Her heart is still damaged by what she grew up around and it hasn’t healed yet. She’s strong, but it’s her strength that makes her fragile.”

“You’re talking about her growing up with my daughter.”

“That, and what happened after. She’s come so far from what she used to be… but she has a lot to work through. Eventually the thrill of knowing her family will wear off and she’ll show you some difficult sides. You should be prepared for that. I’m sorry for being so frank, but I thought it was important you knew.”

“Thank you, Victor,” Elise smiled, taking Vic’s hand in hers, “I have no illusions that things will be completely smooth from here on our or that my daughter provided Iris with a stable childhood. We will be there for her though, come sun or stormy weather.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m so happy Iris has someone who loves her looking after her.”

“Don’t tell her I do look after her, she’ll get mad.”

“Roy’s like that too, but deep down he appreciates it,” Elise said, “I’m sure Jinx does as well, and loves you for it.”

“I said already she doesn’t.”

“Why did you come?”

That was a question out of no where.

“She asked me.”

“Why would she ask you and not someone else?”

“…I don’t know.”

“I do,” Elise responded, “Now be a dear and pass me the soap.”

* * *

“What did you think of them?” Vic asked when they were back at the motel, getting ready to go to sleep. His toothbrush was in his mouth and he had already put on his pajamas. He didn’t normally wear them, but he was sharing a room with Jinx and she suspected he didn’t want to give either of them ideas. So he wore a muscle tee and a pair of pinstriped sleep pants. She was grateful because dammit, Vic without a shirt on was hot as hell and it made her want to jump his bones.

They’d stayed pretty long at the Harper’s house. It was currently 2am and they’d only just gotten back to the motel the two of them were staying at.

“I actually liked them,” Jinx responded, drying her pink hair in the towel she had used for her shower, she was currently dressed in a purple, satin pajama set and fuzzy socks, “I know, I’m shocked too. They were actually… pretty great.”

She wasn’t lying either. The experience had been much better than she expected. They’d talked a bit online before today, but it was a little different when in person. The only part that bothered he a little was the moment when Anthony had given her a stack of letters tied together with a thin ribbon telling her that Annabelle had wanted her to read them. Jinx had accepted them graciously but had no intention of ever reading them.

“I think so too,” Vic concurred, “I’m glad you liked them.”

“They want me to fly down here for Christmas. And they said that if I couldn’t afford it, they’d fly to Jump City.”

“That’s great Jinx, seriously, I’m really happy for you.”

Jinx gave him a little smile as she went into the bathroom and began the process of brushing her own teeth.

About to sit on his bed and get in it Vic’s attention was piqued by a knock at their door.

“Expecting anyone?” He asked, Jinx shook her head, “Okay, I’ll get it. It’s probably a cleaner or staff.”

Vic walked to the front of their motel room and opened the door, revealing a cold breeze from outside as well as the figure of a man.

“Uh, can I help you?”

The man was tall, but not as tall as Vic’s six feet four inches. He was young, maybe in his mid thirties, he had a handsome face that was eerily familiar. Jinx recognized him as the man who was observing her mom’s burial at a distance. She wondered why the hell he was even here.

“I was wondering if there was an Iris Harper here? I was told she was staying at this motel.”

“By who?”

“It’s a small town, people know things when you ask,” Was the explanation he gave, “Now back to my original question, is Iris Harper there?”

“That depends on who’s asking,” Vic responded, sounding a little defensive. Jinx could tell he was standing tall to appear intimidating. It was kind of cute.

“The protective older brother act is sweet Vic, but I’ll be fine,” Jinx said emerging from the bathroom and heading towards the conversation.

Vic gave her a look of concern,

“You sure?”

“No worries, I’ll just be a second," She waved him off in assurance.

Vic yielded,

“Fine, but keep the door open and don’t let him in.”

Jinx nodded and turned to the stranger,

“What do you want?”

Vic walked towards his bed, keeping an eye on the situation as he lay down.

“I wanted to see you," The man spoke up.

“You’re the dodgy guy from the burial,” Jinx accused, “What’s your deal?”

“I didn’t want to cause a stir. If Elise or Anthony saw me, it would only upset them further.”

“And why would that be a problem? Give me a straight answer already or I’m shutting the door,” His half answers were getting on her nerves.

“Did Annie never tell you about me? Never showed you a picture? I'm Ethan.”

Jinx’s eyes darkened, she knew exactly who this was.

“Give me on reason not to call the police and have you arrested for harassment.”

“Please Iris, hear me out please!”

“Fine. Out with it.”

“I loved your mother, I’ve wondered what happened to both of you for the past twenty years. I came here hoping that you’d be willing to rekindle our relationship.”

“Rekindling implies there was a relationship in the first place. You left Annabelle before I was born.”

“I didn’t, I met you. I was there when you were born, I swear it.”

“And you still left, that doesn't make it any better!"

“Iris, I was a child. I was fifteen years old, scared, immature, alone.”

“You didn’t have to be alone,” Jinx bit out, eyes getting slightly damp, “You could have had Annabelle and you could have had me. Wouldn’t that have been enough?”

“I can’t change the past sweetheart, but I’m older and I’m wiser. I’m here to make amends.”

“You didn’t try for twenty years. You’re here to clear your conscience now that my mom is dead and you know the absolute hell you leaving caused the both of us.”

“Don’t do this Iris, you’re my daughter. I love you. I’m here now and I want to be a father to you. I’m begging you.”

Jinx’s mind was conflicted, so much it almost hurt. She’d spent her entire life hating the man who brought her into this hellish world, planning exactly what she’d do if she ever met him. What she would say, where she’d punch him, everything. Jinx had demonized him into a monster. The man in front of her did not look like a monster. He was begging for forgiveness and apologizing.

A part of her wanted to accept him, hug him and let him into her life. It was tempting when he seemed so sincere. His words however… how many times he must have told her mom that he loved her, little good it did her. The ring on his left hand, the fact that he’d only sought her out after her mother’s death… all of these things together added up with Jinx’s own wariness… she couldn’t do it.

“Sorry Dad,” She said, swallowing the lump in throat, “I care to much about my well being to let you in.”

She shut the door, leaving a dejected man on the other side, closing off any connect that she might have with him again.

For a few moments she stood there, hand on the doorknob, staring down at it. Unable to process everything.

“Jinx?” Vic questioned softly.

“Not now Vic,” She whispered in response.

She didn’t know what to do and she couldn’t stand the feeling of his eyes on her so she walked calmly to the bathroom and shut the door. When she was alone she crumbled, her back against the door, she slumped down to the ground with her head in her hands.

It was all too much.

When would all this pain end?

* * *

It had been four hours since she had locked herself in the bathroom. She could still sense Vic’s presence on leaning on the other side of the door, he’d been there from the beginning, saying nothing. Whether him being there was comforting or not was still unknown to her.

Sitting so long, stewing in her own emotions and going over them again and again hadn’t done much to help her mental state. She’d gone through a million different feelings.

Now she was fed up.

She was angry.

Angry at everything.

Sick of sitting in her own head she sprung up and flung open the door, a new determination rushing through her veins.

Vic had fallen asleep against the door, he sure as hell wasn’t asleep anymore though.

“Jinx?” He questioned, visibly shocked, “What are you doing?”

“Going out!” She snapped, putting on her boots with such fervor her hands were clumsy, and it took her a couple tries to get them on.

“You’re still in your pajamas,” He protested, “Just wait a minute!”

“Don’t give a shit!” She yelled back, opening the door and storming out.

The early morning air was cold on her bare arms and legs, but she’d soon warm up as she walked… or power walked.

Jinx was on a mission, she would get there, and she’d do it on her own terms.

Her destination wasn’t far, it was a short twenty minutes before she arrived at the gates of the cemetery.

There was someone opening the lock to the gates, Jinx rushed up to them,

“You open?”

She might have said this too aggressively because the worker flinched.

“Umm… not for another fifteen minutes,” She replied carefully, “We open at seven.”

“For fucks sake I need to get in there, my mom’s burial was yesterday, and I need to get in there!” Jinx was not having any of this bullshit and she needed to get in there.

 “A-Ah, alright, I’ll make an exception,” The woman squeaked as she finished unlocking the gate, “Just make sure not to damage any property.”

Jinx resented that, why that woman thought she’d do that, who knew. Maybe it was her yelling.

It wasn’t hard finding the place Annabelle was buried, it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since Jinx was last here, so she ran there, anxious to arrive.

When she did Jinx was panting, shivering and clenching her teeth. She stared at the tombstone.

_Annabelle Laura Harper – A beloved Daughter, Sister and Mother_

What a fat fucking joke!

This was the woman who did lines on their bathroom floor. The woman who passed out naked, high on heroin. The woman who brought strange men home when Jinx was barely a toddler. The woman who cried about her own pain but never considered what her actions did to her daughter. The woman who was a mean bitch when she was drunk.

The woman who destroyed Jinx’s trust in everyone Jinx would ever meet.

This woman a beloved mother?

Fuck her.

Clenching her fists, Jinx was ready to do something she’d probably regret.

Before she could she felt warmth wrap around her cold shoulders. Her head turned to see Vic placing the coat she hadn’t brought with her over her shivering body.

“You must be freezing,” He murmured.

“What are you doing here,” She whispered back.

“Are you still surprised that I’m not going to leave you alone?”

“I wish you would."

“No, you don’t,” His warm breath touched her neck, light as a feather.

“I don’t.”

“There’s someone who wants to speak with you.”

Jinx turned around properly to see Vic, still in his own pajamas, but wearing a coat, behind him was the same woman Jinx had harassed into letting her in the cemetery.

“What is it?” Jinx asked weakly.

“This woman was your mother?” The woman asked, to which Jinx answered with a nod, “I see. When you said that your mother was buried yesterday I had my suspicions.”

“About what?”

“You see, there was a woman who came to this very graveyard going on seven years ago. She looked sick, I suspected it was drugs but couldn’t confirm it. Anyways she came here to purchase a headstone.”

Seven years ago… recently after Jinx ran away.

“Okay… what does this matter?”

“She told me she didn’t know how long she had to live so she made arrangements, not just for her… but her daughter as well. There was a second tombstone purchased. Your mother asked me to give this to you if you ever came here.”

The woman handed Jinx a sheet that appeared to be the paperwork Annabelle would have signed when making her purchase. Sure enough she had bought one for an Iris Harper. Jinx couldn’t quite figure out how she was supposed to take this news.

“Turn it over,” the cemetery worker instructed.

Jinx obeyed. There was a note written on the back in what Jinx had come to know as her mother’s handwriting.

_My darling daughter,_

_I don’t know how long I have until I die. You’ve only been gone a short two months, but it feels like a lifetime. I don’t know if you’re dead, if you’ve run away, I don’t know anything. I’m buying this gravestone for you so if you ever come to the town you should have grown up in, you might be able to visit me here, and one day, when you’ve lived a full live, lie next to me. I have no excuses for the kind of mother I’ve been to you… I hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me one day. I don’t expect you to, but I want you to know that the moment I realized you left was the moment I woke up from my haze. If I never see you again in this lifetime, know that if the only good thing I did in life was bring you here, then I am nothing but fulfilled._

_Love you to the moon and back my flower,_

_Mommy_

The last words, ‘love you to the moon and back’, brought forth a memory. It was one that Jinx had suppressed for a long time, unable to come to terms with it’s contents.

Jinx was young, perhaps six years old, she was in the small apartment she’d grown up in, lying in bed. Trembling from a nightmare, she called out in fear for her mother. After a few moments her mom, red hair, tired eyes and all, came in.

“What’s wrong Iris?” She’d asked rubbing her eyes.

The little girl had tearfully told her mom of her nightmare.

Annabelle had wrapped Jinx up into a warm embrace, whispering words of comfort to her daughter.

“My tiny flower,” She had said, voice soft, “I love you to the moon and back. Mommy loves you so much that even when you and I are apart, I’m still there protecting you.”

Tears were falling from Jinx’s eyes after she recalled that memory. Coming to terms with the two sides her mother had… the one so pained she numbed it with anything she could, and the one tender and soft, the one that loved her child dearly.

Memories Jinx had denied, ones where her mother fiercely protected her from her pimp, ones where they went to McDonalds because that’s all they could afford, piggybacks, playing pretend, they were all coming back. They were just as real as the ones that made Jinx angry enough to run away at thirteen, however these new ones brought Jinx more pain than the others, more pain she could have ever imagined.

It didn’t take long before Jinx was staring at her mother’s gravestone, still freshly dug, shaking and sobbing. She fell to her knees, curled into them and cried out in despair.

Everything was too much, she thought she might explode and die.

This. This was exactly why she closed herself off to everyone. To avoid pain like this, pain that came all the same. It felt like she was being torn apart.

“Mommy,” She wept, “I’m sorry too Mommy, I forgive you and I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

Jinx didn’t know how long she stayed like that, crying like a child, loud and unfiltered. It was long enough that she found herself crying for a lot of things, for her mother, for her father, for Vic, for everything she’d ever done.

Suddenly she felt a firm and comforting hand on her back, rubbing it in slow circles. Vic’s voice shushed her quietly,

“It’s okay,” was what he said.

It wasn’t.

Her mother never forgot Jinx, even when Jinx had forgotten her.

She was gone.

She had changed.

But now she was gone, and Jinx would never see her again.

“She died thinking I hated her Vic,” She choked out, “She died wondering if I was even alive.”

“I’m sorry.”

“But I do! I hate her! I fucking hate her! But I loved her so much, how am I supposed to live with that?”

Vic lifted her head from the ground and made it so she met his eyes. The tears blurred her vision, but she realized in that moment, there was no better sight than Vic’s eyes gazing into hers.

“I don’t know, but you can.”

“What would she think of me now? I’m a complete fuck up, I’m terrible to everyone around me and I’ve made so many mistakes. What would she say if she saw me?”

Vic’s hands cupped her cheeks as he spoke,

“She would say, ‘You’ve done well, Iris. You’ve done so well and I am so proud’.”

His words both touched and tore open her heart, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso and cried uncontrollably.

He hugged her back.

And somehow that was everything.

* * *

It had taken a day or two for Jinx to leave the motel room. No coaxing from Vic or her family could convince her otherwise. She told Vic she needed time and that if she got time she could get back to normal.

It was almost true. It had been six days since Jinx had broken down and she was up and doing things with her family. Vic asked her how she could do it so suddenly and she responded telling him that she wouldn’t be back here for a while, so she wanted to make the most of her time with them.

Her breakdown itself had been hard for Vic to watch. He had never seen Jinx cry and render herself so vulnerable, not even when he had part of him inside her. Knowing what to do with that side of her was near impossible.

They’d been talking a lot since then. Mostly it was Jinx trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings about this entire trip, he was sure he had never seen her so open with him. Not since the fateful stay they had in detention almost three years ago now.

“Should I do it?” Jinx asked with a mischievous grin, “I’ll only do it if one of you comes up with me.”

“Hell no,” Roy refused, “I don’t do that kind of weird shit.”

“Count me out too,” Vic laughed.

“Fine, you two are such bores. Watch me have more fun than both of you combined,” Jinx said, sticking out her tongue like a child.

That night Vic and Jinx were taking Roy out to dinner. Vic had taken them all to some local pub and Jinx was enamored with the idea of singing some from of karaoke as it was open mic night. She was trying to rope in Vic and Roy and neither guy was having it.

“You go ahead Iris,” Roy laughed, “Or do you prefer Jinx? It’s hard to tell.”

“Honestly, Iris is okay. Jinx is for Jump City, Iris always lived in New York.”

“Can I call you Iris?” Vic asked.

“If you want to be castrated, be my guest,” Jinx said with a sickeningly sweet smile that put terror in Vic’s heart.

“Gotcha. Jinx.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to see if that lovely lady with the guitar over there wants to accompany me in a song.”

“Go crazy.”

“I always do.”

Vic chuckled as Jinx made her way over to talk to the woman in question and began picking at his fries again, Roy doing the same.

It was weird to think that a kid still in high school was technically Jinx’s uncle, but the kid was alright. He was a bit of a cynic. He had a lot of Jinx’s humor in him, but he was also vaguely reminded on Richard as well. Super weird.

“So… what do you do for fun?” Vic asked in an attempt to make conversation.

“Are you trying to bond with me? Do you want my approval to date my niece?”

“Dude, you’re like sixteen, eighty pounds and a good two feet shorter than me. I don’t need your approval. I’m just trying to get to know you.”

“What an exaggeration," Roy muttered before raising his voice to an audible volume, "I know, I’m joking. This is all just so weird. It’s always been my parents and I and they’ve always mourned their daughter and granddaughter, people who didn't mean anything to me. Then two years ago the daughter shows up, I start to get to know her, then she’s killed. Then the granddaughter shows up. My life is so messed it's hard to keep track.”

“Amen, life is messy.”

“Looks like she convinced that girl,” Roy observed, pointing over in Jinx's direction.

Vic turned his head around and watched as Jinx approached the microphone. It suited her actually, she had the appearance of a musician, weird coloured hair, strange fashion sense, strong attitude.

The guitarist counted her in and began to play a fast paced and semi upbeat tune. Jinx came in,

Her voice was actually pretty nice. It wasn’t trained and it wouldn't shock millions, but it was surprisingly strong and pleasant to listen to.

“She’s not bad,” Roy remarked, “Does she sing a lot?”

“This is the first time she’s done it in front of me,” Vic replied, “I’m just glad she’s smiling again. I’d never seen her so distraught when… when she broke down.”

From where Vic sat he could see her getting into the music, smiling brightly, moving her body to the music, her eyes met his and when she sang he somehow felt like the words she sang… she was directing them at him.

_“Strange how we found ourselves exactly where we left off_   
_I know you're shaking my hand like it is the first time_   
_Are we alright?_   
_Are you recounting all my faults?_   
_And are you racking your brain just to find them all?_   
_Could it be that I've changed or did you?”_

“She’s quite a firecracker though, isn’t she?”

“Completely unpredictable,” He said, not able to avert his eyes from her form.

_“Stop asking why_   
_Why we had to waste so much time_   
_Well, we just pick up, pick up and start again_   
_'Cause we can't keep holding on to grudges”_

“Good luck with that.”

Vic nodded, still transfixed. Seeing her right now, happy… secure… looking at him and only him… dammit if this wasn’t heaven. Each word she sang held so much meaning to their situation it was kind of amazing. It wasn’t a love song so it wasn’t incredibly cheesy like she was professing her love, it was kind of like… a playful apology and thank you.

_“And if you wanna call me up or come over_   
_Come on, we'll laugh 'till we cry_   
_Like we did when we were kids_   
_'Cause we can't keep holding on to grudges”_

She shot him a joking wink and he rolled his eyes with a laugh. Somehow in that moment, life was really good, despite all the hell that surrounded both their lives, this was good.

_“Could it be that I've changed  
Could it be that I've changed or did you?”_

Maybe they both had.

* * *

Roy dropped them off at their motel in his car after dinner had finished. The two were now sitting outside their motel room on the plastic chairs out front. They had been like that for a while, making the occasional comment but not talking about much in general, just riding the high of what had been a pretty enjoyable night.

“Hey, can I talk to you about something a little more serious?” Jinx asked out of the blue.

Vic turned to look at her from his seat,

“What’s up?”

“I just… I want to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything. You’ve done more for me than I could have ever expected anyone to this week… it really means a lot. Especially after how I treated you.”

“Jinx it’s okay—”

“No Vic, it’s not. I said some terrible things to you that night and they were things I didn’t mean. You have done nothing but stay by my side all this time and I repaid you with me being a total bitch. I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

“You were under no obligation to sleep with me, you were right.”

“Maybe, but you were right too. I initiated something that I knew would only hurt us both, I was manipulative and in a moment of weakness… gave in. I never should have let that happen.”

“It’s okay.”

He didn't want her to feel bad about it, but at the same time, it helped him to hear these words. Her face held an expression of guilt and shame, he could tell she was genuine.

“Stop saying it’s okay when it isn’t, let me own up to my wrongs. I’m sorry. I hope you’ll be able to find it in you to forgive me.”

“Of course I can.”

“Can we be friends again?" She asked, seemingly putting her heart out for Vic to either protect or crush. Her willingness to be vulnerable with him was touching, "I know you said what you said, and I don’t know if it’s still true, but I’m not in a place where I can accept your feelings.”

“I know, and I’d love to be your friend again. Missed it.”

“I’m just not ready, especially after all this. Maybe one day I will be, if I ever could be ready for something like that, it would be with you. Don’t wait for me though, lord knows how long I could be.”

“Why wouldn’t I wait when there’s no one else?” He spoke honestly.

“Stone, you’re such a romantic. It’s almost sickening,” Vic chuckled before Jinx spoke again, “This is a little off topic, but I think I know why Trigon said what he said.”

“You mean about Rachel and Arella?”

Jinx nodded,

“I was thinking about it while I was thinking of my mom. It was hard understanding that my mom could have been the toxic, destructive person she was, and still love me. I have so many memories of her that are so bad and so hurtful, but I’ve also been remembering ones where she was tender and sweet. In her own messed up way, I think she loved me even when she was all fucked up. I know she loved me after she got clean, I’ve been reading letters she left for me that show that.”

“You think that it’s the same with Trigon?”

“Trigon abused his family, he ruined their lives and did things to them and others that are unforgivable. I think in the most twisted and fucked up way, he loves Rachel and Arella. That doesn’t mean he should get to be around them or he should be forgiven for what he did, but it means that somewhere in that man’s badly wired and sick brain, there’s a human. I don’t know what his life was like before, but if he had been brought up with more support and been given some kind of treatment… maybe Rachel would have someone she’d be okay with calling a father.”

“Maybe. But it didn’t happen that way," Vic pointed out.

“And that’s why we need to stop him. I don’t think he needs to die or be tortured like Richard was planning for Slade, but I think he needs to be locked up for the rest of his life. Maybe there he’ll find people who can help him.”

“You’re being very empathetic for him, I’m kind of surprised.”

“I don’t know… maybe I was wrong and maybe people can change.”

Just as she said those words her phone buzzed,

“Hmm, wonder why Kori is calling me,” Jinx put the phone to her ear and before she could speak a greeting Vic heard the muffled voice on the other end speaking frantically, Jinx's expression fell, “Okay. We’ll be on the next plane.”

Jinx hung up, looking visibly shaken.

“What is it?”

“We need to leave. Now.”

“Why? Say something!”

“Rachel’s gone.”

* * *

 _"I remember you like yesterday, yesterday_  
_I still can't believe you're gone, oh..._  
_I remember you like yesterday, yesterday_  
_And until I'm with you, I'll carry on."_

_-Switchfoot (Yesterdays)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't expect this chapter to go this long, but I had a lot to say and I've had this chapter planned for the past couple years. Next chapter we'll go back in time a few days so we can find out what's going on with Rachel. Sorry it was really Jinx-centric but this was paramount to her development as well as Vic's. 
> 
> But yeah. Glad people are still reading this, your comments on ff.net and ao3 are so encouraging. Have a happy happy holidays regardless of what you celebrate :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again to those of you who read my other story. Nice to see you. How have you been?
> 
> I know the chapter is a little confusing since there isn't really many names. It's meant to be like that. As for the Abigail and Emma thing, that remains yet to be seen, meaning you won't understand it for another couple chapters.
> 
> Sorry the chapter is so short but it's only the prologue and it wasn't meant to be long like my other story's was. It's a wee taste of what's to come and it kind of sets the tone of the entire story.
> 
> Anyways thanks!


End file.
